


第二次协议

by orphan_account



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 128,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: adequate/糖月亮：借用了一些真实世界的新闻，但只是作为故事背景，本质上是TSN电影宇宙的幻想延伸，不吃RPS。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> adequate/糖月亮：  
> 借用了一些真实世界的新闻，但只是作为故事背景，本质上是TSN电影宇宙的幻想延伸，不吃RPS。

“再问一遍他什么时候到？”

“如果我在五分钟之内打第三通电话，Rosanna会立刻把我拉进黑名单。”

“Easy，Mark.Zuckerberg从不迟到。”

“Facebook面临近年来最大的用户隐私泄露事件，并被指控操纵2020年大选，Mark.Zuckerberg将在今天上午十点抵达华盛顿接受国会咨询，此次咨询结果直接关系到Facebook是否面临诉讼，CBS将持续跟踪报道。”

“CA公司目前面临Facebook关于窃取商业机密诉讼、5433名用户集体诉讼和英国政府关于侵犯国家机密的一共3起诉讼，最后一项或将导致剑桥分析CEO，James.Howard面临二十年以上的牢狱之灾，Mark.Zuckerberg是否会步其后尘，网络时代第一巨头是否会被此击倒？ABC来自国会山的报道。”

“#DeleteFacebook#话题持续发酵，目前已经有超过254万人响应，Facebook是否能从多诺米骨牌效应中存活？Fox将持续报道。”

“现在是华盛顿时间10：01，Mark.Zuckerberg正在接受国会咨询，NBC与您一同关注。”

********

“欢迎来到华盛顿，Mr.Zuckerberg。你面前的是一份来自Cambridge Analytica公司的诉讼案卷，里面详细分析了CA是如何通过选择性的向用户推送信息来操纵投票人。下面，是我们对Facebook的一千份数据采样表格，由年龄、种族、性别、职业的不同，Facebook向用户推送了完全不同的信息。”

“一个非常可怕的事实是，我们已经习惯了通过社交网络来观察世界，而尽管我们生活在同一个世界，看到的模样却完全不一样，《纽约时报》称Facebook为新时代的’巴别塔’，Facebook作为全球最大的社交媒体帝国，您是否认为有责任让人们看到真实的世界？”

“你在混淆概念。CA串改算法、捏造新闻来实现操纵目的，而Facebook只基于EKG算法进行信息推送，Google、Snapchat、Twitter，每个媒体都运用同类算法实现内容精准投放，事实上，如果用户无法在这个平台上看到——仅仅看到他想看的，用户就会离开，平台失去流量，无法存活，最终市场上留下来，只有一种公司，让用户看到他们想要的内容的公司。Facebook不为市场竞争和人性缺陷负责。”

“Chris Hughes从Facebook的公共关系主管辞职后，连续运营了2008年Obama选举、2016年Trump选举和今年的Kennedy选举，他连续压中3次小概率事件，你想说这与Facebook……”

“Wait，senator。我们先来看一下……Facebook在2018年9月推出了概率盒功能，你们不定期向高活跃用户推送一次随机聊天，而93%以上的被推送者，通过概率盒结成了婚姻关系，就我所知，在Facebook内部，它还有一个更响亮的名字——Fatebook，命运之书。因为这个功能，Facebook完成了历年来最恐怖的增长，一跃成为全球社交霸主，你们现在有多少用户？39亿？全球网络使用者只有47亿人，你们比社交媒体第二、三、四名的总和还要多。所以，市场竞争？我想你们已经告别了市场竞争，该为人性缺陷负起责来。”

Rosanna.Greco手臂上的汗毛竖了起来，她做了Mark.Zuckerberg七年的助理，大部分人可能觉得Mark.Zuckerberg是个永远面无表情的机器人，但就在刚才，他藏得很好的漫不经心消失了，那种让人发毛的锐利迸发出来，这种表情Rosanna只见过不超过3次。

她发简讯给坐在左边的Facebook全球公共政策主管Elliot.Schrage。

【发生了什么？】

【just see。】

“Exactly。Facebook正在开发一款多元算法，不再基于EKG的个人痕迹分析，综合云端数据集合实现内容投放，帮助所有人更好的接近真相，即使真相可能并没有那么惹人喜爱。”

“……这听起来的确是个振奋人心的消息，但是我想问一下，怎么才能确保这款算法的公正性呢？是否允许第三方机构对它进行验证？”

“你是说能不能把Facebook的内部代码开放给其他机构检验……参议员，这种问题你们不是第一次问，参考一下以前的回答怎么样？”

【你有告诉他用陈述句回答问题，不要反问、否定、讽刺吗？】

【Elliot！参考一下以前的回答怎么样？every time！】

“所以你是说我们无法知道这个算法是什么，也不知道Facebook是否正确的运行它，仅仅只能靠您的个人操守吗？”

“你们每隔四年就把核按钮交给一个陌生人。”

“您认为我们应该无条件的相信Facebook，就像相信总统和国父们建立的这套制度一样？”

“Why not？”

“……再次感谢您出席这次咨询，Mr.Zuckerberg。”


	2. Chapter 2

“这是一次该死的伏击！他们甚至都懒得提起隐私泄露或者Chris Hughes的选举运营，国会知道他们在指控Facebook操纵选举上毫无说服力，他妈的新内阁要推动一次大陪审团诉讼！”

“关于什么？”

“你在梦游吗，Rosanna？反垄断诉讼！不然还能是什么？”

“这不合理！他们如果不起诉Microsoft或者IBM，又凭什么起诉我们？”

“因为权力。1892年联邦起诉美孚石油，因为他们垄断了整个石油业，在石油美元的时代拥有无可比拟的权力，而现在，社交媒体直接塑造你的思想，Facebook就是the new power。”

“Mark，我们什么时候推出那个不存在的多元算法？”

“下周一。”

“你要四天之内搞出这个？算了，我不该操心Bret的工作，但我们一下飞机就必须举行新闻发布会，我来发言，你站在那里就好，拜托，真的就待在那里别说话。”

Rosanna看向Facebook的CEO，他正沉默地望着舷窗外，Mark.Zuckerberg是典型犹太男孩那种希腊大理石雕塑般的长相，他们看起来就像会不衰老一样，长时间保留着少年的模样，人们总以为宙斯是野心勃勃、狡诈冷酷的权力玩家，而阿波罗永远是心无城府的少年英雄，但Rosanna知道他们错得有多么离谱。

“Rosanna，去给Mark化妆，我需要他看起来憔悴一点。”

“拜托，Elliot，让我帮你审核发言稿、联系媒体、准备场地安排……什么都好。”

“如果需要你来干这个，我的公关团队全都应该辞职了。”

“……我觉得Mark现在不想被打扰。”

“OK，我们还有20分钟到门罗帕克，你自己看好时间。”

在飞机开始降落时，Mark终于从思绪中抽离出来，Rosanna扑上去用一分半钟搞定了CEO的形象问题。

保安组带着他们进入新闻发布会现场时，Facebook的首席技术官Bret.Taylor正在发表关于新算法的演讲，半个小时前，公关团队把他从办公室拽出来塞进车里，告诉他需要在抵达发布会之前，想出一个关于Mark所说的多元算法的构想。

“Mr.Schrage，两分钟前国会放出了咨询视频，现在5家全国性媒体全部来了，现场还有23家地方性媒体和40家科技博客。”

“好，我们现在出去。”

“Mr.Taylor还在发言……”

“等Bret发言结束我们就像有备而来了，没那么真诚。”

聚光灯在Mark.Zuckerberg出现的瞬间疯狂闪动起来。

“Mr.Zuckerberg！”

“Mr.Zuckerberg！您对Facebook的市场垄断地位有什么评价！”

“Mr.Zuckerberg……”

“Welcome，Everyone！”Elliot.Schrage风度翩翩的稳住场面，“说真的，我以为Bret起码能让一半的人睡着，这样我们就能安静的搞完这个。”

记者们发出一阵轻笑，闪光和声浪回落下来，Elliot.Schrage敲打了一下话筒：“我们人生中最重要的是什么？我想很多人都会说，是爱。16年前，一个年轻人在哈佛宿舍里描绘出一个梦想——如何让爱变得更伟大？我们缅怀逝去的亲人，爱穿越了时间，但我们无法掌控时间，我们思念远去的挚友，爱跨越了空间，而我们……可以掌握空间。Facebook构建了基于爱的社交网络，空间被不断缩小，而概率盒，帮助我们在有限的人生中无限缩短了寻找真爱的时间，真爱会因为在网络而不是酒吧遇见就变得褪色吗？83亿人，我们需要多么幸运才能遇见The one？而Facebook正在帮助我们每个人变得非常、非常幸运。现在，我们即将在3月18日推出的新算法，将打破屏障，让我们所爱之人见我所见，让我们一同呼吸、一同注视，Ladies and gentlemen，Facebook永远都关注于爱，关注于如何让世界变得更好。”

“我对还没有推出的新算法无法评价，但听一下这个，Elliot——你们在用代码来告诉人们该和谁结婚。”

“Dear Lisa，我们只是完善了寻找到真爱的概率，你不相信真爱吗？”

“39亿注册用户，我不相信唯一的所谓真爱，但我相信存在十几个、或者几十个类似真爱，而现在人们正在把选择权拱手相让。”

“Mr.Zuckerberg，您是否承认Facebook正在成为网络世界的独裁者？”

“Roger，Facebook只是顺应了人们的选择，按钮始终在你们手里。”

“Mr.Schrage，昨天我老板也告诉我，你可以选择饿死，或者选择来加班。Facebook恐吓人们，如果你先退出，那你就会被朋友抛下，你会被仍然留在网络的人从圈子里挤出，这不叫选择。”

“三年前，你们的用户数增长停滞，两年前，你们的活跃量开始急剧下跌，这才是那个人们拥有选择权的瞬间。自从概率盒推出，高活跃用户才配拥有真爱？人们在互联网上留下的痕迹已经够多了，Mr.Zuckerberg这个天才的程式真的需要人们在Facebook上浪费这么多重复、无用的时间？你们挟持了所有人。”

“CBS的Aleksandr对吗？第一，Facebook只能获取被用户授权的信息，也就是你们在Facebook上的活动，所以是的，概率盒需要。第二，你在暗示Mr.Zuckerberg不应该拥有他私人财产的使用权，而必须无偿的分享给全世界吗？”

“请解释一下，Mr.Zuckerberg。如果Facebook概率盒从来不试图对人们进行情感操纵，不试图通过掌控婚姻工具来改变这个世界的阶级、人种、政治观念，假设它仅仅是帮助人们寻找爱，它是可信赖的，那么您作为Facebook的创始人为什么不用它？”

“Mr.Zuckerberg当然用它，这个功能是先在内部员工之间测试的，只能说系统还没有寻找到Mark.Zuckerberg的真爱之人。”

“39亿注册用户，从概率上来说也应该有人配得上Mr.Zuckerberg不是吗？”

“概率只有在覆盖全部的样本时才有参考意义，不是所有人都在用Facebook。”

所有声音都消失了一瞬间，Elliot.Schrage意识到刚刚Mark亲自回答了那句话，他震惊了一秒，仅仅一秒钟，ABC的记者已经迅速抛出一个陷阱问题。

“举个例子？”

“Eduardo.Saverin。” 如果来得及，Elliot.Schrage一定会扑过去捂住他的嘴，但来不及了，马上记者跟进了下一个陷阱。

“所以您认为您的真爱在Facebook之外？”

“我认为！Mr.Zuckerberg只是想说即使是Facebook的联合创始人也可能并不使用它，这是个很具有典型意义的例子，而且更加能说明我们并没有挟持任何人。”

“Mr.Zuckerberg……”

“感谢大家，我们提问到此为止。”


	3. Chapter 3

“FUCK！！这帮操蛋的记者遇到一丁点隐私就跟嗅到血的鲨鱼一样，突然间什么人类命运、自主选择权都他妈的不重要了！”

“他们喜欢什么给他们什么不就行了。兄弟，真的，你关于Facebook和爱的那段话把我恶心吐了，我觉得我这个月都没法直视你的脸了。”

“滚回去工作Bret，你要在四天之内搞出个替代EKG的算法。还有，帮我告诉你那帮程序员，谁都别他妈再把概率盒叫命运之书，我们已经够像个终极反派公司了。”

“Boss，第一条博客新闻出来了。”

【 Who is Eduardo.Saverin？】

Elliot.Schrage被映入眼中的标题搞得眼前一黑，国会信誓旦旦的指控Facebook市场垄断、操纵社会、危害文明，而你们他妈的就只能想到 Eduardo.Saverin？！

新闻报道中详细梳理了2003年起Facebook两位联合创始人的友谊历程和那场著名的诉讼案件，并在结尾意味深长的诘问，Eduardo.Saverin已经移居新加坡，淡出舆论视野15年，是什么让他的名字再次出现在Mark.Zuckerberg口中？

半个小时后，关于Mark.Zuckerberg的国会质询和Facebook新闻发布会的消息已经在各大电视台滚动播出，美国五大电视网络相当有职业操守的从个人隐私权、技术与伦理边界、垄断与压迫、国会质询是否在为诉讼造势等角度进行报道，但在自媒体和网络媒体上，每一个看到Mark.Zuckerberg的地方，关于Eduardo.Saverin的猜测紧随其后。

一丝罕见的疑惑冒出来，Elliot.Schrage皱起眉。

“Rosanna，Mark在哪里？”

“在办公室。”

“我需要见他，告诉他我马上到。”

“Elli……”

Elliot.Schrage来到CEO办公室，门口的等候室坐了一群人，Rosanna对他耸耸肩，指了指里面，Mark正背对着他们打电话。

几分钟之后，他挂了电话，示意Elliot.Schrage进去。

“三天后，司法大臣会宣布召集大陪审团，对Facebook提起反垄断诉讼，他们已经走完了所有流程，国会质询只是为了舆论造势。”

“Mark，我们之前没有收到半点消息。”

“概率盒的用户粘度太惊人，我们成了公众之敌。”

“外面是这次的律师团？”

“Chris Hughes会来担任公共事务应急主管，你去一趟迈阿密。”

“什么？Mark，我同意让Chris加入，关键时刻老朋友和你站在一起能传达出正面信息。但这还远远不够，某种程度上大陪审团对你的看法决定了诉讼的结果，而你，Mark，人们觉得你没有喜怒哀乐，没有人类感情，你在他们眼中就像个该死的人工智能……结个婚，Mark，这能扭转一切。”

CEO那双冷冰冰的灰色眼睛抬起来看向他，大部分时候你跟Mark.Zuckerberg说话时，你会恨不得扯起他的耳朵往里灌，他看起来总是没有在认真听，但Elliot.Schrage知道，他接收所有的信息，只是不处理它，而一旦某条信息进入他的处理器，说明你成功说到了点子上。

“不能是任何人，我是说，你不能随便找某个人结婚，必须有一个可信的、有说服力的故事，我建议……Mr.Saverin，我可以去联系他。”

“不……”Mark垂下了目光，投向他交叠的十指上，长达半分钟的沉默蔓延开来。

Elliot.Schrage感到挫败和恼火交杂，我他妈又那里搞错了？放任网络上的舆论不管难道不是这个意思？

“不用去找他。我这里……没有任何他想要的东西。” 

而没有筹码的交易是无法达成的。

“你去迈阿密见Caderon.Saverin，外面是你的律师团。”

“我需要带一个律师团去见Mr.Saverin的父亲？好吧，我相信你知道自己在做什么，Mark。”

“Chris今天下午四点到，告诉他进展。”

******

“您的视讯电话，Mr.Hughes。”

Chris拿开盖在脸上的书坐起来，接过空乘递过来的电脑：“Chris，好久不见！”

“Elliot？你在车上？我以为我们今天下午要见面？”

“来不及了，我的助理Peter.Howard会跟你详细汇报，现在我传个简报给你。Mark有没有告诉你Mr.Saverin的事？”

“他说过了。你现在是要去……”

“我得去迈阿密和老Saverin谈拢这个，司法部三天之后就要公布消息，一旦诉讼开始，我们的各种行为都会被过度解读，我们需要在诉讼公布前搞定这个。”

“Caderon.Saverin？你们去找他？他已经十几年不跟Eduardo讲话了。”

“……Mark说我们应该去迈阿密，他的原话——我这里没有任何Eduardo.Saverin想要的东西。”

“Fuck……” Chris发出一声长长的叹息，Mark.Zuckerberg这里没有任何Eduardo想要的东西？这他妈是他听过最让人难受的笑话了。

傲慢，真是人类的原罪。

“CA数据泄露事件以来，Facebook股价已从高位下跌了约20%，总之，我们必须在大陪审团预审阶段解决掉这次诉讼，如果进入庭审，Facebook会遭遇难以想象的灾难。”

“我知道，回头再聊。”


	4. Chapter 4

新加坡，早上9：10 。

Eduardo端着咖啡路过助理Gemma.chen的办公桌，他的名字清清楚楚的从Gemma的电脑里传出来，Eduardo好奇地停下脚步问她：“Gemma？我的新闻？”

Gemma.chen从显示器后面抬起头来，有些尴尬地看着自己的老板。“Morning，Mr.Saverin，公司有人群发了一个链接，我不小心点开了……”

“关于我的？”Eduardo走到了办公桌后，Gamma伸手试图按下暂停键，又觉得太不得体，只好眼睁睁看着Eduardo走过来和她一起看这条视频。

【……如果你出生于20世纪，你可能会说——他谁也不是，有人了解他任何事吗？】

【Nothing】

“关掉吧。”

Gamma如释重负，连忙关掉了这个名为“Who is Eduardo.Saverin？”的视频链接，她有些忐忑不安地看了一眼老板的背影，Mr.Saverin温柔、英俊、风度翩翩，而且还是个年轻的亿万富翁，但公司里女孩们的共识是——他是那种你不会跟他上床，也无法期待发展一段浪漫关系的类型，那种你最好只远远看几眼的类型。

一个被很多女孩认同的比喻是，跟他约会就像走在三月结冰的湖面上，风很温暖，阳光很明媚，但不知道哪一步你就会踩进冰窟窿里去。

就在刚刚，Gamma觉得那种又冷又沉重的感觉因为那句“Nothing”又冒了出来，她下定决心今天上午不要主动踏进Mr.Saverin的办公室一步。

Eduardo打开电脑才发现他的邮箱里也收到了一封群发链接，他摇摇头准备点删除，但视频却一下被打开了。

【Who is Eduardo.Saverin？】

【15年前，人们可津津乐道了这个名字很久，但如果你出生于20世纪，你可能会说——他谁也不是，有人了解他任何事吗？】

【Nothing】

Eduardo皱起眉，他松开了鼠标，决定忍受这个词，好好看完到底是什么让他又一次被人谈起。

【但从今天起，全世界都会迫不及待的想知道Eduardo.Saverin的一切。至于原因，请让我们看一段来自Facebook新闻发布会现场的视频。】

【39亿注册用户，从概率上来说也应该有人配得上Mr.Zuckerberg不是吗？】

【概率只有在覆盖全部的样本时才有参考意义，不是所有人都在用Facebook。】

【所以您认为您的真爱在Facebook之外？】

【Eduardo.Saverin。】

Gamma听到一声尖锐的响声从办公室里传来，她迅速站起来跑过去敲门问：“Mr.Saverin？”

“进来。”

Gamma推开门，看见Eduardo站在办公桌后面，咖啡被打翻在桌子上，他灰色的西裤上也沾了不少，刚刚的尖利的响声应该是那把摇晃的椅子擦过玻璃窗的声音。

“帮我叫人来收拾一下，Gamma。”

“好的，您有备用衣物在休息室里。”

“谢谢。”

Eduardo让冷水冲过双手，他抬头注视着镜子里失魂落魄的面孔，轻声告诫自己，思考，好好用你的脑子——那是剪辑过的，不是真实的。

一些媒体在博人眼球上毫无底线……但他们本来不该看见对方，不该听到对方，更别说提起彼此的名字，不存在任何理由，你他妈觉得你在干什么？！

Eduardo克制住了拿出手机Google一下自己的冲动，人们喜欢谈论一切，但很快就会过去的，他有自己的生活，不应该又被搅进这些。

世界上正在发生些什么，而他一无所知。

Eduardo手机和电脑里有一个屏蔽所有Facebook相关词的软件，来自他在移民新加坡的那年收到的一个匿名邮件，他猜是Dustin发过来的，这种闭上眼睛不去看的做法幼稚又愚蠢，但Eduardo放任了自己。

这么多年中有某些时刻，他强烈感受到世界正在变化，人们都在谈论，他克制了自己一探究竟的渴望，然后随着时间冷却，他又可以回到自己的安全域，Eduardo不觉得这一次和以前那些次有任何区别，直到一通意料之外的电话在两天后打到他公司。

“你需要回来一趟。”

“………父亲？”

“有一个协议需要你签字。”

“我……您还好吗？”

“21点之前来见我。”

“……我知道了，帮我问候妈妈。”


	5. Chapter 5

“嘿，Eduardo。”

Chris接到Eduardo时已经是凌晨三点，他看了一下表：“你不用连夜过来的。”

“I know……谢谢你来接我，Chris。”

Eduardo看起来心力交瘁，Chris知道他又一次被拖进了一场糟糕的协议中，第一次是Dustin站在一边扮演了不光彩的旁观者，而这一次是他。

Chris无法辩驳，他确实是完全出于自愿在此，作为朋友，他应该告诉Mark，任何时候他需要爱德华多的帮助——he just need to ask。

而不是任由他用利益诱使老Saverin强迫Eduardo屈服。但他的政治生涯不能失去FacebookCEO的助力，某种程度上，拒绝Mark.Zuckerberg需要付出巨大的代价，而他确信Eduardo甚至不会当面说出一句责怪的话。

“明天上午九点司法部会宣布启动对Facebook反垄断案的大陪审团预审，我们的律师已经对可能被传唤的证人进行了证词预演。预审阶段，法庭只听取公诉方的意见，我们无法为自己进行辩护，但好消息是，大陪审团成员毕竟不是与世隔绝，而 Facebook is everywhere。”

“现在Mark的公众形象直接关系到Facebook看起来到底是不是个独裁垄断集团，我们接下来会有一场漫长的公关战，你和Mark的一切可能都会被挖出来置于放大镜下。做好准备，Eduardo。”

“如果大陪审团同意立案，Facebook会怎么样？”

“你知道概率盒吗？”

“我听说过。”

“一旦进入庭审阶段，公诉方会采用一切手段迫使Facebook交出内部代码进行第三方验证，如果概率盒流失，Facebook很难应对这场数据泄露风波……当然，最坏的可能是，我们败诉，Facebook会和美孚石油一样，被联邦贸易委员会肢解为十几个小公司。”

“……概率盒，我以为科技公司无法对自己的核心代码保密超过一个月。”

“正常情况下团队开发是的，你不能指望一件事超过十个人知道还能成为秘密，但这个是Mark自己写出来的东西。”

“他不是2010年起就不再写代码了？你们还给他举办了派对。”

Chris惊讶地转过头看了他一眼：“我猜Mark.Zuckerberg可以做任何他想做的事。”他后悔这一眼冒犯到了Eduardo，就像说你居然还在关注他干了什么，接下来Eduardo再没有说一句话。

几分钟后，他们到了Mark在帕罗奥图的住宅，Chris拎着行李走过去敲门，Eduardo迟疑地站在他身后，连续两趟长途飞行，以及和父亲的会面让他筋疲力尽。

门打开了，一瞬间他看到的是穿着拖鞋、短裤还有套头衫的青年，但幻影褪去，门后站着的是穿着灰色睡衣的成年Mark.Zuckerberg。

“明天早上六点你们需要一起出去晨跑，抓紧时间睡个觉，Eduardo。”

Chris朝他们挥了挥手，Mark接过行李包，“你可以进来，Wardo。”

Eduardo猜自己的表情一片空白，他被那份荒唐的协议搞出来的愤怒、屈辱、委曲求全一时之间似乎还留在迈阿密没有跟过来。因为时间、金钱和权力，这三样魔力最大的东西在Mark.Zuckerberg身上留下的印记浅得可怜，一切都熟悉到不可思议，但那是该死的十六年，十六年……不是什么一周夏令营。

Mark已经转身往里走，Eduardo不得不跟了上去，他不知道十六年没见两个人该是什么样，但肯定不像这样。

“那份协议，我向Saverin家族转让Facebook10%的股份，你和我在一年之内保持情侣及婚姻关系。”

Mark停下来转身说，Eduardo感到一阵荒谬和恼火：“表面上、看上去的婚姻关系，听着，我不知道谁给你出的这个天才的主意……”

“这是最佳选择。”

“你喜欢女孩，Mark！”

“我只需要证明我喜欢人类。”

“……我希望你的公关团队知道自己在干什么。”

“那份协议，要求我在预审结束18个月之内完成股份转让。Facebook会在预审后一年内完成自主拆分，它会分解成13个子公司，其中7个子公司会迁往海外，新的股权结构下，Facebook10%的股份不会是Caderon.Saverin期待的那样。”

“什么？”

“well，他们指出了Facebook的弱点，我需要更正它。”

“你准备再这么干一次？再他妈给我签一份陷阱协议？”

“Saverin家族依然会得到Facebook高位市值的10%，840亿美元，理论上不存在违约。”

“你觉得我会在乎能得到多少钱？！” 

“你签了那份协议。”

“Are you FUCKING kidding me！”

“你签了那份协议。”

“我他妈甚至连第一段都没有看完！”

“所以你来这里就因为要做daddy的乖宝宝？”

“Jesus，Mark！是因为我愚蠢到以为你需要帮助！”


	6. Chapter 6

“Mark？”

“………你说真的？我还没离开两分钟，你们在门廊就干了一架？”

“处理好这个，Chris。”

“我能问问你们因为什么吵起来的？”

“……你可以试试问他。”

“Shit……”Chris趴在方向盘上发出了一声咒骂，所以说永远别把你的上司和朋友混在一起，他应该告诉Mark如果他还需要Eduardo的帮助，他起码应该停止表现得像个混蛋，但他的职业操守告诉他去做好任何他临时上司想要的。

Chris顺着来路开回去，Eduardo颀长的身影出现在灯光中，Chris摇下车窗向他挥手：“Eduardo。”

“Chris……别，我需要一个人待着。”

“Please，太晚了，起码让我帮你提供一个住的地方。”

“……谢谢。”

Chris直接将车拐进了旁边的车库，转头询问：“就在这里好吗？”他走上前去敲了敲门，一个标准的英国口音男声响起：“谁在那儿？”

“Chris Hughes，我有个朋友需要借住一晚。”

“请进，Mr.Hughes。”

大门轻柔的滑开了，Chris将他请进门，“Mark买下了附近5座房子，只是为了隐私，他从来不住，我保证，这间屋子里没有一丝混蛋气息。”

“抱歉把你卷进这个……”

”我才是应该说抱歉的那个，我得到这份工作的唯一原因，就是因为我们曾是朋友，而朋友本该拒绝成为帮凶。”

“……刚刚有人应门？”Eduardo没有接下话题，他既不肯责怪朋友，也不能说自己毫不介意。

“Jarvis，Mark的智能管家，他的每处房产里都有一个，从他2016年写完Jarvis，就连开门都不需要自己做了。说起来，他要是不自己过来开门，你们起码可以坚持到客厅再吵架，如果有下次，记得摔了那个造型奇怪的花瓶，你想不到那个丑东西贵得多离谱。”

“Chris，不会有下次了。”

“Eduardo……我刚刚试图告诉你，你是Mark五年来唯一一个亲自开门迎接的人。”

“……这代表不了什么。”

“告诉我他干了些什么？”

“Chris，你知道那个协议……”

“怎么了？”

Eduardo沉默了下去，他不确定Chris是否知道Mark已经计划拆分Facebook，但他明白如果在预审阶段爆出这个消息，这一切看起来会有多么糟糕——资产转移、避税、逃避法律制裁，这是在所有人面前自证有罪，Facebook会变成下一个美孚石油。

他相信Chris，但不能用这个来验证。

“Nothing……我需要喝一杯。”

“Don Julio 1942，Mark的最爱。” Chris递过酒杯给他，站在那里踌躇了片刻：“Eduardo，我必须告诉你，明天早上六点，我依然会来问你是否要和Mark一起晨跑，仅仅因为这就是我的工作，我希望把它做好。而不是因为任何在你和Mark中谁更重要的友谊考量。”

“Goodnight。”

Eduardo目送着Chris离开，他仰面躺在沙发上，一切感受都太过复杂，以至于他无法清晰的辨认出自己心中的任何一种情绪，如果他不准备说出Mark的打算，那也无法说服父亲放弃这场交易。

两种选择，一种是说出Facebook的拆解计划，Saverin家族的律师会趁它沉没前追回足够的价值；一种是保持沉默，任由家族再一次名声扫地。

他踟蹰不定，被困在了旋涡中无法脱身，过了好一会儿，酒精浸透了他的思维，一切都缓慢下来，他松开抓住最后一缕意识的手，彻底沉入了水底。

*******

“Morning，sir，Mr.Hughes正在敲门，您是否要请他进来？”

Eduardo晃了晃头，勉强清醒过来：“什么时间了？”

“六点整，sir。”

“请他进来吧。”

“Eduardo，我给你带了早餐和换洗衣物，先去洗个澡？”

“我以为我要立刻换好鞋出去跑步。”Eduardo喃喃说了一句，但很快他又望向Chris：“对不起，那太刻薄了。”

Chris忍不住露出一丝微笑：“It’s ok .”

Eduardo洗完澡换上了Chris带来的运动装，很合身，但不是他的衣服。

“我没办法去找Mark把你的行李拿回来，你可能得自己试试了，来尝尝帕罗奥图最好的三明治。”

“谢谢……为什么是晨跑？”

“适合被人目击。九点钟就要公布诉讼消息，接下来无数新闻版面都会被这个占据，我们必须抢占先机。这个时间点，让你们一起去吃早餐或者干点什么别的，都太刻意……而且，是的，现在Mark.Zuckerberg 会离开笔记本电脑出来跑步了。”

无论如何，Eduardo依然是这个虚伪协议的执行者，但他打定主意不再说一句话。

“你准备带着5个保镖去跑步？！”

“我可以选择每天变换跑步路线，或者带上保镖一起。”

“你应该给自己修个私人跑步场，大人物。”

“我需要至少跑10公里，Wardo，我对在一块地方像仓鼠一样转圈毫无兴趣。”

Eduardo闭上了嘴，他们被围在5个巨石强森一样的保镖中间，只是准备去晨跑，这他妈太荒谬了。

******

Eduardo在跑到半山腰时觉得自己要吐了，早上七点开始，陆续有跑步的人经过他们，但Eduardo不确定这是Chris希望他们“目击” 的场景。

“我们从这里下山。”

“我以为你至少要跑10公里。”

“Wardo，再跑下去你就会被落下了。”

“你可以自己跑完剩下的。”

【我怕你如果不搬来的话就会被我们落下了。】

“我们从这里下山。”


	7. Chapter 7

#Mark.Zuckerberg’s new bodyguard#

OMG！有人见过Mark.Zuckerberg的新保镖吗？简直辣到不可思议！

我以为M.Z的保镖都是终结者量产的那种型号，来张新保镖的照片？

我在今天晨跑时看到了，那肯定不是新保镖，我猜是运动教练？

M.Z今天跑哪条线路？

他已经回去了。

这才几点钟？我有一个独角兽级别的ideal必须给他看看。

改话题吧，这不是新保镖，看这两张照片。

Eduardo.Savrin？WTF！他怎么做到的？他看起来一模一样，那张诉讼照片是多少年前的？

2005年？我恨这些阔佬。

这是什么情况？有多少人以为他们绝交了？

我，Eduardo.Savrin从来不参加Facebook的股东大会。

其实他们早就秘密结婚了，因为Savrin家族是黑手党，所以Eduardo从来不公开露面。

我刚刚黑进了联邦婚姻登记系统，楼上的纯粹在瞎扯。

但M.Z的确在新闻发布会上说过Eduardo.Savrin是他的真爱。

那是剪辑，你以为几个人没看过原版？

总之他们确实看起来有点gay。

Bullshit，那个哈佛女孩——叫什么来着？她发誓她在厕所里给Zuckerberg来了个口活。

嘿 ，gay也可以享受女孩的口活。

我看你根本搞不清什么是gay。

Fuck you ！我他妈100%纯gay！

#Mark.Zuckerberg gay#

#Mark.Zuckerberg not gay#

“Hey，Alice ！请问你对网上流传的Mark.Zuckerberg是gay的说法有什么评论吗？”

“任何评论！Please！”

“Alice！你有兴趣上Tom秀吗？我们可以安排一个时间！”

Alice.Field被记者堵在了停车场，这在她预料之中，只是记者的阵仗比她估计的要大得多。

她露出一个假笑：“真的？就因为我几年前单身之夜的一条推特，你们要追杀我到现在？展现一点尊重怎么样？我现在是两个孩子的母亲，而且他们已经到了可以上网的年纪，你想让我当着孩子的面谈一下blowjob？我没有任何评论。另外，我还是个律师，建议你们最好不要编造任何关于我的虚假消息。”

“SVS请求一个独家专访，十万美金、现在、用现金。”一个背着双肩包戴眼镜的小个子男人终结了这场纠缠。

Alice.Field挑起了一边精致眉毛，考虑了一分钟：“好吧，来我车里。”

“SVS是哪家媒体？”

“Silicon Valley slut——硅谷荡妇。”

“他们是现在最火的科技博客之一，而且刚刚获得了红杉资本一千万的分期注资。”

“你在逗我？这个世界媒体的道德水平真的不会好了。”

******

“问吧。”

“Alice，可以详细说一下那次blowjob吗？”

“现在我明白永远不要在喝醉之后发Twitter，但是，好吧。那是在2003年，我的室友是新闻系的学生，Bill Gates来哈佛演讲，她准备写一篇报道，所以我陪她一起去，那时候女孩们喜欢结伴行动，然后在演讲厅她搭讪了Mark.Zuckerberg的朋友，一个很辣的巴西人………”

“Eduardo.Savrin？”

“Yes，他们Facebook了我们俩，当天晚上我们四个人就一起去喝了一杯，然后我和Christy……shit，别公布她的名字OK？”

“Of course .”

“总之我们把Mark.Zuckerberg和Eduardo.Savrin拉进厕所隔间来了场口活，等我们补好唇妆出来Zuckerberg就已经走了，说真的，那一度让我对自己的技巧很不自信——也别写这个。”

“他们一起？”

“是的，隔壁，就隔着一块木板，我发誓Eduardo.Savrin中途还问了一句——hey man , Are you ok? 那有点太奇怪了。”

“有点gay。”

“你说呢。”

******

“我需要拿回我的行李。”

“进来 。”

Eduardo跟着他走进门，留在客厅中等候，他本来准备一直站在那儿等自己的行李包，但在他又累又汗粘粘的站了十几分钟后，那点耐心终于被燃烧殆尽。

“Mark！Mark？你在干什么？”

Mark.Zuckerberg看起来刚刚神清气爽的洗过澡，拿着一把黄油刀站在厨房中岛旁看iPad。

“要吃三明治吗？”

“What the hell ？我以为你去给我拿行李了！”

“我为什么要去给你拿行李？”

“因为我………never mind，就告诉我在哪里。”

“在客卧，当然。”

【他们一起？】

【是的，隔壁，就隔着一块木板，我发誓Eduardo.Savrin中途还问了一句——hey man , Are you ok? 那有点太奇怪了。】

“什么？”

“Alice.Field，她正在说2003年和Christy.Lee在厕所为我们口交时你中间问我感觉还好吗。”

“What the ……我从没这么干过！！”

Mark将电脑让给他，Eduardo站在那里刷完了整个#Mark.Zuckerberg gay#话题的热门贴，他感到一阵想要大喊的愤怒和被冤枉的委屈跳动着。

“我根本没有这么干过！Jesus！她为什么要那么说？因为我十几年前先跟Christy分手了吗？他们在网上说得好像我一直暗恋你一样！”

“Wardo，这只是公关新闻。”

“现在Twitter上全都在说这个，根本看不到你们的公关稿。”

“这就是我们的公关稿。”

“What？它看起来……”

“如果一切看起来不像完全自发的，就应该称为公关事故而不是新闻了。”

“所以你觉得在全世界面前宣称我是个可悲的暗恋者是个完美的主意？”

“当然不。人们更倾向于为相爱买单，而不是暗恋，这只是第一步。”

“……我真的不知道该说什么了，Mark……听着，如果你真的需要我继续陪你演完这个，你必须终止和我父亲的合同，我不会看着你再一次让Saverin家族沦为笑柄。”

“你说过你没有读那份协议。”

“和这有什么关系？”

“所以这次会是Caderon.Saverin让他们沦为笑柄。”

Eduardo完全怔住了，他一时间完全无法消化这句话中展现出来的冰冷、轻视和嘲讽：“……Mark，我不需要向我父亲复仇！”

“我知道。”

“那你就应该知道如果你告诉我这是个陷阱，我不可能再看着我父亲一脚踩进去。”

“我必须告诉你。”

“要是你无论如何都准备这么干，那告诉我又有什么意义？”

“我希望这一次能做出一些改变。”

“什么？”

“帮助你做好准备。”

“……你有什么毛病Mark？你指望我做好心理建设好站在那里再让你扇我一巴掌？”

“Wardo，我没有兴趣扇你一巴掌，这只是必须要做的事。”

“这不是什么必须要做的事！”Eduardo试图拉回自己濒临崩溃的理智，专注在解决眼前的问题上：“听着，Facebook现在采用的就是同股不同权的结构，我父亲只是要10%的普通股份，他没有觉得能动摇你对Facebook的控制权对吗？我手上有6%的普通股，只需要再去找任何人收购4%的股份，我们就能按协议付给他10%，这样你无论从股份还是股权上都还有绝对优势，你不用拆分Facebook，协议也能被体面的完成。”

“………你觉得会有任何人会愿意为我这么做？放弃Facebook的股份。”

“我们可以分散收购………”Eduardo忍不住上前一步，想要强调自己的观点，Mark正用一种难以读懂的目光看着他，而且轻轻后退了一步：“你需要先去洗个澡，Wardo，衣服在客卧。”


	8. Chapter 8

Eduardo在洗澡时想了几个进行分散收购的大概方向，如果他能说服Mark接受这个，他在新加坡的投资公司可以来操盘，避免引起什么不必要的猜测。

“Mark？”

【东部时间9:00，司法部发言人Wilson.Morland宣布正式启动对Facebook的反垄断案预审………】

靴子终于落下。

“It’s happening ……”

“Yes .”

“你感觉还好吗? ”

“我不需要安慰，Wardo。”

“他们没有站得住脚的立论，指控你们垄断必须要证明你们独占了产品资源，完全有能力排除或限制其他竞争，大陪审团不会认可这个。”

“当然。”

“好吧，那我们来谈谈那4%。”

“我们不需要谈这个。”

“Mark………”

“你以为我应付不了Caderon.Saverin10%的股份要求，所以要拆分Facebook。”Mark锋利的唇角卷起：“No。那些用拙劣的模仿秀讨好选民，自以为坐在古典办公室里制定规则的蠢货，试图通过随机挑选出来的23个人来撼动远远超出他们想象的东西，我不会让这再发生一次。”

“Mark，这随机挑选出来的23个人代表了民意和法律！你能完成自主拆分的前提是反垄断案没有通过，否则联邦贸易委员会会直接从你手中夺走它，这代表人们选择了相信Facebook，别辜负他们的信任。如果你在人们选择站在你这边之后再这么干，你会失去所有人的信任！”

“这一切看起来不会是我辜负了任何人的信任，而是联邦政府在法庭失败之后仍然通过恶毒的手段攻击、逼迫Facebook不得不解体，甚至远走国外。人们仅仅只是吞咽任何媒体递到他们嘴边的消息，而在社交媒体上，我能控制一切。”

“………你有好好听一下这些话有多可怕吗？”

“我只是在陈述事实。”

“……我不想从道德上评判你，但考虑一下风险，Mark！如果你这个计划传出一丝半缕，人们的愤怒都足够让FTC撕碎你们。”

“I know。”

“Sheryl Sandberg、David Ebersman、Elliot.Schrage……你的高管团队们，他们怎么看？”

“他们现在不需要知道。”

“那我也不需要知道这个！天呐，Mark，如果你打定主意这么干，那你最好用你天才的头脑想好怎么在这之前跟我父亲解除协议，你不需要一个协议来让我帮你度过这件事。”

“而且，我绝对不需要向我父亲复仇，也没有任何人需要！”

Mark为他的敏锐挑了挑眉，Eduardo长长呼吸了一声：“现在我要出去一趟，去开通一个帕罗奥图的账户，好好想想Mark，这是我的底线。另外，给我一辆车。”

“车钥匙在门口的沙拉碗里，你可以开那辆特斯拉。”

******

“Mark，Facebook需要对刚刚的消息做出回应，我发了新闻稿给你，你不会做任何公开评论，审核一下稿子。还有，我们需要你出现在办公室，Facebook最好看起来一切如常。”

“Chris，Wardo告诉了你我们为什么吵架吗？”

“没有，怎么了？”

“Nothing。”

*******

“Mark！进来，加入我们。”Sheryl Sandberg在会议室里招手。

“Sheryl。”

“我给你送了花。”

“Why？”

“有男朋友总是值得庆祝的事。”

“我没有男朋友，你们在谈什么？”

“和CA的那场官司，庭下和解走不通，我们需要上庭审了，Ted，跟Mark说一遍。”

Facebook首席法律顾问Ted Ullyot接过话题：“我们原本的计划是尽快达成庭下和解，Facebook需要尽快从这场风波中脱身，我们不能长时间和数据泄露这种负面新闻缠在一起，而且我们也不想要他们太多钱，如果CA付完我们的和解金破产，那5433名用户的集体诉讼拿不到钱就会转向我们。”

“现在他们想要破产。”

“是的，James.Howard现在还面临着英国政府的诉讼，他会优先考虑帮自己脱罪。如果他们能让集体诉讼转向我们，Howard的律师就可以在法庭上辩称他们只是连带责任，申请减轻量刑。所以现在我们其实都在帮对方工作，CA想付一笔尽可能高的赔偿金额，而我们在想方设法拒绝那么多钱。另外，我听说他们在派人游说那些集体诉讼的用户。”

“但我们不能游说回去，那会引起反感，提醒这些人还可以连我们一起起诉。”

“YES！这件事上我们的手被绑住了。”

“那就确保James.Howard尽快滚进监狱。”

Sheryl Sandberg耸了耸肩：“这就是我刚才说的，Howard认为CA是他的私产，所以他愿意破财消灾，等他进了监狱看下一个CEO会不会这么想。”

“CFT会在4月2号召集27家科技公司进行数据隐私保护研讨会，我们需要在这之前采取主动。但我认为除了Bret正在开发的算法，暂时不适合再加任何东西了，Facebook现在需要看起来稳定、恒久。”

“你有什么建议？”

“3天之后的创客博览会，我们可以收购几个和隐私保护相关的创意，Elliot甚至建议你可以去做个主题演讲。”

“那就是个垃圾展览场。”

“足够高的价位下，垃圾也会看起来像钻石一样闪耀，我们只需要做好宣传，让人们相信改变未来的技术就在这里。”

“Elliot什么时候回来？”

“三个小时后，我让他转道去了一趟华盛顿。Rosanna，把Elliot的电话接进来。”

“Elliot，How is the trip ？”

“Sheryl。就跟我们之前猜的一样，小Kennydy想要用强硬手段通过移民法案，所有科技公司的说客都在为此奔走，而我们的成绩显然太过突出，所以白宫想要用Facebook来给其他公司树立一个榜样，警告我们最好不要在法案上继续碍事。”

“说真的，每一次我们选出来一个自以为能改变一切的总统，最后我都会被他们的虚伪和愚蠢震惊。限制移民只能伤害到我们这些好好为移民交税、付社保、帮助他们融入美国的科技公司，而那些东海岸的车间里，一天工作十几个小时、没有身份的非法移民却在法律的限制之外。”

“我希望你把这段话留到法庭上去说，Ted。”

“总之，我们依然在华盛顿有一些朋友，现在23名陪审员名单在我手上，Peter已经开始做背景调查。”

“Elliot，跟Mark说一下创客博览会。”

“Mark！现在千亿级别的公司中，其他所有创始人都已经退居二线，只有你同时拥有CEO和创始人的身份，你是那帮极客的梦！我强烈建议你去作一个主题演讲，我们能进一步塑造出你凡人的一面。”

“认为我还没有赚上一个子的时候就算凡人才是个梦。”

“………我们讨论过这个Mark，不要讽刺，不要玩笑，好好说话，就忍过这段时间OK？”

“我觉得Mark这句话只是在陈述事实。”

“别捣乱，Rosanna！听我说，Mark，我建议Chris的《新共和》可以给你做一期专访，他是政治新贵，你是科技巨头，十几年的友谊能说一个好故事。可能会有一丁点损伤刊物的公正性，但我想Chris不会介意。”

来电铃声响了起来，会议室里的3个人各自检查了自己的手机，好一会儿，Rosanna睁大眼睛看着Mark拿出手机接起了电话，她一直代为保管他的工作手机，所以机器人Mark居然真的在工作时间接私人电话？

【Mark，你知道科尔多街附近哪里有充电桩吗？】

“你为什么需要充电桩？”

【是你让我开特斯拉出来的，记得吗？】

“我说的是 那辆 特斯拉，车库里有三辆特斯拉。”

【真的？你现在准备先跟我讨论清楚是谁搞错了？】

“在………”

【shit！】

“你没电了。”

【我能叫拖车公司来吗？】

“不能。现在发定位给我。”

“《新共和》的事先往后推。”Mark起身走了出去。

“OK，我们继续，Rosanna，记得把会议备忘录拿给Mark看一遍。”

Ted Ullyot目送着他，忍不住发出感叹：“哇哦，他看起来简直就像真的有个私人生活似的，那种妻子打电话说我的车抛锚了你需要过来一趟的那种。”

Sheryl Sandberg用无言以对的目光看着看着他：“我以为我才是那个不关注网络热点的 老年人 。”

“Mark走了？他同意去作演讲？”

“他同意。”

******

Eduardo听到一阵敲击车窗的声音，他连忙抬起头来：“这才13分钟，你没有超速吗？”

Mark打开车门，低头在手机上快速操作了一阵，车内电子屏闪现一段乱码，然后彻底黑掉了。

“现在叫拖车公司。”

Eduardo站在车外打了会儿电话，然后坐进Mark开过来的那辆法拉利。

“你车库里没有正常一点的车吗？”他不得不说完全无法想象Mark是那种开超跑的亿万富翁类型。

“我对车不感兴趣，那大多数是别人的礼物。”他看了一眼Eduardo，“但我也不会为这个困扰。”

“你去过银行了吗？”

“………还没有。”

“Wardo，从你出门到给我打电话已经过去了34分钟，导航到最近的银行不超过15分钟，你花了将近20分钟的时间试图找充电桩，然后直到电量耗尽才给我打电话。”

Eduardo有点被揭穿的窘迫，但很快这点窘迫就变成了恼羞成怒。他在花了十几分钟找充电桩之后就意识到了这是个错误，他试图打电话向Chris求助，但Chris的秘书说他正在主持记者招待会，所以帕罗奥图就只剩下一个最糟糕的人选。

“你现在是在向我证明打电话给你是个彻头彻尾的错误吗？”

“你可以给我打电话，Wardo。”

“但如果计算合理，剩下的电量本来足够你办完事开回车库。”

“………”

为什么他在哈佛时代可以忍住向Mark.Zuckerberg大喊“shut up”的冲动？

“就……闭上嘴好好开车行吗？”

“如果你对帕罗奥图不熟悉，为什么不让Chris帮你预约客户经理过来？”

“Mark，我更想做正常人会做的事，试着不要去过那种特权生活，我不想变得………”

“像你父亲。”

“……我准备说高高在上，我们能停止交谈么？”

******

“那是Mark.Zuckerberg？”

“应该是。”

“为什么他会在这儿？”

“Facebook的CEO需要自己来银行吗？”

“他看起来在等人。”

Mark.Zuckerberg坐在等候区低头玩手机，几条简讯刷刷跳了出来——【Mark，你能去车上等吗？】

【或者你可以先回去，我可以搭Uber。】

【至少先去车上。】

【拜托！】

“他走了？”

“那把椅子有什么特别的地方吗？”

“我不知道，你可以去坐一下试试。”

Chris的来电跳了出来。

“Mark！你和Eduardo单独在外面？”

“我陪他去了银行。”

“你们任何时候一起行动都请先告诉我或者Elliot，已经有人在网上发你们的照片了，密集性的爆料可不是好事，我们不想看起来太急不可耐。”

“把热度引开。”

“好吧，帮我转告Eduardo。他住回你那里了吗？”

“嗯。”

“好好相处，Mark，你需要他，他站在任何混蛋身边都能让那个人看起来好一百倍。”

“我知道。”


	9. Chapter 9

“你们相处得还好吗？” Chris带了Emma&CoCo的果蔬汁过来，顺手放在岛台上。

Mark一瞬间露出了一个模糊不清的表情，看起来就像【我根本不知道你在说什么】。

“………Eduardo，你还记得他住在这里对吧？”

“他在新加坡运营着一家估值70亿的投资公司。”

“所以你们住在同一所房子里三天没有见过面？”

Mark的目光看向他身后，Chris转过头去，Eduardo穿着睡裤顶着一头乱糟糟的头发走了进来，他走上去给了他拥抱：“Dude，你看起来像三天没睡了。”

“Hi，Chris，12小时的时差要杀了我。”喝完一整杯黑咖啡，他看起来才清醒一点：“我必须回一趟新加坡，我得在这边设一个办公点。”

“你的公司——风眼投资对吗？准备过来几个人？”

“我们正在跟进一桩并购案，至少7个人吧。”

“OK，我找人留意一下适合的办公室，你今天动身吗？Mark的私人飞机可以飞一趟。”

“今天上午有直飞新加坡的航班，Chris可以送你去机场。”Mark从手机上抬起头来，同时接到了【你有什么毛病】和【多谢解围】两个眼神。

“我可以搭Uber，真的。”

所以Eduardo是个喜欢坐出租车的亿万富翁。如果他想，他当然也可以有自己的私人飞机，Chris放弃了指责Mark的念头，但在这件事上坚持住：“拜托，让我送你，你看起来像随时会睡过去，我可以打电话叫Rosanna来载Mark去会场。”

Eduardo露出了一个有些疑惑和想要拒绝的表情。

“这是她的工作，Eduardo。而且Rosanna就住在这个社区，Mark今天要在创客博览会上演讲。另外，正常情况下，Mark都自己开车，但他现在需要在车上看一遍演讲稿。”Chris敏锐的解决了所有的疑惑。

“你们在他快要上场了才给他稿子？”

“Mark能记住………Rosanna？”Chris做了一个抱歉的手势，走去了客厅打电话。

“你要去多久？”

“三四天，可能。我会尽快处理完………”

“Rosanna五分钟之内到，Mark，你需要去换衣服，没有人介意你穿T恤，但别像这么旧。Eduardo，我帮你定了10:09分的航班，收拾一下，我先陪你去吃早餐。”

******

Rosanna递了一个文件袋给Mark，她从后视镜中看着CEO的表情：“Elliot让我转告你，他不是觉得你会不同意这篇演讲稿的任何内容，他只是不想浪费你们争论的时间。”

Mark扫过这篇他第一次拿到手的演讲稿，抬起头撞上了Rosanna镜子里的目光。

“这是他的原话！我发誓我连一个字都听不懂，我完全不知道他准备干什么。”

******

“………2004年1月11日，我在Network Solution 上注册了Facebook的域名，最初，只需要一台Linux主机运作Apache系统，一台主机就足以支撑所有的流量，Facebook正在经历每一个创立必须经历的阶段。

第一次这个想法被提及，是在一场派对外的过道上——加勒比之夜，我跟Eduardo分享了这个计划，邀请他加入进来。

我们的第一笔资金，1000美金——来自联合创始人，当时的CFO，Eduardo.Saverin。支撑了Facebook在哈佛半个学期的运行。

第一次扩张，从哈佛到耶鲁、哥伦比亚和斯坦福，为此我们吸纳了两名合伙人，我的其中两名室友，Dustin.Moskovitz和Chris.Huge。Dustin在一周之内学会了PHP语言，加入Facebook的编程，Chris负责公关事务和业务拓展。

第一次主题派对，Facebook在三所高校内超过15万用户，犹太兄弟会坚持要给我们办一场派对，他们用泡泡文字和Facebook蓝印刷了无数件T恤、横幅和标语，那是我见过的最可怕的派对。

第一次危机公关——事先说明这是个可笑的误会。哈佛校报指控Facebook的联合创始人虐待动物………”

Eduardo突然从角落的座位上站了起来：“抱歉Chris，我先离开一下。”

台上的演讲还在继续，Chris继续坐了片刻，然后才起身跟过去。Eduardo靠在门外，他眼眶还有些红，但看起来已经平静下来。

“Eduardo，时间差不多了，我们去机场？”

“Chris！！”

Elliot.Schrage从后面赶过来，Chris挑了挑眉，为他们引见。“Elliot.Schrage，Facebook的全球公共政策主管。” “Eduardo.Saverin，Facebook股东，以及风眼投资CEO。”

“久仰大名，Mr.Saverin，我能借一下Chris吗？”

“当然，请……”

Chris顺从地被拉到了一边，露出一个礼貌的笑意：“我以为你没空管这个。”

“关于Mark.Zuckerberg？我不能不有空。你为什么要带他来这里？”

“Eduardo说要来看看。”

“你当我是什么？第一天上班的实习生？你想要他来！”

“他们打了一场举世皆知的官司，十几年没说过一句话，但现在两个人都试图无视这个，裂痕不去看不代表它不存在。”

“你指望Mark好好道歉？”

“我没抱这种幻想，但至少他得表现出一点歉意。”

“我希望你知道自己在做什么。”

“当然。”

Elliot.Schrage面无表情的看了他片刻，突然靠近一步，轻声细语道：“友情提示，下次你要来我的地盘上搞事，记得提前、礼貌的请求许可。”

“下次你要帮 我的 杂志安排专访，也请先礼貌的请求许可。”Chris露出一抹假笑。

******

“Rosanna，Mark在办公室吗？”

“稍等……有人说他在留言墙那边。”

Elliot.Schrage悄无声息地走到Mark身后，然后忍不住笑了出来，Facebook留言墙最醒目的位置是一幅漫画，Mark.Zuckerberg和Eduardo.Savrin的卡通人物戴着同一条围巾——仅仅戴着一条围巾，甜蜜的躺在玫瑰丛中。

“不得不说，Facebook员工的创意从来不让我失望，看，他们甚至还为你们俩设计了一个联合的艺术签名。”

Mark和Eduardo的名字摆在两边，构成了两颗蛋蛋的形状，中间的Zuckerberg是那根大*丁*丁，构图完美。

Mark回头看了他一眼，Elliot在一秒钟之内收敛好自己脸上过于幸灾乐祸的笑容。“看看这个，Mark，你不敢相信我们找到了什么。”

Mark从他手中接过文件袋——那是一叠照片，犹太兄弟会的Facebook之夜。

Mark完全不记得那天晚上有人带了相机，但他以为、他记得那是世界上最可怕的派对，但在这些照片中………他看起来过分快活了。

“你们的舞姿真糟糕。”Elliot对他翻开的最后一张照片发表评论。

——他看起来醉醺醺的，而且正被迫跟着巴西青年以种奇怪的方式挥动四肢。

“演讲无疑在网上引发了新的一波猜测和揭密，但这个才是核弹级别，我准备提前跟进Sean.Parker的随机采访，你有什么想要他说的吗？”

“Sean？他不需要别人来教他该说什么。”

Mark继续沉默地站在那面墙前面，他看起来罕见的有些心神不宁，Elliot.Schrage挑了挑眉：“好吧，这份送给你留作纪念，我们还有无数份拷贝。”

******

“Mr.Saverin，您有访客在等候区。”

Gemma.chen敲开老板办公室的门，Eduardo有种不好的预感，她的表情看起来可不像在说“有客来访”，更像是“what the hell ”。

“请他进来。”

一分钟后，Mark.Zuckerberg推开他在 新加坡 办公室的门走了进来。

“Mark？what the hell ？你……你不能就这么出现在我办公室！”

“你说过只需要三四天，但现在已经过去了七天。”

“我有自己的工作，我需要处理好它。”

“你去听了那场演讲，你在生气，而且想要反悔。”

“我知道承诺是什么意思，我永远不会反悔。”Eduardo站了起来，他的眼睛被怒火和痛楚点燃：“你呢，Mark？你在几千人面前毫不介意的谈起这些，展现你胜利者的宽容？即使所有人都知道最终的结局有多么丑陋，阴谋、背叛、决裂，一场不光彩的官司。”

“不，你知道这不是真的，Wardo。” Mark的声音变得冷硬、尖锐、不容置疑，“你在这里，我也在这里，没有结局。”

“因为你去找我父亲签了一份该死的协议！”

“是吗？”Mark逼近了他，他看起来也被惹怒了。“所以一切都是关于你父亲，你不得不过来？”

“…………”

“那只鸡。”

“………什么？”

“在柯克兰餐厅。你不得不随身带着它，所以只能我去餐台拿吃的，我直接在第一个自助餐炉那里装满了两个餐盘，因为我不想排队，所以全部都是鸡肉。你说我是故意陷害你，事实上，我只有客观责任。”

“我就知道！！你说食堂那天只供应鸡肉，哈佛的食堂从来不只供应一种食物！”

“如果你继续听下去，就会知道我承认了自己的失误。另外，你可以坐我的飞机一起回帕罗奥图。”


	10. Chapter 10

“Mr.Schrage，Sean.Parker来电说他明天早上7:00可以在家见你。”

“Sean？早上七点？我以为他的一天从下午四点才开始。”

“我听说他正在跟一位印度大师修行。”

“……shoot me。”

******

“Elliot！” Sean风度翩翩的打开门，给了他一个大大的拥抱。“什么事劳烦你亲自来一趟？一个电话，我会3分钟之内赶到办公室见你。”

Elliot.Schrage回以一个热情洋溢的假笑，跟着他进会客厅坐下。“ValleyWag会在你今天喝下午茶时偶遇你来一个随机采访——伍德赛咖啡馆对吗？当然，他们会问到现在人们最关注的问题，Mark or Eduardo.Saverin。看看你有什么观点想要分享。”

Sean放松的靠进沙发，眨了眨眼睛：“告诉我你想要听什么，然后我照着说说看。”

“我不想干涉任何言论自由。”

“连个参考答案都没有？”

“一切最好发自肺腑。”

“好吧……” Sean抚过嘴唇，停顿了一两秒：“Mark和Eduardo？说实话，我不觉得他们算得上朋友。他们之间有点奇怪，你知道吧，就是那种让你感觉最好离得远远的，不管他们之间发生什么，最好别搅和进去的那种。”

“为什么这么说？我猜所有人都知道我和Eduardo之间有过一丁点不愉快，我不讨厌他，他当年是个火辣宝贝——当然他现在也很辣。只不过，那时候Facebook是个不到10个人的小公司，两个拉投资的人有点太挤了不是吗？所以我需要他挪一下位置，这完全无关私人恩怨。后面就像你们都知道的，他出局了。但有一点吓到我的是，我以为他出局的时候——百万会员之夜我记得，他冲到Mark面前砸了他的笔记本电脑。友情提醒一句，永远、永远别碰他的笔记本电脑，相信我你不会想知道为什么。”

“他们俩大吵了一架，我就站在旁边，头排位置，品味胜利的滋味。一切都很完美，直到Eduardo突然说了一句很荒谬的话，我发誓这句话是突然蹦出来的，跟前因后果没有半点关系。他说【是你干的，我就知道是你干的，那只鸡是你设计我陷害我的！】，在这么严肃对峙的时刻，Mark居然被他逗笑了一瞬间，我就只能像个彻头彻尾的局外人一样，不停的问【Seriously，What the hell with the chicken？】，然后，突然我就明白了—— I’m so Fucked。说真的，后面我还追过去给他签了张19000美元的支票，纯粹的恐慌应激反应，我一般不这么没风度的。”

Sean收回了自己那副回忆的表情，虚心征询意见：“这个听起来怎么样？“

“……完美，真实。发自肺腑。”

“我听Mark在演讲上提过那只鸡，再说一遍会有点重复了吗？我还想出了另外两段说辞，要不要全部听一下做个对比？”

“就用这个。病毒式营销需要树立一个标签、一个符号，最好简单、有趣还有点俗气，人们可记不住优雅。”

“说到病毒式营销，你们准备怎么处理那个视频？”Elliot皱了一下眉，Sean露出一个夸张的惊讶表情：”别告诉我你还没看过这个，YouTube上线十几分钟已经传播了79万次。”

Sean弯腰拿过IPad递给他，Chris的电话几乎在同一瞬间打了进来。

“Elliot，你看过那个视频了吗？”

“给我一分钟。” Elliot点开那个叫《Zuckerberg Eat Everything》的卡通快速浏览了一遍，卡通Mark晚上从Facebook走出来变成一只恐龙，溜进每个人的家里，偷偷吃掉他们的短信、邮件、地址……然后回到“办公室”呕吐出来，将……呕吐物分给无数只老鼠，换成大把的金币……

“这个天杀的混蛋毁了我今天的早餐！” Elliot翻了一个巨大的白眼：“鲜艳、恶俗、粗劣、节奏鲜明、配乐单调重复——完美的洗脑模板，至少能在你脑子里留一个星期，能制作出这种水平的不超过十个人。”

“我猜是Patrick、R.J.Thompson或者Miles。”

“不是那个剪辑之王——什么来着？”

“Noah.Barrowman，他的水平还不止这个。”

“找他来，我们需要立刻制作一个放上去。”

Chris在电话那头发出了一阵牙疼般的吸气声：“Barrowman是个噩梦。”

“别说你没和他打过交道，当年Trump竞选团队的好几个宣传视频绝对是他的手笔，你去搞定他，我来查清楚谁在后面做推手。8：30我们在Mark家见面。”

*****

“他们没有理由这么干！”

“别说得好像你不知道我们现在的处境。”

“不管我们什么样，没有人想要被政府监管。”

Eduardo顺着声音走到了客厅，Chris、Elliot.Schrage和一个戴眼睛穿套头衫的陌生青年站在客厅里，他正准备退回去，几个人已经停下争论望过来。

“Eduardo！请进来。” Chris过来招呼他，Eduardo这才发现Mark坐在中间的沙发上，正十指交叠陷入沉思。

Chris让他在沙发上坐下，示意Noah.Barrowman再放一遍。

音乐响起，电视屏幕上弹出一个大大的、夸张的标题——《What’s Zuckerberg Hiding？》

卡通Mark晚上从Facebook走出来，穿上一只恐龙的伪装服，溜进每个人的家里，偷偷吃掉他们的短信、邮件、地址……然后回到“办公室”呕吐出来，将……呕吐物分给无数只老鼠，换成大把的金币……最后，他脱掉恐龙服，锁进一个摆在中间方方正正的柜子里，关上柜门，熄掉灯，变回人类Mark离开了办公室。

“……呃，是我想的那样吗？这个视频在暗示Mark是个深柜？”Eduardo尴尬又疑惑的抬起头。

“哈！” 套头衫的青年露出了一个极其傲慢而且得意洋洋的 “I told you so！”的表情，并指着Eduardo说：“这个视频用95%的时间表达Mark.Zuckerberg窃取隐私，并和那些政客硕鼠做肮脏交易换取金钱，但只需要最后5秒，就算是这个穿着Prada的所谓精英看完也只会问——Mark.Zuckerberg是个深柜吗？人就是这么浅薄，没有谁关心世界要不要毁灭，名人八卦至高无上！把这个放上去，人们会自以为找到了完整版，不出十分钟，谁还记得Google和Snapchat他们做的那坨狗屎。”

“我们不能确定Google或者Snapchat是幕后推手。”

Elliot冷眼看他：“你在怀疑我的消息源？”

“他们没有理由这么做。4月2日CFT就要召集数据隐私保护研讨会，面对政府，所有的高科技公司都是一个态度，我们需要自由、需要全球化而不是无底线的监管。公关战通常出现在研讨会结果出来之后，现在相互攻击对所有人都没有好处。”

“……我们先把这个放上去。如果到此为止我能忍受，再有任何攻击Facebook的视频出现，我不介意帮挑事的人看看清楚他们自己屁股后面有多脏。”

“Elliot，我保证，再有下一次我们就反击。”

“随便你们，反正我按秒收费。”

“等一等……” Eduardo试图挽回一下，证明“人们”并不是毫无独立思考的能力：“这个不是初稿吗？它看起来有点……粗糙？”

“What the fuck ？他是谁？！看起来有点粗糙？你活在哪个年代，Grandpa？你懂半点互联网传播吗？病毒式传播的视频本来就应该粗劣！你以为这些刷手机的人记得住什么？芭蕾舞剧？What the fuck！”

所以Noah.Barrowman果然是个噩梦。

Elliot饶有兴趣的看着Chris几乎在用眼神对Mark呐喊，做点什么！别就这么看着Eduardo被欺凌！但至始至终Mark没有接收到这个信号，实际上他一直没有抬头看任何人。

“你知道五级飓风的风暴潮是多少吗？” Eduardo从被当面羞辱的震惊和不知所措中缓过神来，满含怒意的扔过去一个问题。

“什么？”

“≥19 ft ≥5.5m。所以无论你是谁，也总不是无所不知先生。”

wow！Chris挑起眉，原来Eduardo并不是对任何人都有无限的好脾气，他像灭火一样急忙阻止了Barrowman的下一次爆发：“Noah，Please！现在去把视频发布了，我们还需要讨论一些内部事务。”

“哼，我还清了你的人情，Chris。” Noah.Barrowman终于转身走了出去。

“人情？”

“他上个月被起诉非法种植大麻……” Chris露出一个头疼的表情，“Mark？你有什么意见吗？”

“你应该相信Elliot的判断。” Mark终于从沉思中回过神，他抬起头：“16分钟，79万次。必然有掌控流量端的推手，关键是为什么？为什么是现在？”

“你们的大陪审团诉讼出了问题？” Eduardo说出第一个冒出脑海的可能性。

“我会去查清楚。” Elliot紧紧皱起眉，他立刻想要离开去打几个电话，但Chris给了他一个眼神，提醒他他们之前达成共识的某件事。“Mark，你们在网上的热度一直在上升，甚至已经有人为你们建了同人论坛。接下来，Sean的采访和这个视频都会进一步强化现在的热度，但有一个问题，所有的一切都是关于过去。你们之间有一场官司，十几年没有联系，现在却突然和好，如果这个和好的理由不够有说服力，往事积蓄的热度不仅不能延续到【现在】，甚至还会让人产生怀疑。”

Mark冰冷的看向他，Elliot几乎立刻就要举双手投降，他是有什么毛病才会鬼使神差的答应Chris由他来提起这个？

“Mark，拜托，好好想想，你现在看起来充满人性的光辉，但迟早会有人问这个问题，我们需要在人们质疑之前给出答案。” Elliot拒绝相信自己居然继续在雷区试探。

“对了，这是你的发言稿和研讨会上可能被问到的问题提纲，这是Bret给你们在创客博览会上收购的两款软件写的系统说明，你需要有所了解。”Chris拿出一叠资料递给他，为自己和Elliot的退场做好铺垫。“有什么问题随时打电话给我。”

******

Chris和Elliot一起走出前院。

“他们会谈这个吗？”

“我完全不知道，这么多年我一直搞不懂Mark是怎么想的。但Eduardo，就像曾经有辆列车朝他迎面撞过来，让他粉身碎骨，所以很多年以后，他都无法谈起它，站在这个幻影面前，曾经的痛苦和恐惧都会尖叫着让他逃开。”

“我为Mark工作了九年。刚开始我可不是他的朋友，你得承认，我保住这份工作比你要辛苦多了。”

Chris摇头笑了一声：“你想说你比我更了解Mark。”

“事实上，我怀疑连Rosanna都比你更了解他，更不用说Sheryl，你知道有人称她为另一个CEO吗？商业CEO，Mark是领袖CEO。因为你们的友谊，他对你的包容度更高，你不需要那么了解他也可以好好和他相处，但刚开始，我们就得尽量读懂一切。”

“所以你觉得Mark会主动弥补他们之间的裂痕吗？”

“Mark根本就不会觉得存在裂痕，我猜他一定以为时光倒转、一切都正在回复如初。你不能以正常的逻辑去推断他，2013年我们去俄罗斯考察，他跑步途中有一个想法，直接把我们叫过去开会，零下十一度的暴雪天气，他就穿着一件跑步外套，运动带起来的热量逐渐流失，他脸上都要开始结冰了，Rosanna强行把他塞进车里带回了酒店。有时候他会太过专注自己的头脑思维，而完全忽略外部逻辑，就像他当然能感觉到冷，但是他不会建立起寒冷，我会被冻伤，所以要躲避寒冷——例如穿上衣服或者靠近暖气，这样的处理逻辑。有时候他看起来简直没有感觉、没有感情，但实际上他也没什么特异功能，Mark能感知到一切，只是他太过专注而不去处理这些信息，所以他无视了串联起一切的逻辑。”

“我不明白……”

“那场官司，你以为他刚开始就知道那份死亡合同会给Eduardo造成什么伤害吗？实际上，他还在邮件里天真的问律师——能把他的股份稀释到10%以下又不让他太痛苦吗？是因为Eduardo冲出来把自己的情绪扔到了他脸上，Mark才知道这件事让他如此痛苦，他是接受了Eduardo的逻辑，他自己是完全没把“稀释股份=造成伤害”这个逻辑建立起来的。如果你摇醒他，大声问他，你为什么恨Eduardo，为什么要让他如此痛苦？他会说，我不恨Eduardo，也不想要他痛苦。”

“Elliot，你在逗我？”

“我们都知道，他们十几年没讲话了，裂痕如此深，伤害如此重，必须要修复、要道歉，下一步才能慢慢找回当年的情谊。但Mark可不准备将伤害、裂痕、修复、和好之间串联起来，Eduardo和他住在一起，他们一起吃饭、相互讲话、说不定还在一个沙发上看电影，如果Eduardo不把自己多年来内心的积累的痛苦掏出来扔到他脸上，Mark绝对认为他已经回到了柯克兰H33——而你刚刚才告诉我Eduardo没有勇气揭开这个伤痕。”

“所以现在他就得一个人忍受痛苦？”

“我能接受这个，Eduardo.Saverin对我来说只是个陌生人……”Elliot在Chris杀人的目光下表示妥协：“不过，之前演讲那次，他是怎么把Eduardo劝回来的？说不定你可以再让Mark主动一次？”

“这就是问题所在，Mark不用道歉，在Facebook的这种时刻，如果他想要Eduardo回来……He just need to ask。”

“……那你最好祈祷你对Eduardo.Saverin的认识没那么准确，希望他有勇气再叫醒Mark一次，让他看清楚裂痕所在。”

******

在所有人都走后，沉默的两分钟里。Eduardo如坐针毡，他终于站起身来：“我得去联系一下Gamma，看她那边怎么样……她今天在帮我们搬办公室。”

Mark耸耸肩，也跟着他站起来，并顺手将Chris递给他的文件袋扔进垃圾桶。

“嘿！那是你去CFT开研讨会的资料，Mark！”

“谎言展览会。”

“什么？”

“联邦政府每年从我们这里拿走海量的数据，FBI和CIA加起来大概有超过10万人的团队专门从事监听，一个数据经理人一周的成交额高达百万美金。CFT想要我们保护隐私？不，他们想要定义什么是 保护 。”

“所有人都有理由不信任政府监管，但你们却确实泄露了大量的用户数据，难道就不应该做出改变？”

“这是个伪造概念。没有数据泄露这回事，有的只是【数据泄露】这件事被泄露，数据每一秒都在溢出。我搞不懂一些人讨厌阅读超过100个字的 ‘文章’ ，没有持续超过半分钟的独立思考能力，却一致认为自己的隐私和选择权很重要？是什么给他们这种错觉，认为自己能做出比被操纵时更好的选择？说不定操纵者才是在拯救世界。”

“你认为你比所有人都更有资格判定对错？”

“不是所有人，拒绝思考的大部分。”

Eduardo像是被震住了，他无言以对了片刻，认真看着他：“我没办法和你呆在一个空间了。说真的，Mark，你应该买个更大的房子，500平米都要装不下你膨胀的自我。”

Eduardo转身回到房间，他太生气，以至于过了一会儿才反应过来，他本来正准备去找Gamma一起看办公室的，就在他穿好西装，准备出门时，Chris的来电响了起来：“好消息，Eduardo！记得我跟你提起过的那家著名的早午餐俱乐部吗？我刚刚给你和Mark订到了两个位置。”

“……谢谢你，Chris。我会转告他的。”

Eduardo捏着手机静静站了片刻，试图让自己灼烧的怒火冷却下来，半分钟之后，他冲去过用力敲响了Mark工作室的门。

“Wardo? ”

“你的手机拿过来。” Mark皱起眉，拿出手机解锁递到了他手上，Eduardo面无表情地找到最新的一起通话记录拨回去，打开扬声器放到工作台上。

“Mark？我已经帮你约了Eduardo，下次起码坚持到我离开超过五分钟好吗？” Chris的声音传过来，Eduardo用眼神警告他赶紧取消那个该死的早午餐。

Mark接收到了这个警告，他向后靠进座椅：“ Chris，我们是朋友，不代表这就不是一份工作。你在我挂完电话十秒内打给了Wardo，这就是你解决问题的水准？早午餐？你在总统竞选团队中，也拿这种借口敷衍Kennedy ？”

Chris停顿了几秒钟：“……Eduardo？你也在旁边吗？”

Eduardo连忙接起电话：“Chris！我没想到、我不是……我没准备他会说这个，我本来是……”

“我才应该向你和Mark道歉，Eduardo。Mark打电话告诉我你很生气，作为朋友我本来应该询问你生气的理由，和你一起解决它，作为Facebook的公关我应该用绝对不会察觉的方式完成我的工作，确保你们不会冷战太久，但我现在做了一个不体贴的朋友和一个敷衍的雇员，这绝对不会再发生了，我保证。”

Eduardo茫然看着电话挂断，愧疚和复杂的失望一时间填满了他：“Mark？你要永远这么理直气壮吗？别让Chris……别让他难堪，如果你觉得你需要雇个团队来处理私人关系——”

“你和我吵架，而且真的在生气。我不知道该怎么处理这个，你从不生气。”

Eduardo愣住了，他虚弱的后退了一步，他从不生气——他以前从不对Mark生气。

他有时候等他几个小时，有时候穿着短裤跟他在大雪里讲话，有时候跟着他淋一路的雨走回宿舍……如果有时候事情太过了，他也会难过，但Mark一个眼神就能安抚他，他敞开所有，坦诚身心，毫不设防的拥抱一切，感他所感、见他所见、痛他所痛，视他如同另一个自己。

从不对Mark.Zuckerberg生气，没有人能靠耐心、忍让或者是好脾气做到这个，你必须是真的……他永远不可能再拥有那种情感。

“我起诉了你，我们十几年不联系了，记得吗？有些东西变化了，就永远不可能恢复如初。”

Mark冷灰色的瞳孔缩小了，他的盾牌和利刃同时竖了起来：“为什么不能？我还是我，你知道了我不准备履行和你父亲的协议，却还是在这里。”

“我在这里，是因为不管怎么样，我都必须帮你度过这个！等这一切结束，我会回新加坡，我们不会再联系，我们也不是朋友……所以别来我的办公室、别靠近我的生活。我不会在意你生病、受伤或者是……但不能是Facebook，我不能看着任何人把Facebook从你手中夺走！你为了它……你为了它……不能是这个。”

帕罗奥图灿烂的阳光从落地窗中照进来，为他们镀上一层柔和的光晕，Mark的神情在逆光中一片模糊，他静静靠在椅子里，Eduardo就站在那里与他对峙。如此相似的场景让Eduardo心中裂开一道剧痛，他只想要远远逃开。


	11. Chapter 11

“Elliot。”

“Sherly？”

“听着。Mark不见了——”

“——What——”

“——他今天凌晨3:50出去跑步，6:10左右所有保镖都跟丢了他。”

“操他妈谁——”

“这些保镖没有任何问题，Mark熟悉这里，以他的计算能力和反追踪知识，只要他想，他随时可以甩开他们。我确定他是自己消失的，问题是，他准备什么时候、在哪里出现。”

“我们现在……”

“我假定他还存在些许理智。那他最适合出现的地点是科夫勒山东面路口，那里距他家只有700米。现在是9月，帕罗奥图日出在7:15左右，也就是说最多53分钟之后，他就应该结束这次‘晨跑’。”

“……Sheryl，如果你什么都搞清楚了打电话给我干嘛？恐吓我？”

“万一他没我想象的那么理智。我需要你派人去守好他可能出现的所有路口，避免任何报道，我不希望他看起来太狼狈，Mark需要保持形象。”

“我假定你现在已经等在了科勒夫路口？”

“不，我待在Facebook。Eduardo等在那里，其中两名保镖先去找了他，然后才打给我，我建议他们在那里等着。”

6：57 ，已经有一丝晨光照亮了被红杉树环绕的山道，一个人影从拐弯处慢慢跑了过来，消失了快一个小时的Mark.Zuckerberg出现在他们眼前，他放慢脚步，在离Eduardo还有两名保镖十几米的地方停下来。

“你他妈以为自己在干什么？！” 急促的呼吸声在他耳膜中鼓荡——那是他自己的呼吸，Eduardo握紧了双拳，用尽全力遏制自己冲上去给他一拳的冲动，他以为自己大声吼了出来，但实际上那声音虚弱又颤抖。

“我需要理清思绪。”

“你——你让他们觉得你该死的被绑架了！”

晨雾和汗水沿着他被沾湿的头发流下来，Mark面无表情地看着他：“我以为你不会在乎我是否受到伤害。”

“…………”

甚至在他自己意识到之前，眼泪就已经涌了出来。Eduardo宛如一尊痛苦的雕像般凝固在那里，这个人用他给予的爱意铸成的枪指着他，强迫他举起双手投降……他举起手，于是那一直被掩饰着的伤口再也无法掩藏，他被剖开的胸腔空荡荡、血淋淋，心脏的位置空无一物。

******

Elliot在二十分钟之内赶到了Mark的住所，他用眼神确认了一遍Facebook的CEO一切正常，没有受到半点伤害。

“Mark，别再这么干，Sheryl刚刚要把我吓出尿来了。”

Mark静静站在岛台边喝水，没有给出任何反应。

“你的一个保镖提出了辞职，用他的原话来说——我在农场长大，帮我父亲屠宰过小羊羔，但我发誓我一辈子没见过这么残忍的事。我想他在说Eduardo，我刚刚在门外遇见他，他看起来有点……不太好。不过好消息是，他比我想象的还要有感染力，令人同情和信服，或许他能给你的形象帮助比我想象的还要大。另外，那个保镖，我会让人事部在他离职前好好跟他谈谈保密协议的事，你今天下午有个例会……”

“——Mark！”

Elliot.Schrage发出了一声惊恐的尖叫，Mark.Zuckerberg在他面前毫无预兆地倒了下去。

“Fuck！！”

*****

“体力透支加严重脱水。”

“有多严重？Mark今天下午还有例会，他能……” Elliot埋头按着手机，一只手伸过来遮住了它，Scott Gill对他露出一个冰冷的微笑：“有多严重？我这么告诉你吧Elliot，以防你那核桃大的脑仁实在理解不了——他距猝死就这么一点儿距离。我当了Mark七年的私人医生，上个月体检后我向董事会保证他能活到120岁，如果他准备再这么干一次，你马上就能收到我的辞职报告。”

Elliot.Schrage站直了，他焦虑的走了几步：“我需要打个电话。”

“Suit yourself 。”

Elliot打通了Chris的电话：“你去看过Eduardo怎么样吗？”

“我刚刚去了他办公室，他秘书说Eduardo飞去纽约谈生意了。Mark怎么样？”

“脱水。他的并购案不是在华盛顿吗？他去纽约可能因为什么别的事吗？”

“其中一家子公司也有业务在纽约，你在暗示什么？”

“他以前在华尔街工作的时候，在纽约看了四年心理医生——Cassandra.Amell博士，我希望她别再给他开西酞普兰，他以前因为这个药导致过梦游……”

“Elliot！What the fuck？”

“别告诉我你从来不做背景调查，他患过严重的抑郁症，我需要了解他的药物史。”

“他已经好了。他不会是特意飞去纽约看心理医生，而且别再调查他的隐私。”

“我没有说他是……只是——确保他别吃西酞普兰好吗？百忧解、帕罗西汀、舍曲林……还有很多其他选择。”

“如果你继续像谈论一个精神病人一样跟我谈论我的朋友，Elliot，我向你保证，我会往你脚上来一枪。”

“Fuck you Chris！我他妈刚刚为你做出了我职业生涯中最灾难的决定！我一定是脑子里有屎才会相信你什么 ‘他们需要解开心结’的狗屁，我他妈才不需要他们手拉手来个Happy Ending，我只需要确保他们站在一块儿看起来足够让Facebook挺过这次危机！”

“……我没想到事情会失控成这样，我以为他们……”

“别来那套真诚交流的屁话，从现在开始我们要粉饰一切。”

“你准备怎么干？”

“我会召集一个团队，最顶尖的心理学家、行为分析学家、鉴证语言学家、情感专家，3个小时之内写出一封悔恨不已、情感真挚、打动人心——而且足够像Mark自己的语气的邮件，然后发给Eduardo，你需要确保他接受Mark这封 ‘真挚的道歉信’，然后把他带到医院来。”

“你准备用Mark骗他。”

“我他妈就是准备骗他，你有什么天才的主意？如果一切顺利，你会更光彩耀眼的回到政界，但你知道如果Facebook沉没了，你辞掉总统办公室的工作来这里的行为会显得有多么愚蠢对吧？”

“……我知道。”

*****

“呃……他直接删了邮件！”

“再发一次。”

“Sorry，Mr.Schrage……Mr.Zuckerberg的邮箱被拉黑了。”

“用Mark的字体手写出来，Chris，你直接拿去给他。”

Chris站在Facebook的封闭会议室里，在所有人的目光下保持沉默，他现在知道了Dustin当年的感受。

Elliot皱起眉：“你知道装作不知道有人骗他和直接参与进来根本没什么差别对吧？”

“我拒绝。”Chris深吸了一口气：“你可以让Mark辞掉我，或者用任何你觉得高兴的手段让我受个教训。但Elliot，真的，别这么干。”

Elliot.Schrage用极其恐怖的目光看着他，一阵敲门声打断了令人窒息的氛围，Rosanna推门进来：“Mark醒了，Sheryl让你们立刻去医院。”

*****

“Mark，你之前跟Elliot提过，要搞清楚为什么Google和Snapchat现在攻击我们。大陪审团诉讼中引入了一个新证人，我们暂时还不知道他是谁。但据说，2015年波士顿的两名白人警察击毙了一名未持枪黑人——Mike.Whitaker，两名警察被判无罪，随后在波士顿地区黑人掀起了【惠特克暴动】，成为十年来死伤最多的暴动行为，这名证人说他在你的授意下，用Facebook筛选出马萨诸塞州附近所有发表过极端暴力言论的黑人，向他们多次推送Mike.Whitaker的新闻，有预谋的导致了这场死伤惨重的暴动。” Sheryl.Sandberg甚至一边帮Mark调整靠枕一边说完了这段话。

Elliot.Schrage整个人都被炸懵了：“……这已经足够他们提起刑事诉讼了！”

“是的。但这对我们的反垄断案预审作用有限，我想检方传唤这名证人，更像是因为舆论正在逐渐倒向我们这边，他们需要用这份证词让Mark看起来形象更可怕，事实上，这对我们现在的公关工作传达出了正面的反馈。正常情况下，他们应该是想把这名关键证人留到随后的刑事诉讼中——我确定无论反垄断案是否能立案，检方一定会对Mark提起刑事诉讼。”

“Sheryl！！”

“别对着我尖叫，Elliot。我们现在需要先搞清楚这名证人到底是谁，另外，Chris，你的保密协议需要重新修订一下。”

“所有人都知道Mark对黑人运动有多支持，这他妈……”

“我没这么干过。”Mark终于开口说了第一句话。

“我当然知道你没那么干！你要是愿意干这种事，现在他妈椭圆办公室里坐着的就应该是你了！但 ‘授意’这个词太可怕了，我、我……” Elliot觉得自己在崩溃的边缘游走，而且他们用来公关的金童现在还他妈在纽约看心理医生！

“我需要去打几个电话。” Elliot飞快的走了出去，Chris跟着站了起来：“我需要立刻去一趟DC，Mark。”

Sheryl.Sandberg起身倒了一杯水递给Mark：“我每天都给你送了花，为了庆祝你交上男朋友。”

“我没有男朋友。”

“Mark……你记得我用过你那个荒谬又可怕的第一份测试版概率盒吗？它坚持认为我女儿是我最完美的恋爱伴侣，你来问我为什么一切算法逻辑都对，但就是无法推断出爱情对吗？我告诉你，因为所有感情中，爱情是最违背逻辑的那一个。”

“他不能走过来告诉我，看看你失去了什么，你永远别想再拿回它。”

“Come on，Mark！你是Facebook的CEO，那就接受你永远不能拿回它，然后创造出一个更好的。”

“他不会……”

“别管任何人的逻辑，Mark。你一直觉得你做了正确的选择，所以你不会去道歉，不能跟他说谎——对不起，我不该那么干。你用Eduardo的逻辑推断，你不道歉，他就不会跟你讲话，但事实不是这样的，爱就是违背逻辑的，跟随你的渴望、你的欲望，Move fast and break things. ”

“……告诉我他在哪儿。”


	12. Chapter 12

Eduardo从机场出来时，一眼看见了某个他以为绝对不会出现在这里的人，被Rosanna哀求戴上鸭舌帽和黑框眼镜的Mark向他走过来：“Wardo，我需要谈一谈。”

Eduardo径直朝出租车走去，就像经过一团空气，Mark抓住了他的手腕。

“宝贝，别哭。我当时应该说这句话。”

Eduardo左脚被右脚绊了一跤，红色从他耳朵尖蔓延开来，伤痛、愤怒、羞恼、尴尬一团混乱地冒上来，他试图把自己从这堆乱七八糟的情绪中摘出来。

“Sheryl强烈建议我，如果你不准备听我说什么，我务必用这句话作为开场白——她说喜悦不一定能盖过悲伤，但尴尬无论什么时候都足够吸引注意力。我猜我不该说后半句……” Mark在意识到自己的语速变得过快时停了下来，他让理智重新浮出水面，占据主导：“你想要的只能从我这里得到——答案、解释。Wardo，你需要和我进行一场谈话。”

“事实上，我需要什么我来说了算，而我说我不需要你的任何东西。” Eduardo终于重新整肃了心绪，他冷淡又克制着礼貌地想要抽回手，Mark紧紧握住没有松手：“你和——”

“我发誓，你如果再敢用和我父亲的那份协议来威胁我，今天的头条就会是Facebook的CEO在机场和人大打出手。”

“我不想和你打架，Wardo。” Mark松开手，后退了一步：“我已经赢了，现在我只是来给你提供一个赢回来的机会。”

Eduardo花了半秒钟来明白他的意思，他又开始头痛，那些旧日的沉渣在黑暗中翻涌而起，是否有任何人会冷酷残忍到这个地步，将他付出情谊视为胜利拿来炫耀和嘲讽……

“你必须相信我下面说的这句话——你能赢回来，只要你愿意。” Mark等待着，他只能用他的逻辑来解决问题，而在他的逻辑中，永远只有进攻，第一次他为自己准备了一场败局，但Eduardo必须愿意自己走上来，取走属于他的胜利。

Eduardo静静看着他，他想说自己愿意再谈谈，但不能，他已经被推到悬崖边上，再后退一小步就要粉身碎骨，而他不确定他还能从深渊里再爬起来一次。

“再见，Mark。”

“Wardo，I need you 。”

“如果你准备从旧识中找一个公关伴侣，Dustin、Chris甚至Sean都是更好的选择。你不需要我。”

“你在开玩笑？”

Mark乱糟糟的卷发从鸭舌帽下翘出来几缕，仿佛有几只蚂蚁从他指尖爬过，Eduardo不得不握紧十指。Dustin和他一起退学，一路陪在他身边见证了Facebook的成功，Chris熟悉他房间里的每个摆设，他身边的每个人，他们维持了十几年的友谊——甚至是Sean，他建议了Facebook同股不同权的结构，确保Mark对Facebook的绝对控制……而他只是一个写满背叛、愚蠢和短视的注脚，所有人都知道，从十六年前，他就已经出局了。

“……Sorry，Are you Mark.Zuckerberg？” 他们在人来人往的机场对峙得太久，终于有两个穿着短裙和热裤的少女带着兴奋和不敢相信的表情凑了过来，Mark似乎还沉浸在什么中，他有几秒没有给出反应，然而很快，这句话接收进他的大脑中，他露出了一种不快、尖刻、漠不关心和所有人都是蠢货搅拌起来的表情——就像有一只手伸进脑子里猛地拽紧了他所有的神经，Eduardo像用身体扑住手榴弹的大兵那样做出了下意识的反应，他靠过去揽上Mark的肩膀，露出风度翩翩的笑容：“抱歉，我们有个秘密行动，能帮我们保密吗？”

女孩子们发出了眩晕的小声尖叫：“你是Eduardo！天呐！你比照片上要辣一百倍！” Eduardo再次对她们做出了一个“嘘”的手势：“我们可以一起拍一张照片，但是不能引起注意好么？”

Eduardo在和两个女孩子合影之后，立刻带着Mark撤退到旁边咖啡馆的角落里：“别再一个人出来，叫任何人来接你。”

“如果你要去洗手间，我可以帮你算一下该去附近的哪一间。”

Eduardo离开的脚步被这句话阻止了，他扔掉了手里的Keepall行李包，转身拉开椅子坐了下来，慢慢的，一阵笑声从他喉咙里响起，他伸手捂住了脸，缓慢而又沉重的笑意仍然从手掌下逸出，然后一串泪水顺着指缝流了出来。

******

2003年夏天。

Eduardo放松地坐在“忧伤蓝调”酒吧里，Mark站在老板用来公布当日菜单的小黑板前，擦掉了菜单，开始在上面用概率学和数理统计演算——哈佛附近的16间酒吧中，哪里的辣妹质量最高。

“显然，Blue Blues连中流都算不上。”

邻桌传来了一阵嘘声：“嘿！Freak！你知道哪里辣妹最多吗？没有你这种书呆子的地方！”

Mark又露出了那种冷漠、嘲讽、以及你是个蠢蛋的表情，正常情况下，Eduardo会知道，如果他不想跟着挨揍的话，最好立刻阻止Mark说出任何话。但现在他有点太过醉醺醺乐陶陶了，他只是趴在椅背上看着Mark，甚至都没有偏头看一眼旁边那三个明显是赛艇运动员级别的邻桌男生。

Mark用袖子擦掉了黑板上的公式，做出重新开始演算的准备，然后，他回过头对对他们说：“如果你们要去洗手间，我可以帮你们算一下该去附近的哪一间——鉴于合成代谢类固醇可能让你们的睾丸只有核桃大小，为了尊严考虑，我想你们应该尽量避开高峰期的酒吧小便池。”

Eduardo哈哈大笑。

两分钟后，他们因为打架斗殴被老板扔出了酒吧。

******

“我不想让你尴尬，所以我不会再说Sheryl让我说的那句话。但是，不要哭，Wardo，你在知道那份死亡合同时都没有哭。” Mark在桌子下用膝盖轻轻碰了碰他的膝盖。

“……我没有那时候那么好了，Mark。”

“我现在知道了。我没有想过我们会那么久不联系，但是他们告诉我，如果我想要和好，就得先道歉，但没有人会为正确的事道歉。Facebook市值突破千亿的时候，我以为你会认识到我才是对的，你会过来找我和好，但你一直没有。后来我们突破了七千亿，是否它成为人类历史上第一家万亿级别的企业时，才足够向你证明我做了正确的选择。”

Eduardo移开了手，泪水还挂在他湿润的睫毛上，他看起来茫然又无力：“Facebook……它已经足够伟大到证明你作出了每一个正确的选择……但——有没有那么一丝可能性……就算我还留在那里，它也可能会成功？即使我是一份累赘，我到了必须要用欺骗和一场伏击来摆脱的地步么？”

“我不想让你那么痛苦，Wardo。你冻结了Facebook的账户，你让我难堪又恐惧，我没准备让你就这么逃过去，我想要伏击，我想让你受伤，但我没想让你那么痛苦。事实上，我多次问过当时我身边的投资人、律师，他们说这种事每天都在发生，你足够聪明到知道商业的规则是怎么运行的，聪明人都知道愿赌服输，没有人会为商业上的事情痛苦太久。但回击你对Facebook的轻视只是手段，我有必须这么做的理由。”

Mark注视着他湿润又黯淡的棕色眼睛：“Facebook承受得起累赘，但你比累赘要危险得多，Wardo，你是唯一一个能强迫我屈服的人。我从不顺从任何人，没有人能改变我的意志，强迫我去做我不想做的事——我跟你去见广告商的时候，我认真想过我为什么会坐在这里，这是19年中在我身上发生过的最奇怪的事。如果你留在Facebook，我会失去对它的掌控，而我想要连接整个世界的愿望，才是让它走到今天的原因，我不能被改变。”

“我……不——” Eduardo想要驳斥这荒谬的论断，Mark打断了他：“你认为你才是永远在屈服的那个吗？Wardo，你坚持去了纽约，你认为我们需要广告，在关于Facebook的发展上，我不仅无法说服你，甚至还会被你动摇。雅虎用10亿收购我们的时候，董事会里所有人都要求我必须卖掉它，如果你也在那个阵营，我不确定我会怎么选。2006年，和我们的官司只隔一年多，你会认为Facebook能超过10个亿吗？”

【2006年，我会认为Facebook值得10个亿吗？】

不，不！Eduardo用手撑住了额头，他不能被一个假设击溃，他退无可退，他再也说不出一句话，那是深埋在最黑暗的潜意识里，他咬破舌尖也不会吐露的，他不能问出那个傲慢到极致又自私到令人鄙夷的问题——为什么Facebook比我更重要？为什么一个连接40亿人类，改变人类社交历史，改变一切传媒、政治、民主规则的造物会比我更重要？

“如果你想问为什么Facebook比你更重要。well，我不能回答这个问题，但我研究过这类问题背后的成因。任何理智尚存的人都不会去做这种荒谬的比较，但你在感性上就是无法接受，我们用这种反常、无逻辑的行为作为概率盒的关键参数，就像我跟你去见广告商一样……我想你搞错了我们之间的【友谊】，应该称为【爱情】更为恰当，可以上床的那种。”

“……这是Sheryl教你说的另一句什么稳住局面的尴尬话吗？” Eduardo茫然不知所措的心神被这句话拧紧，但起码他现在已经没有力气觉得尴尬了。

“虽然从概率来说，爱情经常把人脑子搞坏，但用你剩下的理智来思考，Wardo，如果你都要和Facebook来比较了，你从我这里期待的还能是什么？哪有人的友谊是这个样子的？”

“我是异性恋Mark！你也是！我从来、从来没对你有过任何、任何……那种念头，你——”

“我也没有过。”Mark飞快的接了后半句：“但如果你继续站在友谊的界限外，却要求获得和伴侣完全相同的对待以及情感回馈，这是行不通的。我希望你能理直气壮地向我索取，而不是不停质疑自己并没有这么重要，是否要求得太多。所以，我们可以先从谈恋爱开始……你要是不情愿，可以勒令我向你求爱。”

“什么？” Eduardo磕磕绊绊的试图找回自己的声音：“我不需要你向我……向我……Mark！这他妈是什么见鬼的——玩笑？！”

Mark站了起来，带动椅子和小圆桌一阵响动，然后他走上前两步，在Eduardo面前单膝跪下：“我们过往的旧怨不是主要问题，你的感情更毋庸置疑。主要是你虚荣愚蠢的父亲，傲慢又自诩门楣的家族，不合时宜热爱八卦的巴西亲戚，如此种种让这段恋情与我的理智相左，但我可以把这一切通通抛开，只要你肯终结我的痛苦，接受这份爱。”

从衬衫的第二颗扣子开始，Eduardo裸露在外的皮肤全部红了，他瘫倒在椅子上放弃了挣扎，任由羞耻和恼火一遍遍席卷过全身。Mark没有等太久，他将左手伸过去，穿过Eduardo无力搭在膝盖上的手，让他们的手指完全交叠在了一起，然后他握着两个人的手站起来，感受着另一端传过来的细微颤栗，一道无法形容的电流让他每一根毫毛都竖了起来。

——他们从来没有过任何那种念头？


	13. Chapter 13

【我想一个人待着。】

【别过来。】

马克转动着手机，另一只手在办公桌上漫无目的的涂鸦，Rosanna敲门进来：“Mark，你十分钟后和深度学习组有个例会，今天下午是你和Sheryl每周的一对一会面，下午4：00的内部员工Q&A也照旧举行吗？”

“当然。”

“需要提醒大家有什么不要问的吗？” Rosanna小心翼翼的斟酌着语言，Mark抬起头看了她一眼：“不需要。”

Rosanna点点头，轻轻带上门退出CEO办公室，滑进自己的办公椅里，打开Facebook的内部群组——

【可以随意提问，Mark说一切照旧。】

【我想知道FB现在的几个诉讼进展如何，该不该现在抛了股票。】

【老兄，如果公司有个最无聊员工评选，你一定可以上榜。】

【我想知道Zuck和Eduardo的bromance到底是怎么回事，我们组已经争论这个几个星期了，他们不可能是朋友，虽然Google的移动端广告做得跟屎一样，但我得说Larry.Page和Sergey.Brin那才叫挚友。】

【拜托！看看那些派对照片！还有那个哈佛女孩、Sean的访谈，他们之间显然有点什么。】

【我认为那是做给外界看的，谁都知道Sean最擅长说别人爱听的话。Eduardo.Saverin是股东，但他都从来不参加我们的任何会议。】

【这才是真正奇怪的地方的好么！他拥有FB价值上百亿的股票，谁会对自己的百亿资产漠不关心？】

【仔细看看他们站在一起的照片，男孩们。】

【我同意，当年他们之间就有种奇怪的化学反应。】

【他们突然和好的时间是有点令人质疑，但我宁愿相信是困难让他们认清了对彼此的感情，而不是Schrage搞的情感公关。】

【为什么所有人都要研究Mark的私事？】

【相信我，如果你是FB的创始人、CEO兼最大股东，那没什么是私事。】

【每次我从水族馆里看他，都有种我在给一个被人工智能统治并且准备毁灭世界的邪恶公司打工的感觉，知道他准备谈个恋爱，用一下那根人类的penis，总之还是很抚慰人心的。】

【为什么女性就可以在办公群组里公开说the p-word，但男性这么说就会被指控性骚扰？】

【因为我们并不是真的有一根penis。】

【…………】

所以就算Facebook的员工万里挑一，也不能逃过在聊天里歪楼的习惯。Rosanna退出群组，看了看时间，她探过身望了一下那边的小会议室，再次去敲响Mark的门：“会议要开始了，Mark。”

Mark点了点头，站起来之前又看了一遍那两条手机短信——

【我想一个人待着。】

【别过来。】

******

10：37——Eduardo第六次看了时间，昨天晚上他接到姐姐Valentina的电话，被告知她会在今天十一点前来他办公室。Eduardo爱他的家人，只是她让他紧张。

——而且他不该打那通电话。

“Mrs.Frankel，welcome。Mr.Saverin正在等您。”

“Hello，Gamma。”

Eduardo听到门外的声音，他站了起来亲自去开门，一位艳光四射的巴西裔美人站在门外对他张开双手：“Edu。”

“Val，我可以去机场接你的。” Eduardo走上去拥抱了她，将她带进办公室，Valentina从手包里拿出一根烟，径直走向外侧的小阳台：“司机得有他们存在的意义。过来。”

“Edu，你昨天早上给父亲打了一个电话，建议他放弃与Facebook的这份协议，发生了什么？”

“我们只是……吵架了。我已经跟父亲发短信解释过，权当我在说胡话。”

“你在跟我开玩笑？Eduardo，你可以跟家人吵架，跟女朋友吵架，但你不跟自己的商业合作伙伴吵架。你们上大学才认识，不到两年就闹掰了，而且已经十几年没有见过面，你们有什么可吵的？咖啡需不需要加糖？”

被质问的紧张冲击着他，但Eduardo发现自己解释不了这个问题——你不跟陌生人吵架，为什么分别了十六年的两个人仍然不算陌生人？

Valentina皱起眉：“还是你发现了什么？那份协议又有问题？”

“不，Val，不是……” 一阵冷汗从他手心里泛起，Eduardo沉默了一秒钟：“那份协议没有问题。”

Valentina靠在栏杆上，透过烟雾辨认他脸上的神情，她缓缓吐出一个烟圈：“父亲认为Facebook已经扎根于世界，不可能倒下，但我倒觉得……说不定希望它倒下的人和不希望它倒下的人一样多，一条巨鲸的死亡能在海洋里造就一整个全新的生态系统，或许我们都能亲眼见证Zuckerberg时代的落幕。”

“Valentina，我也是Facebook的股东，而且父亲还想要更多，我们和他利益一致。”

“哇哦，Valentina？老弟，你最好不要再被那个混蛋搞得晕头转向。”

“……我知道自己在做什么，Val。”

Valentina掐灭烟蒂，耸了耸肩：“总之父亲希望你能拿回自己该得的东西，为家族——也是为你自己挣回颜面，别辜负他的期待。”

Eduardo沉默以待。

“你知道——严厉的爱也是爱对吧？”

“Val，现在我能分清严厉的爱和控制欲。我会处理好的，别谈这些了，让我请你去吃午餐好吗？” Eduardo靠过去注视着姐姐的眼睛，露出一个温柔恳求的眼神。

“下次吧。”Valentina捏了捏他的肩膀：“父亲坚持让我来一趟，下午我要赶回迈阿密，我会告诉他你一切都好。”

  
******

“Mark、Sheryl，Q&A快要开始了。” Rosanna敲门提醒他们，Sheryl.Sandberg收起笔记本，和Mark一起走出办公室：“你和Eduardo在机场谈得怎么样？”

“我不知道。” Mark皱起眉：“我牵了他的手，然后他就走了。”

“天呐，Mark，你们简直要让我重温一遍Lily十三岁谈第一个男朋友时的情节。”

“而且他发短信告诉我想一个人待着，让我别去找他。”

“你确定你只是牵了一下手？”

“我确定。”

Sheryl叹了一口气：“好吧。如果你不能当面去见他，为什么不试试Oculus Connect呢，我们近期在VR虚拟社交上有很大突破不是么？另外，注意一下你的Q&A，我猜Facebook内部对Elliot营造的故事没那么买账。”

“我知道。” Mark从Rosanna手中接过一周工作简报，走进了展示厅。

门边过道上席地而坐的几名员工先看到了他，有人向前面的首席技术官Bret.Taylor和首席法律顾问Ted.Ullyot打了个手势，两人停下交谈向他走过来。

“Mark，Elliot建议我参与今天的Q&A，我带了几个组的VP过来……” Bret递过去一个充满同情的眼神：“不过可能没几个人会问到我们。”

Mark点点头，走到那面著名的原木墙前面，接过工作人员递过来的话筒：“Hello，everyone。遵照惯例，我先进行本周的工作简报，随后你们可以提问。”

一阵热烈的掌声和口哨声响起，Mark用将近30分钟讲完了Q&A历史上最冗长的一份简报，然后叫出第一个提问人：“Zoey。”

Sticker开发组的女性工程师站了起来：“Hi，Mark，我想知道你对LGBT有什么意见吗？那个卡通暗示你是个深柜，硅谷喜欢同性恋。如果它暗示的是真的，那你藏在柜子里是出于个人偏见？”

“我支持绝大部分平权运动——包括LGBT，Zoey，我也不会藏在柜子里谈恋爱。Next question，Dylan。”

“Hi，Mark，如果大陪审团的预审一直拖延下去，Facebook的股票会受到多大的冲击，我们已经开始陆续回升了不是么？”

“人们对隐私泄露缺乏实感，它引起的愤怒期只有那么长，回升是必然趋势——next。”

“Hi，Mark，网上每个人都在说你和Mr.Saverin是好朋友，你知道他为什么从来不参加我们的股东大会么？”

“memcache优化组的产品经理——Jaden.Cooper对吗？”

“Yeah。”

“你的简历上写着2013年毕业自哈佛商学院，现在，修正一下你的问题，证明你确实在哈佛念过书。”

Jaden.Cooper推了一下眼镜，试图缓解被机器人Mark注视的紧张：“……Sorry，我在现代商业案例分析中学到过Mr.Saverin的诉讼案，我们普遍认为尽管投资回报率极高，但Facebook令他尊严和名誉受损，参加股东大会可能会成为一种羞辱重现……我想问，为什么他会在这个时候展现出支持，毕竟他应该是希望Facebook倒下的那一部分。Sorry，Mark，我不是要刺探隐私，只是——it matters。”

Rosanna握住了拳，某种程度上，Facebook的程序员们是得到Mark最多尊重的群体之一，他从没有在Q&A上翻过脸，但现在她有点……

“因为Facebook是一个庞大到没有人可以拒绝的筹码………”

没有人知道Mark是不是已经回答完了这个问题，他停顿了一会儿却没有叫下一个提问人，但他脸色那种漠不关心的表情被冲淡了，他看起来有点困惑：“实际上，Eduardo.Saverin不想再跟我说一句话。但只有我辉煌又成功，他才能做到远离我，如果Facebook被肢解，如果我变得失败和狼狈，他会寝食难安，别无选择想要靠过来将失败的Mark.Zuckerberg纳入他的保护之下。他现在正准备忍受一段时间，努力确保我还那么成功，好今后再也不用跟我讲话。”

Rosanna默默捂住了心口，努力不让自己发出不得体的尖叫——下面好多女性员工都发出了饱含怜爱和愧疚的小声惊呼，在内部Q&A上，Mark从来不屑于掩盖任何事实，但他似乎也从未如此坦诚，以至于Jaden.Cooper连说了好几个“sorry”才坐下。

下一个被叫起来的将问题转向了Ted.Ullyot。

“Hi，Ted，Facebook近期宣告了不再向任何数据经理人购买数据，我们和一些数据经理人的合约还未到期不是么？这难道不会引起很多诉讼吗？”

“Well，我只能说我们会尽可能实现庭外和解，大家都知道限于律师与当事人保密原则，我能公开谈论的实在不多，其实我只是被叫来掩护Mark的……”

大部分人被逗笑了，首席技术官Bret.Taylor跟着大笑，等下一个提问者站起来他才生出一点不详的预感，如果大家准备放过Mark和Ted，显然他要开始直面炮火。

“Hi，Bret，我们在创客博览会上花掉20亿收购了两个还不成熟的技术，为什么要对外收购？你不相信我们自己工程师完全可以开发得更好吗？”

“我完全相信大家的能力，只是……有时候我们需要一点不那么Facebook Style的东西。”

“那什么时候会正式投入应用？”

“呃……还需要进一步的后续开发。”

“百分之多少的后续开发，如果超过30%，那如何保证在后续开发的基础上仍然不那么Facebook Style？”

Bret.Taylor无可奈何的叫停：“Please，guys！现在已经到下班时间了，就算Mark也需要私人生活，有兴趣的可以在下周一申请一个骇客月加入开发组，现在我们先准备开始一个愉快的周末怎么样？”

Rosanna不确定有多少人开始相信【Mark也需要私人生活】这个概念，总之人们接受了这个。她陪着Mark最后一个离开Q&A现场，她现在有种Mark.Zuckerberg是个跟朋友闹别扭的小可怜这种可怕的错觉，Rosanna计划主动跟他搭个话来消化这种错觉，毕竟大部分时候只要Mark一开口，你就能迅速回想起他是什么人了。

“Mark，你要不要约人去看电影，《Ready Player One》上映了，我可以帮你们买票。”

“Rosanna，你今年29岁，如果你希望成为下一个Sheryl.Sandberg，是时候开始审视自己职业生涯中给出的每一条建议了——我知道这部电影说了什么，我不会去看，更不会带Wardo去。”

“……你需要我开车送你回去吗？Dr.Gill不建议你这几天自己开车。”

“我步行回去，你去VR实验室拿一套Oculus Connect设备，送去克莱门特酒店G-8001。”

“好的。”

  
******

【我想一个人待着。】

【别过来。】

Mark沉默地坐在客厅，手指一遍遍划过手机，一条短讯跳了出来。

【online now. 】——from Rosanna.

Mark戴上VR设备，登陆上虚拟圆桌，小声的对话声传了过来，过了片刻，另外两个卡通人物上线，其中一个小人作出惊讶的表情：“Mark？”

“Wardo.” Mark给他加载了一个形象模板，然后设置了一个缩小的三维投影放在空中，卡通Mark扬了扬下巴：“动一下，Wardo。”

Eduardo坐在酒店的沙发上挥了挥手，棕色头发、大大的棕色眼睛，穿着Prada套装的卡通娃娃也挥了挥手，他看了看对面一头卷毛神似Mark，还穿着GAP卫衣、短裤和拖鞋的卡通人物，又看向用着一个极其粗糙的男性模板形象的Rosanna，卡通Eduardo于是作出了一个夸张的尴尬表情，Eduardo不知所措地呆住了。

“这个版本有深度学习能力，刚开始它会把你的每个表情夸张化，慢慢就会更加还原——Rosanna，你不是还要加班吗？”

“sorry，Mr.Saverin，Goodnight。” Rosanna火速撤退了。

Eduardo尽量克制着不表露任何情绪，卡通娃娃还是作出了一个有点生气又很尴尬的表情，Mark向他展示中间的水晶球：“你可以通过转动中间这个水晶球转换场景，这个只是初始登陆界面。”

Eduardo伸手转动了一下，下一瞬间，他发现自己站在2003年的柯克兰H33——砖红色的沙发、门后一直没有拆开的三个杂务纸箱、壁炉上搁着写满代码的白板，Mark书桌上的绿色台灯，Dustin的床头还放着和妈妈的合影……

卡通Eduardo皱起脸哇哇大哭—— “ Wardo！别下线。你的人物还处于学习的婴儿时期，婴儿就是这样的，我可以帮你先关闭情绪模仿功能。”

“……这不叫情绪模仿，这是臆测。”

卡通Mark拉出一个面板，让另一个Prada娃娃冷静下来，Mark带他来到窗户前：“吹一口气，Wardo。”

Eduardo轻轻吹了一口气，一行公式从雾气中浮现出来——这是他的字迹，透过那些字迹，他能看到窗外哈佛校园中白蜡树飘落的树叶，宛如时光回溯。

“环境建模比人物建模要简单无数倍，开发组已经建完了整个哈佛，我们叫它二元倒回改造架构。”

“钢铁侠在MIT演讲时展示的那一个？我以为你喜欢蝙蝠侠。”

“猜猜Jarvis的唤醒语音是什么？”

一阵轻笑从毫无表情的Prada娃娃中传了出来：“Iron man sucks？”

“Yes。” Mark转动水晶球，将他们带出柯克兰，来到了空旷的阶梯教室中：“这是你上决策与伦理价值学的教室，我来帮你签过到。”

“我就因为喝醉翘过那么一次课，你大二还没有确定要退学的时候，我也帮你上过很多节编程课好吗？”

“我知道。”

Eduardo伸出手转换了场景——柯克兰宿舍食堂，他走过去看了每一个自助餐炉，确认里面装着丰富多样的食物，就像哈佛一贯的供应，为什么他居然会蠢到相信那天食堂只供应鸡肉？

他回过头，第二个窗户下面的木餐桌上，站着一只趾高气扬的白公鸡。

“场景元素交互还做得不够好，要不然你可以试试喂它。”

“停止炫耀，Mark。”

“来看看我们最大的知识库，Wardo。”

怀德纳图书馆，Eduardo跟着他走进了哈佛辉煌的大图书馆，Mark从书架上抽了一本书递给他：“我们还没有做到每一页纸的真实细化，但内容都已经录入完成。”

Eduardo打开书，里面更像是一面仿纸质的显示屏，他睁大了眼睛：“所有的？你花了多少钱买版权？”

“只有一部分，不到一千万册，这座图书馆会为我们人工智能的深度学习提供一部分支撑。”

“……你们真的在做一些伟大的探索，是么？”

“是的。”

卡通Mark靠过来，轻轻吻了Prada娃娃：“这也是一种伟大的探索。”

一阵闪光，他面前的卡通Eduardo下线了。


	14. Chapter 14

“Mr.Saverin，Elliot.Schrage的电话，您要接听还是让他留言？”

Eduardo点头示意Gamma把电话转过来：“Mr.Schrage？”

“Yes，请叫我Elliot，Eduardo。Chris还在DC拜访一些朋友，所以暂时由我来跟你联系，你能帮忙把办公室清场吗？给你的员工们放个假。我和Mark正在过来的路上，我们有一些非常重要的事需要一点私密空间来探讨——如果不是确有必要，我不会做出这种失礼的请求。”

“……Elliot，你不能在电话里先说说看是哪一方面的问题是吗？”

“sorry，但我坚持必须当面探讨。”

“给我十分钟，你们还有多久到？”

“大约十七分钟。”

Eduardo挂了电话，走过去打开门：“Gamma，麻烦帮我通知其他分析员现在需要暂时离开办公室，如果有必要可以远程办公。”

”我要留下吗？Mr.Saverin。”

“不，好好休息一下吧，等一切正常我会再给你电话。”

无论那个VR算不算见面，至少那条短信阻止了Mark亲自过来找他，如果他现在不准备遵守了，是否Facebook那边又出了什么问题？

十几分钟后，Mark带着Elliot出现在他办公室，Eduardo的心沉了下去，他熟悉Mark的这个神情，有人刺痛了他，然后一瞬间冰冷的怒火和残酷的攻击性尖锐的冒出头来，他熟悉这个神情，曾经是对别人，后来他也不得幸免。

无论那是谁，他被惹怒了。

“Wardo. ” Mark走到他面前，紧紧握住了他的手，然后拉着Eduardo坐到了办公室的会客沙发上。

Elliot走过去打开了电视机，转到CBS电视台，他完全没有要坐下的意思：“Eduardo，昨天我在CBS的线人告诉我，他们收到了一条对Mark相当不利的电话录音，CBS会在今天的十点新闻中播出，也就是说四分钟之后。他们的董事会近年来和Google非常亲近，我没办法搞清楚这条录音是什么，但我们知道谁交给了CBS这份录音——Valentina.Frankel。她昨天来见过你，她跟你说起过任何针对Mark的录音吗？”

“我……” Eduardo迟疑地作出否认：“没有，她只是来看看我，Valentina……她是那份协议的见证人之一，她没有理由——你们应该跟她签过很严谨的保密协议？”

“这份录音是关于Mark，但并不一定是关于这一次的协议。”

Eduardo十分困惑不安，他下意识地看了一眼Mark：“她……她没有跟Mark直接打过交道，电话录音？你确定是Valentina给出了Mark的电话录音？”

“我确定。” Elliot也向Mark看过去——Mark.Zuckerberg的大脑是一台超级处理器，从他坚持要来这里和Eduardo一起观看这条新闻，Elliot就确定他知道那条录音是什么，但他是CEO，他不说话所有人都最好当他不知道。

“既然没有人知道，我们可以先听听CBS怎么说。”

Mark微微侧过头注视着他，Eduardo立刻感应到了他的目光，他柔软的巴西口音中忐忑不安又满怀着愧疚的温柔：“Valentina那里什么都没有，Mark，这肯定是个误会，她不能伤害到你。”

【这里是CBS整点新闻，Simon.Grenier 为您报道。】

【Mark.Zuckerberg——你可能不知道自己邻居的名字，但没有任何一个美国公民不知道这个名字，在Mr.Zuckerberg带领Facebook一跃成为全球社交霸主的十几年中，我们一次又一次听到这个名字，这么多年，我们几乎形成了一个固有共识，Mark是Facebook的化身，他天才的大脑与我们普通人不一样，那里面有科技、文明、未来，但没有人性——没有人性之善，当然也没有人性之恶。

CA事件以来，我们的固有共识无疑受到了挑战，Mark正前所未有的展现出他人性的一面——Chris.Huges、Sean.Parker、Peter.Thiel这些一直支持他的老朋友毫不犹豫的和他站到了一起，但最惊人的是Eduardo.Saverin，这对决裂了16年的朋友重归于好，演说、采访、八卦消息还有引起热烈追捧的那些旧照片，一切都在向我们展示Mark也有人性的一面。

但我们要问的是，哪一种人性？机器人的外表下掩藏的，是能被危机打磨出光彩的珍贵情感，还是深谙操纵人心的公关阴谋？Mark.Zuckerberg真的将Eduardo.Saverin看作朋友而不是工具？】

【这里有一份独家电话录音，鉴证专家已经检测过，确保这段录音中的每一个字都是Mark.Zuckerberg所说。让我们来一起听听。】

新闻镜头切向音波图，一阵调试的杂音响起，年轻但依然和现在一样极具辨识度的Mark的声音传了出来。

【……我现在谁也不是，但五年之后，世界会告诉你我是谁。Eduardo——哈佛投资协会的主席？雷曼兄弟的实习生？让整个Saverin家族引以为豪不是么？金融或许能赚钱，但从不创造任何价值，他会沉浸在资本编造的数字游戏中渡过虚无可悲的一生，为自己的成就沾沾自喜，但如果有任何人问，你为这个世界创造了什么？留下了什么——Nothing。

他唯一、唯一能被铭记的可能，就是与我的名字出现在同一本教科书的不同章节，你需要我提醒你属于他的那个章节叫什么吗？】

镜头切回直播间，Simon.Grenier发出一声感慨——【哇哦，或许当你像Zuckerberg一样有钱，就真的可以买来任何东西，正常情况下，大概没有人忍受得了……】

Elliot关掉了电视，现在他知道这条录音是什么了，再接着听Simon.Grenier的嘲讽大概会让怒火直接烧干他的脑子——Fuck that crazy bitch！！

他冷静了几秒钟，在旁边的沙发上坐下，拿出文件夹开始说公关应对方案：“ Well，这是个灾难，我们必须否认它，确保它看起来像个彻头彻尾的谎言——”

“这是个谎言吗？” 坐在沙发上低着头的Eduardo打断了他。

“——这他妈重要吗？关键是看起来——”

“Mark，这是假的吗？你们没有对方的电话。” Eduardo抬起头来，直视着坐在他身边的Mark.Zuckerberg：“这是假的吗？”

他试图读懂Mark的表情，那张线条锋利的面孔上覆满坚冰，他灰蓝色的瞳孔如同一个无悲无喜的机械圆孔，但不需要更多了，谎言不会激活Mark坚不可摧的防御机制……Eduardo用力抽出了他被紧紧抓住的右手，他是如此用力，以至于起身时狠狠撞到了沙发前的茶几上，小腿骨上钻心的疼痛让他踉跄了一下。

Elliot迅速起身扶住了他：“Eduardo，现在我们不应该浪费时间来讨论这条录音的真假，这毫无意义。”

“毫无意义——” Eduardo无意识地喃喃低语，他伸手捂住抽搐着绞紧的胃部，挣开Elliot扶住他的手，远远站到了一边：“……告诉我，你们准备怎么让它看起来是假的？”

“最直接、最有效的方式永远是从信息源着手。我们需要削弱Valentina.Frankel的可信度，好消息是，Valentina.Frankel就是个笑话。她结过三次婚，2009年因为开车撞塌第一任丈夫的房子被起诉过，2013年她在和第二任丈夫就抚养权打官司时，因为女儿在旁听席上大叫了一句不愿意跟着妈妈，冲过去当庭扇了女儿一巴掌，随后由于藐视法庭被拘留并被儿童保护署起诉。往前看过去，在她的Myspace和Facebook动态中有多张疑似大麻的照片、以及酗酒、暴力游行等等。”

“你们准备摧毁她的整个生活……”

“如果Valentina.Frankel突发奇想准备给Facebook一记重击，最好明白我们可不是她那些废物前夫，我必须保证她得到的教训足够提醒她永远别再这么干。另外，那些过期的流言杀不了人，我这里还有她现在和Jeremiah.Frankel的婚姻中两次出轨的照片，这才叫摧毁她的生活。”

冷汗从Eduardo的脊背上沁了出来，愤怒和恐惧在他心中空荡荡的徘徊：“……我不会让你们这么干，你们不能、不能——”

Elliot终于控制不住自己的烦躁，他冰冷强硬地打断了这句荒唐的回应：“容我提醒你，Mr.Saverin，你必须站在Facebook这边，你亲爱的姐姐不止嘲讽了我的工作，也践踏了你的——”

“——我他妈从来不是 必须 站在你这边！” Eduardo完全失控地吼了出来。

Elliot意识到这句话不是说给他的，但这种完全违反商业契约常识的宣言还是让他忍不住立刻回以讽刺：“我想Caderon.Saverin看在3780亿违约金的份上绝对不介意让他女儿再离——”

“你先出去，Elliot。” Mark打断了他，Eduardo咬紧牙关：“没有任何人需要出去。你不用纡尊降贵讲一句话，Mr.Schrage得代替你做所有的发言工作不是吗？”

难以形容的氛围让Elliot一瞬间理智回笼，Sean那句话——【不管他们之间发生什么，最好别搅和进去】突然出现在他脑海中，Elliot果断走出去并关上了门。

Elliot.Schrage毫不犹豫离开的动作让Eduardo脑海中那根弦彻底绷断了——他永远什么都不是，对任何人，对所有人，Mark is everything，he is Nothing 。

“正如我说过的，除了你母亲以外，Saverin家族的其他人都会是令人不快的因素，告诉我你的想法，说服我。Wardo，我们得解决这个。”

“没有我们……” Eduardo紧紧捂住绞痛的胃：“你做错了事，Facebook侵犯了人们的隐私，你不准备道歉，不准备改变，反而想靠继续操纵人们相信我和你塑造出的虚假形象来绕过去，我每一秒、每一秒都知道这是错的，但我违背我的良知和理智，就因为这能给我一种可悲的虚假的希望——希望你是真的需要我，希望这一次我是被需要的……你不需要我，Mark，假象永远是假象，这一切都行不通，每一个人都会知道…知道…知道……”

“没有什么是假的，我爱你，Wardo。” Mark想要站起来，但他有种自己会失去平衡的预感，他微微仰起头看着Eduardo。

泪水苦涩的滋味在唇上晕开，Eduardo目光与他相接：“人们不会这么对所爱之人。”

Mark猛然站了起来，他摇晃了一下，但很快找回了平衡，他缓慢、尖锐而又嘲讽的发出反问：“如果我不符合这个定义呢？Eduardo？”

“………”

【——那这就不是爱。】

Eduardo没有来得及说出任何话，他冲出了办公室，一路冲进洗手间吐了出来，他的胃还在抽痛，他已经很久没有这么痛过了，他需要回新加坡，回他的安全屋。


	15. Chapter 15

“Eduardo，这已经是第四年了。”

“我知道，谢谢你，Cassandra。”

“我们试过各种药物，各种疗法——西酞普兰甚至让你梦游过一段时间。你在坦诚这个阶段做得非常好，每一个细节我们都已经讨论过了一遍又一遍……我不想这么说，但Eduardo，不是每个人都能走到战胜痛苦这个阶段，为什么不仅仅就是接受它？”

“我不能……我不能，Cassandra，我必须得战胜这一切，忘掉这一切……I can’t live with it。”

“为什么不能，Eduardo？不是每一种情绪都要去克服的，很多人在接受这个阶段度过了很好的一生，你还很年轻，你生命中还会遇到很多快乐，时间会冲淡一切。”

“它太沉……太重了，我现在已经不会那么难过，快乐、平静、生气这些情绪重新回来了……但我有一种预感，如果我走不到那一步，痛苦就会成为我生命的底色，今后的一切都只是在这个底色之上描画，无论再有多少色彩增添在我的生命中，总会有空白之处……我怕时间不能改变任何事。

“……Eduardo，I’m sorry. ”

“别，Cassandra，你是我遇到过的最好的心理医生，你把我从抑郁症中拉了出来。别说对不起，是我、是我自己。”

“Eduardo，我的建议是，尽可能多的去为你的生活创造新体验，新的公寓，新的朋友，新的办公地点，甚至——新的国家，在地球上选一个地方，把那里当做你的安全屋。”

新加坡，他的公寓能看到远方湛蓝的海面，8447英里。这里距硅谷有8447英里。

明媚的阳光透过从浅蓝色的窗帘中照耀进来，Eduardo在阳光中翻了个身，他摸到了一个缕头发，猛地从浅眠中惊醒过来——Macie，他的女友正站在床前看着他。

Eduardo惊呼了一声，Macie拿着撬棍冷冷看着他：“所以你没有结婚，公寓里也没有另一个女人，但就是无论如何都不愿意让我踏进你的公寓一步是吧？”

“Macie——”

“——我和你交往九个月了Eduardo.Saverin！你不让我去你的公司，不让我踏进你的公寓一步，你他妈有什么信任危机？”

Eduardo从另一边床上跳了下来，远离她并试图安抚她：“Macie，Please！我们说好了慢慢来的！”

“去你的慢慢来！Eduardo，你知道我给了你多大的耐心吗？你身上有他妈一百个雷区，我都不知道哪句话就会突然惹到你，干点什么突然就让你反应过度，但一切我都忍了！你有回报给我哪怕那么一点点信任吗！”

“Macie！放下你的撬棍，Please！要不然我要报警了！我说真的！”

“为什么你要这么反应过度？”

——Macie的脸突然变成了年轻的Mark，他冷冷看着Eduardo：“我告诉过你，来说服我，不管你想怎么处理，来说服我。”

Eduardo愣住了，Mark变得越来越远，他失望地看着他：“我说我爱你，但你完全不相信我，为什么你要沉浸在过去中，我没有错，Why can’t you just let it go？我不能和一个有信任问题的人谈恋爱。”

“不、不——Mark！不要……” Eduardo徒劳的想要挽留他离去的背影：“别再丢下我，你不能，Mark！是我要离开，这次是我不要你……”

Mark转过身来，露出一抹冷笑：“别撒谎，Eduardo，你想要我。”

“不，Mark，如果一份快乐要用两份痛苦来换取，我宁愿不要……” Eduardo喃喃呓语，Mark用看蠢蛋的眼神看着他：“你是笨蛋吗？如果有这种情况，解决途径当然是改变这种交换机制，而不是放弃快乐。而且这不是快乐，这是独一无二的终极幸福。快过来，要不然我会撕碎Val。”

“为什么你要叫她Val？”

”因为你在做梦，她都这么干了你居然还在潜意识里叫她昵称，你没救了，Eduardo。”

Eduardo猛然惊醒，冷汗浸湿了他的头发，他怔忪的坐在黑暗里，有人轻轻撞了撞他的膝盖，Mark年轻而又柔软的声音响起：“Hey，记得吗？你是唯一一个能让我屈服的人，Wardo，过来。”

他跟随着这个轻柔得像一片雪花的声音，轻轻从床上爬过去，灯光突然亮起，Sean.Parker站在床头，带着一贯轻浮的笑：“你知道我了解你多少吗？Nothing。”

“Eduardo，你为这个世界创造了什么？留下了什么？Nothing。”

“You are Nothing。”

Eduardo惊慌失措地试图寻找这个声音，一阵猛烈的撞击感传来，他掉到软厚的羊毛地毯上——窗外天亮了，阴沉的乌云压在天空中，这是在硅谷的克莱门特酒店。

Eduardo彻底从睡梦中醒过来，他大口喘着气，靠着床坐在地毯上平复呼吸，漂浮的意识慢慢回到了他的大脑中——他不能一走了之，他得保护Valentina。从公司出来后，他去看了医生，买了止痛药。下午和Gamma他们在咖啡馆办公，晚上回到了酒店，准备给他熟悉的律师打电话，然后他看到了自己行李箱里用来倒时差的安眠药，他实在无法忍受剧烈的头痛，于是吃了一粒……

床头的台灯上贴着一张便签：【Call Valentina.】

Eduardo撕下便签握在手中——

【你可以强迫我屈服。】【说服我。】

Eduardo打开手机，5：43 。他发了一条简讯过去——【我能跟你谈谈Valentina的事吗？七点钟。】

【来我家。】 from M.Z

一阵雷声响起，加州下雨了，他身上的背冷汗浸透的睡衣变得有些凉，Valentina应该还没有醒，他决定先去洗澡再来给她打电话。

6：17，Eduardo焦灼的抓着手机，他不想打这个电话，但他必须告诉他事情的严重性，Eduardo深深呼吸了一声，拨通了姐姐的电话。

“Edu ？”

“Val，那条电话录音，Facebook已经知道是你交给CBS。”

一阵衣物窸窸窣窣的声响传过来，随即是关门的声音，Valentina的声音重新响起：“什么录音，你听谁说的？”

Eduardo听出了她声音中冷硬和紧绷：“Mark告诉了我，现在Facebook的全球公共政策主管Elliot.Schrage那里有一整套你的资料，Val，你得告诉我这是怎么回事，Facebook会毁了你，你需要来这里，我们一起去找他们谈谈。”

“不可能！CBS的新闻发布到现在已经过了20多个小时，如果他们知道是谁干的，那个人的黑料早就在网上铺天盖地了，危机公关的黄金24小时原则记得吗？你觉得如果Facebook知道是谁干的，现在还会没一点消息吗？”

Eduardo沉默了，危机公关的黄金24小时原则——他当然知道，他为什么下意识的确定Mark宁可错过这24小时的黄金反应时间，也会要在这次征得他的同意？

“Val，那条录音是真的吗？如果是真的，你怎么能指望Mark.Zuckerberg不记得这个，他从不忘记任何事，你嗑嗨了吗？”

“Eduardo，轮不到你来教训我！从一开始我就不同意父亲签那份见鬼的协议，我本来觉得这要是只是一次商业合作也就算了，但我这次过去一见你就知道你又被那个混蛋搞得神魂颠倒，我越想越不对劲，你还记得你抑郁症差点醉死在公寓的时候，是谁把你拖出去看心理医生，是谁每天开车接送你的吗？”

“这是我和他的事。Val，我不需要你来帮我决定——我不想和你吵架，相信我，Facebook就算要倒台他们也能在倒台之前毁了你，你得过来和我一起想办法解决这件事。”

Valentina发出一声冷笑：“是吗？他们准备怎么毁了我？买凶杀人？”

“……你的离婚官司、抚养权官司，你以前的一些历史，你——你的婚外情——”

“闭嘴！离我的私生活远点，Eduardo！”

“这只是他们资料的一小部分，Val，我不想评价你的生活，但你也要离我的私生活远点，别再跟Mark打电话。”

“我没有Mark.Zuckerberg的电话，也没有兴趣跟那个混蛋联系。是他打给了你，只是你那时候半昏迷状态，我只能接了这个响个不停的电话。”

“这是什么时候的事？”

“2004年，你那天跟父亲吵架了，外面下着大雨，你就像只可怜兮兮的流浪狗，还发着高烧，我把你送到了医院记得吗？”

Eduardo怔住了，他缓缓撑着墙熬过一阵眩晕：“……那是我们签下庭下和解协议的前夜，Valentina，他打电话给我干什么？”

“……你现在问这个有意义吗？”

“他在我们官司结束的前一晚打电话给我……他在那时候打电话给我，Valentina，他说了什么？”

“…………”

“不，不……” 一阵绝望哀痛抓住了他，Eduardo无法接受这个，所有的电话中，他唯独错过了这个，十六年前他们本来有机会……有机会——

“Valentina……你不知道你对我干了什么，你不知道你对我干了什么……”

“难道几句话——”

Eduardo挂掉电话，他一刻也不能等了。

******

Mark打开门，浑身湿透的Eduardo站在他面前，他瞳孔微微放大了：“Wardo……”

“你在我们签庭下和解协议的前一晚打了电话给我对吗？为什么？那时候我们的和解协议已经谈妥了，第二天只要签下名字，一切就都结束了不是么？”

“她告诉了你。”

“为什么，Mark？”

“……那天最后一次交叉询问结束以后，我向Erica发送了Facebook的好友申请，我对她没那么有兴趣，我只是想确认经过了所有这些事，一切是否还有可能回复如初，我决定如果她通过了我的好友申请，我就打电话给你。我刷新了1000次，她没有任何回应，但我还是决定打这个电话，然后Valentina.Saverin接了起来。”

“……她羞辱了你。”

Mark勾起一丝冷笑：“显然你比我体会过更多。”

“我……”

“你会感冒，Wardo，进来，去换衣服。” Mark侧身让他进来，Eduardo被打断的情绪让他茫然无措，他跟着Mark去卧室换上了他的衣服，披着一条羊毛毯子坐在床上，Mark在他旁边坐了下来：“你想怎么处理这个。”

“什么……”Eduardo茫然看着他，Mark沉默了一下，然后说：“我想过很多次，Wardo，就算你接到了那个电话，也不会有什么改变，你那个时候不会愿意跟我和好。”

“我不知道……” Eduardo无法回答，他仍然能记起那天签下和解协议时，Mark苍白冷漠的神色，他们没有一次眼神交流，这个场景多年来一直刺痛他，而现在他被注入了一股莫名的勇气。

“前一天晚上，因为我告诉父亲我准备和你庭下和解，他大发雷霆，坚持要上庭审，我跑出去淋了雨，然后高烧被Valentina送到了医院……我不是故意不接电话。”

“我知道你不是。”

“你们说了什么？”

“Wardo，我不会将整个对话的前因后果作为借口，因为无论如何，我确实说了那段话。”

Eduardo眼眶有些泛红，他抬起头看着Mark：“我在新加坡帮清洁工人们修过生态住宅，我参加了马来西亚五个地区地下水的改造工程，让附近的人们不用生活在恶臭中……我不是、我不是、我不是……一无是处，Mark。”

“我知道。” Mark回答得又快又急，他肩膀狠狠颤动了一下，然后又恢复常态：“我知道你不是。”

“告诉我，Wardo，你说我最恶毒的话是什么？”

“当时我父亲想让我用家族律师团，但我坚持要自己找律师，所以我告诉他……你是个只知道写代码操电脑的怪胎，不需要那么兴师动众。” Eduardo忍不住摇头低笑了起来：“对不起，这很不绅士。”

“这确实是你这辈子说过最恶毒的话了。”

“因为说了这个我一个晚上愧疚到睡不着。”

“Wardo，如果有人录下这个放给我听，我不会在意一个字，因为我知道我在你眼中是什么。”

“……我完全不信任你，Mark，我害怕我再也不能像以前那么相信你。” Eduardo看着他，他在Mark最坦诚的时刻刺中了他，即使是无坚不摧的Mark.Zuckerberg，他非人的瞳孔也急速收缩了，近乎赤裸裸的茫然、惊愕和痛楚出现在他脸上。

一瞬间，Mark已经变得面无表情，他站起来，走了几步，然后转身离开了房间。

Eduardo沉默地坐在那里，从机场的谈话之后，令他神魂颤抖的悸动和无可奈何的绝望就一直缠绕着他，Mark宣告爱他，但他完全不能明白那场伏击、那场诉讼在十六年中沉淀成了怎样深重的痛苦，每一次旧日的回响都会泛起沉渣，他不以为意，而他痛不欲生。现在，无论Mark有多么毫不在意，Eduardo下定决心要摁着他的脸让他看清楚。

他无法割舍这份快乐，所以他必须改变这个交换机制。

就在几分钟之内，气势汹汹的Mark.Zuckerberg回到了他的卧室，他远远站在一边看着Eduardo：“我不会像你一样遇到问题就转身逃开，这是懦夫才干的事，我留下继续这场谈话，这才是成熟的表现。”

Eduardo对他的讽刺不以为意。

“说清楚，Eduardo，我告诉了你一切，你以为我不知道如果你跑过去告诉任何人我准备到时候拆分Facebook会有多么严重吗？你有前科，但我还是把抉择权交到了你手中。”

“我知道我有前科，但我向你保证，我已经完全明白Facebook对你、对整个世界意味着什么。现在我得告诉你，Mark，就算Facebook市值超过万亿，我也不能相信你做了正确的选择，对我来说那些事永远都是错的，我为之痛苦了十几年，你可以买下一个顶尖的专家团队来证明你是对的，但我永远不会买账，你必须得向我道歉。”

Mark傲慢又阴沉的看着他：“道歉的涵义是我知道我做错了，表示后悔。但我知道我没错，我没有一刻后悔过。你不是在要求我道歉，你在要求我说谎。”

“那又怎么样？你不是不会说谎，我才是那个从不对你说谎的人，你说起谎来也那么有天赋。”

Mark锋利的唇紧紧抿成了一条直线，他面无表情，抱着双臂站在那里，看起来不准备说一个字，Eduardo语速平缓坚定，不为所动的和他对视：“如果你要把道歉等同于说谎，那就把这个谎言说出来，我不在乎，但你必须说那三个字。”

“Mark，我们可以耗一整天，毕竟你说过你是个成熟的人，不会像我一样转头逃跑或者是拒绝谈话。按你的逻辑，我只是让你为我撒一句谎，这有什么难的？我想、我想……和你谈……发展一段关系，但前提是你得说出这句谎言。”

Mark冷笑一声：“你亲爱的姐姐呢？我还以为你迫不及待赶过来是要跟我谈这个。”

“Valentina可以等着。”

Eduardo每一秒都在清晰的被他的毫不在乎所刺痛，但如果Mark说他是唯一一个可以强迫他屈服的人，那这就是他必须屈服的那一秒。

“对不起。”

“再说一遍。”

这太荒谬了——

“……对不起。”

再给他一百次机会，他仍然会做那个绝对正确的——

第一次，那个灰暗的厚重的底色剥落了一小片，Eduardo将脸埋进了掌心中，任由泪水流了出来。

——Mark心中猛然颤动了一下，他的理智完好无损，并无丝毫产生歉意的逻辑，但他就像被移植了一片不属于他的肺叶，一种充满痛楚的触动被直接灌入到了他的感性中，即使是177的智商也无法弄懂这个。

Eduardo带着满是泪水的脸庞抬起了头，他搞懂了Mark在机场对他说的那些话，有时候在无法退让的原则上，他必须进攻、必须索取，如果你不准备进攻，就得一切按照他的逻辑来，永远别指望Mark能主动将胜利拱手相让。

“现在，我也要告诉你一个秘诀，Mark，你知道我的精神状态没有以前那么好了，如果我崩溃到听不进去你的任何话，你只要告诉我，你在那场伏击中做了一个混蛋，以及对不起，或许就能让我冷静下来。我知道这是谎言，但如果你这里只有这个，我也准备将就了。”

Mark没有回答他，Eduardo察觉到他的自我可能需要从片刻的受挫中恢复，但至少他没有像广告商那次一样，开始闷闷不乐的学火鸡叫：“能谈谈Valentina的事吗？”

“你去Facebook找Elliot谈，另外，把她喊过来，你不是什么她的代言人。”

Mark彻底结束这次谈话，转身走了出去。


	16. Chapter 16

Eduardo不想踏进Facebook那个43万平方英尺的主题公园，但他现在没法让Mark继续跟他聊下去，某种程度上，他读懂了Mark的潜台词——这是公司事务，而不是家庭事务，他不会让Eduardo把它搞成某种无足轻重的家庭矛盾。

他得自己去和Facebook的全球公共政策主管谈这个。

Eduardo驱车回酒店换回自己的衣服，他知道Facebook的着装文化，穿了自己最随意的便装，但和Mark给他的那件T恤比还是正式得过头。在他换好衣服的间歇，Elliot.Schrage发邮件传给他定位和从园区地下停车场到办公室的路线图，并备注他已经和Mrs.Frankel约好了时间。

Eduardo本来准备在路上给Valentina打电话劝她过来——实际上他毫无把握说服她，现在至少两件困难的事只剩下一件，他只需要鼓起勇气去到Facebook的办公室，并接受所有无可避免的审视和窥探。

Elliot在门口亲自等候，他看起来平静又风度翩翩，没有冷漠或者是气氛紧绷的指责——毕竟23个小时之后Eduardo才出现，他有充分的理由暴跳如雷。

“Welcome to Facebook，Relax，我刚刚上完愤怒控制课程。” Elliot甚至开了个玩笑，然后递给他一张来访卡，带着他向里走去：“Mark和深学组今天在斯坦福有个研讨会，他不会参加今天的谈话，Mrs.Frankel大约会在一个小时之后到，我们先参观一下园区？”

Eduardo将记忆拉回大三参观雷曼兄弟的时刻。一群西装革履的年轻人和穿着阿玛尼三件套的分析师走在有巴洛克穹顶和水晶灯的办公楼中，在那个场景里他如鱼得水。这里你抬起头只能看到暴露在外的工业化管道——《时代》周刊称，因为Mark.Zuckerberg希望一切看起来像是半成品，以提醒每一个Facebook的员工他们改变世界的使命还尚未完成。

投行穹顶上华丽的浮雕是古老权威的凝聚，这里又何尝不是新贵们野心的宣言。

Eduardo收回目光，将自己想象成某个观光的游客，跟着Elliot参观Facebook辽阔的内部空间，他走在充满艺术气息的墙面涂鸦、绿植和原木之间，有人坐在办公桌、有人坐在色彩斑斓的沙发办公，其中一些员工显然认出了他，但他得到的目光比预料的要友善得多。

“Mark显然在Q&A上为你做了一次完美的个人介绍，你们现在的支持率堪比2008年的Obama夫妇。”

“08年的Obama夫妇是罕见的 零丑闻 政治明星。” Eduardo某种程度上予以反驳，Elliot笑意微妙的看了他一眼：“Mark第一时间在内部群组里发表了声明——CBS发布的消息极不正确，我认为Eduardo.Saverin是卓越的投资人、专业的气象学者、数学天才和令人敬佩的棋手。”

“和CBS近百年累积的新闻信誉相比，这看起来只会是迫不得已的事后补救。”

“这只是内部消息，Mark始终坚持以坦诚互信原则对待员工，外界舆论我们不会遵循这么可笑的原则。至于在Facebook内部，这是他的王国，CBS只是外来者，人们相信他。”

“外部舆论——”

“尽管我原本不知道，你是那种值得Mark用黄金24小时来等待的朋友，但无论何时都应该有PlanB。这个话题下，如果人们开始谈论金融对现代及未来社会的意义，科技新贵与华尔街老钱的冲突，那它的热点就会被一路引爆，最后进入每一家主流媒体的晚间新闻。但如果人们开始反复讨论的是，如果朋友对你说了很恶毒的话该不该原谅他之类的，它就会变成一个炙手可热的流俗，火爆，但缺乏深度，关键是引导人们在这个点上反复咀嚼，不过这种引导不能持久，只能为我们争取一段时间。”

“人群不会被蒙蔽太久，人的天性追寻意义。” Eduardo只能这样回答，他不是那么有机会体验类似超级反派的角色。

Elliot不可置否的耸耸肩：“这句话只能从概率上来说是对的，也有些时候人们就是会被蒙蔽——十个情感专家就能毁了一个严肃话题。”

“这就是你们准备对Facebook的反垄断诉讼案做的吗？我和Mark的关系就像是一个情感话题的培养皿？用娱乐冲淡严肃？”

“理智告诉我，我不该回答这个问题——来参观一下Mark的办公室。” Elliot走到一个四面都是整块透明玻璃的巨大盒子前，向门边工位上埋头写邮件的Rosanna打招呼：“Rosanna。”

“Mr.Saverin！” Rosanna抬起头惊呼了一声，随即不好意思地笑起来：“Welcome to Facebook，您想喝点什么吗？“

“不，Please，别让我打扰到你的工作。”

“我保证这里的咖啡很棒。而且我们有专业的咖啡师，我基本上只是走过去再拿过来，完全不会麻烦。” Rosanna坚持，她双手合在胸前做了一个祈求的姿势。

“Thank you，黑咖啡就好。”

“一杯拿铁，谢谢。” Elliot举起手指。

“仅限客供，谢谢。”Rosanna忍不住笑了起来：“你们要参观水族馆吗——Mark管他的办公室叫水族馆。在对外开放日，他基本算Facebook最热门的观赏动物。”

“Yes。” Elliot推开门，示意Eduardo进来：“随意参观。”

电话铃声响了起来，Elliot接起来向Eduardo做了一个随意的手势，离开办公室去接电话。

任何进入这间办公室的人第一印象应该都是书，整齐的、随意摆放的各类书籍，那张看上去就非常非常舒服的单人沙发旁边更是散落着好几本，Eduardo走到Mark的办公桌旁边，电脑和书籍底下，白色的桌面右侧涂鸦了一只巨大的接吻鱼，里面填满用黑色马克笔写的代码，中间空白的一块签了一个大大的“do” ？

Eduardo移走那本摊开的中文字典——“wardo”，他在桌面上找了一下，坐下来拿起涂鸦笔，在左边画了另一只小小的接吻鱼，并用棋手公式填充它，Elliot接完一个漫长的电话推门进来：“

“Mrs.Frankel快要到了，我们去会议室？”

“当然。” Eduardo的心微微往下一沉，提醒自己进入谈判状态，Elliot和他在小会议室落座，看了看表然后说：“还有几分钟，Eduardo，我必须先跟你说一下，我和Mark达成的共识。”

“……你们想要怎么处理？”

“Mrs.Frankel必须亲自偿还她一手造成的麻烦，我们会选择性的利用负面新闻来塑造她不值得信任的形象，但同时我们也为她打造了一份恢复形象的公关方案，只要她站出来承认，她是出于对弟弟的担心和对你们感情的误解才伪造了这份录音，我们就会随之启动那份恢复方案，她会看起来迷途知返，你们会冰释前嫌。”

Eduardo不可置信的看着他：”也就是说你们仍然准备执行刚开始的方案？我以为我们起码的共识是怎样在不让她身败名裂的情况下解决这个？”

“她是否仍然会经历某种程度上、一段时间的丑闻缠身？是的。但最开始我想要用丑闻把她送进地狱，现在她只要在烈火中站一段时间，等我们帮她灭了火，她看起来形象甚至会比之前更好，人们喜欢一波三折的故事，而且原谅与你不相干的人尤其让人有快感。”

Eduardo沉默了片刻，直视着他：“我相信一定有不用牵扯到她的解决方案，但你们选择就是必须用这一套是么？”

“Eduardo，这一套对Facebook来说是效果最好的。你必须看到，Mrs.Frankel的行为不止伤害了Facebook，也伤害了你，而且严重违背契约精神，从逻辑上来说，我们应该属于同一方。从情感上来说，我坚信无论是亲情、友情或者是爱情，无底线的退让和包容只能将那段感情带入深渊，Mrs.Frankel会如此有恃无恐，我相信她应该不是第一次不顾你的感受，从这一次开始，你必须让她明白界限，她必须站在底线之外爱你，否则这种事还会一次又一次发生，直到耗光你与她的感情。”

Elliot言辞恳切：“不是这一刻，就是下一刻，除非你能确定她不会再犯，否则你迟早要做出还击的决定，为什么不这次让我们来帮你呢？”

“你知道这对她来说会看起来像什么吗？我用外人来对付她——绝不是这一刻，我……”Eduardo的话被打断了，Rosanna拿了咖啡进来，Elliot扬眉看她：“Rosanna，告诉Eduardo你怎么看。”

“什么怎么看？” Rosanna把黑咖啡和拿铁分别递给他们，并跟Eduardo说“不用谢”，Elliot翻了个白眼：“Come on，你知道我们在谈什么。”

Rosanna有些尴尬的瞪了他一眼，略带歉意的望向Eduardo：“Sorry，Mr.Saverin，我不该说这些，但是……你看过那个庭审监控视频吗？她活生生跨过三把条桌去扇了她女儿一耳光，那个小女孩居然拿起旁边人的手机就砸到了她妈妈头上，人们都说苹果掉落的地方不会离树太远，Mrs.Frankel去年又生了一个小女儿，如果有什么她需要被改变的时刻，那就是现在立刻马上，最好别等什么下一次了，你想想如果三个Mrs.Frankel出现在家里是什么感受。”

三个Valentina……Eduardo打了个寒颤，Elliot给了她一个赞许目光，抓紧机会说：“我保证她只需要忍受一段时间，最终在她承认错误之后，我们会——”

Eduardo顺着他的目光转过头去，一身深红连衣裙的Valentina正在款款走来，Rosanna告辞出去，Elliot站起来坐到了Eduardo身边。

“Elliot.Schrage。” Elliot起身跟她握手，Valentina冷冷看向拒绝跟她眼神接触的弟弟，矜持地伸出手：“Valentina.Frankel。”

她身后的律师也伸出手：“Gordon.Channing，Mrs.Frankel的律师。”

“请坐。”

“Mrs.Frankel，在我们开始谈话之前，我希望你能先看一下这份资料。”Elliot递给她一个非常厚的文件夹：“如果需要的话，我这里还有视频。”

Valentina接过来，还不到三分之一，她已经气得浑身发抖，Elliot在她爆发之前制止住：“Mrs.Frankel，我希望你知道，不是任何人都能被Facebook邀请两次，这一次的机会您应该珍惜。”

Valentina冷冷的扫了他一眼，坚持看完了最后一张照片，然后把整个文件夹扔到Eduardo身上：“这就是你们的计划？”

Eduardo颤抖了一下，他沉默了一会儿，把文件收拾好放回桌子上，然后抬起头看着姐姐，冷静完整的复述了一遍刚刚Elliot告诉他的方案：“这是我和Facebook的公关计划。”

Elliot眼中闪过一丝笑意，迅速接过话头：“Mrs.Frankel，这份资料中，你可以将所有事件分为三个等级，绝对不允许曝光的，勉强可以忍受的，比较能接受的，我们会斟酌从中选择，将伤害控制在一定范围内。”

“如果我说所有都是绝对不允许呢？” Valentina感到怒火正在让自己太阳穴直跳，Elliot冷漠的看着她：“那我们就只好随机抽选了，Mrs.Frankel，3780亿违约金的那份协议不是筹码而是炸弹，你手上没有任何筹码。我们最大的善意就是，所有对你现在婚姻生活有实质性伤害的——丑闻，都不会出现，而且我以我在这一行的名声向你保证，如果你公开道歉，你的形象会得到完全的修复。”

Valentina沉默了，她看向Eduardo：“这也是你的想法吗？Eduardo？”

“Val，这不是我们之间的家事，而且你真的……不能再对我这么干。” Eduardo没有在她的目光下退缩，因此他也没有错过Valentina眼中一闪而逝的受伤神色。

“所以我没得选是吗？” Valentina冷笑了一声：“把你们的合同拿过来。”

“关于这个……” Elliot彬彬有礼的微笑：“这里没有坐着Facebook的律师，我们也没有合同，Mrs.Frankel，你的契约信誉在我这里已经完全破产，与其签署一份我不确定你是否会遵守的合约，不如就全靠我们俩的契约精神如何，你展现多少，我会相应展现多少。”

“这太荒谬了——” Gordon.Channing大声抗议，Valentina打断了她的律师：“所以Eduardo是我们口头协议的见证人？”

“是的，Eduardo是见证人——请稍等，” Elliot阻止了她起身离开的准备：“如果你还记得，能复述一下那个电话吗？”

Eduardo颤抖了，他看着Valentina露出了一个嘲讽快意的微笑，缓慢优雅地重新坐了下来：“Well，我恰好记得每一个字。那天，Mark.Zuckerberg在凌晨打电话过来，说——我需要见你，我想要见你，我们能见一面吗，Wardo——他喜欢这样称呼Eduardo。然后我意识到了他是谁，我说，你是我弟弟说的那个聪明怪胎吗？那个聪明到找派对上唯一一个阔佬搭讪，就为了1000美金舔着脸跟他套近乎，然后摸清了他的妈妈性格，装作什么都不会，让他围着你团团转，帮你租房子，甚至给你一张空白支票簿包养你？我以为你又找了一个Sugar Daddy，那些年纪大的有钱人不好伺候吗？我不知道上次他好不容易醒悟过来停了账户，你是怎么又把他哄回去的，但现在你还想来找他？你以为你是谁，Darion.Blunt吗？”

她轻轻松松的说完，姿态傲慢的拎起包起身走了出去。

Eduardo愣在那里，Elliot在他们出去之后已经笑倒在了椅子里：“我得说，虽然你姐姐冲动又愚蠢，但她在说话的艺术上还是很有天分。” 他把刚刚搜索出来的Darion.Blunt的照片递给Eduardo，那是90年代的一个A片男星，Eduardo感到愤怒、心酸又难过——但那个男星真的有点像Mark，而Facebook的全球公共政策主管还在旁边大笑，这一切都太荒谬了。

“我错过了什么吗？” 一个柔和的声音响起，Elliot挥挥手：“Eduardo，忘了跟你说，刚刚Chris打电话来说他今天回来，需要见你。”


	17. Chapter 17

为什么他会像对待两个吵闹不休的孩子一样，在Mark打电话告知他，他和Eduardo又一次吵架时，试图用一个简单的借口，让他们重新坐到一张桌子上来？

他像是对他们之间的一切漠不关心，又像是一个平庸的雇员在敷衍他刻薄的主顾，Chris试图重新审视他那时的思维逻辑，他在政治活动中，常年接受着Mark的巨额资助，却又在他要求回报时觉得不快？不，他坚信利益交换与稳固友谊两面一体，但他不希望他所能提供的价值仅仅是一个是情感助理，在Facebook公关部门的强势主导下，他正沦为这样一个位置。

因此他说服Elliot，草率地将Mark与Eduardo推向直面矛盾的情境，试图尽快完结这个任务。

10年前他或许会坦诚相待，说服Mark尊重他在这一行中的成就，他在华盛顿会是一个可靠的盟友，而不是来担任Eduardo的联络人，但数十亿的政治献金搞坏了他的脑子，他做出了违心的应答，现在，他下定决心要纠正这个错误。

“你还好吗？Eduardo？”Elliot离开了会议室让他们独处，Chris放下包坐了下来，他放松地舒展手臂向后躺进沙发，注视着他的朋友。

“一切都好。”Eduardo向他微笑：“你在DC的事务结束了吗？”

“恰恰相反。我向Mark辞去了公共事务应急主管的职务，接下来我会一直在华盛顿。”

Eduardo心中涌上一股愧疚：“Chris，抱歉，我……我希望不是——Mark他不该那么说你。”

“天呐，Eduardo，我才应该为那个早午餐借口抱歉。我只是认为我在华盛顿能提供更多切实的帮助，而且我喜欢我在DC的工作。”

“……你准备回总统办公室吗？”

“可能，Roman.Stelle想要我过去他那边，还有待斟酌。”

“民主党的党魁？”

“Yes。我这次来除了交接工作，还要帮我们安排一次完美的晚餐——”

“晚餐？”

“你介意和Dustin共进晚餐吗？”Chris笑了：“当然，还可以带上我和Mark。”

Dustin——没有人不喜欢Dustin。他们在那件事之后还有一些邮件联络，他会收到一些小软件、电子贺卡、生日祝福之类的，但Eduardo以为他们不会再在现实中见面，至少在解决他和Mark的矛盾之前不会，Dustin可能会像惊弓之鸟一样逃开。他能想象，当年Dustin在意识到他默许和旁观了什么之后，他会有多么震惊、愧疚和无法面对。

“可以吗？”

“Eduardo，我保证没有任何人会因为恐慌而中途逃走。我还有些工作要和Elliot商量，五点钟在你办公室见面可以吗？”

“当然……谢谢你，Chris。”

Chris倾身过去拥抱了他：“别说谢谢，你们都值得一次美好的重聚。” Eduardo鼻尖微微泛红，不知道该如何回应，Chris站起来拉开了他们的距离：“OK，工作召唤——五点钟好么？”

“五点钟。”

******

一辆柯尼塞格在海湾公路上飞驰，骤雨过后，一切都闪闪发光，海鸥高飞，夕阳照耀着湛蓝的海面，清凉的海风灌满了Eduardo白色的亚麻衬衫，Chris从后视镜里看着他：“我们会在Dustin的游艇上聚餐——以防有任何人中途逃跑。”

“我有说过，我大概能游将近20海里吗？”

“Please don’t do that。” Chris被逗笑了，“你的助理——Gamma，她非常漂亮可爱，你还是那么喜欢亚裔？”

Eduardo忍不住也摇头笑起来：“Chris，我还没疯狂到要来一段办公室恋情。是的，我喜欢亚裔，以及Gamma不仅可爱还非常能干。”

“我没有暗示什么，只是有个理论，在私人联系比较多的职位上，个人偏好所占的比重比其他职位要大得多。”

“所以你在竞选办公室招的实习生？”

“每一个都有高中橄榄球四分卫的经历。”

Eduardo大笑起来——他记得这个，大学男生宿舍一半的话题都围绕着“哪个女孩更辣”，但Chris更喜欢聊“哪个男孩更辣”，偏偏他们还总能聊到点子上。

Eduardo为这个的理论举出另一个佐证例子：“Mark喜欢深色头发、娇小、聪慧，Hepburn或者Natalie.Portman的类型，而Rosanna符合每一种描述。”

“oh，Mark……” Chris摇了摇头，“我不觉得他只喜欢这一种，他品味广泛。”

Eduardo心中微妙的跳动了一下：“你是说……男性？”

“不，他直得跟尺子一样。”Chris停顿了片刻，Eduardo尴尬和紧张起来，他绝对还没做好准备告诉任何人他和Mark有个——谈恋爱试试的“约定”，Mark直得跟尺子一样？

“只是Sean……刚开始他喜欢给Mark介绍各种女孩子，他那时候才20岁，精力充沛，我怀疑他就跟做什么课题研究一样试过各种类型，只是他从来什么都不说。” Chris将话题回到他们身上，“不过，我挺赞同Mark邀请你作为公众面前的恋爱对象，毕竟他从未传出和任何女孩子约会的消息，旧情未了或者深柜都挺有说服力。”

Eduardo在心底呻吟了一声，比全世界都以为你们搞到了一起更糟糕的是，你身边“知情人士”都坚信这是个阴谋。他期盼快点到码头，好让他们不用继续讨论Mark直不直这个话题。

几分钟后，他们登上了Angelina号游艇，Dustin跟着声音从船舱里跑了出来，他看着Eduardo，伸了伸手不知道是要拥抱还是握手，然后他干脆把手背在身后，轻轻叫了一声：“Wardo.”

“Dustin.” Eduardo微笑起来，Chris站在他身后递出去一个鼓励的眼神，Dustin恍然大悟地把他们带进船舱，食物和酒液的香气扑面而来，船舱中巨大的环形餐台上放满了琳琅满目的美食，Dustin跑过去叫醒了角落埋头看电脑的Mark：“Hey，Wardo和Chris来了！”

Mark抬起头放下电脑走过来，Eduardo连忙不动声色地躲开了，他半点都不想给Chris造成什么疑问。

他走到同样陈列了各种酒类的吧台那里，Dustin在他靠近的瞬间肩膀紧绷了一下，Chris拍了拍Mark：“我们先上去开船吧。”

Dustin就像被丢进暴雨中的小鸟一样不知所措，他低头站在那儿，听到Chris和Mark离开的声音，现在这里就剩下他们了。

“Hey，man。” Eduardo用拳头捶了一下他的肩膀，Dustin夸张的歪向一边，维持着这个奇怪的姿势抬起头，他看着朋友的眼睛，结巴了一阵，然后像突破了某个关卡，喉咙里的话一下子蹦出来。

“对不起Wardo，我不知道事情会变成那样，我以为——我要是知道最后会发展成什么样，我一定会告诉你……对不起，我、真的抱歉我们干了那样的事。”

“没关系，” Eduardo安抚他，“要在一个朋友和另一个朋友之间作出选择，不管怎么选都是错的——”

“不、不是这样的。” Dustin打断了他，“在这件事情上，不是怎么选都是错的。Mark不应该那么干，我明知道装作不知道是不对的，只是……你知道那种好哥们过来跟你哭诉他要跟女朋友分手，然后你陪着他一起痛骂那个女孩，隔天又撞见他们在走廊里接吻的尴尬——总之，我以为Mark又能让你原谅他，你们过不了多久又会和好……”

“Dustin，我们不是……”

“当然当然！” Dustin连忙解释，“我知道你们只是单纯的朋友。我只是举个例子，你从来不生Mark的气，我想他把这一切都太当做理所当然了，我也是……我不该看着他伤害你，还以为你不会受伤，对不起。”

当初是否他真的会给人那种不管Mark做出什么，他们总归会很快和好如初的错觉——Eduardo无法反驳。

Dustin换了好几个站立的姿势，他努力想要打破沉默：“你第一次来柯克兰那次……”

“我第一次来柯克兰那次……” Eduardo忍不住笑了起来——他第一次来H33做客，Mark头也不回地从冰箱里把啤酒扔给他，Dustin、Chris和Bill显然已经很熟悉他这么干，但Eduardo完全没反应过来，一瓶啤酒在壁炉上爆开，飞溅的玻璃碎片在他颧骨那儿划开了一道小口子，Dustin惊慌失措地跑过来看他，一边大声责怪Mark，Eduardo清楚的记得他那时候觉得Mark慌乱、可怜又愧疚，他几乎想要把他抱在怀里一边安慰一边让Dustin不要责怪他。

“还有Erica那次……”

他在博客上管前女友叫“Bitch”，侮辱她的姓氏、学校和胸围，而他居然第一时间觉得Mark需要一个安慰的抱抱之类。

“我确实有些不可理喻不是吗？” Eduardo弯起唇角，但他明白那些过往不是不可理喻，曾经他想要保护他和世界格格不入的天才，看守他如同看守自己的心，他不希望Mark感受到一点点恶意，无论来自任何人——包括他自己。

Dustin郑重的望着他：“我保证，我绝对不会看着Mark再欺凌你了，Wardo，任何人都不应该因为他又温柔又好就受到欺负。”

“Well，誓言接受，Moskovitz骑士。”

******

“Mark，慢一点，我们不准备开到公海去。” Chris帮他校准航向，他注意到Mark看起来有些烦躁不安，果然两分钟之后他就开始问：“他们谈完了吗？”

“拜托，给他们一点时间，这个聚会不是关于你，Mark。”

“……白宫准备给你提供什么职务？”

“公共联络主任。”

“我以为你期待的至少是内阁秘书或者总统副顾问的位置，四年前你就能进白宫担任公共联络主任。”

“我在组阁的关键时刻离开，权力可不等人。”

“Facebook的诉讼案结束之后，白宫需要缓和与IT行业的关系，你会是不二人选，这份筹码甚至能让你向助理幕僚长发起冲击。”

“我知道……但我相信有其他途径也能达到那个位置。Mark，当你让我来Facebook担任公共事务应急主管时，我知道如果Facebook胜出，这会是一个巨大的筹码，但我错误的估计了这份工作的性质，我是为这个国家制定政策的那一批人，我不止需要结果，还需要自我实现的成就感。”

“我以为你和Elliot相处得不错？”

“我们认识了很多年，而且也合作过不少次，但这和在一起工作是不同的情况，除了联络Eduardo，我能插手的地方不多。”

“你一开始没有预料到这个？”

“我有过一些准备，但是——”

“我希望Wardo能跟他熟悉的人打交道。”

“Mark，接受这份工作就像是选择了Facebook的立场，作为你们俩的朋友来这里，和作为你的雇员来这里可不一样，我怀疑这反而还会激起他不好的回忆。”

Mark锐利的目光看向他，Chris耸了耸肩：“另外，我准备说但是——我居然不太敢拒绝你。你如果想让Eduardo觉得更舒适，雇我去为他工作而不是为你工作会更恰当，有时候你需要站在他的立场想一想。”

“你觉得拒绝我会发生什么？”

“你会用你的几千个亿让我生不如死，西海岸从此没有我的立足之地？” Chris先笑了起来。

“我只会告诉你，你的明星四分卫实习生同时在睡几个人。”

Chris的笑容僵住了：“你说真的？Calvin？我他妈还以为他为我神魂颠倒……”

“如果你想听，我可以详细分析一下男人在30阶段和20阶段性欲的差距，尤其是那种睾丸素超高的运动员类型，我建议你最好开始改变口味。”

“Fuck……”

“我们能进去了么？” Mark的耐心终于走到了尽头。

*****

他们进去时，Eduardo和Dustin正一人拿着一杯酒放松地靠在吧台上聊天，并且Mark敏锐的察觉到他们都已经开始有点醉了。

“你们在喝什么？” Mark走到Eduardo身边，他拿着一个红色的塑料杯，就像高中生们用来偷偷将劣质啤酒混进汽水里的那种派对杯子。

“潘趣酒。” Eduardo弯着眼睛微笑，并把杯子凑到Mark嘴边让他尝了一口，“我毕业后再也没有尝到过这种派对潘趣，酒吧里的潘趣酒简直不是一个品种。”

“因为你不会光顾那种出售高度数劣酒的酒吧。”

Eduardo耸了耸肩表示随便他怎么说，然后又从玻璃樽里舀了一大杯，Mark正想要说什么，但Dustin从冰箱里拿出一瓶贝克啤酒对着他的脸扔过来，他只能先闪开接住，Eduardo已经又喝掉了三分之一。

“Chris，你要喝什么？” Dustin蹲在小冰箱前问，Chris自己走到了酒柜前挑选：“谢谢，我现在没有心情怀旧，我需要喝你那瓶八千美金的红酒。”

“Guys，带上食物和酒去甲板上。” Dustin站起来招呼其他人。

“Dustin，烤小羊腿闻起来不对。”

“是吧！Mrs.Hall徒步的时候摔伤了手，其他厨师都做不出她的味道。”

“你应该给她请个户外教练，我记得你很快就要举办派对了？Eduardo，你一定要来参加一次，Dustin是硅谷的慈善天使，所有的创业者都想参加他的派对，这是硅谷最棒的派对。”

Mark发出了一声轻哼，Dustin不理他：“Wardo，你想来吗？就在后天晚上，我把地址发给你！”

“啊？” 夕阳已经彻底沉下了海平面，余晖为一切笼罩上一层金色的光晕，Eduardo放下自己手上的食物，歉意地说：“Sorry，我后天需要去华盛顿进行并购洽谈，下次可以吗？”

“随时可以……Wardo，我能邀请你在派对上唱歌吗？”

“什么！别——”

Chris坐下加入进来：“我赞成，你代表哈佛在和耶鲁的歌唱比赛上胜出了不是吗？Easy，很多大佬都在Dustin的派对上表演过个人才艺。”

“拜托！” Eduardo转头向Mark求救，Mark挑了挑眉：“Fair Harvard——《哈佛深红报》报导过那次比赛。”

Eduardo瞪着他：“你知道有几个人在毕业之后还会唱校歌吗？”

“Fair Harvard! we join in thy jubilant throng——” Dustin敲着桌子唱了起来，Chris跟着唱了下一句：“And with blessings surrender thee o’er……”

“Mark，别——”

“By these festival rites, from the age that is past , To the age that is waiting before.”

“O Relic and type of our ancestors' worth ——”

Eduardo妥协了，他加入了歌声中：“That hast long kept their memory warm , First flow'r of their wilderness! Star of their night ! ”

哈佛的天之骄子的气息从歌声中飞跃而出，Eduardo快要忘记了他曾经作为常青藤在校生的优越感，当他收到通知书的那天，那是第一次他看到父亲为他如此骄傲和自豪，在日后的岁月中，这份骄傲被不断磨损，以至于他几乎忘记一切曾经有多么闪耀。

“Wardo ! 你太棒了！” Dustin举起酒杯和他干杯：“我宣布把Mark踢出合唱团。”

“我在你买的那个唱歌游戏中分数比你高得多。”

“因为那个游戏太烂了！” Dustin打了个嗝，忍不住抱怨硅谷令人失望的投资环境：“现在的孩子们是怎么了，你那时候一学年做了十几个项目，现在他们几年搞出一个点子还那么烂。”

“12个项目。” Mark准确的给出答案。

“12个项目，现在留下的也只有Facebook。那个时候人人都在搞社交网站，Friendster、CU社区、MySpace……” Dustin回忆起他听到竞争对手的名字就要抓狂的那段时间。

“Facebook最开始和哈佛邮箱关联的实名注册为它提供了格调，假如一件事物源于学术界的神殿，它在竞争中具有天然优势。”

Eduardo惊讶地看了他一眼：“我以为你要说Facebook的一切成功都是因为Mark.Zuckerberg。”

“Well，它能起源于哈佛，因为我考上了哈佛。”

“让我对你谦逊的错觉多保持一秒不好吗？” Mark转头看着他，Eduardo从他眼中察觉出了一丝笑意：“你可以说——看看谁才是那个考上哈佛而且毕了业的人。”

“因为口舌之争破坏我谦逊的美德吗？No. ”

Eduardo举起酒杯眨了眨眼睛，潘趣酒的香气顺着他的喉咙弥散开来——

——潘趣酒的香气和震耳欲聋的音乐声让人无法进行超过十个字节的思考，就是在那儿，在那个Epsilon Pi派对的角落里，那个卷发男孩站在那，他穿着宽松的短裤，一头深棕色的蓬乱卷发和一双蓝灰色的眼睛，那双眼睛里含着有趣的东西，但也就在这里，任何自然情感的可读性都戛然而止。

Eduardo在潘趣酒桶那里，打量着这个犹太男孩，他不知道什么时候靠近了他，然后开口说了第一句话：“That’s funny. ”他的音调毫无起伏。爱德华多无从猜测他要表达什么样的感情，但是他依然回答：“是的，至少今年有酒精，他们这次的派对办得很不错。”

“Welcome to the jungle. ” 他又对这个派对的主题做出了第二句评价，Eduardo笑了起来，尽管他还不能从他那种单调的说话方式中来判断他是否在开玩笑，但他有种感觉，这个孩子的蓝色眼睛里深含着无畏的思想，他似乎对周围的一切全盘吸纳，或许他真是所有人心目中的天才。

Eduardo突然觉得自己想和这个人交朋友，想深入了解他，不是任何人，都能在17岁的年纪拒绝微软百万年薪。

“我觉得派对几分钟就要结束了，” Eduardo说，“我要回到河边去——艾略特楼，能再说一下你住在哪个楼吗？”

“柯克兰。” Mark回答他，他看向舞台另一边的出口，Eduardo只是看了一眼他别的朋友们，然后他就跟着Mark走过了人群。“如果你有兴趣的话——” 在穿过人群时，爱德华多主动提议，“我那层楼有个派对，我们可以去试试看。”

几分钟以后，Eduardo和Mark已经挤出了派对，来到了通向一楼的楼梯旁，他们默默的走下楼梯，门外是树木成荫，静悄悄的哈佛校园，一股强风猛然间扫过，也穿过Eduardo单薄的衬衫，他把双手塞进宽松的深口袋里，开始沿着通向校园中心的人行道走去，他们可以散步十分钟走到河边的宿舍楼——他和Mark都住在那里。

“这里只有10度。”

“应该是40度。” Mark回答。

“我是从迈阿密来的，对我来说就是10度。”

“那我们应该跑一跑。” Mark开始慢跑，Eduardo跟着跑了上去，他追赶着他的新朋友。

当他们路过通向怀纳德图书馆柱形大门的庄严石阶时，他们肩并着肩，即使是在凌晨一点，图书馆都还开放着，大理石建造的大厅里，温暖的橘黄色灯光透过玻璃门溢出来，在华丽的台阶上留下了长长的影子。

Eduardo吹了一口气：“大四，我要在这些书堆中做爱，我发誓。”

“Watch the step（台阶、步骤）。” Mark说了一个巧妙的双关语，”或许你应该先找个女孩去你的宿舍。”Eduardo笑了起来，他开始喜欢这个男孩略带尖刻味道的幽默感。

当他们从图书馆古老的石柱投射的狭长影子下，慢慢跑出来，穿梭在哈佛校园里，他还不知道那个男孩将改变他的人生，但他注意到自己有一种奇怪的感觉——上天注定他们要成为朋友。

——空灵的响声回荡在他耳边，Eduardo以为是校园里的钟声，然后他从沉眠中醒来，月亮已经升上天空，夜晚的海湾无比宁静，他带着醉意望过去，那是Mark在拨动他脚边的酒瓶的声音，Dustin醉倒在沙发上，Chris已经不见踪影，Eduardo轻轻说：“Mark……”

Mark回过头来，月光流淌过他锋利的鼻尖、红润的唇角还有苍白的脖颈，Eduardo注视着他，还有他身后的月光与夜色，他心脏悸动的跳跃和海浪声渐渐合为一体——

“月色真美啊。”


	18. Chapter 18

一声邮件提示音的轻响，藏蓝色床单上的手机屏幕亮起，Eduardo伸手拿过来，一个视频跳了出来——那是他大学唱歌比赛的录像。

【Mark！】

【你应该知道，所有在网上留下过痕迹的东西就基本不会消失。】

【不准再这么干！】

【你在收拾行李？】

【What the hell？你在我房间装了监视器？】

【没有。现在是18：33，你跟Dustin说过明天要去D.C.出差，今天下班后最近的航班在20：05。另外，如果我想，我会直接黑了你电脑的摄像头，你知道这间套房里的台式电脑正对着浴室吗？】

【……你在开玩笑？】

【Yes，Wardo，it’s a joke。我不知道你的电脑对着哪儿。】

Eduardo思考了片刻，走过去在办公间的电脑上贴了张便签遮住摄像孔，手机在床上发出一连串响声。

【我也要去D.C.，Rosanna帮我们订了酒店，她会接你来机场。】

【我应该自己来接你吗？】

【OK，我来接你。】

怎么回事？Eduardo皱起眉回复过去——

【Mark，我不需要你来接我，而且我已经定好了酒店，我有行程安排。你就那么巧也要去华盛顿？】

【4月2日的CFT隐私保护研讨会——你在暗示我是个跟踪狂。】

【……抱歉，我忘记了，你准备好了吗？你难道不用跟你的随行团队待在一起？】

【只有Rosanna跟我过去。】

【我需要工作，Mark，如果有时间我们可以一起出来吃饭之类的。】

【如果有时间？你是说把我放进你的行程表里？】

“Fuck……” Eduardo撑着额头咒骂了一声，他需要慢慢来，尤其是在前两天晚上，他才第一次用看女孩胸的那种目光，打量过Mark之后——但他不该忘了Mark有多么难搞。

【为什么你不来我的酒店呢？我可以让Gamma帮你再定一间。】

【我预定了停机坪。】

【……好吧，大人物，告诉我几点钟？另外，我需要一个带办公室和小会客厅的套房。】

【半个小时后我来接你。】

*****

Rosanna看见手机轻快地在Mark的指间转了几个圈，她猜Mr.Saverin答应了这个请求，她将给Mark收拾好的行李箱放在一边，走过去问：“Mark，你跟Mr.Saverin约好了吗？我什么时候去接他？”

“半个小时后，我去接他。”

这可算得上Mark的超常发挥了，Rosanna思索了片刻：“你应该给他带束花，我现在去买！”

她冲出去在十分钟之内抱着两束巨大的玫瑰回来了，Mark坐在椅子里的姿势甚至都还没有变一下：“哪一个更适合？红玫瑰还是白玫瑰——不不不，这个隐喻太糟糕了。”

Rosanna跪坐在地毯上，把两束花都拆开，然后挑出一些扎成了新的花束，鲜艳夺目的红玫瑰在白玫瑰丛中排列出了一个优雅的S，她拍了拍裙子站起来递给Mark：“要张卡片放进去吗？献给吾爱之类的？”

Mark用一个眼神嘲讽了她，然后接过来准备出发，Rosanna通知待命的司机和保镖他们要先去一趟克莱门特酒店。

没有任何安保人员喜欢雇主变更计划——原本Mark会直接从家里去机场——但Facebook年年在硅谷巨头的安保费用中排名第一，就因为他们有一个无比重要而且随时会变更计划的CEO，一千万美金为Mark.Zuckerberg的个人安全和自由行动一起买单。

约定的30分钟之前，Mark准时敲响了G-8001的房门，Eduardo提着Keepall行李包打开门：“Mark，我需要在………”

——他看到了那束巨大到无法忽视玫瑰。

“送给你。” Mark把它塞到了他怀里，Eduardo慌张地扔掉行李包捧着花，他就像抱着一个炸弹，不知道要把它扔回Mark手上还是扔进垃圾桶里逃命才好：“我、我我……”

“这里有个S，你的姓氏首字母，也可以代表希望——在氪星语中。”

“……that’s sweet. ” Eduardo干巴巴地回答他。

他们站在那儿陷入了尴尬的沉默，Eduardo可以想象Mark是第一次给人送花，他倒是送过很多花，但这也是第一次他被男性送花——说点什么，拜托！Eduardo在心底呐喊。

Mark动了一下手指头，在Eduardo的期盼中，他还是什么也没说，只是弯下腰准备提起那个Keepall行李包。

——他送了花，现在准备帮他拎行李，下一步是不是就要在餐厅给他拉开椅子说“Lady first ” ？Eduardo抱着玫瑰伸出一只腿拦住了他：“No，Mark，我自己来拿，你也得自己拿……这束花。”

“什么？” Mark直起身子，皱着眉头看向他。

“我在这里常住，Mark，我绝对不会抱着这么夸张的一束玫瑰穿过酒店大堂。”

“Wardo，我刚刚就拿着这么夸张的一束玫瑰穿过了酒店大堂，现在我再拿着它出去，所有人都会知道我没能把花送出去。”

Eduardo试图解决争议：“你可以等一下，我把它们插到花瓶里去。”

“你要在D.C.待一个星期……你不喜欢玫瑰？” Mark摇了摇头，然后作出结论：“你讨厌我送花给你。”

“不，Mark！我没有讨厌你送花给我——只是……” Eduardo抱着玫瑰靠近了他，只是你不能送玫瑰给——不不，他们在谈恋爱呢，Mark当然可以送玫瑰花给他。

Eduardo急于安抚他，等他回过神来，他已经靠得太近了，他们中间只剩下那束夸张的花。

“只是……” 玫瑰的香气笼罩着他们——Mark的嘴唇很薄，但也——“只是……” ——人类的嘴唇都应该是柔软的不是吗？

“只是……”

“Rosa é Muito Bonita。” 住在他隔壁的一名巴西老夫人经过他们，热情地打招呼，Eduardo惊醒过来快速后退了一步，并礼貌地作出回应：“Obrigado.”

“只是什么？” Mark还停留在他的问题上，Eduardo在心底长出了一口气：“我很喜欢，Mark。我叫鲜花速递来把它空运到D.C.怎么样？这样我们谁都不用一路抱着它，我可以在D.C.的酒店里欣赏它一个星期。”

Mark表示无所谓，Eduardo打电话给值班经理，委托他帮忙把这束玫瑰寄到华盛顿的四季酒店，他们终于解决了这个问题，然后一起走出酒店，穿过被水晶灯照耀得纤毫毕现的大堂时，Eduardo注意到两名身材高大的男人从等候区站起来跟在他们身后。

一股清凉的空气从旋转门中吹拂进来，三辆凯雷德防弹车停在门外，跟在身后的其中一名男性快步走上来帮他们打开了中间那辆车的车门，车队驶进了夜色中。

“Rosanna呢？”

“她先去了机场。”

“……这就是你说的，只有Rosanna跟过去？”

“这只是Facebook必要的风险应对，Wardo。” Mark看着他，“如果我为此趾高气扬并十分享受，那才叫高高在上。”

Eduardo向后靠进椅背：“我还没开始批判你呢。”

“你的潜台词已经在。”

“那不能算数，人们把潜台词咽下是教养和友善。现在我必须得说出来了，Mark，你是个高高在上的特权混蛋。”

“主观动机不成立。”

Eduardo轻哼了一声，他同时看见一个小小的笑纹出现在Mark的嘴角。

十几分钟后，Rosanna在湾流飞机的舷梯下迎接到了他们：“……Mark，你送的花呢？”

“那束花太夸张了，Wardo把它邮寄去D.C.了。” Mark回答她，Eduardo立刻猜到那是Rosanna帮忙挑选的，他连忙微笑着弥补：“很漂亮的玫瑰，谢谢你，Rosanna，我把它寄过去只是以防损伤。”

鲜花速递的费用已经足够再买一束了吧？为什么不趁这个机会在D.C.再送一次？Rosanna咽下了自己的疑问，她通知机组可以起飞了，并在心底默默翻了一个白眼——stupid boys 。

凌晨，湾流飞机降落在杜勒斯国际机场，Rosanna已经联系好了酒店那边的直升机，Mark叫醒他对面的Eduardo：“Wardo，我们要下飞机了。”

“Mark……”Eduardo揉了一把被毯子蹭得凌乱的头发，“什么时间了？”

“0:11。”

他们转乘直升机向酒店飞去，午夜的华盛顿依然灯火辉煌，Eduardo在有些凛冽的凉风中清醒了一下，夜色中的波托马克河像一条横穿城市的黑丝带，直升机在四季酒店楼顶的停机坪降落，套房管家走上来向他们致意：“Welcome，Mr.Zuckerberg , Mr.Saverin , Miss.Bledel. This way Please.”

“这间套房有两间卧室、三个浴室、两间书房和一个会客室，两位先生有任何需求都可以通过电话告知我。”

“谢谢你，George。”Rosanna代替Mark回答。“goodnight，Miss.Bledel。”管家向他们告辞，“goodnight，Gentlemen。”

“我要这一间？” Mark耸了耸肩表示无所谓，Eduardo进去放下了行李，片刻之后，他走出来靠在门边看着Rosanna在房间里穿梭，动作迅速地整理出行李箱内的各种物品——

“Mark，你的西装我等会儿熨烫好了送过来。”她路过伸手摸了一下CEO的下巴：“你要记得明天清理一下冒出来的胡茬，剃须刀我放在了洗漱台上。”

Mark和Dustin都是从小被保姆照顾，如果连续几个月Dustin当时的女朋友或者Mark的妈妈不来看望他们，男孩子们那个柯克兰的宿舍套间就会变得凌乱和拥挤不堪，直到Eduardo成为常驻成员，H33的海盗窝习气才得以扭转，不仅因为他能帮忙收拾整齐——Chris也热爱整洁——关键是他能某种程度上恐吓住那两个家伙停止乱扔东西。

“Ok，明天8点钟我来帮你打领带……” Rosanna准备说晚安了，但一个念头划过脑海，她露出一个困扰的表情：“明天早上我还要去核对你的会议流程——Mr.Servin，您能帮Mark打一下领带吗？”

Eduardo努力不让自己的表情显得尴尬，绅士显然不应该拆穿一位女士无伤大雅的小谎言，他诚恳地应答下来，Rosanna隐蔽地向Mark眨了眨眼睛，迈着轻盈的步伐离开了。

Eduardo叹息了一声，他向Mark走过去：“你精通法语、希伯来语、拉丁语和古希腊语，却不知道系好一条领带？”

”我没有几次需要正装打扮，这个知识既浅薄又缺乏价值。”

“拜托动一下你天才的大脑，我示范一遍，你能记住吗？”

Mark毫不掩饰地勾起了唇角，露出一个笑意：“你说呢？”

——所以在第二天早上7：55，Eduardo不得不拿着领带站到了Mark面前，他穿着一套Facebook蓝的定制西装，须后水的气味还在空气中环绕，Eduardo将手绕到他脖子后面翻起衬衫衣领，将同色的领带绕了上去，Mark冰蓝色的眼睛若有所思地看着他：“我昨天错过了什么暗示吗？Wardo？”

Eduardo努力让脸上的热度不要太明显，他轻咳了一声：“相信你无与伦比的情商，Mark，你没有错过任何事。”

“你在嘲讽我？”

“别动！”Eduardo拽了他一下——他们两个的鼻子撞到了一起，领带在Eduardo手指中被攥成了一团……太近了，他必须后退——

“Morning，Mark！”

Rosanna敲门进来，她身后跟着推着餐车的服务员。 “Morning，Mr.Saverin，你们完成着装任务了吗？”

Eduardo已经在开门的瞬间迅速撤退，他拿下了那条领带，再一次咳了好几声：“我、我得去把这个熨一下。”

“没关系，Mark行李里还有备用，你们吃早餐吧，我去拿。”

Rosanna走进去拿了领带，出于时间考虑，她熟练地帮Mark系好了它：“Facebook的席位在Google旁边，你会在Sundar.Pichai之后发言，发言环节结束之后，CFT代表会就相关议题进行提问，可能被问到的问题我附在了发言稿后面。但是，Mark，拜托先听听别人怎么说，Elliot一定要我转告你，不要讽刺任何人。”

“你有在每一页都贴上 ‘Don't be ironic’ 的便签吗？”

“Mark！” Eduardo制止了他的讽刺，他抱歉地看了一眼Rosanna，“Facebook正处于舆论敏感时期，你不应该再挑衅公众的神经，Mark？”

Mark不高兴地皱起眉：“现在的人都没有一点幽默感么？”

“如果你总是用同一种语调说话，就最好在玩笑后面备注一句——这是个玩笑。”

“你一直知道我什么时候在开玩笑，Wardo。”

Eduardo耳朵尖有点泛红，然后他看到Rosanna脸红了——Jesus！别这样！他得说点什么……说点什么严肃的——

“我是说，你不该这么对待一位为你辛勤工作的女士。”

“oh，Thank you so much，Mr.Saverin。” Rosanna甜蜜地回答，然后她看了看时间，提醒Mark赶紧喝完那杯咖啡，“我们要先出发了，Mr.Saverin，晚上见。”

“当然，请随意。” Eduardo站了起来，在门边目送他们出去，Mark在保镖的拥簇下回头问他：“Wardo，你需要——”

“我不需要保镖，Mark，我先在这里等我的律师汇合。Good luck。”

“Good luck。”

“叮”的一声电梯门打开了，Rosanna跟着Mark走在过道中，一名成熟优雅的金发女郎和他们错身而过，Gretchen又向后看了一眼，然后迎向门边的Eduardo：“那是Mark.Zuckerberg？”

“A long story。好久不见，Gretchen，谢谢你帮我处理这边的法律事务。”

“Eduardo，别这么说。你永远是我的最高优先级客户，没有那个案子我不知道什么时候才能自己开律所。” Gretchen倾身过去拥抱了他，“你这次并购案的资料有好几箱，我整理了你的融资风险里需要注意的地方，我们在路上说？”

“好。”

Eduardo开车到阿特伍德集团和Gamma以及另外两名分析师汇合，柴肯公司和他们的投行代表、律师已经在会议室就坐，Ralph.Atwood过来和他交谈了片刻，7个月的资产、债务规模、技术能力、市场占有率等各方评估后，双方正式坐上了谈判桌。

第一轮意向书谈判持续了整整十二个小时，Eduardo推开会议室的玻璃门，外面走廊上的电视里正在转播这次CFT的隐私研讨大会的晚间新闻，Gamma在他身后轻轻叫了一声：“Mr.Saverin，他们准备结束了。”

“OK。” Eduardo回过神来，他打开手机，Mark传了简讯过来，第一条问他什么时候回来，第二条告诉他姐姐Donna在城里，他需要出去吃晚餐。

Eduardo猜这意味着他的研讨会一切顺利，他花了将近半个小时开车回酒店，房间里的灯亮着，Mark从书房穿着拖鞋和睡衣走出来：“Wardo.”

“Hey，man，你不是要和Donna吃晚餐吗？”

“我们只是吃个晚餐，你看起来精疲力尽。”

“Well，这个阶段就是这样。”

“阿特伍德&柴肯案是吗？多少估价？”

“阿特伍德的意向在30亿左右。”

Mark挑了挑眉：“你做过最高的并购案有多少亿？”

“370亿——” Eduardo流露出一丝含蓄的骄傲神色：“雷顿—塔奇曼并购，被收录进了普林斯顿MBA教学案例。我花了三年多来做这个案子，经历了一切正当不正当的商业竞争手段，挫折、磨难、征服……它把我成就感的阈值变得太高，后来我很难再找到这种感觉了，但是……”

“难熬的部分不会因为经历过几次就变得没那么难熬。” Mark帮他补完了这句话，“如果你已经在这一行攀上了高峰，或许你该试着走上另一条路。”

“……我不知道，我擅长这个，Mark。”

“工作应该给你快乐、兴奋和价值感。” Eduardo表示不赞同：“看看这个世界，Mark，有几个人能像你说的，从工作中得到这些。”

“但你应该得到最好的，Wardo。”

Eduardo伸手捂住了脸，他喃喃道：“我要先去洗把脸。” ——你有意识到这些算是甜言蜜语吗，Mark？

Mark打电话给George让他送晚餐过来，Eduardo勉强吃了一些，然后倒在床上睡了过去，他在睡意中模糊了时间概念，半梦半醒间他听到外面Mark和人交谈的声音，过了片刻，关门的声音传来，他清醒了一些，床头的电子钟告诉他，他睡了将近一个小时。

“刚刚谁来了？”

“Evan.Spiegel。” Mark从门边走回来，并将两张黑色的请柬扔到桌子上。

“Snapchat的创始人？我以为你们打过官司——Facebook抄袭他们的那个……”

Mark耸了耸肩：“只是生意。”

Eduardo无言以对，没有私人纠葛的生意的确就是这么简单。他倒了杯水坐在沙发上：“他只是来拜访一趟？”

“他来通知我派对地点，我们一起去。”

“什么样的派对？”

“所有来参加这次研讨会的CEO和一些其他人。”

“你是说一个商业晚宴？” Eduardo迷惑地看着他走进房间换衣服：“你们一起来和政府开会，私下搞个晚宴好么？”

Mark穿着T恤和运动衫走出来：“只是个派对，去换衣服，Wardo。”

一群技术狂人的派对——

Eduardo做好了心理准备，他们坐着凯雷德到一个偏远冷清的小巷，Mark和他下了车，两个带着耳麦和墨镜的壮硕保镖站在一扇铁门门口，其中一个看到他们偏头对耳麦说了什么，然后示意他们进去。沉重的铁门被拉开了，巨大的音浪扑面而来，他们穿过被黑色天鹅绒包裹的过道，一个华丽炫目的舞池出现在眼前。

Mark的出现吸引了很多人的目光，在他们穿过舞池向吧台走去的路上，不停有人和他们打招呼，Eduardo看到了Jeff.Bezos、Larry.Ellison、Evan.Williams……如果这里有个炸弹，美国排名前30的科技公司大概都需要换上新的ceo。

穿着黑色兔女郎服装的服务员举着酒水托盘，灵活的从他身边穿过，Eduardo侧身避让了一下，他看到有人给了Mark一个拥抱，然后他回过身来——那是穿着阿玛尼休闲西装的Sean.Parker。

“我以为你在西雅图。” Mark说。

“No way! ” Sean在震耳欲聋的音乐声里大声回答，“我错过自己的婚礼，也不会错过Lady Slone的派对——hey，Eduardo！” 他看见了Eduardo，然后给了他一个同样热情洋溢的拥抱，“Have fun! ” Sean从路过的兔女郎那里拿了一杯香槟，像游鱼一样滑进了人群里。

他们终于穿过人群来到了其中一个吧台边，这里坐着的人都在相互交谈，没有人再来打招呼。

“伏特加。”

“威士忌，Please。”

Eduardo面向Mark坐了下来，然后他的目光凝固住了——他们邻桌坐着一个美得不可思议的女孩子，她穿着光彩熠熠的暗金色礼服，两根纤细到危险的吊带装饰着她优美的肩部，一条长的惊人的腿从高开叉的裙摆中露出，她在和对面的女伴说话，金色的流苏耳坠顺随着她的动作摇晃，现在她2/3的面孔都朝向他们这边了。

“那是……”

“Yes。” Mark回头看了一眼回答他，Eduardo在无数巨幅广告、杂志封面和电视中看到过她，Narcisa.Morano，现在最炙手可热的超模。

她们看向了这边，背对着和Narcisa聊天的穿着红色紧身裙的女孩回过头来，爱德华多就像被强光照射到的瞪羚一样无法动弹，一束华丽的光线——她是爱德华多见过最美的亚裔女孩，丝绸一样的黑色长发衬着她小巧的脸庞，她们对着他微笑了一下，然后又回到了自己的谈话中。

“Juses！” Eduardo发出一声感叹，“Mark，你能想象你的Facemash如果用在这里，有多少人会立刻患上选择困难症么？”

Mark挑起眉，然后他脸上慢慢露出了一个若有所思的感兴趣的笑容——

“No！Mark！我最多能容忍你让我们变成哈佛所有女生眼中的讨厌鬼，但我绝对不接受你再让这个派对上的所有女孩子开始讨厌我们！”

“你想错了，Wardo，他们不是哈佛的女学生，这里每个女孩都坚信自己的美貌，并且她们想要说服任何人——她就是最美的那一个。她们会像三女神争夺金苹果那样喜欢这个主意。”

“Mark！” Eduardo眼睁睁看着他穿进人群中，找到了Evan.Spiegel，然后他们分开消息，消息成指数级的在众人之间传播。

几分钟之后，音乐声停了下来，一名真空穿黑色西装的女士走到DJ台上拿起话筒：“May I have your attention，everyone？”

“刚刚很多人在我耳边谈论一个主意——厄里斯的金苹果。现在，我提议几项规则。Mark、Evan和Evan会写一个分析软件，才华横溢的Seth会帮所有的参赛者拍摄三张照片和一段30秒的短片，电脑将选出三位女神，然后所有人会有一次投票机会，最终选择我们今晚的维纳斯。”

Evan.Spiegel举起手示意：“我们会先建立一个奖金池，有兴趣的可以往里面注入资金。”

Eduardo察觉到女孩们眼中跃跃欲试的光芒，角落真皮沙发里有人举起酒杯：“胜出者的名字会刻在我的下一枚火箭上。”

那是Elon.Musk。

“请让我来提供今晚的金苹果和桂冠，女士们。” 蒂芙尼的艺术总监Reed.Krakoff加上另一枚筹码。

随着一阵欢呼声，Eduardo邻桌那两位女孩优雅地站了起来，灯光调亮，音乐变得舒缓悠扬，三台电脑并排摆上了吧台，舞台中央打光板和摄像机迅速就位，Mark向他走过来，他像弹钢琴一样活动着十指，然后坐下来打开电脑——

“我来搭建数据库，建立图谱公式。”

“我写结构设计和动作精准分析模块。” Evan.Spiegel看向他旁边的最后一名编程志愿者，Evan.Williams耸了耸肩表示无所谓。

他们迅速开始写代码。

Eduardo感到不可思议，Snapchat、Twitter和Facebook的CEO们坐在一起编程，这种照片能在任何一个科技博客的首页挂一整个星期，而他们只是准备写一个能给自动给女孩打分的软件。

一名身材极其火辣的女郎第一个站到了镜头前，她摆出了一个经典的梦露式表情，Eduardo觉得她非常眼熟——实际上这里的大部分女孩都十分眼熟，他望着那边活色生香的拍摄现场，顺便询问Mark：“你们准备怎么评分？”

“建立一个自动筛选模式，从各类社交网站、搜索引擎和专业评论网站中抓取数据，绘制一个类似“美学图谱”的东西，导入照片和视频之后，这个程序会基于图谱公式打出分数。”

“Well，我听懂了大部分。”

“因为我用你能听懂的方式来解释，给我一杯啤酒，Wardo。”

Narcisa.Morano在镜头前回眸，她不笑时有种震慑人心甚至邪恶的美，简直像有什么异星血统一样，Dior的广告总监Seth.Hererra和她合作过很多次，他采用了镜头特写，投射在巨大电子屏幕上的短片中尽情展现着她五官的每一处。

Eduardo不能不惊叹，他参加过各种奢华的晚宴，但那属于成人世界，所有人都要彬彬有礼、优雅端正——而这个，是男孩子在高中白日梦中会出现的那种派对。

Narcisa之后是一名黑发红唇的复古美人，她在30秒内极致优雅与诱惑地解开搭扣脱掉了右腿的黑色丝袜……

“你们还请了Deja.Von.Teese！”

“我不认识任何脱衣舞娘。” Mark头也不回地回答他，Eduardo忍俊不禁，然后他期待的那位亚裔女孩终于上场——她是一名芭蕾舞者。

多巴胺在他体内上升，Eduardo拿开搭在吧台上的手臂，在高脚椅上坐直了：“Mark……你觉得我有机会问到她的电话吗？”

过了几秒钟，Mark的十根手指像得到指令一样一个个停住了，他回过头冷静地看着Eduardo：“你还记得我们在谈恋爱吗？”

Eduardo脸红了。

“Wardo，假设她正在洗手间给你blowjob，而我需要你立刻过来。”

这个选择完全不在一个层次，但Eduardo刻意将沉默维持了几秒钟，然后他终于忍不住笑了出来：“稍等，我在幻想洗手间的那个画面。”

Mark给了他一个阴森的笑，他发了一条短信，然后转头回到编程中去。

半个多小时后，舞池中的拍摄工作完成，Evan.Williams做完了他的部分，开始将照片和视频导入，Eduardo注意到大屏幕上投射出Joshua.Kushner和他的超模女友接吻的镜头，他感到惊讶：“你们还有一个Kiss camera ？如果它照到了Jeff.Bezos和Elon.Musk会怎么样？他们坐在邻桌。”

“规则不是这样。这里的Kiss camera只会选取一个人，而被镜头照到的那个人可以选择吻谁，派对上的任何人都不能拒绝。Jeff.Bezos不会去选择Elon.Musk接吻。”

Eduardo后知后觉地从脊背上升起一阵惊恐的电流——Mark的脸出现在了屏幕上……那张锋利的面孔迅速向他靠近，Eduardo心脏狂跳——

他们双唇碰到了一起——

——多巴胺和肾上腺素在他体内炸开……Mark的舌头舔过他的上唇和齿列，Eduardo吮吸到他的舌尖，他尝到了对方口中湿热的气息……

热烈的口哨声和掌声响起，Eduardo如梦初醒用力推开了Mark——

“Mark！”

“什么……你需要喘口气吗？” Mark就像个断了电的机器人，他本能地继续靠过去，Eduardo用力抵住了他：“回去写你的代码！”

Eduardo在口哨声中狠狠推了他一把，Mark茫然坐回电脑前继续工作。

“Mark！Stop！你的bug要搞疯我了！” 正在做程序联调的Evan.Spiegel开始抓狂，Eduardo咽下第三杯冰威士忌，努力让自己不要从头发丝开始自燃，他在余光中看见Mark放松下来，理性之光回到了那双眼睛里。

最终Narcisa.Morano获得了“爱与美之神”的桂冠和那枚金苹果，Eduardo在接下来的两个多小时没有再说一句话，直到派对结束，他终于醉到足够和Mark坐进一辆车里了。

霓虹闪烁的灯光从车窗外掠过，Mark仰靠在椅背安静地闭着眼睛，Eduardo注视着他。

刚刚极致声色华美的气氛还和酒精一起流淌在他血液里，但Mark身上没有一丝派对的气息，Elon.Musk身边坐着美艳绝伦的Lorena.Antoinette，而Evan.Williams刚刚和Narcisa一起离开派对，这世界上的一切都已经向Mark.Zuckerberg敞开大门——

“Mark，理想真的超越一切，是么？”

“理当如此。” Mark没有睁开眼睛，他柔和又冰冷的声音轻轻响起，“Wardo……如果你准备继续现在的事业，一年之后，你想参加Facebook的拆分吗？”

Eduardo愣住了，一股难以言喻的情感从他心中涌起，让他喉咙中发不出一个音节——

“七千亿的案子，可以突破你的阈值。”

“这太……Mark——我…………”

“还有很久，你可以慢慢考虑。Take your time，Wardo。” Mark碰了碰他的手指，Eduardo沉默下来，夜色之下，他慢慢放松了心情，一个微笑出现在他唇边：“我会慢慢考虑的，Mark……Thank you for asking。”


	19. Chapter 19

Eduardo被咖啡的香气唤醒，床头的电子钟显示才7：18，他坐起来穿上拖鞋走出去，透过玻璃门，他看到Mark坐在阳台的藤椅上，他倒了一大杯黑咖啡，穿过客厅走到他身后，金色的阳光在云层后若隐若现，清晨充满了草木气息的湿润微风吹拂在脸上，Eduardo伸了个懒腰，在Mark看向他的目光中伸手摸了摸他那一头湿润的卷毛：“你早上去跑过步了？”

Mark捉住了他的手腕——

“Mark！” Eduardo试图抽回手，他意识到Mark正在观察他，像拿着一把放大镜研究他脸上每个微表情的那种观察：“怎么了？”

“我看起来真有那么傻？”

“什么？”

Mark放开手，把iPad递给了他——Lorena.Antoinette的Instagram的上分享了一张照片，Mark坐在椅子上向前倾着身体，脸上的表情完完全全的空白，他看起来就像个坏掉的机器人。

【@Facebook下次请记得给你们的CEO充满电再放它出来 #Robot Zuck1.0#】

#机器人扎克#的话题已经被刷爆了，人们根据Mark.Zuckerberg公开露面的素材，制作出了各种Robot Zuck2.0、n.0的照片和视频，但最高赞的那条回复是——你们觉得M.Z刚刚亲了谁吗？他嘴唇看起来又红又湿润，by the way，我对他没有性幻想，我只是善于观察。

Eduardo忽视了那条回复：“这是好事不是吗？恶搞和调侃属于正面情绪。”

“Yes。”

“我不明白，Lorena.Antoinette和Musk在约会，她为什么会发这个？Musk不是才响应了#Delete Facebook#的话题吗？他删除了自己的Facebook主页。”

“你这是刻板印象，Wardo。男权社会中，如果一个年轻美貌的名模和亿万富翁约会，人们视她为附庸，认为她和豪华轿车、私人飞机一样，是一件昂贵的装饰品，但事情正在改变，美国的千禧一代正越来越看重保留自己的独立见解权利。自我价值和社会价值永远不应该为情感价值无限让步。”

“Well，我为我的刻板印象道歉。” Eduardo喝了一口咖啡，继续浏览这个话题，Mark在等待片刻之后，终于忍不住皱起眉：“就这样？”

Eduardo放下咖啡看向他：“Mark，你拐弯抹角的讽刺——暗示我不应该用我父亲或者其他什么人的认可来定义我自己，你这么不友好还想让我帮你把潜台词说出来然后主动向你承认错误？”

“这是事实，Wardo。Facebook上线你说的第一句话是——你不知道这对我父亲意味着什么，股份稀释之后你最直白的表述是——我父亲再也不会理我了。‘My father’ 是你自我的……”

“Please，Mark，我不想把这杯咖啡倒在你脸上。”

“……你在无理取闹。”

“Mark，无故挑衅的人才叫无理取闹——What the hell！！”

【好吧。Eduardo……起码我得承认他有双完美的长腿，想象一下它们缠在腰上。】form Sean.Parker

一条简讯在他手中的iPad上跳了出来，Mark伸手稳住了另一边，避免那个iPad被砸碎的命运：“Wardo，我没有跟Sean像谈论女孩一样谈论关于你的幻想，你可以看我的聊天记录。”

【Hey，Mark，Lorena那条ins热度不错，要不要我帮你们加把火？我这里有一些很棒的照片。】

【去跟Elliot说。】

【他认为这是个好机会，Sweet Lorena——你能想象Musk会有多生气吗？】

【Elon.Musk一向喜欢那种那种能接受鞭打，也能拿起鞭子抽他的类型。】

【说到品味，如果你能早点告诉我你两边都喜欢，我给你介绍的美人们会要多样化得多，不过现在……】

【我不需要更多美人。】

【好吧。Eduardo……起码我得承认他有双完美的长腿，想象一下它们缠在腰上。】

Eduardo深吸一口气冷静下来。即使是在平权运动兴盛的今天，如果你准备跟同性谈恋爱，男性自尊将无可避免地受到质疑，而他和Mark，在20世纪以前，华尔街投行精英是人群中的Alpha，但在新千年，这群穿着连帽衫的极客才是新的Alpha，他难免会被视为弱势的这一方。

“你准备回他吗？”

Mark耸了耸肩，没有把iPad拿回去的意思，Eduardo点开了Sean的ins去看那张“很棒”的照片——oh, fuck……

他和Mark在绚丽的灯光中闭着眼睛接吻……他为什么会闭上眼睛？他以为自己一直没有闭上眼睛！他该怎么跟他父亲、跟Valentina解释？

“Mark，拜托，告诉我你和我父亲签的那份合同中，有我必须在公众场合和你进行亲密行为的条款。”

“No。”

“……我们看起来像是在作秀吗？我能说服他们一切都是Elliot安排好的吗？”

Mark嘴角弯起：“你可以去看看别人怎么说。”

最高赞的那条回复让Eduardo捂住脸发出了一声呻吟，Jesus——

【这张照片的背景里是Deja ？我看错了吗？告诉我我看错了……Deja.Von.Teese在你们背后穿丝袜，而你们就只在乎彼此的舌头，说真的，gay和我们是同一个物种吗？】

【虽然我们也不想和你们是同一个物种，但Gay也是男人，asshole。】

【是的，那是Deja.Von.Teese，世界上最昂贵、最性感的脱衣舞娘……而且，她在撩起裙子穿丝袜！！！】

【我想喝Deja的洗澡水。】

【没有冒犯的意思，但这就是困扰我的地方，Gay也是男人不是吗？Deja在他们身后穿丝袜，而他们两个完全没有看一眼，这是怎么做到的？】

【他们忙于亲自己的男朋友呢。】

【That’s so fucking gay ！】

【Hey！你对gay有什么意见吗？！】

【请理性交流，我来解释一下，Deja是顶尖的美人，但我们看她的视角和异性恋不一样，Gay看她就像看一只美丽的天鹅，你会为了看一只天鹅梳理羽毛而错过和女朋友接吻吗？】

【我收回关于他们只是炒作的发言。】

“Mark……” Eduardo濒临崩溃的理智让他眼眶有点发红，“天呐，你们那个派对不是应该有个不准拍照的规定之类的吗？”

“No。”

“我们说好的要慢慢来Mark！这个就不应该发生！”

“Wardo，这太夸张了，你听起来像是搞大了某个女孩的肚子。”

“——我真的还没有做好准备要跟我家里人解释这个，我父亲……我是说，我得向所有知道那份协议的人解释这件事。”

“包括Dustin，尽管他不知道那份协议，但是他一直以为网上的人只是在过度解读。”

“……有没有人能给我头上来一枪？”

“而且他一般在8点钟左右起床。”

【Dustin发起了群聊】

Eduardo像扔炸弹一样把iPad扔回Mark怀里。

“Well，看起来他今天要起得早些。”

Eduardo坐立不安地听着消息提示音响个不停，然后终于忍不住回房间拿了手机，他点开群聊，Dustin在抓狂了十几句之后，开始质问Chris他的Gaydar是怎么回事。

【别问我。几天前，我当着Eduardo的面说Mark直得跟尺子一样，I’ve never felt so humiliated.】

【Wardo，我一直以为我们是最真诚的朋友……】

Eduardo忍耐不住了，他本来打定主意只是默默看着就好——【因为那里有个Kiss camera，Dustin！】

【别找借口，Wardo。Lady Slone的派对我参加过不知道多少次，那个Kiss camera只能选中一个人，不管是你还是Mark，总之你们自己选择了跟对方接吻！】

【我也参加过。】

【OMG，我简直不敢相信我有这么瞎！你们从大学的时候就开始搞到一起了对不对？每次Eduardo留宿之后都会洗床单……天啊，我要把这个画面从我脑海里删除。】

【没有！！！那是因为我每次喝醉了酒都会盗汗！！！Mark！说点什么！！】

【如果你在暗示每次Eduardo留宿柯克兰，都会偷偷和我在那张——与你、Chris、Bill连一张帘子都没有隔的单人床上做爱，然后由于我们进行了过多的体液交换不得不洗床单的话……我们没有这么干过。】

Mark退出群聊。

【Wardo！你们现在就躺在一块儿对不对？是你把Mark退出去的对不对！】

Eduardo拿着Mark的iPad涨红了脸——

【我没有！】

【Wardo，你知道你是用Mark的账号回复的吗？我刚刚又把他拉了进来……】

Mark退出群聊，Eduardo退出群聊。

【我不能停止想象他们躺在一起的画面，Chris你会想着这个场景打手枪吗？你以前说过Wardo很辣！】

【……你需要好好修理一下你的脑子，Dustin。】

Chris退出群聊。

“Mark！你为什么要故意这么干！”

“是你让我说点什么的，Wardo，我只是想说明清楚，避免任何误会。”

“你——” 一阵手机铃声响起，Eduardo生气地接起来，然后过了几秒钟，他的怒气消失了：“Val，我知道了……我会准时到的。”

“怎么了？” Mark站起来问，Eduardo茫然看向他：“这个早上就是一整个灾难……一个家族故交去世了，我今天傍晚得去参加葬礼……”

“节哀。” Mark用毫无起伏的语调说，Eduardo无可奈何地看了他一眼：“我不需要安慰，Mark……”

“那你需要我陪你一起去么？你们的家族朋友，意味着你父亲、母亲还有姐姐都会去，你在苦恼这个。”

“我不觉得这是个好主意……”

“它不需要是个好主意，只需要是个你喜欢的主意。”

Eduardo被说服了，他当然明白带Mark去参加葬礼不是什么明智之举，但他也无法假装自己不想那么干。

“我们需要去买一套适合葬礼的衣服，你几点钟开完会？”

“4点整，Rosanna会处理好衣服的事，我去阿特伍德接你。”

“葬礼五点钟就要开始，时间上来不及，我们直接在圣地诺恩典教堂汇合？”

Mark表示同意，Eduardo严肃地握住他的肩膀：“如果我家里有任何人问起，Mark，正确答案是那里有个Kiss camera好吗？”

“Relax , Wardo.” Mark含着微妙笑意看了他一眼。

******

【Mr.Saverin，教堂旁边的小公园那里停着一辆冰淇淋车，我暂时租了下来，您可以来里面换衣服。】

Eduardo开车快到教堂时收到Rosanna的短信，他停好车，向那辆色彩斑斓叫做“快乐玛丽”的冰淇淋车走过去，Rosanna在他敲门的第一瞬间打开了门。

“Mr.Saverin，您的西装在椅子上，旁边有个三明治，我猜您还没有来得及吃晚饭，我在外面等着——Mark，你要出来和我一起等吗？”

Mark咬着三明治走了出来，他穿着一身纯黑的正装，一刻不停地按着手机，Rosanna拉了他一把并帮忙关上了门。

Eduardo两三口解决三明治，并换好衣服出来，Mark还埋头在手机上，Eduardo叫了他一声，Rosanna不好意思地看着他：“sorry，Elliot和Ted要飞过来跟他开紧急会议，Mark可能还需要两分钟。”

“紧急会议？”

Rosanna欲言又止地看着他：“您没有看到下午的突发新闻是吗？4月1日，也就是前天，大陪审团审理的录音泄露出去了，Mark要去接受FBI调查。”

“Jesus！Mark，你得马上去见律师！” Eduardo紧紧抓住他，Mark最后打了几个字，然后抬起头来：“Wardo，我只是去帮助调查。任何有脑子的人都不会认为我在Facebook即将胜出的时候，谋划一项可能把我送进监狱的窃听事件。葬礼快要开始了。”

“别管什么葬礼！听着，Mark，你得去和你的律师待在一起，然后等Elliot他们过来。”

“他们还要坐4个多小时的飞机才能到D.C.，我们明天早上一起开会。Chris会联系一名政治调停客，先帮FBI传递一些消息过来，我不是那个犹太兄弟会角落里的男孩了，Wardo，没有人敢突然冲进来把我抓走。”

“……你还要陪我去参加葬礼？”

“我们快要迟到了。”

他永远不再是那个需要保护的、无足轻重的男孩了……无论被提醒过多少次，Eduardo似乎永远也记不住这个。

举行葬礼的小教堂门口摆着一张黑胡桃条桌，两名律师坐在后面，Eduardo走过去时，他们立刻上来递给他和Mark一人一份声明书：“请先签一下这个，先生们。”

Eduardo疑惑地皱起眉：“抱歉，这里是Durval.Giovanni.Ambrósio的葬礼吗？”

“是的，Mr.Ambrósio希望——”

“他要拍一部他个人的传记电影——《新移民》，并要求将自己的葬礼作为拍摄的一部分，所有参加的宾客必须声明知晓和允许自己的影像资料被用在该电影中。”

Mark已经阅读完了那份声明，他挑起眉看向Eduardo，一股荒谬感冲击着他，Eduardo简直怀疑从今天早上开始的一切都是个梦，他清理了一下思路——他不能让Mark就这么出现在一部莫名其妙的电影中，Facebook的公关会想要杀了他。

“For god's sake，这是个葬礼，你们除了坐在那儿还能有什么其他影像资料，赶紧签了它！”一身黑色及膝裙的Valentina打开门走了出来，Eduardo和Mark默默签了字，跟着她走进去。

小教堂里塞进了一整个剧组，Eduardo看到后面站着5位年轻美丽的拉丁女性，她们穿着色泽艳丽绘着热带花朵的长裙，他们跟着Valentina在第三排坐下，小Alessandra伸手跟他打招呼。

“Hey，Sweety。” Eduardo轻声说。

“Marcos去迪拜了，我这周得带着她。父亲和妈妈最后决定不来，另外，妈妈让我带你们回家吃晚餐。”

一个响亮的声音打断了Eduardo回答的打算——“很好！我们现在前五排都坐满了，今天我们要拍的场景是电影开头，Mr.Ambrósio希望以他的葬礼作为电影开场，在庄严的怀缅中，5名他曾经情人的幻象充满痛苦地为他起舞，然后蒙太奇切回他的青年时代……”

“那是……Brian.Mitchellp？” Eduardo不敢相信自己的眼睛，Valentina轻哼了一声：“你以为呢？Ambrósio留了5个亿给剧组，这足够请到一个奥斯卡级别的导演，我猜Rosalee恨不得砸碎她丈夫的脑子。”

坐在他们斜前方戴着黑色薄纱的遗孀脸色铁青，沉郁的乐声响起，一名苍老的拉丁妇女用嘶哑的葡萄牙语唱出了歌词。

“里约，里约！”

“黑色的泪水，污浊的泪水。”

“来自撕裂肝胆的痛苦，痛苦！”

“苦难的铁爪，扭曲每一个人影。”

“棺柩中，我吐出最后一息，痛苦！”

三百年被殖民的苦难史，扎根在每个拉丁美洲人民血脉中的痛苦喷薄而出，泪水从Eduardo眼中滚落出来，5名拉丁美人拎起裙摆，踏着如同公牛顿蹄般沉重果决的步伐起舞——

“停！”

歌声和舞蹈一起停住了，Brian.Mitchell烦躁地站起来：“你们得同时扑倒在棺柩上，要有力量！我要看到那种倒下去能把脊椎砸断的力量，OK？女士们，我们再来一次，这次不要音乐，我们后期再录音。”

Eduardo还沉浸在民族苦难的震撼中，转眼又被工业化拍摄的荒谬感击中了，Mark接收到他无所适从的目光：“他们改编了Cesar.Vallejo的诗。”

接下来他们重复拍摄了十几次，小教堂里开始弥漫起一阵骚动，然后被剧组人员反复劝导回去，Eduardo绝望地看向Mark，小声说：“I’m so sorry. ”

“我听说David.Fincher会把每个镜头重复拍摄99遍。”

“………”

Valentina瞪了他们一眼，终于，这一次舞者们的节奏和步伐都近乎完美，她看见了一丝曙光，Alessandra拿出一条手帕似乎想要给叔叔擦眼泪，Mark迅速伸手捉住了她——但那条手帕还是蹭到了Eduardo脸上，他面孔扭曲了一瞬，然后打出了一个响亮的喷嚏——

——舞者们的步伐乱了，一丝紧绷的沉默弥漫在空气中，然后第一排面色铁青的遗孀掀开头纱冲了上去——

“我受够了！！You Fucking Asshole！！” 她冲过去拿起装着白色矢车菊的花瓶砸到了遗体上，Ambrósio的长子冲上去抱住了妈妈，现场一片混乱，Valentina冷静地看着Eduardo：“她本来可以撑过这一轮的，你的喷嚏搞砸了一切，老弟。”

Mark把那条手帕扔回给她，给了她和窃笑的小女孩充满警告的一瞥，几分钟后，现场得到初步控制，Brian.Mitchell站了出来：“感谢大家，我们的拍摄到此为止——葬礼也到此为止，Thanks again。”

宾客们起身向外走去，Valentina打了个电话赶上他们：“我打了电话告诉妈妈可以准备晚餐了，我的车只能坐一个人，跟在我后面。”

“跟着前面那辆红色保时捷。”

“Wardo，想象一下……” Mark试图安抚快要被羞耻弄崩溃的Eduardo，“如果打喷嚏的不是你，你必须承认，那的确很搞笑。”

Eduardo虚弱地瞪了他一眼，然后也忍不住笑了起来，他把头埋进Mark的颈窝里，含糊的声音传出来：“我要不知道正常的世界是什么样了，谁会在自己的葬礼上那么干……”

“接吻吗？”

吹拂在他颈间湿热的气息停滞了一瞬，Mark果断转过身，拽着他的头发给了他一个凶猛的吻，Eduardo仰起头，他苍白纤细的脖子在余晖中有种献祭和情色的美，他顺从地和入侵者舌尖交缠，任凭舌头舔到了喉口，咽下不属于他的体液……Mark的手往下移去——

“Motherfucker！！”

一阵巨响，Mark被他条件反射弹起的腿狠狠踢到了车门上，其中一个保镖打开中间的隔板问：“你还好吗？Boss？”

Mark给了他一个眼神，隔板迅速合上，他坐起来厉声质问：“Wardo，你为什么要这么反应过度！”

“我们要去我父母家吃饭！！你脑子里在想什么Mark！先和我来一炮再去见我家里人？！”

“是你先撒娇的。”

“是吗？！现在你要和我来荡妇羞辱这一套？她被骚扰肯定是她裙子太短，她对我笑了所以一定在勾引我上床？”

“……我说错了。”

“道歉接受——还有，在你还硬着的时候离我远一点。”

Valentina在他们下车的时候狐疑地看了他们好几次，然后带着他们走进别墅里，一名清瘦美丽的贵夫人迎了过来：“Edu！”

Eduardo弯腰拥抱了她，并亲吻了她的面颊，他温柔地说：“这是Mark，我的朋友，妈妈。”

Mark也走上去接受了她的拥抱，然后她带着他们走进客厅，落地窗旁边的肯尼迪椅上，Caderon.Saverin放下书站了起来。

“父亲。”

“Mr.Zuckerberg。” Caderon.Saverin是典型的拉美裔男性，高大健壮的身材，灰白的浓密眉毛下是一双鹰一样的眼睛，他只是看了Eduardo一眼，然后向Mark伸出手。

“孩子们都饿坏了，我们去吃晚餐吧。” Elisabete温柔地把他们叫进餐厅，Caderon坐在主位，Mark和Eduardo坐在一边，Valentina和小Alessandra坐在另一边，Elisabete坚持要和女佣一起把晚餐端上来，前菜和主菜上齐后，她在Valentina旁边留出的空位上坐下来。

“Mark，还合口味吗？Edu特意告诉我你不能吃辣。”

“非常美味，夫人。”

“我听说Facebook的诉讼进展不错？” Caderon切开牛排放下餐刀，Mark停下来回答：“是的。”

“我想我们还是第一次见面，Mr.Zuckerberg。”

“Eduardo经常提起您。”

“他也经常提起你，当然近几年没那么多了——” 一丝嘲讽从他的语气中溢出，“告诉我，Mr.Zuckerberg，这次的窃听事故你们准备怎么处理？”

“一切还在调查，现在说处理为时尚早。”

“调查？每拖上一天政府就能在这上面多做一天文章，我以为你们起码知道负面新闻需要尽快消除。”

Mark眯起眼睛，Eduardo在桌子底下轻轻踢了他一脚：“……不止是FBI，我们自己的人也在调查。”

“你们需要的不是无期限的调查，而是迅速处理，我想大陪审团里并非每个人都是亿万富翁。”

“你在暗示我们收买一个替罪羊？”

“你得以避开FBI的调查，某个人得到一个改变命运的机会。”

Eduardo脑海里面警铃响得要爆炸了，但他决定放任自流。

“是么？拿了钱去坐牢可以叫改变命运？”

“那要看是1万一年，100万一年还是1000万，如果足够多，那就叫改变命运。你以为平常人一生能挣多少钱？”

Mark放下餐叉坐直了：“Well，从Facebook的第一轮融资开始，就有无数人试图向我传授那些商场中的古老丛林法则，我的看法是，这些人只是愚蠢和懒惰到不肯去探索一条更完美的道路，只能抱着他们的黑暗圣经沉沦。”

餐刀从白瓷盘上擦过发出一声尖锐的声响，Elisabete站了起来：“我去看看厨房的汤。”

Caderon.Saverin冰冷地看着他：“你才上岸几年小子？就急着洗干净双手了？看看你旁边坐的那个人。我和商业打交道了一辈子，黑暗从不远离，你总会有再弄脏手的那天。”

“一辈子？” Mark给他一个尖锐的笑：“成就如何？Mr.Saverin？”

“——滚出我的房子！”

“父亲。” Eduardo按住了Mark，“你和这个小子签了一份价值几百亿的协议，起码他值得在这里吃完一顿饭。”

“这是Edu十年来第一次在家里吃晚餐，父亲。” Valentina叹息了一声。

Mark惊讶地看了Eduardo一眼，他用我他妈根本不抱歉的语调说：“我为我的言论道歉。”

接下来在一片凝固的气氛中，每个人吃完了这顿晚餐，才10岁的Alessandra也没有发出一丝声音，女佣在送餐后甜点时轻声说：“Mr.Saverin，夫人有些头痛，我送她上去休息了。”

直到他们告辞，Elisabete也没有出现，Eduardo于是上去看望妈妈，留下Valentina和Mark两个人站在外面的花园里，她点上一支烟拿出了手机。

“Valentina.Frankel就是个满嘴谎话的婊子。这些十几岁就开始穿着迪奥吸毒的富家女为了出名能干出任何事。她撬了她闺蜜的男朋友，然后怎么样呢，她开车撞了他家……”

“无关痛痒。” Mark作出评论。

“说真的，我才知道只要不戳到痛处，这些看似恶毒的话确实无关紧要——那条录音戳到了你的痛处么？Mark？”

Mark冰冷地看着她：“我告诉Wardo即使他接到了那个电话也不会改变什么，实际上，我是在说服我自己，只要我想象哪怕有一丝可能一切都会被改变——”

Eduardo走了出来，他和姐姐吻别：“Val，我们回去了。”

*****

月光照耀着露台的常青藤，Eduardo坐在藤椅中无法入睡，一丝沉重在他心头挥之不去，每次一回家他总会觉得自己永远不够好。

“Wardo？” Mark穿着睡衣走了过来，“你睡不着？”

“过来，Mark。” 他温柔地叫他：“还想去我家吃晚餐吗？”

“没那么可怕，Wardo，我能在任何人试图气死我之前先把他们气死。” Eduardo忍不住笑了起来，他看向Mark：“……10岁那年，我上了绑架名单，父亲放弃了他在巴西建立起来的一切移民到了美国。”

“我相信他爱你，Wardo。但如果你需要另一个解释，你只是个小孩，不具有任何被绑架的价值，他们要威胁的是你父亲，你只是附带伤害，他在权衡之下为自己及时止损，你应该停止把这个背在身上。”

“我知道……只是，这件事改变了一切，Mark，Valentina也上过绑架名单，她有一次偷偷溜出去玩，家里人都以为她被绑架了，父亲报了警，而当我上了那份名单，我们全家搬到了另一个国家，来迈阿密之后，Valentina有好多年不跟我讲话。”

“这并不一定是唯一的原因。” Mark沉默了一下回答他：“她是姐姐对吗？而我猜你一直是家里样样都好的完美模范生，有时候年长的那一个需要被仰望被需要，如果你肯偶尔让她赢几次，她会更喜欢你。”

“……你也有姐姐，你肯让任何人赢过你？”

“六岁的时候，我在一次填词游戏中输了，我感到饱受羞辱而且绝对不肯相信，然后我求证了很久，发现妈妈故意作弊让Randi赢，我收集了所有的证据，然后我忍耐到感恩节那一天，当着所有人的面，拿出一块小黑板展示了每一项证据——”

“等等，你说六岁的时候？你从小就这么干？”

“是的，我从小就这样，Wardo。我以为妈妈会恼羞成怒，她确实很生气，但她站起来告诉我说——Mark.Zuckerberg，我知道你肯定以为我会打你一顿，然后你当然不会哭，你会说，那些虚弱又残暴的统治者只会靠暴力来让人民闭嘴。我今天不会打你，但你记住，在这个家里，任何人的自尊都必须得到尊重，我会确保你的姐姐们能在某些方面赢过你，你可以是这个世界的赢家，但你不会是这个家里唯一的赢家。”

他有让Valentina赢过一次吗？

Eduardo无法回答这个问题，他的父亲一直要做家里唯一的赢家，而他某种程度上，屈服于这种糟糕的逻辑……

“Mark，I feel like shit……”

“那位她丈夫要在葬礼上拍摄他和5个情人浪漫传奇的女士才有资格说这句话。”

Eduardo摇头笑了起来：“没有帮助，Mark，起码Mr.Ambrósio至死都是一个巴西人，那首歌记着里约的苦难，而我……有时候我想，我们这些所谓的精英逃离了祖国，放任那里的人民在苦难中沉沦，一座城市，它的贫民窟和狂欢节一样有名……我小时候读书的那所学校，有个女孩经常会让她的司机把她一路背到教室，因为她不想弄脏自己的新鞋，而她每一周起码买两双新鞋。”

“Wardo，你不需要投行精英的身份来获得任何人的认可。如果你觉得这个世界不对，那就去改变它。”

“我不知道，Mark，我害怕我什么都改变不了。”

“那就从我开始，我讨厌被改变，但如果是你，我可以容忍你试一试。”

“有时候我会怀疑你是不是在脑子里装了一个经常失灵的情感辅助系统。”

“什么意思？”

“我要去睡了，晚安，Mark，a long day。”

Mark在露台上思索了片刻，然后发了一条短信出去——

【Hi，Bill，你和Melinda最近有计划开慈善晚宴吗？】

【我们还在非洲，怎么了？】

【我想介绍一个朋友给Melinda，能帮我举办个晚宴吗？】

【Anything for you，mate。】

【Thank you。】

【慈善永远不嫌多，我们下周三从非洲回来。】

【到时候见。】

【OK。】


	20. Chapter 20

林肯纪念堂，倒影湖畔。

Rosanna正陪着Mark一起晨跑，一声口哨从前面传来，她看见Elliot在几百米处向他们挥手。

“Mark！”

Mark停下来喘匀气息，示意他说话，Elliot身边站着一个身材削瘦的戴贝雷帽的陌生男人，Rosanna注意到他快速扫过3处地点——一百米外的路灯下、不远处的露天咖啡厅和停车场，4个保镖所在的位置。

“这是前黑水国际的情报主管，Sheryl推荐他来帮点忙。”

“我2003年就离职了，不应该再借用黑水的名声，Leon.Johansson。” 他伸出手和Mark、Rosanna打招呼。

Elliot朝坐在湖边巨榕树下方草地上的两个人示意了一下，带着他们一起走过去：“ Ted带了Jessica过来，她会负责给你做证词预演以及陪你去见FBI。”

“Mark。”

“Morning，Mark。” 金发碧眼的Jessica.Russo向他问好。

“Ted，Jessica。” Mark点头示意，他在草地上坐了下来，Leon.Johansson拿出一份资料递给他：“ 最先收到这条录音的是Fox的新闻记者Carrie.Gillan。根据她向FBI提供的证词，她最初是从一个朋友那儿得到线索——Robert.Brolin，他在E.O.R.电台的“杰夫之声”做答录助理，3月30日10：47，他接到一个听众电话，声称自己有一份关于Facebook诉讼案的录音资料，并留下了一个电话号码，让电台如果有兴趣的话可以回电给他。Robert向电台反映了这件事，但没有得到重视，30日晚上他和Carrie.Gillan等朋友举行游戏之夜，向她提起了录音事件，Carrie立刻回电核实，泄密人在电话中为她播放了一小段录音，证实他手中确实有这样一份资料，这次通话中，他要价4万美金，并留下了另外一个电话号码。Carrie当晚立刻向Fox的新闻主管Stephen.McFeely请示，Stephen批准了这次交易，她在凌晨1：08和泄密人通话敲定了相关细节，泄密人要求当面现金交易，并且告诉她，他会在随后电话通知她见面地点和时间。4月1日23：19，Carrie接到电话，要求她在三十分钟内赶到PureLily酒吧，在靠窗的位置坐下，她花了27分钟到达酒吧，并在十分钟之后见到泄密人完成交易，Fox电视台经过了一天的程序审核和律师咨询后，最终决定在昨天的午间新闻中播出这条消息。”

Carrie.Gillan的笔录后面，附着咖啡馆外的监控摄像头拍到的一张照片，唯一的一张泄密人照片——一名目测身高在5.5英尺左右、大约180磅的白人男性，络腮胡、鸭舌帽和夜晚环境导致的低像素让这张照片基本上提供不了任何有价值的信息。

“杰夫之声在几点钟播出？” Mark指尖敲打着照片，提出一个问题。

“工作日的10：00至11：00。”

Rosanna皱起眉：“现在还有几个人有时间、有兴趣听10点钟的电台，我以为唯一还能有听众的只有上下班高峰的车载电台。”

“蓝领，教育水平不高，70年代出生，长时间独自工作需要打发时间。” Mark说出判断。

“是的。” Leon.Johansson表示肯定：“杰夫之声的定位人群确实如此。但在FBI最终确定的侧写中排除了电台的因素，它与其他指向性一致的条件相反，被作为偶发性因素进行了排除。”

Mark示意他说下去。

“FBI立刻全面检查了3月30日进行审理的法庭内部，没有发现任何窃听装置。在开庭时，所有庭内人员都不得带入任何电子设备。根据30日那天的录像，安检没有出现任何问题，也就是说庭内唯一的机械设备只有一台打字机，FBI判断有人佩戴专业级别的陶瓷窃听器，进行了有预谋的窃听。而且，从之后泄密人的一系列举动来看，他每一次都使用了一次性电话，不停变更号码，而且绝不通话超过十秒，他明确要价4万——实际上远远低于这条新闻的行情价格。他告知Carrie见面地点之后，留下的时间绝对不够她做出其他安排，他让Carrie坐在靠窗的位置，方便暗中观察她，随后在1分钟之内结束了见面，而且据推测，他的络腮胡应该是伪装。FBI认为，泄密人在行动中显现出极高的自律、强烈的反侦查意识、高度的计划性和执行力，具有典型的高智商犯罪特质。”

“FBI现在将嫌疑人定位在大陪审团内部？”

“是的，他们正根据侧写进行对照调查。”

Mark看向首席法律顾问Ted.Ullyot：“为什么FBI会需要我去配合调查？”

“录音中，其中一名大陪审团成员正在质疑Facebook属于创新和知识产权造成的自然垄断还是恶意垄断——2000年微软反垄断案判例上的辩护理由，客观上这条录音公开对我们有利，不过……”

Elliot打断了他：“听着Mark，有一个消息，我们不知道FBI是否掌握了它，如果我们告诉你，你去作证的时候就必须如实说出，但如果你不知道，你就不用说。”

“告诉我。”

“Facebook的技术客服接到泄密人3通电话。第一次还在E.O.R.电台接到那个电话之前，也就是说泄密人先打给了我们，第一次接线员以为有人在开玩笑，第二次的接到电话的人上报给了当时值班的小组主管Hayden，他们登记了这件事，在第二天早上告诉了Brett，Brett给他回了电话，我们的天才CTO告诉他——先生，我不知道您说的是不是真的，但如果是真的，我想您应该去向警察自首，您严重侵犯了国家秘密。” Elliot模仿他呆板的语气，“最奇怪的是第三通电话，他在4月1日23：00再一次给我们打了电话——也就是说他在跟Fox达成交易约定之后、见面之前。这一次Brett干对了一件事，他尽可能拖住他，反向追踪了这个电话，和FBI的侧写相符，泄密人在华盛顿地区，但10秒之内我们没办法获取更详细的定位。”

Ted无可奈何地叹了口气：“就算我也得说，他看起来是真的很想把这条消息卖给我们。”

Rosanna耸了耸肩：“可能他知道卖给媒体会惹上麻烦，而和我们做成这笔交易会要悄无声息得多。”

“不想惹上麻烦就不要去有预谋有计划的窃听国家秘密！” Elliot翻了个白眼，“总之这对我们很不利，Jessica你给Mark做预演的时候得准备好这一段，Rosanna你去在FTC的会场旁边租一个咖啡馆，中午Jessica在那儿和Mark见面，5点钟他就得去FBI的胡佛大厦。”

“FBI的侧写……” Mark没有接着往下说，他再一次快速阅览了一遍所有资料：“这间咖啡馆，他没有被任何其他摄像头拍到，但他选择了这间门口有监控摄像头的咖啡馆，Why？”

“或许它有特殊意义。” Leon.Johansson为他敏锐的直觉点了点头：“我正准备从咖啡馆附近查起。”

“你快要去开会了，Mark。” Rosanna提醒他。

他们结束这次草地会议，Mark站了起来，保镖们跟着他移动，一辆凯雷德从停车场开了出来。

*****

FTC的会议在下午四点结束，Jessica陪Mark走进了FBI探员Cole.Bautista的办公室，她给民主党当了十年的道德顾问，熟悉一切政府的不当举止，所以她现在是Facebook法律部高薪聘请的政府诉讼专员。

“欢迎您抽空前来，Mr.Zuckerberg。Cole.Bautista，这是我的搭档，Blake.Pratt。”

Mark和他们握手坐下，Jessica微笑着伸出手：“Jessica.Russo，Mr.Zuckerberg的律师。”

“久仰大名，Miss.Russo。我们开始？”

Cole.Bautista拿出录音笔：“FBI现在正在搞电子化，不再用纸质笔录了，我们的谈话会被录音——当然仅限内部知晓。Mr.Zuckerberg，你知道在那条被曝光的录音之前，公诉方正在说什么吗？”

Mark冷冷看着他：“我不知道任何大陪审团内部审理情况。”

“Well，我得说这条录音十分巧妙，因为前一秒——”

“Bautista探员，我得打断一下，按照法律我们不应当被告知任何内部审理信息，实际上，Mr.Zuckerberg连那条录音也没有直接听过，他只听过新闻转述。”

“我只能说这个窃听者恰好避开了对Facebook不利的证词，但是先不论这一点——”

“恰好？不错的结论，探员。”

Cole.Bautista被噎了一下，但他迅速缓过来：“一个足够避开安检的高质量窃听器价值在30万以上，而我们的窃听者和Fox达成了一笔4万美金的新闻买卖，我们只能推测他有一个更高出价的暗中买家，甚至是一个资助人，而这笔新闻交易只是掩人耳目。”

“13万。” Mark纠正他。

“什么？”

Jessica代替他回答：“2017年影星Rebecca的离婚案，她放了一个Rexi窃听器在她丈夫的衬衣口袋里，她丈夫在CIA上班，那个13万的低配窃听器瞒过了CIA所有的安检。”

Blake.Pratt笑了出来，Cole.Bautista瞪了他的搭档一眼，所有FBI都喜欢看CIA的笑话，但不是现在。

“Facebook收到了三通窃听者的电话不是么？他和Fox达成交易也总共只用了3通电话。Mr.Zuckerberg，你要怎么证明你们不是那个幕后买家？”

“FBI想怎么证明存在一个幕后买家？”

“你们有动机，有达成交易的行为条件。我们可以向法院申请调出Facebook的电话记录、公司账单和所有中层以上人员的个人通话及账单，但上面希望事情简单一点，如果你们能提供Facebook的公司和高管账务信息，确保没有人付这笔钱，一切都会很快结束。”

“我是说你们怎么证明存在任何一名幕后买家？可能你们的安检漏掉了一个手机，他的成本只有半格电量，你们得先找到那个窃听器不是么？这样证据链才算完整。”

“我们当然能够证明。” Cole.Bautista向后靠过去，露出一个不疾不徐的微笑：“Carrie.Gillan为了保证Fox是独家新闻，他们在PureLily交换的是唯一那一份原始——”

Mark的神色猛然震动了一下，Cole.Bautista停顿住了，他皱起眉：“您有什么想说的吗？”

“没有。” Mark站了起来：“账务信息是吗？我需要跟公司讨论一下这件事，稍后回复你们。”

Jessica迅速起身跟上他。

留在办公室的两名FBI探员对视了一眼，Cole.Bautista立刻抓起电话：“长官，我们需要立刻监听和跟踪Mark.Zuckerberg。”

Jessica一路小跑地跟在他身后：“Mark！我敢90%确定他们只是在诈你，他想让你觉得那个原始载体就是陶瓷窃听器，但却不肯亲口说出这几个字——”

Mark给了她一个“安静”的眼神，他快速走到停车场，敲了敲最前面那辆凯雷德的车窗，示意坐在里面等候的Elliot、Ted和Leon.Johansson出来。

“Mr.Johansson，我需要你开最后面那辆车帮我解决FBI的跟踪，然后到麦德逊街794号来和我们汇合，能做到吗？”

“可以。” Leon.Johansson没有表露出任何情绪，他和最后一辆车的保镖交换了位置，其余四个人一起坐进中间改装过的那辆车，Mark打电话给Brett：“立刻启动我们的安全通讯网络。”

“Mark，发生了什么？” Elliot问他，Mark发了一条短信，然后抬起头来：“我知道了什么是PureLily。”

*****

“监听程序设立好了吗？”

“Cole……他们启用了自己的卫星，设立了一个独立的通讯网络，只截留到了Mark.Zuckerberg最后一条通过国家通信网发出去的短信——【Wardo，我今晚不回来，让你的律师24小时陪着你。】”

几分钟后，跟踪小组也铩羽而归，Cole.Bautista捏紧拳头：“ 长官，我确定Mark.Zuckerberg从那个咖啡馆中知道了些什么，我们得地毯式搜查那里。”

专案组主管Albert.Stark点头：“持续攻击他们的通讯网，Cole，你带三个小组过去。”

****

麦德逊街794号是一栋殖民风格的古老别墅，Mark用客厅的电脑接通了Sheryl.Sandberg的视频电话：“Sheryl，我需要你去我办公室找一本书。”

“稍等，你们发现了什么？” Sheryl将手机摄像头调成后置，起身向Mark的办公室走去。

“2012年，Louie.Casnoff写了一本《入门犯罪实用手册》，当时他正在耶鲁攻读他第三个博士学位，这本书只刊印了1万份，截至2013年10月，FBI从全国汇总了27名嫌疑人的供述关联到它，Louie.Casnoff被判7年有期徒刑和巨额罚款，FBI从全国紧急追回这本书，但仍有将近2000本下落不明——给我看看那张塘鹅椅上面的书堆。”

摄像头从椅子上书堆的侧脊扫过，Sheryl伸手抽出了最下面那本书——《入门犯罪实用手册》。

“打开前言部分，应该在第3页或者第4页。”

【……我不得不去华盛顿参加妈妈的婚礼，我讨厌这种人群挤在一起，每个人都高兴成一团的样子，我得逃出来找个地方继续写我的书，附近有家咖啡馆——PureLily，我喜欢它的名字，我在华盛顿待了4天，这场婚礼大大拖慢了我的进度……】

“PureLily……” Rosanna站在他身后发出一声难以置信的惊叹。

“看第七章后面，如何成功进行金钱勒索。”

Sheryl翻开了第七章，Mark让她跳过前几页。

【……如果你手上确实有值得交易的筹码，那会比前面介绍的方式要简单得多，你只需要记住几个要点，永远用一次性手机进行联系，通话不超过十秒并不停转换通话位置，合理选择交易地点，进行适度伪装。】

“第三章，如何安全交易非法枪支。”

【……你需要选择一个日常化的交易地点，生意冷清的餐馆、酒吧或者公园，事先规划好应急逃跑路线，提前到达交易地点，并观察情况，临时进行电话通知，并估算你的交易对象到达地点的时间，如果是10分钟，那就最多给他12分钟，让他来到一个在你观测范围内的位置，先在隐蔽处观察，然后快速走过去完成交易……】

“Fuck……” Elliot和Ted.Ullyot对视了一眼，这本书串联起了所有证据中两个醒目的疑点——杰夫之声和PureLily酒吧。

“Thanks，Sheryl。” Mark结束了视频通话，他拿过一只马克笔在客厅墙面上写出要点——【蓝领，教育水平不高，70年代出生，长时间独自工作，喜欢阅读，拥有一本《入门犯罪实用手册》，并且严格了执行Louie.Casnoff的建议。】

Elliot发出一声难以置信的嘲笑：“所以FBI作为侧写基础的一系列具有强烈的反侦查意识、高度的计划性的犯罪行为，全他妈出自一本书？而他们想象中的这个高智商罪犯甚至迷信到去找了个有摄像头的酒吧进行交易，就因为偶像在那儿写过书。”

“但一个蓝领工人为什么能窃听到高度机密的大陪审团审理？” Rosanna提出疑问：“Elliot给我们的32名大陪审团成员资料中，没有任何符合我们侧写的对象。”

“一般泄密案件都是内部人员泄密，就算他没在法庭内，至少这个人也应该和联邦法院有某种联系，Mark，我们要告诉FBI这个线索吗？如果他们根据新侧写对司法部所有的后勤雇工进行调查，应该很快就能破案。”

“Ted，Are you fucking serious？有些人希望这件事成为悬案，好往我们身上做其他文章，FBI就算查出什么也可能会掩埋掉，我们必须占据主动。” Elliot望向Mark：“我们能黑进司法部的档案系统，调出所有雇工的信息吗？”

“不，政府不是这么干的。司法部不会直接跟工人们打交道，他们的这些工作都会外包出去，而给他们派遣水管工、清洁工的公司又喜欢层层转包，档案上的那个人和实际做这份工作的往往不是同一个。如果你要知道谁在干这些活，最好直接去问那里的雇工或者是派遣公司——但我们不能那么干，因为那会把FBI引向正确的方向。” Jessica向他们解释，一阵敲门声传来，Rosanna过去开门，Leon.Johansson站在门外。

“Leon，过来，我们有新发现。” Elliot快速跟他说了一遍情况，他沉默了一下，然后说：“我可以去组织人手去查一查华盛顿地区的有哪些人买了这本书。”

Mark点了点头，Leon.Johansson带上帽子，又立刻起身离开了，Elliot皱起眉：“这种违禁书籍如果是在旧书店私下交易，他不一定能查到什么。”

Mark在房间中走动，他拿下来墙上挂的一把重剑握在手中，所有人都走过去沙发上坐了下来，远离他思考时下意识的击剑动作。

“2014年，CIA委托我们开发过一个系统，基于鉴证语言学、大数据分析和智能识别的语言定位，通过社交网络上的发言习惯定位那些在通缉名单上的嫌疑人，后来因为棱镜门事件，我们终止合作，冻结了这个系统。”

他停了下来，将剑扔到地毯上，接通了Brett.Taylor的视频：“ 泄密人打过来的所有电话我们都有录音是吗？”

“当然，我们的客服接入电话必须录音，但他一直故意压低了声音讲话……恐怕没什么参考价值，Mark。” Brett忐忑不安地看着他。

“我需要你们把录音转换为文字，然后启用2014年CIA委托我们开发的系统，调动所有算力来分析对比华盛顿地区所有的社交账号的语言习惯。”

“——现在怎么办？” Elliot看着Brett迅速消失在了办公椅上，Mark走过来坐下：“现在我们等着。”

*****

凌晨4：10，麦德逊街794号一片寂静，客厅的骆驼色汉密尔顿沙发上坐卧着几个人影，Rosanna打着哈欠在厨房磨咖啡，几声门环的敲击打破了寂静，Jessica光着脚去开门，Leon.Johansson带着一身夜露走进来，他身后跟着一名高挑瘦弱的年轻男人。

“怎么样？” Elliot清醒过来，Leon.Johansson递给他一份薄薄资料：“能找到的买家信息都在这里，Dr.Casnoff，请坐。”

“Louie.Casnoff ？” 这下所有人都清醒了过来，一年多以前，华盛顿警局把他放出来的几个月后，才发现半个美国的黑帮都在找他，显然他在马里兰州立监狱服刑的时候卷入了大麻烦，现在警察和黑帮一样想找到他，大麻烦也意味着他手上握有大线索，而Louie.Casnoff从服完刑之后就消失得无影无踪。

看起来年轻得过分的男人焦虑地绞着手指，他没有坐下，而是看起来随时想要转身逃跑，Leon.Johansson按住他肩膀安抚他：“Mr.Zuckerberg，Dr.Casnoff希望您能为他在硅谷提供一份不受黑帮和警方骚扰的安全的工作，而他会对现在这个案子提供帮助。”

Mark看着他，带着些漫不经心的困倦问：“你能在硅谷干什么？Dr.Casnoff ？”

“情、情感咨询……我想，我现在就在网上做、做这个养活自己……密约佳人网……”

Rosanna忍不住为这个荒谬的答案瞪大了眼睛：“您有三个博士学位！”

“两个……最后那个我没拿到……”

“你写了本书教唆犯罪，而且拒绝跟警方合作，Facebook现在最不需要的，就是跟恐怖分子扯上关系。”

Louie.Casnoff就像一只被Elliot冷冰冰的指责惊吓到的水鸟，浑身的羽毛都颤抖了一下：“我不是——我不是恐怖分子，我反对任何威胁到人身安全的恶性犯罪！书里面大部分都是，都是一些经济犯罪……”

“再轻微的犯罪也是犯罪。” Jessica指出，Louie.Casnoff结巴了一下，然后终于说：“根据统计数据来看，大部分犯罪行为的受害者都属于社会底层……我想，如果我能帮犯罪分子训练一下专业技能，让他们知道抢劫和诈骗那些有钱人也很容易……”

“你想均衡社会各阶层的犯罪率……” Rosanna被他神奇的脑回路震惊了，她看向Mark——Facebook的暴君是个典型的无政府主义者，他最喜欢那些疯出了自己一套独特理论的家伙。

“我能为你在硅谷提供一份安全的工作，你能为我提供什么？”

Louie.Casnoff紧张的推了推眼镜，然后捡起之前Mark扔在那儿的笔在墙上写了一段话：“白人男性，身高5.7英尺、大约180磅，年龄超过40岁，从事管道维修、沟渠清理、墙面维护等工作，已婚但离异或鳏居，有子女，偶然犯罪无前科、无预谋，他对金钱的目的明确而且并不贪婪，推测近期有大额支出，应该是疾病治疗费用。另外……这份《入门犯罪实用手册》的买家名单里没有符合侧写的人。”

“Mark！” Brett.Taylor出现在视频镜头里大喊了一声：“结果出来了，根据语言习惯筛选出的人选有17802人。”

Elliot起身走过去转动电脑的角度，让它正对着写满字迹的那面墙：“Brett，对照上面的侧写进行第二次筛选。”

“……还剩下6个人！医疗大额支出——”

“现在黑进华盛顿各大医院的后台系统。” Mark也站了起来走到电脑前，Brett离开了十几分钟后，再一次回到了视频中。

“John.Smith——从事通风管道检修，43岁，鳏夫，在前天刚刚为他12岁的儿子换了一个价值4.3万美金的人工耳蜗。我把他的个人资料传给你。”

现在没有谁需要咖啡才能清醒了，Elliot看了看表：“OK，让我们去解决最后一个疑点——他是怎么录下法庭内的审理录音的。John.Smith住在福尔斯彻奇，驱车过去一个多小时。我们现在过去，Mark你还来得及赶回来开会。”

“Rosanna你先回酒店。Mr.Johansson，将Dr.Casnoff安全送达帕罗奥图，Facebook会为一切买单。” Mark点头致意，带着其他人离开麦德逊街。

*****

“谁在敲门，dad？”

“No one，回你的房间去，Dylan。” 开门的是一个穿着旧格子衬衣，样貌朴素的中年男人，门前的一堆大人物只是让他双手颤抖了一下，然后他走出来关上身后的门，面无表情地看着他们：“那笔钱已经没有了。”

“4万美金？”Elliot发出一声嘲讽，Jessica踢了一下他的小腿，走到Mark旁边来微笑着伸出手：“Morning，Mr.Smith，我们没有恶意，至少相比FBI，您先和我们谈一谈会要好得多。”

John.Smith冷冷看着她，没有握她伸出来的手，Mark直接开口：“你为什么会有大陪审团的内部审理录音？”

“如果您和我们谈谈，Facebook可以给您儿子提供一直支付到大学的助学基金，附带一封斯坦福的推荐信。” Jessica毫不介意地收回手，继续展现善意，John.Smith的表情松动了。

“我那天在检修管道，联邦法院那栋楼的通风管道里，你趴在适合的地方能听到任何东西，大伙都知道这个。”

Elliot眼睛亮得能射出光来，他迅速靠前了一步：“什么叫大伙都知道？”

John.Smith紧紧闭上了嘴，过了片刻，他迟疑着开口：“听着……我们都不想惹上麻烦。”

“我保证，没有人会惹上麻烦。” Elliot劝诱他。

“……这不是个什么秘密，这么多年在那里干过活的人都知道，你趴在管道里干活不管愿不愿意总会听到下面在说什么。我们商量过，如果我们去告诉司法部，不仅要丢了工作，还有可能进监狱，没有人想惹上麻烦好吗？只有我这么干过，和其他人没关系。”

Ted.Ullyot站在一边脑子都要爆掉了，Elliot在心底嚎叫了一声 “Fuck！！”

“没关系。”Jessica温柔的微笑：“我知道您是为了小Dylan。您能列出来所有也在联邦法院检修过通风管道的人员名单吗？”

Mark冷静地看着他：“我们会给每个人派一个律师，确保政府会和你们签订一份保密协议，而不是把任何人送进监狱，但在这之前，我们需要名单，而且每个人都需要和我们先谈一谈，具体情况Jessica会和你说。”

“能邀请我进去坐一坐吗？” Jessica走过去。

Mark带着Elliot和Ted回到车上，车门刚刚一关上，Elliot就爆发了：“Fuck ！我们刚刚是知道了2010年麦克里斯托尔之后，联邦政府最大的一场泄密丑闻吗？”

“Ted，我需要至少100名资深律师随时待命，在政府和他们签署保密协议之前，所有他们听到过的内容都要掌握在我们手中。Elliot，等你拿到这些人的谈话录音之后，立刻去找FBI，另外告诉Sheryl所有情况，让她立刻过来D.C.。”

*****

4月5日 13：27 ，FBI总部胡佛大楼，联邦探员Cole.Bautista和Blake.Pratt在办公室接待Facebook的全球公共政策主管和首席法律顾问，Elliot态度嚣张的靠在椅背上：“探员，我们带来一个好消息。”

他详细陈述了整个案情经过，然后露出一个假笑：“1997年联邦法院大楼改造了通风系统之后，那些管道就成了一个回音洞，让我们那些可怜的维修工人饱受困扰。现在看来，那些在法院通风口筑巢的鸽子才是知道我们国家最多司法秘密的生物。”

对面两名资深探员怒视着他，Elliot在手指间转动着一个U盘：“2009年Streep主教娈童案的审理，皮条客Rick供述说，你知道有多少人向我承诺过保护吗？参议员Holmes、NYPD警长Michael.Cyril、弗吉尼亚州长Greenwood……”

Cole.Bautista猛地站起来打断了他，冷汗从他鬓角流下来，两个人匆匆告辞，十几分钟后，专案组主管Albert.Stark走进了这间办公室，Elliot甚至没从椅子里站起来：“我刚刚正在跟Bautista探员分享一些有趣的事，阿帕奇直升机射杀平民案件中，黑水国际的雇佣军提供证词说，路透社那名被射杀的记者是因为——”

Albert.Stark打断了他：“抱歉，先生们，请等几分钟。” 他进门才几秒也转身出去了，这次只过了几分钟，FBI局长Bruce.Plemons走进了这间小小的探员办公室。

“Bruce。” Elliot站起来熟稔的和他握手。

“Elliot，何必吓唬我们的小伙子，我们需要你手上的东西，告诉我Mark想要什么。”

“移民法案。说服Kennedy现在推动限制移民法案不是个明智的选择，让他在下个任期再提这个。”

“现在谁都知道司法部咬着你们不放，就是为了向国会展示总统推动移民法案的决心，警告所有科技公司别在这上面碍事，如果他在关键时刻退步，下一次他再提起这件事，又能号召得动几个人呢？你这不是让总统在下个任期延迟推动法案，你是在让他放弃这个主张。”

Elliot耸了耸肩表示默认：“移民法案或者一件长达23年、涉及上百人的泄密丑闻。”

“我需要和白宫讨论一下这件事。”

“另外，我们希望司法部在一个星期内结束Facebook的反垄断诉讼。” Ted连忙做出补充。

“去休息室等候一下吧，先生们。” Bruce.Plemons叹息一声，转身离开。

Ted.Ullyot紧张地坐在FBI休息室的沙发上，Elliot奇怪地看了他一眼：“Ted，你在紧张些什么？”

“你带枪了吗？Elliot？”

Elliot朝他翻了个白眼。

“我们刚刚威胁了FBI的局长——还有总统，而我们现在就坐在一个人人都配枪的大楼里。”

“没有人会冲进来射杀我们，OK？Sheryl还有多久到？”

“刚刚她短信告诉我她已经下飞机了。”

将近一个小时过去了，门口传来脚步声，Ted立刻站了起来，Sheryl带着律师团推开门走了进来。

“Elliot，Ted。进展如何？”

“我们等了快一个小时，我猜Kennedy准备屈服了。”

Sheryl低头发了条短信，然后皱起眉，Elliot问：“怎么了？”

“有人在攻击Facebook的服务器。”

“难道不是每天都有黑客会试图攻击Facebook的服务器？”

Sheryl摇了摇头：“我们来商讨一下该怎么和政府签订一个双方都能执行的和解协约。”

两个小时后，Brett的电话打了进来，Sheryl脸色变了，她让所有律师出去，打开了扩音器，Brett快要喘不过气来的声音传出来：“Sheryl！我们该通知政府吗？”

“什么事要通知政府？”

“Elliot？Facebook墙上有一个#还给我们工作#的游行示威话题，我们今天下午一直受到高强度的黑客攻击，刚刚攻击停止之后，我们才监测到有超过400万人响应了这个话题，有人说今天是FTC研讨会的最后一天，所有科技公司巨头都在那儿，他们需要去联邦贸易委员会总部示威！”

Elliot撑住了桌子：“我们不能说。现在我们已经被舆论指控为政府的走狗，如果我们告诉政府，他们转头就会把我们卖了。”

“拜托！这可能会变成一场暴动！”

“Brett……” Sheryl来回走动了几步：“会有多少人能赶到华盛顿？”

“包括马里兰、弗吉尼亚等几个邻近州，我怀疑会有将近7万人。”

Ted茫然地看着他们：“这是在特区，警察和军队足够控制住形势不是吗？”

“那要看他们想不想控制，你觉得是谁在攻击我们？”

“那赶紧先给Mark打电话啊！只要他们撤出来了，白宫还会让联邦贸易委员会受到攻击？” Ted焦虑地说，Sheryl示意他冷静下来：“刚刚Brett告诉我，Mark的电话一直打不通，他已经联系了Rosanna，让她赶过去会场。”

“……如果这些暴动的人能冲进会场，捉住里面的CEO们，强迫他们当着全国的面表态支持移民法案，我们向FBI提出的条件就作废了是么？” Elliot看向Ted：“现在我不是那么确定没人会冲进来射杀我们了。”

Sheryl脚步停了下来：“Brett，每隔十分钟告诉我监测情况。我们不通知政府和警方，Elliot，告诉黑水国际，让他们派人质营救小组出动。Ted，把我们的律师叫回来，不管Kennedy愿不愿意，白宫最终得我们坐到一张谈判桌上来。”

*****

一声尖利的刹车声响起，Rosanna握着终于接通的电话喜极而泣：“Mark！Thank god！立刻离开那儿！暴动示威的人群正在向你们那儿涌去！”

“……来不及了。”

会议室中，人们一个个起身，站到大楼的落地窗前，黑压压的人群已经包围过来。

*****

“先生们，我们休息十分钟好吗？就技术评估一个项目就已经讨论了两个多小时，我需要换换脑子。” Ralph.Atwood叫了暂停，Eduardo起身去倒水，会议室的玻璃门被推开，外面墙上悬挂的电视中正在播放突发新闻。

【……今天15：55分左右，愤怒的人群包围了联邦贸易委员会的大楼，42家科技巨头参与的隐私保护研讨会正在FTC召开，截至16：20，示威群众占领了楼顶，我们可以看到，防爆警察被阻挡在了外围，有人正在往大楼中投掷燃烧瓶……】

玻璃杯从Eduardo手中滑落，发出一声清脆的碎裂声，Gamma紧张地靠近他：“Mr.Saverin！”

“抱歉，我需要、我需要离开一下。” Eduardo抓起外套冲了出去。

“Mr.Saverin！”

一辆沃尔沃冲出停车场，一阵忙音从电话中传来——“接电话啊！Mark！！接电话啊！”

令人窒息的恐惧攥紧了他的心脏，Eduardo用力踩下油门。

*****

“赶走移民！”

“还给我们工作！”

“停止偷走我们的工作！”

“请让一下——” Eduardo用力挤进人群，举着游行标语的男人瞪着他，用力推了他一把：“滚开，小白脸！”

Eduardo被推得踉跄了几步，他忍不住颤抖，不停向他旁边的人解释：“Guys，Facebook没有任何工厂，他没有偷走你们任何人的工作。”

“他们是最大的公司，他们生产很多东西！”

他分不清是谁在朝他大吼，Eduardo也忍不住大声喊了起来：“Facebook没有偷走你们的工作！”

“Mr.Saverin！” Gamma在他被人揍开花之前用力把他拖出了人群。

“您的电话在响——”

Eduardo慌忙接通了电话：“Mark！”

“Wardo，别靠近这里，回去酒店等着。”

“你怎么样？你在哪儿？”

“我没事。警方会控制住形势——”

“别骗我！Mark……别对我撒谎……”

“……煽动民粹的人永远无法掌控它。军方的空降兵抵达不了地面，但有一支黑水国际的营救小组和我们待在一起。”

“我能做点什么？Mark，告诉我我能起码做点什么！”

“去安全的地方——”

通话中断了。

Eduardo茫然拿着手机，Gamma不忍看他的表情，她试图劝他离开这里：“Mr.Saverin……我们先去旁边的超市里面等着好吗？这里太危险了。”

“……他们反对限制移民法案，他们让那些不属于这个国家的人抢走我们的工作，偷走我们的面包，这些让我们活不下去的人就在里面……”

远处的喷泉上高高站着一个高声演讲的人，Eduardo眼中的恐惧慢慢凝固成了坚不可摧的决心，他看着那面飘扬的示威标语。

“Gamma，去给我买一个扩音器过来，Now！”

Gamma冲进超市买了扩音器回来，她看着Eduardo站到了旁边的一张露天咖啡桌上，他拿起扩音器——

“That’s not ture ! ”

“我看见过有人在流水线上工作16个小时，他们不能喝一口水，因为上厕所需要监工的批准！我看见过马来西亚的码头工人被集装箱压碎了两根手指，第二天仍然哀求工头允许他继续工作！我看见过巴西贫民窟的老人住在铁皮棚里一天洗几百张床单双手血迹斑斑！这些人难道是你们的敌人吗？”

“错的不是这些在苦难中挣扎的人，不是一无所有的移民工人，而是逼迫你们不得不和他们争抢最后一丝空气的政府——”

一个血浆包扔到了Eduardo西装上爆开，围拢过来的人群中有人大吼：“为什么我要在乎这些人！为什么我要管他们的死活！”

“如果你们不去思考到到底应该为什么而斗争，今天你们从移民手中争抢到了一块面包，明天政府就能扔给你们另外一块面包，让所有人相互厮杀。限制移民不能为你们找回工作！所有人都应该摇旗呐喊的不是移民法案，而是失业救济、继续教育、再就业体系——政府将矛头对准移民，因为他们不想真正为你们解决问题，只是想树立一个供所有人宣泄怒火的恶魔！”

“所有想争取选票的政客都在谈论，限制移民，为你们抢回工作机会，这是个谎言！有任何人保证失业率能减少几个百分点吗？有任何人提到他会帮多少人重新回到工作岗位吗？Kennedy移民法案通过之后，减少的只是纸面上的移民数字，非法移民仍在源源不断的涌入，大量的底层实业还在向亚洲转移，他们得到选票，而你们得到——Nothing！”

巨大的沉默席卷过广袤的人群，几万道目光汇集过来，这种力量让Eduardo全身升起一阵颤栗，一个声音从人群中传出来：“就算你说的是真的，但我们正在挨饿，我们现在就需要工作，我们不想再等了！”

Eduardo手指在颤抖，他紧张地思考：“告诉我您来自哪儿？”

“匹兹堡。”

“我考察过那里的投资情况，人们不愿意去匹兹堡，因为城市正在衰退，公共服务严重萎缩和异化，工厂的管理成本太高，官僚机构又让他们摸不着头脑，但那里基础十分雄厚——为什么你们不自己把工厂重新建起来？有人是会计、有人是机床师、有人是水电工人……你们可以组织工会进行管理，没有管理成本，所有人都可以用劳动技术入股，我可以为你们重建工厂提供贷款……”

“你要买下所有工厂？”

“不，我是说我能为你们提供贷款，让你们能买下重建工厂必须的固定资产和设备，在获得订单之后可以从我这里赎回，工厂是你们的，没有任何人能再从你们手中夺走它。”

Gamma激动地站到了椅子上：“去Google风眼投资，我们会在公司网站上放一个重建工厂的贷款申请链接！”

“你会为我们这么做？” 人群中有人愤怒地质疑，一个洪亮的声音响了起来：“我认识你！你这么说因为你男朋友就在那栋楼里！”

“是的！我男朋友——但我没有说一句假话，政府不想去做那些能真正解决问题，但艰苦又见效缓慢的工作，政客们煽动仇恨，提出口号，树立假想敌，这样他们才能轻松又快速的得到选票，这栋大楼里的人不是你们的敌人！他……Mark.Zuckerberg也不是个坏蛋，我们大学的时候在波士顿的罗克塔多社区倡导过社团复兴运动，我们帮那里的居民建立了图书馆、棋牌室和篮球场，有人来自罗克塔多吗？”

没有一个人搭话，一阵冰冷的沉默后，有个声音说：“那个棋牌室还在那儿。”

“那个棋牌室——” Eduardo哽咽了。

“再多说点失业救济的事！” 有人扔掉了手中的标语。

*****

“长官，暴力行为好像停止了。”

一直盘旋在联邦贸易委员会大楼上空的直升飞机里，负责行动的上尉军官拿起望远镜：“赶紧下去救人，还有去通知那个没种的市长，有人干完了他的工作，他可以出来抢功劳和新闻了。”

华盛顿市长Tracy.Paulson站在了那张咖啡桌上，Eduardo和Gamma被特警护送着离开现场，联邦贸易委员会大楼前的广场被清理出了一段安全区，医疗车、消防车和防爆警察迅速就位，几分钟后，Eduardo见到了被军队护送出来的Mark。

他们站在那儿，世界以这一条直线为中心，一切声音都消失了——Mark头上被砸伤了，鲜血流了一脸，他身上有一股刺鼻的汽油味，Eduardo茫然走到他面前，紧紧拥抱住他，Mark退缩了一下，然后也慢慢抱住了他。

“我身上全是汽油。”

“我知道。”

*****

“把止痛药吃了。” Eduardo端着一杯温牛奶走过来，他坐在床边的地毯上，伸手整理了一下Mark背后靠着的枕头。

“我已经有35个小时没睡了，我感觉不到一点痛。”

“Rosanna已经通知了Sheryl他们。”

“……你应该离开那儿，Wardo，你把自己置于险境。”

“Mark，用你自己的理论来反驳的话，离开那儿，是你以男朋友的身份对我提出的情感期盼，既不符合我的自我价值，也不符合我的社会价值，我想要保护你，我希望我能够保护你，而且，这个移民法案确实在挑起仇恨。”

“你的确保护了我。” Mark将两只手并拢成剑往他肩膀上轻轻一敲：“Hero Wardo.”

Eduardo笑了起来，他棕色的眼睛温柔地看着Mark：“还记得罗克塔多的那个棋牌室吗？”

“它还在那里？”

“Yes……资本的流动和全球化趋势，劳动者的国际联合，社团复兴运动，管理者必须亲自参与劳动，任何阶层之间都需要有直接对话渠道——”

“Facebook现在管这个叫透明化趋势。”

“我们那时候彻夜讨论这些，坚信我们就是改变世界的这一代人……Mark，What happened ?”

“我不知道，世界正滑向虚无主义。”

“我们还有可能改变一切吗？”

“……Come here，Wardo。”

Mark向他伸出手，Eduardo抓住它，起身躺上床靠近了他，他现在能感受到Mark的呼吸和体温，Mark转头轻轻吻了他：“We will make a change，together。”


	21. Chapter 21

门边浅灰色的诗人椅上搭着一件Prada西装，深蓝色窗帘静静拢在一起，灰蓝的羊绒毯和米色的被单缠绕在一起，其中一角从床尾凳上垂落下来，床边纯白的羊毛地毯上放着两双拖鞋。

一阵手机铃声划破了寂静，有人轻轻呓语了几声，Mark摸到手机接通电话：“ 说。”

“……把电话给我弟弟。”

Mark关掉手机扔到了地毯上。

那束从窗帘缝隙中照进来的光线慢慢从墙上移到地毯上，然后又落到了床脚凳的扶手上，Eduardo在松软的床上翻了个身，他鼻子撞到了什么：“Mark？”

他睡眼惺忪的看了看床头的电子钟——10:07，“Mark，我们该起床了……”

“我今天不用工作，你也请假了。”

Mark连动都没有动一下，Eduardo在被子下踢了踢他：“起来，Mark，就算我们不上班也不能在床上睡一天。”

几分钟后，Eduardo自己依然躺在温暖蓬松的被子里不想动弹，但他忍不住又踢了踢Mark：“我们该起床了。”

床垫猛然下陷了一下，Mark翻身压上来，Eduardo下意识要推开他的双手被扣在一起压到了头顶——Mark一只手扣住了他的两只手腕，另一只手臂撑在他耳侧，居高临下地看着他。

“Mark！”Eduardo惊慌地挣扎了一下，他被压住的两只手腕纹丝不动，Mark毫无情绪的眼睛在昏暗的室内简直像某种硅基造物，一丝完完全全失去控制，被非人生物捕捉住的恐惧从Eduardo心底升起。

“Wardo，你自己都不想起床，为什么一定要把我叫起来？”

“好好好……”Eduardo松了一口气，立刻毫无底气地投降：“我不该叫你起床，你想睡多久睡多久。”

“现在我已经醒了。”他微微低下头，Eduardo几乎是惨叫了一声，他慌忙闭上眼睛拒绝对视，长长的睫毛被生理性的泪水沾湿了，Mark冷静的声音在头顶响起：“你需要停止这么反应过度，Wardo。”

Eduardo无法抑制住自己的颤抖，他想要并拢双腿，但Mark的膝盖顶开了它们，一根又硬又烫的性器透过柔软又轻薄的睡裤戳在他大腿上。

“告诉我，Wardo，你的性幻想是什么？”

“……我听不懂你在说什么——啊！！” 他发出一声惊慌失措又饱含情欲的尖叫，Mark屈起膝盖，缓慢又用力地碾过他的柔软的双球和半勃的阴茎：“Wardo，你的性幻想是什么？”

Eduardo说不清自己为什么要瑟瑟发抖，Mark的膝盖刁钻又漫不经心蹭着他，他快要被这种下流的拷问逼疯了——“Mark.Zuckerberg ！”

“什么？”

Eduardo自暴自弃地睁开眼，泪水在泛红的眼眶里打转：“你，我的性幻想是你！接吻、抚摸、对视——一切都是……我不应该和你做爱，人们不和自己的朋友做爱，我还一度觉得、觉得你就像我的兄弟……”

“背德感。” Mark发出了一声饶有趣味的轻哼，他轻轻松开了一丝钳制的力道，注视着他泛着泪光的棕色眼睛：“Wardo，我想看你自慰。我幻想过你坐在我面前——我的水族馆里，你坐在我的办公桌上，只穿着一件白衬衣，黑色的丝绸内裤挂在你的脚踝上，你赤裸的双脚踩在我腿上。我把玻璃调成了单向可视，但你依然能看到外面人来人往，你伸手抚摸自己，阴茎海绵体充血勃起，你手指环绕住整根性器，顺着阴茎缝向上抚摸，一直到大拇指到达冠状沟，你用力摩擦过去，给自己施加一点痛楚，这时候你的尿道外口开始张阖，你忍不住用食指抚摸它，这里的神经极其丰富，过载的快感让你承受不住，但你没有办法制止自己一遍又一遍的用力摩擦整个阴茎头，很快，交感神经末稍释放大量类正肾上腺素物质，你的前列腺、会阴部肌肉、阴茎体开始有节律地收缩，输精管和精囊腺中的精液涌进尿道——”

“Stop！” Eduardo发出一声呻吟般的制止，他口干舌燥，双颊滚烫，情欲让他浑身发软，只有阴茎完全充血勃起，前列腺液正从过度兴奋而张阖不已的尿道孔中溢出，Mark彻底放开了对他的钳制，低沉的声音响起：“现在，抚摸你自己。”

Eduardo急促的喘息了几声，他闭上眼睛，将手探进了自己的睡裤中，握住了那根勃起的阴茎，他知道怎么取悦自己——在Mark透明的水族馆……不，他抚摸着通红的阴茎头……他的双脚踩在Mark黑色的运动裤上，脚掌心蹭到了另一根滚烫的阴茎……不不，他拇指围绕着顶端的小孔打转……外面有人人来人往，他会弄脏Mark的书桌……不不不！他不会在——

他咬住自己的齿列，只从鼻子中哼出了一声长长的欢愉的呻吟，Mark掀开被子，捉住了他的脚踝，他脚趾紧紧蜷缩在一起，绞住了柔软的床单，一丝暧昧的鼻息喷在他皮肤上，Eduardo因为高潮而敏感泛红的肌肤表面起了一层小小的疙瘩，Mark低下头，湿漉漉地舔吻着他光滑的小腿，等待他从高潮中缓过神来。

过了好一会儿，Eduardo撑着手半坐起来，将另一只手伸向Mark，Mark捉住了他的手，疑惑地看着他，Eduardo挤出一句话：“我、我可以帮你……”

Mark皱起眉，然后缓慢地说：“你想对我干什么？Wardo，我昨天才流了几百毫升的血，我还是个伤员。” Eduardo被他的无耻震惊了，他使劲眨了眨眼睛才回过神来，然后一股恨不得掐死这个混蛋的恼羞成怒让他浑身颤抖：“Fuck you——Mark！！”

Eduardo挣开他的手跳下床，在快走到门边时，又折返回来拿起自己丢在地毯上的手机，然后冲进了浴室。

Mark弯起唇角，躺下翻了个身，等待自己的欲望平息下来，准备再睡上一个小时。

Eduardo双眼迷茫地躺在浴缸里，他得毁灭自己的羞耻心，他是个成年男人，不能因为和Mark搞到一起就变得像个处男高中生，他摇了摇头，打开手机准备查收邮件，一阵铃声立刻响起来——Valentina的来电。

“Eduardo？你终于肯开机了？”

“Val，怎么了？”

“你和Mark.Zuckerberg睡在一张床上？” Valentina压抑着怒气的声音传过来，Eduardo慌忙用另一只手接住了差点滑落的手机：“没、没有啊。”

“今天早上7点钟他接了你的电话。”

“我把手机忘在咖啡台上了……”

“算了，我打电话来不是说这个的，你看新闻了吗？昨天晚上好几个家族朋友打电话来问，你有没有兴趣竞选参议员。”

“什么？”

“你的那个演讲，YouTube、Twitter、Facebook上到处都在传播。”

“……那算不上什么演讲，Jesus。”

“总之，父亲和妈妈已经回迈阿密了，他们让你有时间回去拜访。”

“嗯，我知道了。”

“Edu……虽然男人没有怀孕的风险，但是安全性爱总需要戴套，你知道肠道黏膜——”

“——我不需要知道这个！” Eduardo快要疯了，Valentina大声吼了回来：“你最好是真的不需要！”

“……Goodbye，Val。”

Eduardo扔掉手机，把自己埋进了水里。

*****

“挪开那张桌子，从这里把电源接过去。”

“多普勒仪放这边。”

“直接连上书房电脑吗？”

人声嘈杂，Eduardo从浴室走出来，酒店套房里起码塞进了十几个医生，他怔了一下，Rosanna抱着一大堆东西从他前面路过，Eduardo和她打招呼。

“Morning，Mr.Saverin。” 她目光闪烁了一下，躲开他的视线说：“Mark在外面的露台上。”

Eduardo跟着Rosanna走到露台上，花藤旁边的几张圆桌被搬走了，一张胡桃木的条桌摆满了丰盛的食物，Mark正坐在桌边吃早午餐。

“Wardo。” Mark示意他过去，Eduardo不想理他，他在另一端坐了下来，给自己倒了一杯咖啡，Rosanna走过去放下一叠报纸和一个手机：“Mark，你的昨天弄丢的旧手机找到送去销毁了，这是新手机，还有今天所有的报纸。别看手机，也别碰电脑，好好修养一下你天才的大脑，董事会要一份你的体检报告，我请了一个医疗团队来这里，酒店昨晚已经重新进行了安保布置。Sheryl他们在白宫会谈，会谈笔录晚上会送过来。还有，Mr.Huges联系不上你们，他让我给他预约一个见面时间。”

“请他来吃晚餐。”

Rosanna点了点头，一名医生走过来敲了敲玻璃门：“Mr.Zuckerberg，可以开始了。”

一个多小时后，房间里的人全部撤走了，酒店服务员将一切恢复原样，Mark走过去敲了敲Eduardo书房的门：“Wardo，我们可以和好了吗？”

Eduardo打开门，靠在门框上看着他：“100个控制狂中大概也只有那么1个——会觉得单纯控制欲带来的快感，超过性欲的快感，Mark，告诉我你没变态到这个地步。”

“我没变态到这个地步。”

“……”

Eduardo叹了口气，他走进客厅，拿起一叠报纸坐到沙发上：“过来，我可以帮你读读报纸，医生让你别看手机或者电脑是么？”

Mark跟着过去，Eduardo拿起报纸又忍不住问他：“为什么Rosanna在躲着我？”

“因为她进房间来叫醒我的时候，里面的气味。”

“里面的气味——” Eduardo脸红了，“那为什么她会躲着我而不是你？”

“我没有在浴室洗一个小时的澡，Wardo。”

Eduardo拿起一个靠枕砸到他脸上，Mark接住放到身后，在沙发上躺下，把腿伸到了他膝盖上，Eduardo展开今天的华盛顿邮报，头版头条上是他和Mark彼此拥抱的照片，他们身后是游行示威的人群……

Eduardo扔开它拿起纽约时报——同样一张角度略有不同的照片，他又翻开洛杉矶时报，这一张……角度完全不同，他们身后的背景是联邦贸易委员会的大楼，还有被护送出来的其他CEO们，Eduardo放弃地展开报纸，他又看了一眼那张照片，忍不住皱了皱眉，递给Mark：“这是Amazon的Jeff.Bezos吗？”

Mark接过来看了一眼，然后他露出了一个发自内心的笑容：“你可以准备低价买入Amazon的股票了，Google一下Jeff.Bezos。”

Amazon的CEO在他们身后露出了一个微妙的嫌弃表情。

Eduardo拿出手机输入Jeff.Bezos，关联出的第一个词是“恐同”，他相当确定一天之前还不是这个。

“在硅谷恐同，比在种植园时代宣称支持一名黑人竞选总统更糟糕。洛杉矶时报今天的社论是什么？”

“《新视野：平权运动向普世价值发展之路》：2016年，Donald Trump在大选中胜出，人们用选票给了现代平权运动一记响亮的耳光，它迫使一部分人跳出自我陶醉的视角，拷问自我——如果一件事物天然正确、切合人性，为何会被亿万人所厌恶？平权运动错在哪里？我们急需一个新视野而Eduardo.Saverin正为我们带来这个新视野……”

Eduardo停了下来，他轻轻叹息一声：“我真的不需要这个。”

“为什么？”

“我不需要被颂扬，这个世界上很少有人值得。”

“世界沉沦，吾等皆为败者。读下去，Wardo。”

“敢于拥抱你的敌人，谨慎辨别你的朋友。底层女权主义者、LGBT、有色人种应与白人破产者达成共识，或许是时候撕下媒体贴在我们身上的标签，停止让那些坐在时尚秀场的LGBT，住在比弗利豪宅的黑人绕舌歌手挥舞着这个小纸条，假装他们才是朋友，而同样艰难度日的同胞却是敌人，新潮、时髦不是平权运动，让我们树立新的普世价值，正视彩虹旗之下掩盖的伤疤——劳动与资本回报率的鸿沟。如果10万资本可以在1分钟赚到1000美金，而一个工人必须劳动120个小时才能赚到相同的钱，那这就是一个属于少数人狂欢的世界，是一个我们必须奋起反抗的世界，劳动需要得到尊重，这才是新的普世价值。”

Eduardo放下了报纸，Mark注视着他：“Wardo，你准备怎么设立重建工厂的贷款规则？”

“我不直接向工人提供贷款。假设他们需要建设一条生产线，风眼投资会按工期向供应商直接付款，供应商的最后一笔合同款结清时视为贷款日期，利率初步定为2.7%，在市场正常范围之内。”

“也就是说，你提供了一整个工期的无息贷款——无论重建工期有多长。这更像是慈善而不是投资，你公司年报的数据会很不好看。”

“Well，我暂时还不需要考虑这个，到现在为止我们还没有收到一个申请。”

“慢慢来。读一下华盛顿邮报的社论。”

Eduardo拿起邮报展开，他想起什么，忍不住笑了起来：“他们今年写过一篇关于你的文章对吗？硅谷的无政府主义和暴君崇拜倾向，探讨人们究竟想要彻底自由，还是某种程度上渴望被奴役……《桥梁正化为高墙，国际主义正在死去》：当Facebook往社交网络上敲下第一块砖，我们以为他们在建造桥梁，然而砖石越垒越高，他们为我们建造起了围困人民的高墙。当Eduardo.Saverin在广场上喊出，看看这个苦难的世界，看看那些同样一无所有、饱受压迫之人，无数人深深震撼，无数人热泪盈眶，而当他们回到家，只需要在社交网络上花费十分钟——碧昂丝将在超级碗中场演出，桑巴狂欢节消耗近百吨热带水果，Gigi.Hadid发布一条ins自拍……十分钟后，不会再有一丝痛苦的涟漪在人们心中留下。革命者尽可以嘶声呐喊，资本正在国际流动，对全世界的无产者敲骨吸髓，全世界的劳动者联合起来，无产阶级没有祖国！食利者们甚至不会动用一根枪炮，他们已经找到了更好的武器……”

Mark就像一尊毫无生机的雕塑，Eduardo从他眼中读不出一丝情感，他卷起报纸，敲在他头上：“Hey，这不是真的，Mark，2008年在Facebook墙上发布的反对FARC游行，在哥伦比亚的几百座城市里有将近1000万人参与了游行，Facebook帮助一个被FARC劫持的小男孩回到他母亲怀中，它给了一整个国家反对暴力的勇气。”

“我记得。曾经我以为这是大树上长出的第一根枝丫，后来我才知道，它是一朵昙花。”

“相信人们，Mark，就算它是一朵昙花，最终也会有更多花朵。”

Mark皱起了眉：“如果你的人们，是指所有人——Well，这个概念不值得被信任，只有少数人才有获得信赖的价值。”

“你刚刚才说你记得有1000万人参加了游行！”

“如果没有第一个在墙上发布话题的人，如果剔除第一批走上街头的几千人，整个国家都会在暴力中忍耐至死。”

“……你认真的？” Eduardo站了起来，他——急促的门铃声打断了他们，Eduardo说服自己暂时放过这个话题，转身走过去开门，Chris在门外给了他一个用力的拥抱：“Dude，快进来。”

“我以为我们跟你约的是晚餐？” Mark躺在沙发上问他。

“Chris，你喝什么吗？” Eduardo一边问，一边走过去踹了一下Mark垂在沙发边沿的腿，Chris用一种难以形容的眼神看着Mark不情不愿的坐了起来。

“水就好。” 他在对面的沙发上坐下，Eduardo过去拿了一瓶水和一个放了冰块的玻璃杯。

“你不用故意和Mark坐那么远，真的。” Chris拧开矿泉水瓶倒进杯子里，他喝了一口水，然后十指交叠靠在膝盖上，斟酌着说：“Eduardo，你想竞选总统吗？”

“Pardon? ”

“Chris建议你竞选总统。”

“我是认真的，Eduardo。人们喜欢你，信赖你，他们甚至把你比作底层白人的林肯，你可以是一个真正的英雄，看看这个。”

Chris将手机递给他，Facebook墙上建立了一个新群组，上面写着失业救济、继续教育、再就业体系，首页是他演讲的照片，这一张里面他背后是远方的林肯雕像。

“这个世界上没有英雄，Chris。我已经不是小孩了，我不会幻想靠我的几句话就能改变这个世界，这个群组里大部分人都在讨论失业救济，我承认这是基础的一环，但绝对不应该是解决问题的核心。”

“这不是重点，Eduardo，重点是人们相信你就是那个英雄，难道Obama是英雄吗？但2008年我们确保人们相信他就是那个救世主，只要人们相信你是，你就是。”

“我不是……”

“我参与过3次总统竞选，而没有一次，他们有你一半的胜算。你有拉美裔血统，Mark有犹太人血统，你和东海岸的华尔街因缘深厚，Mark是西海岸的科技新贵，你出身哈佛，是最顶尖的白人精英，但底层也喜欢你，你们还他妈是一对同性情侣——如果你6月宣布代表民主党参选，我7月就能开始准备庆功宴和就职演讲了，Eduardo，我向你保证——”

“Wardo准备告诉你他是新加坡国籍。”

“你是新加坡国籍……你是新加坡国籍？” Chris重复了两遍，就好像完全不能理解这几个字串起来是什么意思。Eduardo无可奈何地看着他：“Yes，Chris，我准备告诉你我不是美国国籍。”

“你他妈是新加坡国籍？！” Chris抓狂了，Mark嘲笑他：“所以你写完了一本几万字的竞选计划书，却完全忘了问你的候选人是否拥有选举权？”

“……你可以和Mark赶紧结婚，你们本来就准备为了Facebook结婚的不是吗？然后你可以一年搞定绿卡，三年之后申请入籍——Fuck！”

“四年，数学天才。就算像你想象的一样顺利，Wardo也赶不上下一届选举，如果Kennedy对移民局暗示一下，按照正常的两年以后拿到绿卡，留居五年以后申请入籍，下下届也不可能——而且，我们不为了Facebook或者任何其他事结婚。”

“……先是我向Eduardo保证你直得跟尺子一样，然后是这个。Mark，你这辈子都不会停止嘲笑我了，是么？”

Mark对他挑了挑眉，Eduardo连忙安慰他：“我保证Mark会忘了这两件事，Chris……我不想从政，这对我来说不是什么损失。”

“你是个完美候选人，Eduardo。但如果你是真的不想……” Chris站了起来：“我本来准备跟你们吃晚餐的，但现在我实在需要去缓缓——找个人来场火辣的肛交之类的……”

Eduardo被呛住了，Chris挑起眉：“所以你们还没到这一步？关键是抢占先机，Eduardo。另外，即使你不想从政，也可以投身社会工作去，你在投行干得很成功，但我有种预感，你在那个领域，会是真正卓越。”

Eduardo送Chris到门口，他站了片刻，忍不住再一次打开公司网站，那个链接中还是没有接收到任何一个申请。

四季酒店的窗外能看到白宫的圆顶，Eduardo推开窗户望过去，Mark注意到他的眼神：“总统只能在官僚机构和资本财阀给他划定的区域内行动，这是件无聊透顶的工作。”

“我知道……” Eduardo转头看着他：“我只是在想，如果移民法案失去价值，白宫会用什么来代替它，我们都知道无底线向选民承诺救济会是什么样的噩梦，我担心我会把一切搞得更糟。”

“Wardo，你不该用你善良守序的思维去猜测邪恶混乱的政府。你以为政府的谎言失效了，就会想要补救，想要讨好选民？他们只会向外发动一场军事打击或者反恐战争，曲折委婉的向人民炫耀暴力机器的血腥，战争一向是转移矛盾的绝佳手段。”

“……我们出去湖边散散步？”

“我可以让保镖带上西洋棋，我们可以在林肯纪念堂台阶上下棋。”

Eduardo被他逗笑了：“你该少看点漫画。”

“你和我能提升整个台阶棋手的水平，我们随便哪一个都能同时下赢Magneto和Professor X 。”

“前提是你得带上Magneto的头盔。”

“我可以同时想两步棋扰乱Professor X的思维读取。”

“你怎么确定他不能判断哪一步是真的——天呐，我不敢相信我居然真的在跟你讨论漫画。”

Mark发出了一声轻笑。


	22. Chapter 22

“Mark？”

“进来。”

Rosanna推开门，一阵隐约的笑声传过来，她跟着这个声音穿过客厅，来到外面栽满绿植的大露台上，Eduardo端着一杯咖啡，他穿着条纹睡衣，几缕棕色的头发从额角散落下来，全然放松地靠在栏杆上，Mark回过头来看着她，一丝笑意隐没在他眼中：“什么事？”

“Sheryl让我转告你，她和Elliot、Ted、Jessica吃完早餐过来见你，白宫要求把会谈笔录暂时封存，他们会直接告诉你处理结果。Morning，Mr.Saverin。”

“Morning，Rosanna。”

“这幅画送过去装裱。” Mark接了过来，递给她一卷画布，Rosanna好奇地展开它——这是一幅Mark和Eduardo在林肯纪念堂前下棋的油画，作画者很精准的描绘出了他们坐在台阶上的姿态，Eduardo舒展而优雅的长腿，柔和平静的目光，Mark随意的坐姿，思索时的神情锐利又专注。

“哇哦，我得说这是你买过的最好的艺术品，Mark。”

“艺术品？” Mark皱起眉：“你管这个东西叫艺术品？”

“我开玩笑的，光影处理得太烂了，真的。” Rosanna迅速转变态度，准备接受Mark即将开口把她嘲讽到地心去。

“Come on，Mark。” Eduardo笑了起来：“Miss.Lin是来做建筑物写生的，她本来就不是专业画家，这已经是非常棒的业余水准了。”

Mark耸耸肩没有反驳他，Rosanna默默托起自己快要掉下来的下巴，好奇地问Eduardo：“Mr.Saverin，你们昨天出去下棋了吗？”

“Yes，在林肯纪念堂那儿，有一个霍普斯金大学的女孩子跑过来说，她为我们画了一幅画，问我们有没有兴趣买下，我猜她认出了Mark，然后发现了商机。”

“Wardo，她是认出了你，她给了你电话号码。”

“我当着你的面把那张纸扔了！”

“你1秒钟能记住27位数字。”

“……讲点道理，Mark。”

Rosanna默默从露台溜走了，她在门口遇见Sheryl一行人，抱着画布打个招呼，告诉他们Mark在露台吃早餐。

“Mark。”

“Sheryl。”

“终于有机会见面了，Eduardo，Mark总是说起你——”

“——我没有——”

“——Please call me Sheryl。”

“很高兴见到您。” Eduardo走过去和Facebook的第一夫人握手，Elliot向他打了个招呼：“Hi，Eduardo。”

“Morning，Elliot。”

“Ted.Ullyot。” “Jessica.Russo。”

Eduardo和他们握手，他向Mark示意了一下，然后礼貌地告辞：“我不打扰了，先生们，Sheryl。”

他们在露台的藤椅上坐下，Elliot去酒柜里倒了一杯白兰地过来：“别看我，Jessica，我值得这个。”

Sheryl坐在Mark身边，撩开头发看了看他额头的伤疤：“你身体怎么样？董事会要求尽快见你一面，我今晚和你一起回去？”

Mark耸耸肩不可置否，Sheryl递给他一份资料：“IRS（美国国家税务局）的稽查简报。移民法案现在是一个烂摊子，没有人再想沾上它，但Kennedy给出了新的筹码，他的幕僚长昨天陪Elliot和Jessica去见了国税局的局长Miles.Plotnick。”

“他们在查风眼投资？”

“风眼投资的账务跟圣母玛利亚的阴道一样纯洁。IRS查出问题的是摩根士丹利的投行部门，Eduardo在2008到2011年之间为他们工作，负责对接以色列那边的事务，他的一名A级客户——Yehuda.Kagan，长期资助极端犹太复国组织，Kagan公司大约10%的投资收益经他们的操作流向了恐怖分子。”

Jessica作出补充：“我更倾向于这只是一张诈牌，摩根士丹利引入投资前必须对Yehuda.Kagan进行过账务审计，整个投资部门经手过账户现金流的绝对不止Eduardo一个人，而且他现在是新加坡国籍，就我在IRS读到的资料，他们最多能将Eduardo禁止入境。”

“我同意Jessica。” Elliot挑起眉：“有意思的是，IRS还调查了Caderon.Saverin的集团公司，但他们在这份简报里语焉不详，Miles.Plotnick坚持说，如果我们准备接受这个交换条件，在和白宫正式签署会谈备忘录之前，Facebook的审计人员可以去IRS迈阿密地方办公室接手这些资料。”

Mark看完了那份简报，他看向Elliot：“也就是说，IRS坚持我们要先为一个未知的筹码作出口头承诺，然后他才向我们展示那是什么。”

“不是口头承诺，Plotnick还坚持我们要先把那个U盘交给白宫。没有人会相信我们手上不会有其他备份，所以后续的保密协议才是关键，但交出U盘，这是一种明确的姿态——”

Sheryl接过话题：“我推测IRS是在拖延时间，他们掌握了一些非常有分量的线索，但目前证据链还不够完整，他们需要时间来完善这个筹码。”

“他逃税？如果这一张也是诈牌怎么办？毕竟Kennedy已经被国会和党内质问搞得焦头烂额，不排除他想蒙混过关。” Ted.Ullyot大胆做出猜测，Elliot朝他翻了个白眼：“在美国连毒贩都知道要按点交税，Caderon.Saverin没有蠢到这个地步，而且备忘录签署之前我们就会知道到底是怎么回事，IRS算是美国官僚机构仅剩的尊严，我认为值得一试。”

“白宫的筹码是IRS的两件案子，以及在一星期内结束Facebook大陪审团审理的承诺，交换我们手中的这个U盘，附带详细的保密协议。” Sheryl看向Mark，“如果你觉得不值得，我们也可以继续谈下去，看看白宫还有什么其他筹码。”

“Well，如果IRS手上的东西足够有分量，我们可以用这个来解决跟Caderon.Saverin的那份百亿协议。现在全世界都以为你们深爱彼此，白宫觉得捏住了你的软肋，但毕竟Eduardo也只是个朋友，如果我们看不上IRS的筹码，完全可以重新再谈，在Facebook的利益或者让Eduardo被驱逐出境之间，我们——”

Elliot在Mark的目光下艰难咽下去了后半句话，他皱起眉：“我们一定会选前面那个对吧？”

“Elliot，他们是朋友。” Sheryl平静地向他指出。

“我知道他们是朋友，Chris、Dustin都是朋友，但一切都应该为Facebook的发展需要让步不是吗？”

“他们不是Chris或者Dustin这种朋友，他们是Jack和Rose那种朋友。”

“谁他妈是Jack和Rose？”

“Titanic？You jump，I jump？” Ted小心翼翼地询问，Elliot发出一声无情的嘲笑，他转头看向Mark——

“……seriously ? Jack和Rose？哪个世界的Jack需要花上百亿请Rose来帮忙公关？！这他妈是什么亿万富翁之间的情趣吗？Mark，你给了我一个律师团让我带着去迈阿密！”

“Caderon.Saverin与Wardo立场不同。”

“……” Elliot搞不懂这其中的逻辑，他看向Mark：“有多不同？”

“完全不同，take the deal。”

Sheryl点点头，Jessica站起来递给Mark一张问卷：“一周后大陪审团就会进行投票，我委托拉斐尔多社会研究院根据大陪审团32名成员的组成进行采样，组成了一个年龄、种族、性别和性取向、宗教信仰、政治倾向高度相似的团体，他们会阅读到相关的资料，就问卷上的问题进行讨论，然后开展一次模拟表决。”

“我和Roman.Stelle约了早餐……” Sheryl看了一下表，起身准备离开：“拉斐尔多的调查小组就在楼下会议室，你们现在要去看看吗？”

“我还要去见D.C.的律师协会。” Ted.Ullyot也站了起来，Elliot耸耸肩：“闭嘴听别人评判一切？How can I miss that。”

“Mark？”

“去看看。”

“我带你们过去。”Jessica说，Mark简短地点了一下头：“在门口等我，我需要几分钟。”

书房的门被敲响了，Eduardo回过头来，Mark站在门边看着他：“Wardo，你还有多少时间？我们谈一谈。”

“怎么了？今天上午阿特伍德要先和审计师团队见面，我大概10点钟左右再过去，Gamma会电话来通知我。” Eduardo穿着衬衫，西装外套还搭在椅背上，他转过椅子面向Mark，示意他坐过来。

“大陪审团会在下周五进行投票，Facebook的官司快要结束了。”

“太好了，现在胜算在你们这边对吗？”

“当然。”

Eduardo靠过去握住了他的手臂：“Mark，You did it。”

Mark凝视着他：“No，We did it 。”

“……我几乎什么都没干。”

“你保护了我，还帮Facebook搞定了移民法案。Chris说，你只是站在我身边就足够让我看起来好一百倍。”

“相信我Mark……” Eduardo嘴角舒展出一丝戏谑的笑意：“以你的固执，没有人能让你好一百倍，最多0.01倍。”

“只有0.01？” Mark站起来把他逼进椅子里，他手指抚过Eduardo的耳垂，在脖颈处轻轻用力迫使他抬起头：“Wardo。”

“别，Mark！你的吻技连0.01的进步也——” Mark低下头含住他的唇瓣，然后将舌头探进湿热的口腔缠绕上去，他拽开Eduardo衬衫下摆，另外一只手顺着柔韧的腰线往上，Eduardo发出一声暧昧的鼻音，Mark大拇指抚摸到了一个小小的凸起——

“咯吱”一声，Jessica维持着一个关门的姿势，极其尴尬地站在门口：“ Sorry！我本来准备帮你们关上门的——我不知道这扇门会发出声音……呃，Eduardo一起去参观下投票模拟？”

Mark沉默了一下，帮他把衬衫扎进去，然后站起来平静地问：“Wardo，你还有时间吗？”

“有、有时间。”

*****

“Come on！Bill要比Mark.Zuckerberg讨人喜欢得多！”

“但Zuckerberg更帅啊！”

“你这是什么审美？Bill年轻的时候也很帅好吗！”

Elliot莫名其妙地看了一眼手上的问卷：“这是进行到第几个题目了？”

拉斐尔多研究院的调查助理温柔地把他们引导到单向玻璃后的监控室入座，有些不好意思地轻声回答说：“第7个问题，你认为Microsoft的操作系统的垄断和Facebook的社交媒体垄断有什么区别。”

Elliot给了Jessica一个“WTF”的眼神：“你确定这些人是根据大陪审团的人员构成抽样出来的？”

Jessica想了一下，向调查助理说：“提醒一下，让他们想象这是在法庭讨论。”

调查助理低声对耳麦传达过去，里面的主持者连做了好几个手势要求暂停：“Please！Please！这是在法庭，你们是陪审员，想象一下这是在联邦法院。”

Eduardo在Mark旁边坐下，里面轻微的混乱了片刻，然后11号陪审员开始重新发言：“Microsoft提供的是操作系统，操作系统是没有观点或者倾向的，但社交媒体不一样，他们有倾向，ins就要美丽、酷，就算你拍一个流浪汉也最好拍出美感来，它是反真实的。”

26号陪审员举起手：“拜托，这不是ins的倾向，软件怎么可能有倾向？它的氛围完全是靠使用者来定义的好么！我不认为Microsoft和Facebook应该被区别对待。”

“使用者？谁能保证是使用社交媒体的每个人来定义它？你又没有参观过Facebook的后台系统。”

主持者制止了他们：“我们现在得到了两种不同的观点，为了确保讨论进度，我们对这两种观点进行一下投票……OK，11号观点获得9个人支持，26号观点获得15个人支持，剩下的保持中立。”

Eduardo好奇地问：“Mark，你同意哪一种观点？”

“第一种。”

“……你同意11号陪审员？” Eduardo怔住了，但下一个问题问了出来，Mark已经转过头去。

“提到Facebook你们联想到第一个名字是什么？你们认为这种联想是好是坏？”

几乎所有人都提到Mark.Zuckerberg，9号陪审员第一个发言：“Facebook的Zuckerberg个人印记太深刻了，但还好Mark.Zuckerberg很酷，所以他让Facebook更酷。”

“拜托，Zuckerberg20岁的时候是很酷，但他十几年都这样就有点吓人了，他不会哭也不会笑，只有傲慢和瞧不起人两种情绪。”

“他可能只是太内向了，不习惯在公众面前表达情绪，看他那个甜蜜的小男友，起码Eduardo.Saverin能让机器人短路。”

“我同意，他们要是20岁就在一起，Mark.Zuckerberg一定不会是现在这样。”

“我不认为Zuckerberg这种天才能被任何人改变，但起码他也证明了自己不是个人工智能。”

主持人要求大家投票：“认为Mark.Zuckerberg给Facebook带来好的一面的人请举手——23个人，持相反意见的——7个人，OK，let’s move on 。”

“你是否会因为隐私泄露事件放弃使用Facebook？”

7号陪审员率先举手：“应该不会，我的朋友都在这上面，所有软件都有这个问题，不止是Facebook。”

“他们看起来正在做出改变，我听说他们收购了两个很有潜力的隐私保护程序，而且Eduardo.Saverin看起来是真的关心人们，我相信Facebook不会再这么干了。”

“Well，我响应了#Delete Facebook#运动，现在全球排名前4的社交软件全是他们集团的，他们有39亿用户，躺着就能赚钱，我不觉得这种托拉斯公司还存在任何自我改变的动力。”

“我阿姨因为在网上骂了一个女孩，被一伙新纳粹份子找到烧了房子，我会等等看，如果Facebook真的准备在隐私保护上做出些改变，我想我依然会继续使用它，如果不会，那我会删了所有他们名下的软件。”

“我觉得Mark.Zuckerberg肯定会干点什么。”

19个人表示不会放弃使用Facebook，8个人保持中立，5个人表示不会再使用它。

“最后一个问题，你认为Facebook让这个世界变得更好吗？”

“应该是，我不能想象一个没有社交媒体的世界。”

“可能有好也有坏，Facebook改变了网络世界和社交规则，但现在这些科技公司抽走了最顶尖的人才，我不觉得所有人都去搞互联网是件好事。”

“No！”戴着28号陪审员名牌的短发女孩举起手，她没有看主持人，而是直接看向单向玻璃后面：“你们定义酷，你们定义潮流，你们正在让重要的事变得不重要，Facebook没有让这个世界变得更好。”

Eduardo心中涌起一股想要反驳的冲动。但Elliot漫不经心地作出评价：“She has a point 。”

“这是什么意思？” Eduardo皱起眉，Elliot察觉到他的不悦，但他现在不想去惹他，所以他只是耸耸肩，做了一个模糊不清的表态。

辩论仍在继续，3号陪审员正在说：“……6月17号我记得，我们学校排队等了几个月，所有人都在盼望着Facebook来开放注册，然后一瞬间它就占据了学校生活的重心，那时候我一整天都在上面，新奇、有趣、酷，不管后面怎么样，当时Facebook确实改变了世界。”

“Well，我通过概率盒认识了我妻子，起码它改变了我的人生。”

Eduardo注视着Mark神情专注的侧脸，Mark偏头看过来，以为他想继续刚刚的话题：“Elliot在赞同28号的前半句话——你刚刚问他是什么意思。”

“什么？” Eduardo被搞糊涂了，Elliot正面回答他：“Facebook并不是由使用者来定义，用户的这种权力只存在于自己的假想中。事实上，我们定义酷，我们定义潮流，我们才有权力决定什么是重要的——She has a point 。”

Eduardo怔住了，他看向Mark：“你认同这个观点？“

Mark为他的语气感到困惑，他谨慎措辞：”我不会说是我们，更准确的应该是资本在定义一切。“

”Mark……你昨天说——如果没有第一个在墙上发布话题的人，如果剔除第一批走上街头的几千人，整个国家都会在暴力中忍耐至死。你是认真的对么？”

“人们需要被控制，被引领。”

“你认为那几千个人才重要，而走在他们身后的几百万人只是无知无觉的羊群？” Eduardo硬邦邦地说：“当你说我们会作出改变，你不是在说你在乎任何人，而是说你确定了什么是好的，不管愿不愿意，你会强迫所有人走在你划定的道路上？”

“你也是，Wardo。”Mark有些不知道发生了什么的想要安抚他，“你也是真正重要的那一部分。”

Eduardo站了起来：“我不是！Mark！你知道历史上有多少人试图把人类划分为重要的和不重要的两部分么？你知道那都是些什么人吗？你现在手中就握着为人们做出选择的权力，你现在就是社交网络的引领者，你做得足够好吗？”

一层寒冰从他灰蓝色的眼睛中覆盖上来，沉默弥漫开来，Elliot用眼神示意Jessica说点什么，Jessica用同样眼神回过去，Mark冷冷看了他们一眼：“你们先出去。”

Jessica把那个不知道发生了什么的调查助理拽了出去。

“你在指责我对隐私保护漠不关心？”

“你关心吗？你们在这里开了三天会，会有任何改变吗？”

“我在绘制一张前所未有的社交图谱，为愿意战斗的那部分人提供自我组织的政治工具，将一切带入透明化趋势，我走在正确的道路上，为什么要改变？”

“你走在正确的道路上——“Eduardo深深喘息了两声：”就算你也说世界正在陷入虚无主义，在你的社交网络上，人们漠不关心，一味追逐娱乐，这是正确的道路？”

“这是必经的曲折。”

“所以你就是永远也不会错？你知道吗——或许华盛顿邮报没有说错，你们就是在筑起高墙，将所有……”

一丝惊愕的痛楚从Mark脸上闪过，Eduardo还来不及说完已经开始后悔，他下意识地想要安抚他，Mark用一个冰冷尖锐的眼神阻止了他，他露出一个讽刺的笑：“……保护隐私？让人们拥有更多选择权？那些将全球化抉择权拱手让出的国家，有一次全民公投不是孤立主义占绝对优势么？人群只是一个非理性的集合体，如果我需要他们来决定怎么使用Facebook的数据库，那透明化的变革永远不会到来，他们会选择在黑匣子里封闭至死。“

“人们拒绝开放，因为基于他们隐私的恐吓、诈骗、操纵层出不穷，改变世界不应该是这么冰冷残酷的事。全球化正确，难道那些在全球化中失去工作的人们就不值得关注？透明化趋势无可避免，那些为隐私担忧的人们就是愚蠢吗？”

“如果他们被自己短视的恐惧控制，而不能识别什么是正确——不能听命于自我者，必将受命于他人，从来如此。”

“正确——Mark，Facebook还有你，一次次向我证明你当初把我踢出公司有多么正确，难道我会因为正确就不再痛苦吗？”

Mark不悦地皱起眉，Eduardo解开袖扣，卷起了自己左手的衬衫衣袖，Mark怔住了——从他白皙的手肘内侧开始，那里扭曲地凝固着7道很深的疤痕。

“2006年，我记不得是哪一天了，我那时候抑郁症很严重，我一个人坐在公寓里，喝了很多酒，每一秒都无法抑制住想要自残的冲动，我知道这样不行，所以我打电话给了Valentina，但是在她赶过来之前，我还是在胳膊上用玻璃碎片留下了几道伤口……Mark，难道我不是真实的吗？难道我的痛苦是不对的吗？”

一切情绪都从他眼中潮水一样退去，Mark脸色变得惨白，他颤抖地后退了几步——一阵手机铃声响了起来，Eduardo不安地看了Mark一眼，然后接了起来。

“Mr.Saverin，我们需要出发了，我在停车场等您。”

“我知道了，Gamma。”

Eduardo挂了电话，他靠过去想要安抚他，但Mark后退一步躲开了，他只好站在原地说：“我已经好了，Mark，只是——我相信你在做正确的事，带给人们一个更加透明、公平的世界，但别采用这种方式好么？一个透明化的美丽新世界，却充满了彼此防备的人们，这难道不讽刺么？”

Gamma的电话又一次打了进来，Eduardo没有得到回应，他不得不离开了：“拜托，好好想一想，Mark。”

“On my way，Gamma。”

*****

【那就从我开始，你可以试试改变我，Wardo。】

【我们可以一起做出改变。】

【是什么让他们认为自己的隐私和选择权很重要？】

“Mr.Saverin？”Gamma担忧地看着他，Eduardo有些恍惚地抬起头——

“柴肯公司的人到了，我们要进去了。”

“Yes……” Eduardo回应，然后思绪慢慢回到了现实：“Of course，thank you，Gamma。”

他站起来整理一下西装袖口，走进了会议室。

5个小时的资金管理会议后，Eduardo筋疲力尽的回到酒店，他在门口踟蹰了片刻，然后深吸一口气打开门……

套房里空旷而整洁，一大束粉玫瑰摆在中间的桌子上，Eduardo茫然走过去，他拿出中间那张白色的卡片，那上面打印着精致的花体字——【Dear Eduardo，all roses for you，Mark。】

下面是一行手写的备注，那是Rosanna的字迹——【Mr.Saverin，Mark需要赶回去见董事会，他让我帮忙转达思念之情。from Rosanna。】

Eduardo在寂静的套房中走了一圈，卧室，书房，会客厅，露台……他在沙发上坐了片刻，然后拿出手机，风眼投资的公司网站上，那个重建工厂的贷款链接还是没有收到一个申请。

他扔掉手机，遮住双眼躺倒在沙发上。

*****

4月9日18：45，来自华盛顿的航班降落在帕罗奥图，Eduardo从打车回克莱门特酒店，还有一丝余晖照耀着一号公路曲折的海岸线，Rosanna的电话打了进来。

“Mr.Saverin，您下飞机了吗？”

“我刚刚到，怎么了，Rosanna？”

“您能去顺路看一下Mark吗？他这几天好像在家里编程，我有点担心，但Jarvis不让我进去。”

“那个AI？我从没在他家里听到过它。”

“Mark说没有存在感的AI才是好AI，他都不喜欢听人类说话，更不会需要Jarvis陪他聊天了，我觉得他不会拦着您。”

“……我知道了，Rosanna。”

Eduardo捏着手机迟疑了一下，然后让Uber司机调头去Mark住的社区。

十几分钟后，他提着行李包站在门前，按响了门铃，一个英国口音的男声应答说：“Mr.Zuckerberg现在不见客人，您需要留言吗？”

“可以告诉他Eduardo.Saverin来访吗？”

“Mr.Saverin？Please come in。”

门轻柔地弹开了，Eduardo走进去，昏暗的室内灯光依次亮起，他踢到几个空的红牛易拉罐发出一连串响动，Eduardo叫了Mark一声，他放下行李包，屋子里放了很多写满代码的白板，他沿着这些记号走到Mark的工作室推开门——

电脑屏幕的微光中，Mark穿着连帽衫，背对着他坐在那儿，Eduardo恍惚了一下，他走过去轻声说：“Mark。”

那个少年的幻影变成成年的Mark，他回过头，眨了眨眼睛，过了几秒钟才醒过神来：“Wardo？”

“是我。”Eduardo走过去半蹲下来，温柔地将手搭在他膝盖上：“你在干什么，Mark？他们都很担心你。”

“Wardo。”他被拉进了一个猝不及防的吻，Mark鼻尖抵着他，喃喃说：“我爱你，Wardo。”

Eduardo心中猛然震动了一下，他的心脏剧烈撞击着胸腔，他紧紧握住了Mark的手：“我知道，Mark——我知道。”

“如果我错了怎么办？我不应该错，我不能有任何错误……”

“没关系，Mark，那我们就一起改正它。”Eduardo轻声回答他，Mark坐起身拉开了两人的距离，他垂下眼凝视着他，一丝无可掩盖的痛苦出现在那双无机质的眼睛中：“我知道了那句话是什么意思，你说了两次——我没有以前那么好了……是我打碎了你。”

Eduardo低下头，缓过一阵酸涩的泪意，他抬起头来：“Mark……你也给了我勇气，我父亲——很多人一直让我觉得我不应该痛苦，痛苦是耻辱，是软弱，如果我没有以前那么好了，都是因为我不够强大，我被抛下也是因为我不够好……而你，Mark，你就像那个完美的人类，你不会流泪、不会伤心，永远不会后悔，但你让我知道，我被抛下不是因为我不够好，你让我知道，你也曾经打电话来想要求和——你后悔过对么？你后悔过没有再打一次电话。”

“……不止一次。”Eduardo听出了他声音中的颤抖，他也随之颤抖起来：“我可以痛苦，可以欢笑，可以后悔，可以生气，现在我确信没有一种情感是耻辱——Mark，我……”

“我一直在想你跟我说的话，我决定改变整个斯金纳盒子模式。”

“什么？”

“斯金纳盒子——操作性条件反射，Facebook、Quora、Twitter、YouTube……所有的社交媒体或许采用了不同的算法，但他们都遵循同一个原则，斯金纳盒子。我们按照一定的时间和频率向用户推送图片、视频、新闻或者动态，你们管这个叫时间线，实际上，它跟时间的关联小得可怜，这背后是一套极其复杂的算法，综合了你的使用习惯、偏好、互动频率，确保能将每个用户尽可能久的黏在这个软件上，你们的时间即是商品。”

“我知道什么是斯金纳盒子，我和你一起去上过哈佛心理系的课——B.F.Skinner，他的小白鼠盒子实验，踩动踏板能得到食物，增加一个照明小灯和电流网，只有在灯亮的时候踩到踏板才能得到食物，而灯没有亮起时，踩动踏板会被电流击中，强化刺激和惩罚行为叠加，小白鼠会吃下远超过它所需要的食物——你是说经由你们所控制的时间线，采用这种模式，在强迫人们咽下远超过他所需要的信息？”

“不是强迫，而是训练，人的自主意识是可以被训练的，人类就像斯金纳盒子里的小白鼠，一段时间之后，【我不需要这些无用信息】的意识就会被训练到几乎消失，大部分意志力薄弱的人会条件反射地不停刷新每个软件的时间线，花几个小时吞咽下他本来不需要，也不喜欢的信息。”

Mark停顿了一下，他继续说：“我之前告诉你，资本定义酷，定义潮流。资本即是广告商，广告商有两个判断基数，第一他们需要覆盖尽可能广的人群，所以网站商业化一段时间后，内容的质量会不断下降，因为广告商需要内容向最大基数人群可以接受的最低点靠拢，你可以被训练去阅读不那么有质量的内容，但文化层次低的人很难训练他们去读高深的内容。第二他们需要尽可能久的占据注意力，所以网站的内容向商业价值靠拢，例如ins上的美妆视频，YouTube上的游戏测评，毕竟广告才是关键。”

“……you are so Fucked。”

“我知道。我相信在未来，每个人的【隐私】、每个公司的【隐私】、每个政府机构的【隐私】都将透明化和公开化，这是填平信息鸿沟的关键，所以我会投入资金打击网络诈骗和恐吓，但我不会从隐私保护的角度出发。我想……做到你真正对我说的，把选择权还给每个人，资本之所以能定义潮流，根本还是因为斯金纳盒子在训练人们不停吞咽下任何东西，我还没有彻底想好该怎么做，但我想改变这个，Wardo。”

【革命者、破坏欲、全州公敌……】

Eduardo站了起来，他的手在微微发抖，他看着Mark：“别这么干，Mark，别这么干！Facebook正在带着广告业的王冠，你可以先慢慢开始，加强数据保护、优化算法——你的董事会……Facebook没有一个人会同意你这么干！你会失去一切！”

“我不会。Wardo，我会成功，你告诉我我走错了路，但你也相信这一次，我不仅是正确的，也是符合人性的不是么？”

如果正确的道路由荆棘铺成，你会愿意你所爱之人踏上这条路吗？

“……Mark，你不知道你会不会——”

“没关系，Wardo，你能感受到我的每一分痛苦，你会知道我是什么感受，就算我失败了，你也会陪我经历一切。”

Mark站了起来，他注视着他：“Wardo，if I need you……”

Eduardo看着他，如果正确的道路由荆棘铺成，我会和你一起踏上这条路。

“I’m here for you。”


	23. Chapter 23

客厅中原本写满字的几块白板都被擦干净了，Mark拿着记号笔站在一块才写了一半的将近两米长的白板前面，Eduardo穿着睡衣从房间走出来，他摇了摇头，还有些不清醒地问：“Mark？你有睡觉吗？”

“当然。” Mark继续在白板上添加那些眼花缭乱的方程，他停顿了一下，然后转身面对着Eduardo：“你看着我睡下的。”

“你睡了几个小时？”

“3个小时。”

Eduardo走过去抽中了他手里的记号笔：“Mark，3个小时不叫睡觉。”

“你知道我工作的时候习惯碎片化睡眠，我会在困的时候再去睡。”Mark试图把他的笔拿回来，Eduardo躲开了：“你19岁的时候可以这么干，现在你35岁了，Mr.Zuckerberg。”

“我19岁的时候身体状态大概只能活75岁，现在超过7个私人医生向我保证我能活过120岁，理论上来说，我19岁可以那么干，现在依然可以。” 他成功拿回了自己的记号笔。

“早餐做好了，Mr.Zuckerberg，午餐的三明治和沙拉我放在了冰箱里。” Eduardo被突然冒出来的人吓了一跳，厨房里走出来一个壮硕的黑人男性，他礼貌地对Eduardo点了点头，Mark对他说：“Thanks，Zaire，你可以走了。”

Eduardo目送着他离开，他充满疑惑地转头看着Mark。

“那是Rosanna派过来的营养师。”

“Seriously？”

Mark耸耸肩：“Zaire有两个硕士学位。”

“……你应该早点叫他过来，而不是靠红牛和能量棒过活两天。”

“我需要理清思绪。” Mark向厨房走去，Eduardo跟在他后面，他在岛台旁边的椅子上坐下时，一个毫无预兆的念头突然蹦到了他脑海里——Mark所说的理清思绪，并不只是说他要想好该如何在Facebook中做出改变，而是他因为第一次直面他的抑郁症而感到不知所措。

【你恨他吗，Eduardo？】

【不。】

【为什么不？】

【……我不知道。我不想谈他。】

【Mark.Zuckerberg是那个关键，Eduardo，你必须试着谈起他。】

【我做不到，我半点也不了解他，我怀疑我从未真正认识过他。】

一阵轻微的刺痛从胳膊上传过来，Eduardo看着他——曾经他以为自己如此盲目，完全被假象蒙蔽了双眼，但或许他不是盲目，他只是看见了其中一面，而下意识地忽视了另一面，他不是冷酷残忍的阴谋家，当然也不是单纯脆弱的极客，他只是……Mark.human.Zuckerberg。

“ Wardo？” Mark拿着一杯巨大的颜色诡异的糊糊看着他，“你在想什么？”

“我在想我们不在一块儿的时候，你过得怎么样。”

Mark有些迷惑地看着他：“维基百科上有Facebook的编年史，你可以去Google一下。”

“我不是说Facebook，我是说你，Mark，吃饭、睡觉、拜访家人……圣诞节？”

“Well，刚开始，我住在一个带洗手间的单身公寓里，里面除了一张床垫什么都没有，我屯了很多红牛、啤酒、金枪鱼罐头之类的来解决早晚餐，我和Dustin交换着开一辆12年车龄的福特二手车，刚开始我清了钟点工来帮我每个星期收拾一下房间，洗洗衣服之类的，后来妈妈会定期来看我，在Sheryl上任之前，我从来没有休过假，当然也没有圣诞节。”

Eduardo瞪着他：“你是故意这么说的？”

“我为什么要故意这么说？” Mark用毫无起伏的语调表示疑问，Eduardo用手撑住了额头，他拿开手指：“Mark，我离开的时候你们刚刚从Peter.Thiel那里融资了50万美金，你不需要住只有一张床垫的单身公寓！”

“那是公司的钱。我不能像拿着你的钱一样，去租一间带游泳池的房子给我们工作，我接受了融资，这就必须——从一个宿舍项目变成一间真正的公司。我们需要用它来购买服务器、发工资和应付公司运转，实际上，由于新学校用户的爆发式增长，这笔钱还远远不够支撑到下一次融资，我们很快就不得不进行风险贷款，所以我把钟点工也辞退了。”

“Fuck……”Eduardo双手撑住头低声咒骂了一句，Mark皱起眉：“你知道我不在乎这些，Wardo。”

“告诉我，Mark，Facebook从什么时候开始知道要给你请个营养师的？”

“我要回去工作去了，Wardo。”

一滴水渍在深色的睡裤上晕染开来，Eduardo低垂着头埋在手掌中，一串泪水打湿了他膝盖上方，Mark僵住了，他把那杯巨大的果蔬汁放在岛台上，换了个站姿，过了一会儿，他终于说：“Wardo，如果我回答你这个问题，你是会哭得更厉害还是不哭了？”

“………”

“好吧，2005年我经常性昏厥，然后我因为肠痉挛手术切除了一段肠子，之后他们就请了营养师定期过来，现在我已经不需要这个了，Zaire只是在我编程的时候过来一下。” Mark走过去撩起T恤给他看那个手术留下的印记，Eduardo从手掌中抬起头来，他轻轻触碰了一下那条长长的手术疤痕，然后靠过去轻轻吻了吻它。

从一个宿舍项目变成一间真正的公司，Eduardo已经领略过这句话的残酷之处，但——他泪眼朦胧地抬起头：“……你他妈硬了？”

“Wardo，你在我下腹靠了5分钟，你还亲了我。”

“Mark.Zuckerberg，滚开。”

Mark捉住他踢过来的腿，顺势压过去，他们和椅子一起倒在了地毯上，Eduardo捂着被磕到的手肘发出一声痛呼，他伸出一只脚抵住Mark不让他靠近，Mark灰蓝色的瞳孔猛然收缩了，Eduardo颤栗了一下，他顺着他的目光看过去，他赤裸的脚趾踩在Mark线条分明的腹肌上，刚刚的混乱中他的睡裤下滑了一些，于是Eduardo的脚掌一直蹭到了那片深色的阴影中，他往后退缩了一下，但Mark前倾过来缩短了他们之间的距离，那只修长白皙的脚随着他的动作下滑了一些，细嫩的脚心蹭到了一根又硬又烫还在勃勃跳动的阴茎。

Eduardo仰起头发出一声崩溃般的呻吟，他被彻底唤起了。

Mark一只手捉住他的膝弯，挤进他双腿之间：“我们能上本垒吗？我看过和如何与直男朋友进行前列腺交流的教程，据说最好不要一次到位，以免引起——”

“Mark！别告诉我你是那种在性爱中话痨的类型。” Eduardo透过被泪水沾湿的睫毛不太清楚地瞪了他一眼，他伸出手探进Mark的内裤中握住了那根勃发的阴茎，滑腻滚烫又沉重的手感从他掌心传递过来，Eduardo浑身都被汹涌的情欲占据了，他抚摸着那根性器，连手指尖都感到了使不上力的酸软。

Mark握住他的手腕，将他带着湿意的手指拿了出来，他握住膝弯举起他的双腿，将他的睡裤和内裤一起脱了下来，Eduardo紧紧闭上了眼睛，赤裸的下半身让他羞耻不已，一条湿痕从他大腿上划过，然后另一根热度惊人的性器和他的贴在了一起，几根微凉的手指握住了他们，Mark吻着他的脖子，然后弓起腰胯用力顶蹭起来，另一根性器蹭过他的，甚至在双球和腿根处摩擦抽滑，撞击的力道越来越粗暴，Eduardo抖得不成样子，炙热的喘息喷在他脖子上，他无法忍受地发出几声呻吟，正像女孩一样被曾经的挚友压在身下侵犯的念头冲击着他，Mark含住他上下滚动的喉结，留下一串湿漉漉的吻痕。

“Mark——！”

Eduardo足弓绷起，他发出一声近乎放纵的尖叫，极致的快感贯穿了四肢百骸，他处在感官过载的高潮中一片迷茫，过了好一会儿，Eduardo才意识到自己抓着一把柔软的卷发，在和他舌尖交缠着接吻，他用力拽了一把那头卷毛，结束这个吻试图平缓自己的呼吸，Mark在他旁边躺下来，抓过睡裤擦了擦他们身上的黏乎乎的精液，Eduardo捂住脸：“我再也不会穿它了。”

Mark拿开他的手：“理论上没有爱的性才能这么刺激，Wardo，我总觉得我在和你偷情。”

Eduardo忍不住笑出了声：“我知道……像在柯克兰悄悄乱搞。”

Mark为这个想象沉默了一下，然后表示肯定：“就像在柯克兰乱搞。”

“Dustin怎么样？”

“什么？”Mark一根根把玩着他的手指，心不在焉地问。

“那个疯狂的计划，你说你还在头脑风暴阶段，如果你不能让公司的程序员知道这件事，也不能随便找个什么人来接触Facebook的核心代码，但是Dustin怎么样？你需要一个人来帮你。”

“Dustin……”Mark陷入沉思，Eduardo趁机抽出手站了起来，他把睡衣脱下来围在腰上，以免不得不光着屁股走到浴室的羞耻。

20分钟后，Eduardo又变成了衣冠楚楚的文明绅士，他去厨房看了一眼，Mark已经不在那儿，他猜是回到电脑前去了，Eduardo走过去把椅子扶了起来，然后他看到了浅灰色地毯上几处气味明显的斑点……Eduardo犹疑了一下——每周都会有人来给这里打扫卫生……

半个小时后，他从储藏室里找到了清洁工具，穿着他的Prada半跪在地毯上毁灭证据。

Eduardo迟了快十分钟才赶到办公室，Gamma已经忧心忡忡地给他打了好几个电话，毕竟她在风眼投资工作以来，还从来没有把“迟到”和“Mr.Saverin”联系起来过——哈佛绅士永远守时。

“Mr.Saverin，您还好吗？”

“当然。”Eduardo给了她一个安抚的笑，阿特伍德—柴肯案的并购意向书已经确定下来，他们留了两名分析师在D.C.做收尾工作，所以每天早上要开个视讯会议，Eduardo快步走向会议室，Gamma帮他接通了视讯电话。

*****

“Mark，你准备休假多久？”

Mark把电话开了免提继续对着电脑：“Elliot，所有报纸都在说我们有创伤后遗症。”

“Jeff.Bezos已经开始工作了。”

“他恐同。”

电话里面传过来Rosanna一声迅速忍回去的简短笑声，Sheryl的声音传出来：“大陪审团的投票结果出来了，FTC反托拉斯局起诉Facebook垄断的证据不足，不予立案，新闻应该会在十分钟之内出来。园区开了10000瓶香槟庆祝，好好休息一阵，等你回来的时候我们再开一次香槟。”

“Bill和Melinda今晚要举办慈善晚会，如果你遇到Bezos千万别问他这个，Amazon的公关部门已经要疯了。” Elliot用你一定得问他这个的语气提醒他，Sheryl最后说：“我们的审计团队进驻了IRS迈阿密地方办公室，等出了简报我邮件给你。”

“OK。”

“等一等，先别挂，Mark。”Rosanna叫住了他，轻微的开门声响起，一阵急促的脚步声之后，Rosanna气喘吁吁地打开有一道门，人群的欢呼声和喧闹声像浪潮一样从电话那端涌过来，Mark嘴角弯起：“Have fun，Rosanna。”

“你也是，Mark，假期愉快。”

Mark向后靠近椅背，手机在他手指间灵活地转动，他拨出了Dustin的号码。

*****

“Mark？”Eduardo拿着一瓶唐培里侬香槟王脚步轻快地打开门，一阵猛烈的枪击声传来，他放下钥匙穿过玄关——Dustin和Mark坐在沙发上疯狂打游戏，一堆零食还有啤酒围着他们，几秒钟后游戏声停止了，Dustin哀嚎了一声扔掉手柄，他一转头看到Eduardo，立刻跳起来给了他一个大大的拥抱：“Wardo！”

Eduardo后退了一步才站稳，他拍了拍Dustin的肩膀：“Hey，man，你们在庆祝吗？”

“我们在打赌。”Mark回答他，顺便看了Dustin一眼。

Eduardo好奇地问他：“赌什么？”

“Bill和Melinda要举办慈善晚宴，今晚的着装要求是黑白之夜，Dustin说从来没有看你穿过白西装，如果我输了，就要说服你穿一整套白西装去参加晚宴。”

“但你刚刚赢了？”

“我之前输了两局。”

Eduardo挑起眉：“你准备怎么说服我，Mark？”

“如果你这次穿了白西装，你就可以决定我和你在婚礼上穿什么。”

“你们要结婚了？！”Dustin大叫起来。

“我们没有！”

“还有捧花的样式。”

“——你们要举行婚礼却不准备通知我？！”

“没有婚礼！”

“或者来宾座次表。”

“你们——”

“Mark！我穿白西装过去！”

“OK，暂时还没有婚礼。”Mark露出了一个得逞的笑，然后和Dustin对视了一眼，Eduardo恍然大悟地瞪着他们：“Mark！是你想让我穿白色，然后Dustin输给了你，所以他刚刚是在配合你演戏对不对！”

Dustin故意露出了一个不那么诚恳的抱歉表情，Eduardo笑了出来，他晃了晃手中的唐培里侬：“你们没香槟喝了。”

“No——我去拿杯子！”Dustin跑去厨房，他拿着三个香槟杯过来，Eduardo脱了外套也在沙发上坐下了，他松了松领带，揭开瓶口的金箔纸，Dustin突然瞪大了眼睛，举着酒杯指着他：“Wardo！你你你脖子上是什么？”

“什么？”Eduardo茫然看着他，Mark靠过去在他脖子上轻轻吻了一下，Dustin捂住眼睛惨叫一声，Eduardo涨红了脸，他放下香槟冲进了洗手间。

几秒钟后，他走出来时，领带重新系得严严实实的，而Dustin正准备用游戏手柄扔向Mark，Eduardo连忙紧张地叫了一声：“别这么玩，Dustin！他头才受过伤！”

Dustin绝望地站在那里：“所以说你的两个好朋友搞在一起永远是个噩梦，你就会突然面临这种偏心的待遇！”

Mark挑起眉：“难道不是一直都是这样？”

“………”Dustin回忆了一下，不得不说好像真是，从大学开始Wardo就没有不偏心过。

“所以其实什么都没有变。”Mark说服他。

“除了你们会……”

“上床。”

“——到此为止！”Eduardo强硬地打断了他们：“我没有白色的正装，我们最好现在就去买衣服，如果你们还要准时去晚宴的话。”

Dustin帮他们预约了旧金山一个熟悉的设计师，他们在著名的GaryDanko餐厅吃了晚餐，然后驱车到店里试礼服，Eduardo穿着象牙白的西装三件套从试衣间走出来，Mark坐在沙发上看手机，他抬起头，Eduardo拿起一本杂志遮住了他的脸：“别这么看着我，Mark，你让我觉得我在——试婚纱。”

Dustin穿着一套黑丝绒镶边的时髦西装礼服走进来：“我看起来怎么样？Wardo，你太帅了！”

“你也很帅，Dustin。”Eduardo称赞他。

“Dustin，你在Facebook上禁言一个月。”

“………”

“别开玩笑，Mark。”Eduardo给了他一手肘，Mark面无表情地说：“我开玩笑的。”

Dustin静静看着他们俩。

*****

悠扬的音乐飘荡在空气中，一辆辆轿车环绕过喷泉停泊在门口，侍者引着他们穿过中庭花园来到宴会厅，香槟塔、女士们颈间的珠宝、闪闪发光的瓷器在水晶灯下辉映出璀璨剔透的光彩，厅中错落陈列着许多画架，侍者交给他们一人一个智能胸针，轻声解释：“您可以在这里自由参观，这枚胸针能够设定您喜欢的光线、温度、湿度和音乐，让您参观时尽可能的舒适，如果遇到不予开放区域，智能管家会提醒您。今天的晚宴将会拍卖30幅现代摄影作品，所有拍卖所得都将捐赠给慈善基金，祝您有个愉快的夜晚。”

“Thank you。”

Eduardo向侍者致谢，Dustin一边把胸针别上去，一边跟Mark说：“我上次跟Bill说，让他去看看美国队长2，那里面黑寡妇就是用一个胸牌电击器放倒了所有人，他应该在里面加个电击功能，这样就没人再敢在宴会上打碎他的盘子了。”

“你下次可以试试在自己的派对上来这么一手。”

“No way……”Dustin说着话眼神飘走了，他小幅度地举起手打了个不太显眼的招呼，Eduardo顺着他的目光看去，那里有个娃娃脸的女孩子在对着他们微笑。

“我先走了，你们好好玩。”

Eduardo看着他穿过人群，转头询问地看向Mark：“Dustin的女朋友？”

“现在还不是。”Mark向四周环顾了一下：“Sheryl让我帮她买一幅Nyah.Feild的照片，我要去找找。”

“Go，Mark，我不会把自己的弄丢的。”Eduardo推了他一把，他穿过宴会厅，沿着台阶往下，湿润的水风吹拂过来，顺着小径穿过绿地，一大片人工湖出现在眼前，Eduardo绕着湖岸散了一会儿步，来到一条湖畔回廊中坐下，他发了一个定位给Mark，让他等下来这儿找他。

“Mr.Saverin，Please come with me。”一个轻柔的电子女声响起，Eduardo从小憩中睁开眼，一条光线柔和的灯带从他脚下亮起，Eduardo跟着灯光的指引，一路上他身前的灯光点亮，身后的渐次熄灭，直到他被带到一间古朴的房门前，他还没来及抬起手，里面的侍者就拉开了门：“Mr.Saverin，您请进。”

里面是一间巨大的私人图书馆，一张酸枝木圆桌旁坐着9个人，Mark示意他过来，Eduardo走过去在他的旁边的空位上坐下，其他人向他点头致意，Mark没有出声为他做介绍，毕竟这张圆桌旁坐着的每一个人都早已经过了需要被介绍才能让人知道他是谁的日子。

三名品酒师走上来，举起一瓶不带任何标签的葡萄酒向他们讲解：“法国勃艮第7月的Pinot Noir，由Léonide.Cravotta酿造。”

深红的葡萄酒在水晶瓶中摇晃出美丽的光泽，品酒师为每个人倒上一小杯，第一轮没有一个人说话，甲骨文的Larry.Ellison只浅浅尝了一口，侍者收走了所有杯子，然后用丝绸方巾托着杯柱为每个人换上新酒杯。

“罗讷河谷9月的Syrah与Grenache混酿，由Eugène.Babault酿造。”

Mark喝完了这一杯，看向坐在他对面的Larry.Page：“Larry，你们快要举办广告商峰会了，Google搞出了新的广告模式吗？搜索+联想词竞价排名的模式做到顶峰也只能吃下1/5的蛋糕，你们需要在AI广告上下点功夫。”

Eduardo眼角狠狠地跳动了一下，他简直想撬开这个卷毛的脑袋，看看他究竟是哪根筋搭错了才会这样问，Larry.Page用尖锐又冷淡的声音回答他：“没有。”

Tim.Cook调侃他：“怎么？Mark，你才从Larry手中接过广告界的圣杯几年，就想歇歇手了？”

Mark皱起眉，他眼中细微的神色简直称得上厌恶：“广告没有什么圣杯，它只是一种完成事情不得不暂时采取的方式。 我没想过一直放广告。”

Eduardo看着坐在Mark旁边的东道主，Microsoft是Facebook最大的广告协作商之一，现在Mark正当着他们创始人的面说他不想放广告。

“I agree。”Larry.Page冷淡地表示同意，“金钱不是目的，应当为荣誉行事。”

“You kidding？我Google自己的名字，关联的不是Amazon、不是世界首富而是恐同，你们的荣誉准则呢，Larry？”

“你确保了所有人都知道Amazon是你的，没有人会想去搜索已经知道的东西，你现在的搜索峰值就是这个。”

第三轮葡萄酒端了上来，品酒师没有打断他们，Elon.Musk晃着酒杯说：“或者没人想知道1000亿资产和970亿有什么区别，如果从今天开始Bill让所有人自备酒水，或许明年他能超过你。”

“或许你少玩几个概念，先把三年前发布的那款车型量产出来，你还能争取一下这个位置。”

“I love your sense of humor，Jeff。谁都知道概念才赚钱，不玩概念我怎么能从稳固了几十年的实业帝国里分一杯羹呢。”

Jeff.Bezos大笑起来，Eduardo拿着高脚杯的手抖了一下，他低声跟Mark说了一句，然后站起身来：“我有事先告辞了，Gentlemen，感谢款待，Mr.Gates。”

“Call me Bill，Eduardo。”Bill.Gates站起来亲自送他出门，Eduardo松了一口气，他沿着灯光柔和的走廊回到宴会厅，他右手边是一张女孩抱着大簇金黄色的麦穗的照片，她灿烂的笑意勉强缓解了Eduardo刚刚受到的精神创伤，他叫过等候在角落的拍卖师买下了这张照片。厅中的展架少了很多，他一路看过去，四张屏风般折叠放置的照片吸引了他的注意力——

第一张是一个瘦弱的亚裔女孩趴在缝纫机上缝制一件衣服，她眼睛困倦地半闭起来，缝纫针扎进了她的食指，鲜血从白色的布料上晕染开来。第二张是典型的杂志风格，一个时髦美丽的模特，穿着一件深红色的长裙，仪态优雅地站在纯白的背景中。第三张是妆容精致、佩戴华丽珠宝、穿着晚礼服长裙的模特站在缝纫机前。第四张以一只隐约快要见底的沙漏为背景，缝纫机前的模特眼线、和唇彩晕染得一塌糊涂、睫毛膏黏在眼睑上，十指红肿，指甲上精致的油彩斑驳不堪。

这四张照片的色彩由淡变浓，最后一张简直浓烈到会引起生理性不适的地步。

“纽约先锋艺术家Troy.Perron的作品，他强烈反对一切消费主义，色彩运用很独特是么？”

Eduardo回过头，一位穿着黑色露肩晚礼服的女士站在他身后，她伸出手：“Melinda.Gates。”

“Eduardo.Saverin，夫人。”

“Please Call me Melinda。Mark可没有说过你这么俊美，每一次宴会我发给他的请帖都会备注携伴出席，终于有一次他没有让我失望了。”

Eduardo有些脸红，Melinda叫过侍者让他们把这组照片移到角落里，然后温柔问他：“Eduardo，你有喜欢的作品吗？挑一件礼物。”

“谢谢您，我已经有了一件了，请问刚刚这组照片怎么了？”

“只是我希望来参加宴会的朋友都能愉快度过今晚，这组照片可能会让人觉得被审视，被评判。”

“但它确实描绘了一些表象之下的东西不是吗？”

“红药丸与蓝药丸，每个人都应该有选择的自由，我认为没有一种选择应该被批判，即使出于好的目的，也应该尽量避免道德绑架。”

Eduardo有些惊讶地看着她，Melinda忍俊不禁：“我应该引用古典名言而不是黑客帝国？Come and talk to me，Eduardo。”

*****

晚宴持续到凌晨一点，Eduardo在他们的车开过来时拉住了Mark：“我们走回去怎么样？”Mark耸耸肩，示意司机把车开回去。

月色下的帕罗奥图十分宁静，Eduardo脱下外套搭在胳膊上，迈着舒缓的步伐走在绿树下，Mark突然说：“在我的眼中，人类的肌肤干缩衰老，春天的树芽枯萎掉落，岩石粉碎成灰，只有长寿的精灵族中的少年在我看来不受影响。即使是如此，他们在我眼中也像是即将凋谢的花朵……”

Eduardo好笑地看着他：“《龙枪》？你想说什么，Mark？”

“Well，我没有Raistlin的金色沙漏瞳孔，所以在我眼中，你就像永恒的——”

“Stop！Mark，我上次去你的办公室，你书架上至少有一百本言情小说，甚至还有《五十度灰》。”

“那是为设计概率盒所做的学术研究。”

Eduardo伸出手指弹了一下他的额头：“别让它们搞坏你的脑子。刚刚我看到Larry.Page他们都回到了宴会厅，你还在里面和Bill谈什么？”

“我跟他谈了一下我的想法。Facebook是一个中心，所有信息都聚集在此，改变信息存储方式，让所有人都平等地不能获取到这些信息，或者建立一个跨站点的跟踪系统，确保每个人都能精准地跟踪任何信息流，两种方式都能达成少量的平衡。”

“Mark……你能跟Bill.Gates谈这个？”

“当然，在互联网极权这个问题上，他和我的观点绝对一致。”

“……我还以为你要说他是你的导师、挚友之类的，你叫我去品酒会不是为了介绍我认识你的朋友？”

“你不能从感性上判断，因为我想信任这个人，所以这个人就值得信任，这不符合逻辑，必须从理性上给出任何人值得信任的理由。” Mark皱起眉，“而且我叫你来当然是因为那里的酒还不错。”

“别再叫上我，Mark，我最多能忍受跟1个超级……自信的人待在一起。”

“争论会让你不自在？”

“那个房间的气氛会让任何正常人不自在——没有冒犯的意思，你们到底为什么要聚在一起喝酒？毁灭世界？”

“Bill问了一下我们今年感兴趣的慈善领域，好调整盖茨基金会的方向。你见到了Melinda吗？”

Eduardo眼睛亮了起来：“Mark，你记得我说过我去马来西亚帮他们建设过排污系统么？拉布安港口的城市污水系统就是盖茨基金会设计和组织的，2014年的时候Melinda也在拉布安，他们在当地招募了一部分志愿者，我给他们工作了3个月——我们在那里聊了快两个小时，我从没遇见过像她这么幽默有魅力的女士……”

“拉布安值得你们聊两个小时？”

“当然不是。” Eduardo用肩膀撞了他一下：“她跟我说他们投入了153亿美元进行了第一轮疫苗普及，在过去18年间儿童死亡人数减少了500万，现在他们正准备为美国本土的——”

Mark疑问地看了他一眼，Eduardo继续说：“他们在为美国的非法移民儿童接种疫苗，这是疫苗最难普及的一个群体，参加的人必须为这些移民家庭保守秘密，Melinda问我是否想要加入这个项目……”

“你想加入吗？”

“……我不知道。”Eduardo迷茫地看着夜空：“我运营着一家投资公司，我对我的员工和客户负有责任。”

“你自己，Wardo，你想加入吗？”

“我想——这件事太重要了，Mark，这能帮助很多家庭不必承受失去儿女或兄弟姐妹之苦，我没有经验……我怕我会搞砸。”

Mark耸耸肩：“你确实应该害怕，Melinda向你提供的是一份全职工作，她的慈善只有极少时候是今天这样优雅华丽的晚宴，大部分时候你必须直面肮脏、贫穷和疾病，有时候你甚至会劳累到直不起腰来。奥巴马争取了8年，他的医保方案还是像一层沙一样被吹走，总统尚且不能做出一丝一毫改变，一个平民想要拯救成千上万的生命哪有那么容易。”

“Mark，你在鼓励我对么？”Eduardo停下脚步看着他，“这和你一天只睡3个小时编程哪个更辛苦？”

Mark扬起头慢慢露出了一个笑容：“不相上下。”

“Well then I will take it 。”

路灯下，他们并肩行走的影子时不时交叠在一起，Eduardo突然微微侧头看向旁边：“是你让Melinda来跟我聊天的对么？”

Mark看也没有看他：“我不知道你在说什么。”

Eduardo微笑起来。


	24. Chapter 24

“你的面试进行得怎么样？”

“我已经见了6个人，目前……我觉得可能就……就是Joslyn.Spall，他曾经是阿克曼对冲基金的管理合伙人……还在新加坡分部工作过3年，如果我……最终……决定把公司搬回美国，他熟悉两边……两边的行事规则，能帮上不少忙。”

“你跟你公司里的人谈过了吗？你的助理还有其他分析师怎么说？”

“Gamma想要……想要——Mark！我不知道你是怎么做到的，但我没法跟你一边跑步一边聊天。” Eduardo关掉跑步机，扶着膝盖拼命喘气，Mark从旁边的跑步机上扔了一瓶水给他，然后看了看时间：“你还有40分钟，Wardo。”

“Shit……”Eduardo喝完那瓶水，拿起毛巾擦了下脸，站起来重新打开开关。

“Gamma想要什么？”

“……你自己猜吧。”

40分钟后，Eduardo躺在健身房的木地板上一动也不想动，Mark站在跟前俯视着他：“Wardo，去洗澡。你需要我背你去浴室吗？”

Eduardo感觉自己每一个毛孔都在往外冒汗，他筋疲力尽地睁开眼：“Mark，就算你威胁我，我也站不起来……但是别真这么干，让我躺一会儿。”

手机铃声在外面响了起来，Mark拿过来递给他，转身走去浴室洗澡，Eduardo平缓了一下呼吸接起电话：“Val？”

“你在干什么？你听起来喘不过气来？”

“……我刚刚在跑步，Val。”

“帕罗奥图在下暴雨。”

“所以我在家里跑步——有什么事吗？”

“你真的是在跑步？算了，我听见有猎头说风眼投资在找CEO，这是怎么回事？”

“How……是我想做一些别的事情，所以准备请一个职业经理人。”

“你想做什么？别告诉我又是你十几岁的时候要去做气象学家的那套。”

Eduardo坐了起来，他迟疑了一下，终于还是说：“我准备去做点社会工作，看能不能帮助人们之类的。”

“你是说做慈善？What the hell，Edu？你才在投资领域做出一点成就来，还没到要给自己买慈善勋章的年纪吧？而且就算你想做慈善，去给你的高中捐个实验室，资助一次毕业舞会，这和你不做CEO有什么关系？”

“我不想做这个，Val，我知道这是什么意思，这种慈善捐赠只是给下一代买下贵族学校的通行证，另一种不用交税的信托基金，我希望能真正帮到——需要帮助的那些人。”

“什么意思？你是说你要去给那些酒鬼建互助小组，给康复中心当义工之类的？”

“如果需要的话。”

“……你脑子有什么毛病，Eduardo？你知道最终你得继承Saverin集团对吧？你需要在这个圈子里，你需要建立人脉、积累声望——What the fuck are you thinking？！”

刚刚运动带来的红晕从他脸上彻底褪去，Eduardo声音低沉下去：“我不确定，Val……我不确定我想，或许一辈子从事商业不会让我开心。”

“不会开心？Mark.Zuckerberg给你灌输了这些可笑的想法是吗？试试去告诉父亲，说你对Saverin集团毫无兴趣，你最好今天就给他打电话说这个，要不然就放弃你幼稚的念头。”

电话被挂断的忙音传过来，Eduardo握着手机坐在地板上，雨滴敲击着窗户，帕罗奥图清晨的天色还昏暗得犹如日暮，他将额头轻轻抵在膝盖上，巴西的家族庄园里，他有时候会抱着双膝坐在楼梯口，书房的那扇雕花木门中透出橘色的灯光，父亲会招手叫他进去，将他抱在膝盖上，让他听那些他还不懂的商业会议，雪茄的烟雾缭绕在空气里，叔叔们会在会议结束时走过来亲吻父亲手上的家族戒指，他们称他为小Saverin——未来的继承人。

但在迈阿密，他有时候拿着书包从书房的白色大门前经过，驻足向里面望去，那扇门会在他眼前立刻被关上，他不知道自己哪里做错了，但那扇门再也没有对他打开过，他从很早以前，就不再认为自己还是Saverin集团饱受期待的继承人。

Eduardo让自己从回忆中脱离，他起身去工作室找到Mark，站在门边问他：“Mark，你有时间和我谈一谈吗？”

Mark从白板前回头看向他，示意他说话，Eduardo走过去在椅子上坐下：“你准备怎么处理那份协议，Facebook的诉讼已经结束了。”

“为什么问这个？”

“我需要和我父亲谈谈风眼投资的新CEO，他可能会问起我准备什么时候回新加坡，我需要知道你准备什么时候开始处理它。”

“你准备什么时候回新加坡？” Mark皱起眉，他眼中那种只分出了1/4精力的模糊神色消失了，重新变得锐利：“你为什么需要和你父亲谈你公司的事？”

Eduardo微微仰起头看着他：“因为这间公司里包含着Saverin的姓氏所带来的人脉，大部分投资公司都在初创阶段失败，我或许很多年没有和家里联系，但不代表我从未接受过帮助，而接受过帮助就代表我有责任和义务。”

“那就把风眼投资赠送给他。”

“什么？”

“你在遵循一个荒谬的逻辑，Wardo，如果你从你父亲建立的人脉中获得了商业利益，那就用商业价值回馈他，而不是你的人身自由。你之所以会认为你连换一份工作也要征得同意，只是因为你仍在试图取悦他。”

“……你比谁都清楚，从那件事后我再也无法取悦他。”

“不代表你会放弃尝试。”

Eduardo握紧了双拳，他强迫自己牢牢坐在椅子上，而不是站起来对峙：“你准备怎么处理那份协议？”

“如果我不处理你就要回新加坡？”

Eduardo站了起来，他深深呼吸了几下：“Mark，别这么——别对我这么混蛋。我不想住在离你8000英尺远，所以我不回新加坡。”

Mark怔了一下，然后他展开肩膀站直了：“加州气候干燥，而且阳光充足，你会更喜欢这儿……我们稍后再谈这个，你需要去和Joslyn.Spall见面了。”

“Mark，你不能总是拖延。”

“嗯，我知道。”

“我跟你说过我不能看着你再一次——”

“Wardo，我知道了。” Mark一副谈话到此为止的模样，回去继续他的工作，Eduardo看着他在房间里走来走去的背影一会儿，有些生气地转身离开工作室。

他已经和公司里每个员工谈完话，因为投资的重心会逐步转向美国，只有3名未婚的分析师准备留下，Gamma想要继续去念书，如果Joslyn.Spall出任CEO，那他首先要做的就是招聘新人，风眼投资会变成一间全新的、陌生的公司。

Eduardo驱车到伍德赛咖啡馆和Joslyn.Spall见面，他穿过缠绕着常青藤的拱门，在靠窗的位置坐下，快到9点钟时，一名红发的中年犹太裔男子出现在门口，Eduardo举手示意，Joslyn.Spall快步走过来和他握手：“Eduardo。”

“Joslyn，Please have a sit。”

这是他们第三次见面，双方都有意向进行更深入的了解，Eduardo向他详细介绍了风眼投资目前的客户资源、投资领域和收益率，两个多小时的谈话后，Joslyn.Spall最后问：“Eduardo，我很喜欢你，也对风眼投资很有信心，从雷顿—塔奇曼并购案开始我就关注过你们，但我必须问一下，这间公司与Facebook会有多少关系，Mr.Zuckerberg在金融界有一些具有影响力的朋友，但他也有几个很有分量的敌人，例如他和红杉资本众所周知的过节。”

“Joslyn，我可以保证，Facebook不会成为干扰你任何决策的因素。”Eduardo向后靠去，一个笑容显现在他唇边：“就算我也在2012年股价最低的时候抄过底。”

Joslyn.Spall也笑了起来：“你们不会为这个吵架？我一直坚信生意应该和感情分开，但能做到像你们这么分明的的确是少数。”

Eduardo小指轻轻抽搐了一下，他沉默了片刻才说：“……Facebook的体量决定了它一定会在上市的第一年遭遇狙击，任何一个加入山顶俱乐部的新人，都难免受到旧巨头的考量，我只是确定他会挺过这一关，那时候Facebook拥有超过5亿用户，这是一座金矿，只是看谁能从他手中拿到开矿许可证。”

“你是指广告业务？Sheryl.Sandberg的确拿到了许可证。”Joslyn.Spall看了看表：“我答应我妻子在休假的这一年每天都要回家吃午餐，所以——谢谢你的邀请，Eduardo，我想我们会合作愉快。”

Eduardo站起来目送他离去，他重新坐下，透过玻璃上雨水的痕迹望出去，对面的街道上，是Facebook第一栋办公楼的旧址。

  
手机铃声响起，Eduardo回过神，Mark的来电跳了出来。

“Wardo，你在哪儿？Rosanna过去接你，我们一起飞一趟迈阿密。”

Eduardo感到一阵眩晕：“你要去见我父亲？Mark，你说的稍后再谈就是指现在？”

“当然。”

“……你准备怎么做？”

“告诉我地址。”

“伍德赛咖啡馆。”

“二十分钟。”

十几分钟后，Rosanna的车停在咖啡馆门口，她一路小跑过来，向Eduardo招了招手：“Mr.Saverin。”

“Rosanna。”

“我们得快点，Mark一秒钟都不想离开他的电脑，Elliot快要被他烦死了。”

Eduardo拿起外套跟上她，他们登上那架湾流飞机，Ted.Ullyot坐在门边的位置向他打了个招呼，Elliot坐在Mark对面和他争论着什么，然后他抬起头，立刻闭上嘴点头致意了一下，起身走到了另一边坐下，Mark转头看到他，示意他在旁边坐下，Rosanna让空乘拿一条毛巾过来，Eduardo刚刚淋到了一点雨。

“谢谢。” Eduardo向空乘致谢，然后看向Mark，低声说：“你准备告诉我是怎么回事吗？”

“你从今天早上开始就很容易生气。”

Eduardo冷静地看着他：“你表现得这件事和我毫不相关，Mark，就像无论你做什么决定我都只有接受的份。”

“我没有。”

“你有。”

“Eduardo，IRS在查Saverin集团，我们跟白宫做了一场交易，现在一切案卷都属于我们。”Elliot忍无可忍地打断了他们幼稚的争执。

“……Saverin集团有税务问题？”

Mark一个眼神制止了他，他看向Eduardo：“我没有认为这和你毫不相关，Wardo，只是在关于你父亲的事上，我猜我无法说服你相信你拒绝相信的事实，所以你最好自己亲自去看看。”

Eduardo心沉了下去，Mark打开他的笔记本电脑，过了一会儿，他偏过头说：“你最好现在睡一觉，Wardo，毕竟你是要去见你父亲。”

“……” Eduardo忍住了想骂他的冲动，5个小时后，他们从机场直奔IRS迈阿密地方办公室，一名身材高挑的金发税务官带他们穿过办公室，来到一间档案仓库前，她打开密码锁，冰冷地看着他们：“全在里面，Facebook的审计师已经查过一遍了，你们什么时候搬走？”

Elliot挡在了她和Mark之间，他伸出手：“Miss.Crichton，我们去你办公室谈。”

Eduardo感到一丝不安，Mark不为所动地带着他走进去，整间仓库里堆满了各种资料、文件夹和档案盒，Eduardo看向他：“Mark，Saverin集团的案卷在哪里？”

Mark没有回答他，反而提起了一个无关的话题：“Wardo，你还记得1989至1993，这四年对你来说有什么不一样吗？”

Eduardo怔住了——1989年，那年他7岁，他们全家刚刚移民到迈阿密，他生活在一个陌生的国度，远离了所有的朋友，他还不太会说英语，Valentina从父亲决定移民开始，就没有再跟他说一句话，妈妈整天都在弹钢琴或者画画，她满怀忧伤，不愿意融入这里，而父亲……7岁的Eduardo一直觉得有人悄悄偷走了父亲，然后换上了另一个一模一样的人，他开始酗酒，常常在公园一待一整天，从有记忆开始，Eduardo就知道父亲非常忙碌，他渴望和他亲近，但也只能盼望着他下班，那几年，父亲没有做任何工作，但他却比任何时候都和家人更疏远。

“……我们刚刚搬来一个新国家，经历了一段艰难时间，每个人都很难融入，父亲甚至一度看起来不准备继续他的商业。”

“Well，除了这四年，1981至1989年，Caderon.Saverin在房地产业为圣保罗黑帮洗钱，1993年至今，他在帮美国的巴西黑手党洗钱——Saverin集团的案卷就在这里。” Mark挥手划过一整个档案库：“所有。”

Eduardo惊讶地看着他，像是不太能理解他这些话的意思，Mark毫无情绪的声音在他耳边响起：“IRS一直追溯到他1981年在巴西接手家族生意的时候，一开始Saverin家族从事房地产生意，他们的很大一部分资金来自圣保罗黑帮。后来Caderon.Saverin的代理人身份暴露，你们相继受到死亡威胁，1989年他带着全家移民，4年间他试图远离黑帮，直到1993年，他成立伊丽莎白出口贸易公司，重拾为巴西黑手党洗钱的工作。这家出口公司有着极其复杂的现金流，涉及13个国家、47个港口城市。2012年，你移民新加坡，IRS旧金山地方办公室受命审查你是否出于Facebook的IPO避税目的，他们在审查中牵连出Saverin集团出口业务的疑点，此后8年的税务审查中，这个案子屡次因为过于复杂和缺乏证据链被搁置，直到白宫为了在大陪审团诉讼中狙击Facebook，为IRS一路大开绿灯，他们在近几个月才真正查出结果。”

Eduardo脸色苍白地后退了一步，装满了一间仓库的罪证就在面前，他望向Mark：“这是45年以上的重罪。”

“现在这个案子属于我们。” Mark握了握他的手：“我在外面等你。”

Eduardo茫然看着他，片刻之后，他深吸一口气，脱掉外套在地板上坐了下来，从第一个档案盒开始看起。

第二天清晨，档案仓库的门打开了，Eduardo走了出来，Mark坐在外面的沙发上，笔记本打开放在他膝盖上，Eduardo走过去才发现，他眼睛闭上了。

“Hey，Mark。”Eduardo轻轻将手背贴到了他脸颊上，温柔地唤醒他。

“Wardo……”Mark呢喃了一声，他睁开眼，目光从迷茫变得清醒，Eduardo眼睛发红，眼下显出疲惫的青黑，他在旁边坐了下来，将头埋在Mark肩膀上， 温热的水渍透过单薄的T恤，等Eduardo再抬起头来，他已经变得十分平静：“我需要先去和他谈谈，Mark。”

“你不需要。”

“我需要问清楚一些事。”

“你不需要单独见你父亲。”

“我可以去和他谈——这件事还有那份协议。”

“不，你不需要，Wardo。”

Eduardo不解地看着他：“为什么你一直说我不需要？Mark，我能——”

“你不能。”

“………”

“你不能应对你父亲。从创立Facebook开始，每当我们遇到争论，不管多少次我以为我快要说服你，你总会说——我必须和我父亲谈谈，然后你就会带着一个强硬的拒绝回来。”

Eduardo好一会儿才能找回自己的声音：“我们之间的问题不止是我父亲，Mark。让我们最终走到那一步的不是他。”

“不，他是一切的根源。我想要加入终极俱乐部，因为我认为那是通往非凡的一条路，而你只是因为这是你父亲为你划定的标准，所以当我告诉你Facebook就是新的终极俱乐部，我们可以成为主席，我邀请你一起开辟这条道路，而你不相信我，却相信你父亲的标准——继续在凤凰社、哈佛、纽约耗费大量的时间和精力，即使你根本不知道你为什么要这些。如果没有那场伏击，Wardo，Facebook一直到2010年才实现盈利，你父亲能接受你在一家每年都在亏损烧钱，对自己的商业模式毫无头绪的公司担任7年的CFO吗？这以他的判断标准难道不是在浪费人生？你本来可以成为我的Sheryl.Sandberg。”

“——是你先把我踢出公司的，Mark！是你找来Sean替代了我，是你用一份股份稀释协议把我……现在你跟我说——”

“在这之前。Caderon.Saverin对你的影响比你想象的更加深刻，你把他和你相处方式复刻到了我们身上，如果你能用理智思考，而不是把我当做一个缺乏辨别能力的孩子，你就会知道Sean正是所有创业公司在起步时会需要的那种巨大助力，你是稳固基石的那部分，他永远不能取代你，而且他只能在公司成熟之后退场，但你父亲让你必须在任何时候握紧控制权是么？”

“你放任他当着你的面羞辱我，你从没有哪怕一秒让我觉得他永远不能取代我——”

“——Wardo——”

“——他取笑我有个有钱的老爸，在哈佛调酒课上花费精力……那说中了你想说又不敢说的话对么？！”

“如果你需要我道歉，我会道歉——”

“Fuck you，Mark！”

门被猛地推开了，站在外面不远处说话的Rosanna几人吓了一跳，Elliot眼睁睁看着Eduardo头也不回地从他们身边路过，他伸手用力握住了Rosanna的胳膊：“去拖住他，起码两分钟。”

他转身推开门进去：“Mark！发生了什么？”

大概过了几秒钟，这句话才进入Mark.Zuckerberg的大脑处理系统，他面无表情地回答：“他想要自己单独先去见Caderon.Saverin，我拒绝了。”

“What the——Mark，你为什么要拒绝？”

“我为什么要放弃一个羞辱Caderon.Saverin的机会，反而把Wardo送去给他羞辱？”

“听着，Mark，只要你和Eduardo一起去见他，你就没有羞辱他的机会，以Caderon.Saverin和你的神经强度，等你们彼此攻击一轮，Eduardo早就在旁边想要去死了。如果你让Eduardo先去见他，从感情上，能表现出你对他的信任，理性上来说，如果Eduardo受到了羞辱更好，他会对他父亲更绝望，你正好趁机安慰他。”

“Elliot，我不希望他被伤害。”

“你不信任他就是伤害——Mark，我举个例子，你和Caderon.Saverin，你肯定觉得你对Eduardo比较重要对吧，所以不那么坏的选择就是，让没那么重要的那个人去伤害他，他肯定比较承受得来。”

Mark推开门追了出去，Rosanna正在那里和Eduardo说着什么，Mark走过去看了她一眼，示意她让开：“Wardo，我不该说你不能应对你父亲，是我不想让你去面对他，我道歉。”

“我不想让你被他伤害，但如果你说你能处理这个，我应该相信你。”

“那次晚餐，在他让我滚出去的时候，你维护了我。”

“Wardo，你还准备跟我说话吗？”

“我会跟Belle.Crichton女士一起去见他，没有Facebook的人员会参加进来，你能相信我到这个地步吗，Mark？”

“那个税务官？”

“是。等我们谈完之后，Elliot他们可以再来谈协议的事。”

“我在酒店等你。”

*****

“你想让我和你一起去？”

“Yes。”

Belle.Crichton冷冷看了他一会儿，然后她从办公桌后面站起来，拿起车钥匙：“跟上来。”

一辆黑色的雪佛兰停在了Saverin家位于加布里亚社区海滩别墅的门口，Eduardo呼吸有些不稳，他虚弱地笑了一下：“抱歉，给我一分钟就好。”

“你为什么要紧张？Saverin集团所有涉案人都应该跪下来亲吻你的鞋子。”

“恐怕没有人会这么认为。”

“所以你需要我来说服他们这么认为？”

“不——只是，这是你的案子，Miss.Crichton，我在投行工作，我知道查清这么复杂的交易意味着什么，那一仓库的案卷……你值得一个答案。”

Belle.Crichton那双冰冷的蓝眼睛被愤怒鄙夷和痛恨点燃了，她低吼出来：“You know nothing——8年零7个月，十人的工作小组只有三个坚持到了最后，我们睡在办公室，冒着被黑帮杀死的危险进行暗访，为了搞清楚走私路线，至少一半的时间在飞机上。个人生活？没有人还有他妈的生活，Joel的妻子带着两个孩子走了，Bryan和他男朋友分开，我们没日没夜的工作，以为自己在打击犯罪守卫联邦，而最后，只是看着你们这些混蛋在特权的庇护下沾沾自喜。”

Eduardo瞳孔收缩了一下：“我不能宣称自己有多么高尚，Miss.Crichton，但我不会为恶沾沾自喜。” 他解开副驾驶座上的安全带，下车推开门前花园白色的栅栏，穿过小径走上门阶按响了门铃。

“Eduardo！” 住家女佣看到他惊喜的叫了一声，Eduardo微笑说：“Clair，父亲和妈妈在家吗？”

“先生和夫人在露天餐厅吃早餐。”

“Miss.Crichton，能在客厅等一会儿么？”

Belle.Crichton在沙发上坐下，Eduardo向临海的大露台走去，Elisabete首先看到他，向他挥了挥手，Caderon穿着睡衣坐在餐桌上首的位置看报纸，Eduardo走过去弯腰亲吻了一下妈妈，然后他站起身：“父亲，我需要和您谈谈。”

Caderon放下报纸：“去书房。”

Eduardo手指在那扇白色的雕花门上停留了一秒，他抚摸到一丝裂纹，那是忍冬藤的花瓣，曾经被Valentina的棒球棒击裂，她有过一段歇斯底里的叛逆期，而他曾经一直都是家里的那个乖孩子。

书房的门在他身后合上，Eduardo在书桌对面坐下来，他手上拿着一份Rosanna拿给他的IRS简报，他将那份资料夹放到书桌上：“这是IRS关于Saverin集团业务的稽查简报，他们知道了您在为巴西黑手党洗钱，出口公司的现金流、走私线路，IRS已经掌握了足够的证据。”

Caderon伸向资料夹的手停住了，他右手握成拳落回身侧，然后他摘下眼镜，向后靠近椅背里，十指交叠直视着Eduardo：“IRS的简报怎么会在你这里？”

“不是在我这里，这件案子现在属于Facebook。”

“他们想拿这个来跟我重新谈那份协议？”

“………这就是您想说的吗？我一直以为是因为Saverin家族生意太过成功，所以我们惹上了无妄之灾，但其实我们并不无辜是吗？”

Caderon眯起眼睛，冷笑起来：“我保护了你们，给你优渥安稳的生活，甚至放弃了我的事业，现在你自以为有了几分可笑的社会经验，就敢来质问我？”

“——您在为黑帮洗钱，这不叫事业。”

“告诉我，Eduardo，在你的记忆里圣保罗是什么样的？你住在恒温的花园别墅里，被佣人环绕着长大，没有拿过比杯子更重的东西，但就在离你十几个街区之外，布列塔尼尼几个世纪以来流行血亲复仇，村子里满是戴黑纱的寡妇，如果有女人怀孕，世仇家族盯着她肚子，男婴降生的第一瞬间就会被匕首刺死在母亲怀里，我们为那里带去了秩序和安宁，我们把人们从棚户区带到高楼上，我们牵起了自来水管………但为了你们的安全，我只能放弃我所建立起的一切，我想过只是把你们送走，但每一个人都劝我，男人应该和他的妻儿待在一起，我需要为你们的人生负责——而不是为我自己。每一次我看着你，Eduardo，每一次我看着你都会想，一定要值得这个，你得值得我所放弃的一切。”

泪水涌了上来，Eduardo看着父亲：“我不值得吗？难道不是从我来到这个世上，您看见我的第一眼，我就应该值得一切吗？”

Caderon脸上的肌肉颤动了一下，然后他闭上眼，在他再一次睁开眼睛时，他眼中荒芜得毫无情绪：“你不该期待自己如此幸运。”

Eduardo沸腾的情感冷了下来，他平静地说：“……您需要配合IRS，帮助他们铲除所有您知道的黑钱链条，如果FBI介入，他们需要您指证巴西黑手党的头目，您就要告诉他们Saverin集团所知道的一切。集团的一切财产都会被冻结，根据法律，您会被处以巨额罚金，在这上面我会帮忙。”

Caderon冷冷看着他：“我不会做一个背叛者、告密者。”

“您一直教导我，要敢于承担责任，我一直信守准则，现在，该是您履行承诺的时候。”

“如果我拒绝，你就要让你的无所不能的‘男朋友’送我进监狱？”

“我会照顾好妈妈和Valentina——就像您一直试着做的那样。”

Caderon猛然站了起来，Eduardo平静地和他对视：“或许在基层政府完全失控的巴西，您确实在做有意义的事，改变了人们的生活。但现在，我看过几乎所有案卷，妓院、赌场、走私甚至是毒品，您所追寻的，只是一个往日的幽魂，在美国，巴西黑手党毫无荣誉。”

Eduardo起身离开，他在门边最后一次停下来：“从他们的走私线路和妓院经营来推测，我猜至少有1/3的女孩是从乌克兰贩卖过来，您在为奴隶生意洗钱。”

他推开门走了出去，Belle.Crichton看见他站了起来，Eduardo朝她点点头：“Miss.Crichton，你可以去和我父亲谈谈。”

*****

他叫了车回酒店，迈阿密也开始下起雨，电台里在预报飓风从北大西洋经过的轨迹，比斯坎湾也受到飓风的影响，开始有巨浪和暴雨。

Eduardo打开车窗伸手触摸了一下雨滴，雨水顺着他的指缝流下，新加坡的雨季很长，他记得很多次，他独自站在窗子那里看雨，在37层的高层公寓里，雨幕遮天蔽地，一切声音都在雨中消失，像是全世界只剩下一个人。

他和很多心理医生探讨过记忆偏差的问题，在他的记忆中帕罗奥图也总在下雨，但圣保罗——圣保罗，它也有雨季，但Eduardo的确记得它从不下雨，到处都是绿树，他们的门前的草地上铺满了金色的阳光，那里有两个小木马，粉色的属于Valentina，蓝色的属于他，院子里散落着很多玩具，妈妈会在每天日落的时候把它们收起来，他和Valentina会在晚餐做好前，趴在窗户上眺望绿树掩映的车道，在厨房开始传出食物的香气时，那辆属于他们父亲的Mazda MX-5会准时驶进车道，那个时候Caderon.Saverin是个严肃又活力充沛的男人，他会在晚餐后和他们玩游戏，让他们筋疲力尽又心满意足地早早入睡，如果父亲不在家，妈妈往往要花上好几个小时，才能把Valentina哄睡。

——你不该期待自己如此幸运。

他闭上眼，放任自己沉浮在无法言明的情绪中。

*****

Mark打开门，他眉头皱了起来：“如果你再湿淋淋地出现在我面前一次，Wardo，我会给你请一个24小时保镖。”

“外面正在下雨。”Eduardo笑了一下，他张开双臂给了Mark一个毫无间隙的拥抱，将雨水蹭了他一身，Mark握住他的手臂：“你还好吗？”

“我想我的少年时代刚刚结束了。”他以为他没有经历过青春期，但实际上，他或许经历了漫长的一段时光，成为一个等待父亲夸奖的青少年。

“我以为你在大学的时候每天穿全套Prada西装上学就是在宣告这个意思。”

“Stop，Mark。你今天已经够讨厌了。”

“你今天也很讨厌，Wardo。”

Eduardo埋在他肩头轻轻笑了出来，他轻声说：“我想回帕罗奥图，Elliot他们留在这儿可以吗？”

“当然，我本来就是陪你来的。”

“我们现在就出发？我应该要给Melinda一个回复了。”

“飞机上有浴室。”

“………不是任何人都会被父母所爱对吗，Mark？”

“我能确定有一个人一定会。”

“——谁？”

“不管是男孩或者女孩，肤色、国籍、血缘，如果将来有谁成为你的孩子，他或者她问你，daddy你爱我吗？你一定会回答——从见到你的那一刻起，宝贝。”

………一滴炙热的泪水从Eduardo心中流了出来。


	25. Chapter 25

“这里是疫苗接种手册，最前面有孩子从出生到18岁的疫苗接种计划安排，后面是基本信息登记卡和疫苗接种记录，您可以填写一下登记卡，还有孩子已经接种过的疫苗种类，根据前面的计划安排说明，如果因为生病或其他原因落下了疫苗，您要记得来及时补上，请问您需要哪一种语言的手册？”

“西班牙语……”

“Eduardo——”Alexa向不远处的Eduardo打了个手势，他微笑着向旁边的女孩说了几句什么，然后走过来向那个紧紧牵着一个5岁左右小女孩的墨西哥女性说：“我带您去等候区吧？”

他西语说得柔软悦耳，那名神情憔悴的女性焦虑地看了好几次手表，又看了看她的孩子，然后她把小女孩和疫苗手册一起塞给Eduardo：“Sierra今年6岁，什么疫苗都没打过，她可以一个人在这儿等着，我下班了来接她。”

她像是怕被拒绝一般转头就走，Eduardo和Alexa无奈地对视了一眼，他蹲下来跟小女孩说：“你叫Sierra是吗？跟我来好吗？”

小女孩不知所措地点点头，Eduardo牵着她穿过走廊等候的人群，来到一间绘满卡通的教室里，那里面待着几十个小孩，喧闹的声音从门后传出来，Ruben看到救星一样拉开门：“又一个？你得留下来帮我，Eduardo。”

Eduardo点点头，Ruben告诉他：“我按年龄把大家分成了7组，让每一组最大的孩子在带着大家玩游戏，这个小姑娘几岁？”

“6岁。”

“她可以去5组。”

Eduardo牵着Sierra加入5组的小朋友们，他在那儿陪了她一会儿，Melinda推门进来向他们示意，Eduardo和Ruben走过去，顺手带上玻璃门，Ruben皱起眉说：“按照进度，我们应该在一个星期前结束这个社区的疫苗普及工作，但现在我们成了移民儿童托管机构，每天都有人把孩子送过来，声称他们没有打过疫苗，现在里面正带着人玩卡片游戏的那个小男孩，我记得他在第一天就来过。”

Melinda叹息了一声：“我早该猜到，新移民法案夭折之后，白宫会开始打击非法移民来挽回声誉，现在实行的家庭分离政策在移民中引起了恐慌，没人再敢让他们的孩子去民办学校或者是在外玩耍。”

“起码这说明我们被认为值得信赖，他们把孩子送到这儿来，我不认为我们应该辜负这种信任。” Eduardo看着他们，Ruben耸耸肩：“我赞同这个道理。但就像在非洲，任何人都看得出那些孩子有多缺乏教育、营养或者安全，但我们现在只是在做最基本的，不让一个孩子被几株病毒轻易夺去生命，有很多事情我们暂时还解决不了，人们只能自己去试着应对，我觉得我们应该赶上工作进度。”

“解决不了不意味着我们应该放弃尝试，即使我们只能解决1%，这1%也有可能改变某些事。”

Melinda沉思片刻，然后说：“我明天会去一趟D.C，现在全国都在游行示威，白宫应该不能坚持太久。我们留下1/3的人在这里，其他人去下一个社区，先为随后的接种计划做好安排。”

“我学的是教育心理学，我可以留下看几天孩子。”Ruben无所谓地表示同意，Melinda点点头：“我们下午讨论一下人员安排。”

他们回到临时教室，Ruben用肩膀撞了Eduardo一下：“Hey，man，现在硅谷的CEO们都公开表态抗议这项政策，你男朋友为什么消失得那么彻底？”

Eduardo过了几秒才意识到“他男朋友”是指Mark，他掩饰尴尬地咳了一声：“他、他在专心休假。”

*****

Eduardo打开玄关的灯，他放下车钥匙脱掉鞋，走到冰箱去拿了一罐啤酒，在他拉开易拉罐时，余光看到他早上贴在冰箱门上的便利贴，他揭下来举到眼前——

【Mark，你需要作息时间规律一点，我们住在一间房子里，但我两天没见到你了。】

另一个人的字迹跟在后面写着——【指令收到。】

Eduardo忍不住笑起来，他走到Mark的工作室，那里面没有开灯，但一丝绚烂的微光从半开的门后透出来，他推开门，黑暗中悬浮着一团金色的三维投影，幽蓝、浅红和白灰在其中交织流淌，就像一群分子矩阵组成的星云。

他发出一声轻轻的惊叹，Mark注意到他，坐在阴影里抬了抬下巴：“Wardo，过来。”

Eduardo绕过那片浮动的微光走到他身边，他这才注意到Mark身上和头上接满了许多根导线：“这是什么？”

“雏形。”

“介意说得详细一点吗，天才？”

“近百年来，对人工智能将如何产生有两种不同的思路，其中一种是现在的主流，认为超级智能将在网络中产生，成为一种截然不同的生命体，Google和Facebook都是在往这个方向探索。另一种思路由Thomas.Kendall提出，他认为人的大脑就是产生智能的根基，如果能搞清楚大脑的结构，完美复刻出一台人造大脑，那智能会自然而然在其中产生。”

Eduardo皱起眉：“但谁都知道在现代医学的视角下，大脑并不是一成不变的构造，实际上记忆、学习、情感很多因素都会引起大脑结构在生理层面的改变。按照第二种思路，必须建立一个能自主更新硬件的设备，如果那样设备能在物质层面实现自我更新，它本身就足以被称为智能了，要产生人工智能必须先造一个智能出来，第二种思路成了一个悖论。”

“Yes，从Thomas.Kendall在1974年建立坎德尔研究院开始，这个学派产生了许多行为学家、脑外科专家和神经学家，但他们越出色，越证明这条路行不通，最后在坎德尔研究院只剩下了6个人，但他们仍然是对大脑结构和活动研究最深入的学派之一，2009年Facebook用17亿美金收购了他们。”

Mark伸出手缩小了空中的三维投影，一个完整的大脑形状浮现在黑暗里，Eduardo心跳漏了一拍，他有点被这种诡异又极致的亲密感和窥视感攥住了心神：“那是你的大脑的投影？”

“不止是投影，过来吻我一下。”

Eduardo不明所以地靠过去吻了他一下，Mark抓着他进行了一个深吻，他被以一种堪称色情的方式舔舐了一遍，然后Mark放开他，指着投影中下丘脑的位置告诉他：“神经递质浓度在增加。”

Eduardo恍神了一下，他惊讶地看着浅红的光芒更加浓郁，在一条条神经网络中传输。

“不可思议……这是怎么做到的？”

“大脑的复杂程度和自生逻辑难以从硬件上做到，但可以从软件上模拟，我阅读了坎德尔研究院历年的文献，写出了一个模拟大脑运行的程序，这些导线片可以帮助软件监测我的大脑生物机制。”

“这就是你一直在说的测试模型？我不太懂，但是……”Eduardo伸手指向那处浅红闪烁的微光，“它准确吗？这里显示你的多巴胺和肾上腺素浓度一直没有回落？”

“因为我刚刚在测试。”

“测试？”

“我在自慰，而且还没有射出来。”

“What the——”Eduardo放下啤酒站起来，他握着Mark座椅的扶手将他拉近，膝盖顶在他双腿间，将手伸进内裤握住了那根阴茎。

“你硬成这样还跟我若无其事地说了这么久的话？”

“性欲不会影响我的理智。”

“We will see。”

他张开手指包裹住整个阴茎头部，掌心用力蹭过那个光滑黏腻的蘑菇头，确保每一处都被抚慰到，Mark发出一声气音，他向后缩了一下：“你手心有茧，Wardo。”

Eduardo轻哼了一声，他握住阴茎下方沉甸甸的双球，将它们环在掌心轻轻施加了一点力道：“把投影放大，Mark，我要看着它。”

Mark伸出手放大了空中的三维投影，绚丽的微光将他们包围起来，Eduardo能看到浅红色光芒模拟的多巴胺和肾上腺素在金色的神经通路中像电流一样极速流动，他仍然握着一边的囊袋，但食指从会阴沿着一条阴茎上突突跳动的血管往上滑去，剩下的几根手指随之收紧，Mark气息紊乱起来，但声音仍然像个人工智能：“你太用力了，Wardo。”

“我不需要你来教我怎么做，你的大脑就在我面前呢，Mark。”红色更加浓郁，极细的光流在神经通路中乱窜，Eduardo用堪称粗暴的力度抚慰他，他着迷地看着象征性快感的神经递质在那个天才的大脑里爆发，金红交织的微光中，Mark彻底陷进了宽大的工作椅里，他仰头靠在椅背上， 发出断断续续的喘息。

Eduardo继续帮他手淫，一边靠过去在他脖子上留下一个力度堪可见血的吻，Mark吃痛地抽了一口气，Eduardo埋在他颈间轻笑出来：“没关系，反正你不用上班，没人会追着问你脖子怎么了。”

“别这么记仇，Wardo……我想要个口活。”

“You wish。我还没弯到那个地步呢。”

“等我用电极导线把你绑起来给你建个虚拟大脑，我们就知道你是不是真的没弯到这个地步。”

“现在是谁被绑着，Mark？”Eduardo打着圈抚摸阴茎头部不断溢出前液的小孔，在它张开的一瞬间将小指顶端硬塞了一点进去。

“Wardo——”Mark厉声制止他，他在椅子里挣扎着往后撤，Eduardo抓住扶手又将椅子拉了回来，他轻声安抚：“——Shh。”Mark放弃了，他躺回椅子里，阴茎在Eduardo手中勃勃跳动了几下，Eduardo稍微松开手，精液射出的力道冲刷着他还没来及撤回的指尖，几根导线在挣扎中脱落了，虚拟大脑的三维投影停滞在高潮的那一刻，下丘脑的位置，神经递质的红雾爆发开来，几乎遮蔽了金色的通路。

Eduardo拿出手在他身边坐下，将头靠在Mark膝盖上，抬头看着那一片星云似的光芒：“这比我最夸张的性幻想还要棒。”

Mark任由他将黏糊糊的精液擦在自己衣服上，他在几次喘息中平复过来，因为情欲还有些沙哑的声音问：“需要帮助吗？”

“不，我今天要累死了，我会硬不起来。”

“前列腺干高潮不需要你硬起来。”

Eduardo给了他一肘：“你刚刚还没有说完，测试模型，然后呢？正式的应用想法是什么？”

“我不知道，我现在被性欲影响了理智，Wardo。”

Eduardo被他存心报复的幽默逗笑了，他低头把啤酒罐收起来准备去洗澡，Mark将手伸进他的头发，在其中流连了一瞬：“你明天要去接Valentina？”

“是啊，我已经跟Melinda请了一个上午的假。” Eduardo站起来轻轻吻了他一下，“我去洗澡了。”

*****

帕罗奥图五月的阳光已经十分炽烈，碎光摇曳的树影下，一个带着墨镜的红裙美人坐在咖啡桌旁边，Eduardo匆忙赶到，一边说抱歉一边坐下来，Valentina微微低头从墨镜上方看了他一眼：“你耳朵后面有个吻痕。”

Eduardo无奈地看了她一眼：“两个男人在一起性爱道德就是会无限下滑——你不喝点什么吗？”

Valentina没有回答他，她翘着小腿望向风中拂动的树叶出神，Eduardo靠过去握住她的手：“Val？”

“你一个多月前来帕罗奥图的时候，就想要重新跟MarkZuckberg在一起吗？”

“我们以前没有在一起过——”Eduardo叹了口气：“帕罗奥图很好，这里的气候适宜，阳光充沛。”

“我讨厌加州，这里太干燥，会让我的皮肤变得跟砂纸一样。”Valentina举起她纤细白皙保养精致的手，一颗巨大的心型钻石在无名指上闪闪发光，她偏头看过去：“你有问过为什么吗？为什么他要这么干？”

Eduardo知道她在说什么，不久前FBI介入Saverin集团的案子，因为妈妈对FBI的证人保护计划十分忧虑，所以他把他们送去了Mark在夏威夷的私人岛屿上暂居一段时间，而FBI也建议Valentina一家人尽快离开，迈阿密是全美最大的毒品集散地之一，毒枭势力庞大。

“每个人都有自己的热情所在，不会因为成为父母，他们就不再是他自己。”

“他想要这么干——成就感？”Valentina冷笑了一声，Eduardo问她：“你们在帕罗奥图的房子找好了吗？”

“黄金海岸的费尔默街784号。听着，Edu，我搬到帕罗奥图不代表我就会每天跟你来跟下午茶，一周来个家庭晚餐之类的，如果你确实有事可以给我打电话，但别指望我们能成为什么开心姐妹淘。”

“……Val，相信我我也不想——”

一阵声浪传来，街道的拐角处出现一块巨大的标语，很快涌动的人群填满了街道，Eduardo看到身后有人举起 “END FAMILY DETENTION”的牌子加入了游行示威队伍，有人一边高喊着“Shame”一边举起手机拍摄示威群众，服务生走上来问他们要不要到里面去，Valentina摆了摆手示意不用，过了一会儿有个大学生模样的男孩子跑过来，问他们愿不愿意在“反对家庭分离政策”的请愿书上签名，一个同样年纪的男生在他身后举着手机拍摄，Valentina接过笔刷刷签上自己的名字，那个男孩子问她：“请问您觉得针对非法移民的家庭分离政策有哪些不合理的地方吗？”

Valentina摘掉了墨镜，冷冷说：“我不知道，我一个字都没读过。”

男孩明显被她的美貌震了一下：“呃……那您为什么愿意反对它？”

“谁让我也是个移民。”

“那……我能要个电话号码吗？”

Valentina翻了个优雅的白眼：“Kid，我生了两个孩子，有过三任丈夫，你觉得呢？”

“Dude！”后面举着手机的男孩给了同伴一个难以置信的眼神，然后前面做提问调查的男孩尴尬地转向Eduardo：“先生，您愿意签名吗？您觉得这项政策需要立刻停止吗？”

“当然。骨肉分离有违人性。”

“Twitter有人说那些因为杀人、抢劫、盗窃入狱的人，也要面对骨肉分离，那这些违反法律的非法移民凭什么被特殊对待。”

Eduardo签完名将笔还给他，平静地说：“有两点。第一，即使是罪犯也有权利在入狱时安顿好自己的孩子，由亲属养育或者送到适合的收养家庭，他们有权知道自己的孩子在哪里，是否安全，但家庭分离政策强制带走移民的孩子，父母并不知道孩子被带去哪里，是否会得到照料，这属于法外刑罚和恐吓，如果政府这么对待罪犯的孩子，我想美国监狱的暴动事件会大幅上升。第二，非法移民并没有侵犯任何人的人身和财产安全，把他们与恶性犯罪等同并不合适。”

“Yes！yes ！”男孩兴奋地大叫了两声，他忍不住继续问：“Twitter上还有人说，如果不分开拘押，移民会用孩子当借口逃避遣送，法律就得不到执行。”

“法律应当以不作恶为底线，如果不能解决怎么进行身份登记，如何建立抚育安置体系，怎么保持孩子和被拘押父母的定期联系，最终通过何种方式让他们团聚等问题，那宁可承受非移法律无法执行的代价，也不应该让无数孩子承受与父母分离甚至遭遇虐待的代价。”

“Jace！再多问几句！”后面举着手机直播的男孩兴奋起来，Jace掏出手机看了看他们的直播视频，立刻又问：“您难道不认为法律是神圣的？”

Eduardo意识到这两个孩子正在直播，而Valentina也正看着他，他斟酌了一下语言：“公正与法律——从法治存在开始就有这个辩论，不管多少人说法律代表民意，但我想大家都知道，每一部法律终究都是由一小部分联邦精英制定的，而公正存在于我们每个人心中，法律在执行中应当经受公正的审视，教条化宣扬法律神圣无异于在宣扬极端精英主义，而即使精英中的Blackmun大法官也会写下一句poor Joshua的判词。”

“有人说应该对我们这些反对家庭分离政策的人征税，让我们来养活这些移民，让他们来住我们的房子。”

Eduardo这下真的皱起眉了，他有些严肃地说：“财富和物资不是从天上掉下来的，是无数人用双手创造出来的，这些移民来到美国他们会工作，我还没有见过准备来这里靠救济过活的家庭，他们会用劳动制造出自己的那一份食物和住处，没有任何人需要养着他们，实际上，大部分人真正拿劳动剩余价值养着的难道不是自己的老板和房东？”

*****

——一口酸奶喷到了屏幕上，Elliot惊天动地地咳嗽起来，他从原本悠闲翘着双腿搁在办公桌上的姿势滚到地毯上，然后火速爬起来冲向Brett的办公室：“Brett！！立刻给我把他妈Eduardo的那个直播封了！”

“什么？”

Brett取下耳机茫然看着他，Elliot冲过去转过他的电脑把那个Facebook上的直播视频调出来：“立刻把这个封了，或者搞十几秒的延迟，总之马上让他停下！”

“呃……我设置一下延迟，怎么了？”

Elliot摆摆手，他盯着电脑，几分钟后，直播镜头离开Eduardo转向下一个人，他没再说出什么刺激神经的话，Elliot松了口气倒在椅子里：“Fuck……”

“这是Mark的男朋友？他怎么了？”

“硅谷99%的人都是左翼，你可以左，但是不可以左到共产主义那边，这里有一条很明显的界限，上面写着高压禁止跨越。”

Elliot用手势强调，他头痛地说：“我得赶紧给他来次远离政治话题的公关教育——”

“——不行，我现在就得去见他。”

*****

Eduardo跟Valentina告别之后驱车去了盖茨基金会在新社区的临时办公室，他们今天下午要在布拉利社区体育馆举行一场传染病与防疫普及历史的科普讲座，为之后的疫苗普及工作做好准备，路上他接了Elliot一个电话，让他发个定位过来，说他现在要过来找他。

布拉利是一个拉美裔聚居区，社区体育馆因为长久没有维护而显得十分破旧，Eduardo到达时，他们已经拉起了盖茨基金会的蓝色横幅，竖起许多传染疾病讲解的展板，Eduardo和大家打招呼，Alexa正好站在人字梯上调整横幅，她使劲挥了挥手：“Eduardo，过来，我够不到，Blake把它挂的那么高，到时候人们脖子都要仰断了才看得到。”

Eduardo扶着她的手让她下来，他爬上人字梯把横幅调低了一边，然后是另一边，就在Alexa指挥着他把两边对齐时，下方传来一声轻咳，他低下头，Elliot西装革履地站在那里。

“Elliot，稍等一下。”

他挂好了横幅下来，有些好奇地问：“怎么了？”

Elliot打量着他，他穿着一件白T恤和牛仔裤，而不是那些被穿得浑然一体的Prada套装，Elliot勾起嘴角：“你这个样子和Mark出现在新闻里，谁都会猜他道德沦丧地包养了一个大学生。”

Eduardo笑了出来，Elliot和他走到角落的条椅上坐下：“Eduardo，我需要你记住，任何时候、任何地点，只要你会出现在镜头里，那你必须慎重对待自己说出的每一句话，Mark已经在这件事上搞疯过Facebook的公关部门无数次了，如果你也准备这么干，我的整个部门都需要拿两倍薪水。”

“刚刚那个直播？” Eduardo微微皱起眉：“我以为我已经谨慎措辞了……我会记得的。”

“你很有煽动性，Eduardo，那个直播因为你流量爆炸了，我猜白宫会在这个月正式签署总统令终止这项政策，对已经烂透顶的东西没有必要再说什么。这里是一本专业公关用语手册，如果你不确定应该说点什么，可以从里面挑任意几句废话来打发记者，Mark也背过这本书——需要我留下来帮点忙吗？”

Eduardo拿过来翻了一下，他惊讶地看过去：“你想留下来帮忙？”

“……我只是客套一下，千万别说需要。”

Eduardo忍不住笑起来，他和Elliot告别，继续去帮忙布置会场，一个多小时候，只有零星几个人过来，而且还都是当地白人居民，负责他们这一组的Wyatt叹息一声：“我们开始吧。”

Alexa连忙说：“除了Eduardo有事不在，上午我们都去社区贴了海报，还给每一家的邮筒里放了传单，告诉他们基金会将在这里开展两个星期的疫苗再普及工作——以及今天晚上有讲座，不会只有这几个人来啊，我们再等一等？”

“Melinda提醒过我们，上一个社区，盖茨基金会从2007年开始已经在那里开展了十几次活动，他们的活动中心、养老院、新社区医院都是基金会一手建立起来的，但这里是个新社区，人们不会这么快就相信我们，尤其是在现在的非法移民零容忍和分离政策下。” Wyatt坐上主讲台，他是传染疾病学硕士，负责今晚的讲座，Eduardo拍了拍Alexa的肩，下去给仅有的几个听众发放知识手册。

*****

Eduardo回到家时，客厅的灯罕见地亮着，Mark抱着电脑坐在沙发上，他穿着一件套头衫和休闲裤，脚边放着一个背包，一副要出门的样子。

“Wardo，我要去Facebook在斯坦福的操作实验室待几天，下个星期回来。”

“你现在就去？快到12点了。”

“大学有一套自己的作息时间，我们当时凌晨4点都搞过啤酒比赛。你今天为什么回来这么晚？”

Eduardo走过去在沙发上疲倦地躺下：“我们到了一个新社区，那里是个新兴起的墨西哥人聚集区，我们预计应该有不少还未接种疫苗的无身份孩子，但现在的情况下，恐怕没几个敢站出来，来我们这儿留下任何个人信息。”

“Melinda怎么说？”

“她建议我们先从社区服务做起，去养老院、医院做义工，融入这个社区取得他们的信任，小组里的大部分人都受过基金会组织的正规护理培训，我暂时来说比较适合给医院里的孩子们上上课。”

“Wardo，你能搞定这个。” Mark拿着背包和电脑站了起来，说：“一个星期后再见。”

*****

一个星期后，Eduardo学会了怎么翻动卧床不起的人迅速换掉床单，学会了怎么搬动毫无意识的麻醉病人，并且快要讲完了自己所有的童话库存，还在一个小病号要求下，学会了编花环，他中午照例把一大包医疗垃圾拎到后面的垃圾桶那里，就在他放下垃圾袋，先揭开垃圾箱盖子时，一个篮球撞到了他身上，Eduardo捂住自己抽痛的腰吸了口气，他转过身，一个皮肤黝黑带着花环的小女孩看着他。

Eduardo认出那是自己编的花环，他把球捡起来还给她，温柔地问：“这是你的吗？”

小女孩没有接过来，她站的远远地看着他，好一会儿，她终于开口说：“我认识你，这个花环是你编的。”

“是啊，你叫什么名字？我们在医院里见过吗？”

“我不住在医院，这个是我捡的。”

Eduardo带着笑意说：“我可以重新给你编一个。”

小女孩严肃地看着他：“你们为什么要来这里？你们是像新闻里的人一样来抓小孩的吗？”

Eduardo指了指垃圾箱说：“在这里面有很多细菌，甚至是一些病毒，他们会害我们生病，尤其是对小孩来说，一些病毒能导致麻疹、百日咳、脑膜炎、小儿麻痹症——都是一些很可怕的疾病，但是我们人类发明了疫苗，可以保护大家不被这些病毒伤害，所以我们是来给小朋友打疫苗的。”

小女孩儿迟疑了一下，然后伸出手说：“你可以把球给我了……我真的可以再要一个花环吗？”

“当然。”Eduardo笑起来，说：“你叫什么名字呢？”

“我叫Wonder Woman。” 小女孩仰起头，然后她说：“你在这里等一下。”

几分钟后，她带着一大群小孩过来了，她站在那里抱着球骄傲地说：“你可以把刚刚告诉我再跟他们说一遍。”

Eduardo惊讶地睁大眼睛，他带他们到树荫下坐下，详细说了一遍他所知道的疫苗知识。

*****

Mark半夜从斯坦福的校门走出来时，看见来接他的Eduardo抱着一大束玫瑰靠在车上，他挑了挑眉，Eduardo将玫瑰递给他：“你能作息时间正常一点吗，Mark？我看着花瓣上的露水变干了。”

“你很高兴？”

Eduardo告诉他小Wonder Woman的事，他们终于打开局面，开始有移民带着孩子过来询问疫苗接种的事。“一旦有人开始行动，后面的工作就会越来越快。你呢？在实验室做出了什么？”

“虚拟大脑绘制算法。长期记忆——也可以称为知识或经验，这是构成人类智力的关键，我只准备绘制这个因素。假设每浏览一条信息就形式一组短期记忆，你的网络痕迹就包含短期记忆的频率、重复率、关联性，而眼动轨迹监测可以帮我们测算注意力的强度和时长。想象一个大脑，当一组短期记忆转化为长期记忆，特定蛋白酶的激活会关闭一组抑制基因，新的神经突触终端开始生长，大约会有一倍新突触在大脑皮层中生长出来，大脑颞叶的神经元信号和神经通路也随之被外部行为塑造。这个软件将会模拟大脑运行，根据你的网上行为，为你绘制出一个虚拟大脑。”

“……这对人们有什么好处？”

“人们在互联网盒子中被训练出的三种恶习，信息过载、碎片化摄取、偏见性鸿沟，都会在虚拟大脑的生理结构上直观展现，你的大脑皮层结构、神经通路长什么样、突触的生长、消亡……这是人类意识的科技化模拟，最终这个虚拟大脑会反过来对网络行为进行矫正。”

Mark在路灯微光映射下的眼睛通透如玻璃珠，他带着一丝得意和期待表扬的目光看过来，Eduardo强忍住想要割开他一小块皮肤看看下面有没有电路板的冲动，他轻咳了一声：“这很……我是说，如果人们就是想要娱乐至死，不希望被矫正呢？”

“Well，你还记得在Bill家里的那个酒会吗？我告诉我们只是讨论了一下今年的慈善方向，实际上，因为Larry.Page当时还不确定，所以我没有告诉你我们主要讨论的内容——如果Facebook证明一切可行，我们会为互联网制定一条新的行业标准，绘制一个全球大脑，它聚合了亿万人的记忆和情感表征，将被放置在一个区块链网络中，检视一切网站和软件的运行。从它诞生的那一刻，再也没有任何国家或者公司能拥有51%的天量算力来控制它，在网络世界里，人类智力发展将成为唯一的道德标准。”

“所以你们移除了身为斯金纳盒子控制者的资本力量，但是一个人工智能……？”Eduardo感到一小层鸡皮疙瘩从他皮肤上冒了出来，Mark纠正他：“不是人工智能，我说过，这只是一条行业标准，想象成一个被写死进互联网基底的代码，互联网只是真实世界的投射，所以无论如何，个人的力量都不可能和广告商、谣言制造者、游戏公司抗衡，但这条规则没有倾向，它以每个人的智力发展为判断标准，影响庞大终端向个人分发数据的内容，不会再有竞价排名、流量贩卖，浅薄不再是潮流，是否成功只看你能如何塑造人们的大脑。”

“所以你们是真的要毁灭世界……” Eduardo喃喃说，他看向Mark：“这听起来很神奇，但也有点吓人，Mark，你怎么说服人们相信这个计划不是个超级人工智能统治世界的第一步？”

“中国有句诗——六亿神州尽舜尧，你相信这从理想上来说是对的是吗？这个计划涉及每个人而不是一部分精英，这会是一个每个人都能在网络中获得真正成长而不是被操控的未来。”

Eduardo迟疑着点点头，Mark勾起嘴角：“你听过古德莱亚镇的公关游戏吗？

古德莱亚镇公关游戏，一个饱受争议的社会实验，1976年GI公司派一批顶级信息官前往古德莱亚镇，说服当地居民相信太阳实际上是六边形，只是由于某种视差错觉，才会让人觉得是圆形，当年超过80%的居民被说服，直到今天，当地仍然有超过100人坚信太阳是六边形。

Eduardo捂着头发出一声呻吟：“Mark！如果这是部电影，你出场5分钟所有人就都能看出来，你就是那个终极反派。”

“我只是举个例子，疯狂和伟大只有一线之隔，而我能确保人们同意这是伟大——就算我要跨过线走向疯狂，你还可以站在旁边确保我不会造成伤害。”

Eduardo伸过去握了握他的手：“你准备怎么叫这个算法？”

“The Brain。”

*****

电台中正在播报总统在白宫签署命令终止家庭分离政策，Mark在从斯坦福回来的路上听到这条新闻，Jarvis为他打开门，玄关和客厅的灯光随着他的走入亮起，Mark皱起眉，他看见Eduardo将头埋在膝盖上，静静坐在黑暗里。

“Wardo？”

Eduardo眼眶通红地抬起头来，他神情几乎称得上痛苦，Mark走过去坐在他身边，他皱起眉：“发生了什么？”

“你记得我跟你提起过一个小女孩，她说她叫Wonder Woman，所以我们叫她Diana，她经常来基金会玩耍，还会做我们的小接待员……今天早上，我看见她坐在门口的花坛上，我走过去才发现，她有一颗门牙磕断了，脸上还有被打出来的淤青……我问她发生了什么，但是她不肯说，所以我进去叫Alexa来，她是儿童心理学专家，我以为她能和Diana谈一谈，但是等我带着她出去的时候，Diana已经不见了……我们找了一整天，但是都没有再见到她。”

“Mark……我担心她是遭遇了虐待，或许她本来是要来基金会求助的，但是我把一切都搞砸了，我不敢想象她身上还会发生什么……”

Mark沉默了片刻，然后他说：“你的确搞砸了，Wardo。如果让基金会里有经验的人来，他们不会让那个女孩单独留在外面。但现在在家庭分离政策的影响下，遭遇家暴而不敢求助的移民儿童数量只会增加，继续试着去找这个女孩，但更重要的是，你可以找出一种方法来帮助所有像她一样的孩子，确保错误不会再发生。”

Eduardo慢慢点了点头：“我需要一个私家侦探来帮我找人。”

“Leon.Johansson，我让他明天早上过来见你，但现在你需要先睡一觉，Wardo。”

第二天清晨，Leon.Johansson站在客厅里仔细询问了所有情况，然后合上速记本说：“墨西哥裔社区十分排外，我可能需要的时间久一点。”

十天之后，Leon.Johansson为他带来消息：“这个女孩名叫Anahi.Cruzion，她父母的姓名不详，我猜他们已经从这个社区搬走，但是鉴于她是在分离政策出台之前偷渡到美国，我猜他们一家在移民署可能会有备案。你可以去华盛顿试一下。”

Eduardo送他出去，明天就是盖茨基金会在布拉利社区的最后一天，他准备去告诉Melinda，他需要离开一段时间。

Eduardo收拾好行李走进卧室，轻轻叫醒了Mark：“Hey，我需要去一趟D.C. 。”

Mark还有些困倦的睁开眼睛说：“去多久？”

“还不确定。”

“Facebook的股东大会在6月1日召开。”

“你准备在这个上面宣布你的计划吗？”

“Yes。”

“我会赶回来的。定好你的作息时间，我们视频联系。” Eduardo轻轻吻了他一下，转身带上门离开。

******

Facebook年中股东大会，辽阔的玻璃会议室中气氛一片冷肃，一个声音说：“你是说会连我们自己都控制不了服务器中的用户数据，如果我们想向用户推送一条广告，我们也无法定义这条广告的优先级是么？一切都要交给一个该死的人工智能来定义？”

“首先，这不是人工智能，我们还造不出人工智能。而且除了虚拟大脑算法，每个网络用户个体仍然还拥有抉择权。”

“Mark，你告诉我有谁愿意主动去看广告？”

Brett举起手：“实际上，Mr.Milner，人们确实会主动去看广告，有时候广告内容足够有趣，很多人都会意识不到这是广告。现在信息流广告有四种推送形式，其中Suggested App和Suggested Page广告转化率垫底，而Video Ads本身就是一个单独的模块，现在Instagram才是视频的主要阵地，而Page Post和品牌页功能重叠，例如Nike的品牌页有超过3000万人关注，而且新兴的VR全景广告和全屏互动广告的表现都十分优秀。”

“我知道你们搞技术的喜欢新东西，但这些能和Google的广告业务抗衡吗？我们才从Google头上摘下王冠几年，现在就要让回去了吗？”

“Google曾经想要整合全世界的数据，在诞生之初，Larry称之为火种计划，他希望成为储存人类文明的火种，但Facebook改变了游戏规则，让网络更多的关于人而不是数据，现在有超过39亿用户的Facebook数据不对google 爬虫开放，盲点如此巨大，我看不出我们不能抗衡的理由。”

“这对Facebook上的开发者意味着什么，他们会希望被监管么？现在Facebook在全世界有十几万开发者，Mark，你一直强调开发者才是Facebook的潜力所在。”

“它会让有质量的开发者脱颖而出，而不是像2009年一样——” Mark冷冰冰的声音停住了，会议室中所有人顺着他的目光看去，一个穿着深灰Prada套装的俊美男性正悄悄推开门，想要不动声色的找到座位，Eduardo一边小声说着抱歉在末尾的位置坐下，因为刚刚从机场一路赶过来，他额头上还带着细密的汗珠，Mark继续说：“而不是像2009年一样，让一个简单模拟声音的汤姆猫程序占据榜首几个月。”

“如果你认为这将划定普遍规则，为什么需要Facebook先来执行？”

“因为我们承担得起这个代价，有谁比我们更有资格去改变互联网规则？当年有人告诉我，要让Facebook从一个宿舍项目变成一间真正的公司，但资本追逐着新的宿舍项目，人们期待下一只独角兽，因为最终成长为巨鲸的这些公司，都一成不变到令人失望，现在我们可以将曾经宿舍项目中的某些东西带回来，Facebook仍然可以成为革命者和破坏者。”

“Facebook每年都有惊人的利润增长，我看不出作出任何改变的必要。”股东中的国际公众企业集团投资人Cruz.Frederic看向Elliot.Schrage：“Elliot，我们马上就要召开F8大会了，这会是一场公关灾难，你也同意这个计划？”

Elliot耸耸肩：“没有灾难公关的意义在哪里。”

他看向Facebook的COO，Sheryl.Sandberg低头沉思，没有人能从她表情中看出什么，Cruz.Frederic和一部分人交换了一下眼神，然后他说：“Mark，我们都知道你控制着董事会，但如果你仍然重视股东信托责任，并坚信自己正确，为什么不举行一次投票表决？如果投票通过你的建议，我们所有人都会和Facebook站在一起，没有任何恶意抛售的风险。”

Eduardo心跳急促，他压抑着焦虑去读Mark的表情——他准备接受这个危险的投票建议——

“董事会成员2票，其余股东每人1票。”Mark说，一阵压低的讨论声之后，所有人都同意了这个方案。

法律部开始准备投票事宜，会议暂时中断了，Mark向Eduardo走过去，坐到他对面的会议桌上：“你的飞机晚点了。”

“sorry……”Eduardo握住他的手，“Mark，你需要去跟Sheryl谈一谈。”

Mark皱起眉：“为什么？她会支持我。”

“我知道。只是……有时候人们也会没那么确定，你需要给她更多信心，去和她谈谈好吗？”

Mark迟疑了一下，终于还是点点头，他从办公桌上下来，走过去敲了敲Sheryl办公室的门。

“Mark？”

“Sheryl，你想问我什么吗？任何问题。”

Sheryl抬起头让他坐下，她沉默了一下才说：“你还记得刚开始我来Facebook的时候，外界怎么怎么称呼我们吗？”

“神童与保姆。”

她举起两只手：“一部分我认为我应该对你有保护责任，不让你作出风险行为。但另一部分，我会想起我来Facebook的初衷，我喜欢挑战，想要战斗。”

“十年，Sheryl，我不再是23岁，现在我更需要战友而不是保姆。”

Sheryl收起了一只手，而另一只手慢慢握成拳，她笑起来：“Then，Let’s fight。”

股东们回到会议室，非记名投票开始，半个小时后，法律部的计票数据公布——人类意识模拟计划以2票的优势通过，掌声响起，Mark站起来接受所有人的祝贺，不管他们刚刚投票的立场如何，每一位参会的股东都走过去和他握手，Eduardo注视着这个场景，最终所有封臣都要向Facebook的暴君表示臣服，2006年雅虎收购事件结束后，他对董事会的清理早已经展现了他不会容忍一丝不忠诚的特质。

Mark随后向内部员工发表了一封公开信，一部分股东留下来和他们一起庆祝Facebook的新征程，他的水族馆里，Eduardo在看那张画着接吻鱼的巨大办公桌上其他的涂鸦，Mark合上笔记本电脑，他站起来示意Eduardo坐上去，然后环着他的腰准备接吻，Eduardo向后躲了一下：“先把这些玻璃调成单向。”

Mark皱起眉：“这些就是普通的玻璃，没有这种功能。”

“什么？你说——所以你只是在性幻想里说胡话？”Eduardo把他踢开，Mark没有再坚持，他转而问：“你在D.C.待了这么久为什么？”

“我计划在加州科多莱亚谷建立一所非移儿童救助中心，这里是全美移民政策最宽松的一个洲，Chris和Melinda帮我引见了一些人，我在D.C.和教育部、移民署还有司法部打了一些交道，确保这个救助中心会存在于一个安全的灰色地带，而不是随时会被查封。”

“接下来呢？”

”接下来我可以留在加州真正把它建起来了，计划中它应该是学校、救助中心和教养院的结合体，不仅提供救助和抚育，而且还能提供必要的教育。”

“就像Charles.Xavier创立的泽维尔天才青少年学校，cool。”

Eduardo含笑看着他：“所以我也make something cool，嗯？”

“Yes，you make something cool。”

Eduardo眼中的笑意参进去了一丝忧伤，他轻轻把头靠在Mark肩上：“但我还是没能找到Diana。”

“任何人都有无法做到的事，Wardo，遗憾无可避免。”Eduardo偏头露出一只眼睛看向他，有些戏谑和抱怨地说：“这句话刚刚得偿所愿的人说出来一点信服力都没有，你有过任何遗憾吗？”

“You，Wardo。”

Eduardo心脏受到了一记重击，他紧紧抱住Mark，忍不住颤抖：“No，you have every part of me，Mark。”

他被猛地推开了，Mark牢牢抓着他的胳膊，Eduardo茫然看着他——

“我需要去洗手间，你和我一起，现在，Wardo。”Eduardo涨红了脸，他跌跌撞撞地跳下来，撞到了Mark怀里，颤栗了一下——好吧，他不应该因为这个提议兴奋到腿软——但管他呢……

一个黑丝绒的小盒子随着他们动作，从Mark怀中滚了出来，他们两个都僵住了，Eduardo能清晰地感受到情欲潮水一般退去，然后一丝不知所措的尴尬、紧张和恐惧涌了上来……他现在闭上眼睛装作什么都没看见还来得及吗？

Mark微微弯了下腰，好像要去捡起来，然后他又站直了：“那是个戒指盒。”

Eduardo干巴巴地说：“……我猜到了。”

“我今天才拿到。”

“啊。”

“我本来准备在F8大会上——”

Eduardo快要被心理压力搞崩溃了：“For God’s sake——Just say it，Mark！”

Mark膝盖弯曲了一下，Eduardo立刻拉住他：“你要是敢在这里单膝下跪，我敢保证我会转头就走。”

“我只是去把它捡起来，Wardo。”Mark打开戒指盒，两枚深蓝近乎黑色的戒指躺在红色丝绒上：“我们能结婚吗？”

“Yes！Fuck……”Eduardo撑住额头，因为Mark的水族馆外面，开始聚集了一大群屏息以待的围观群众，Rosanna的面孔很靠前，她看起来兴奋得快要昏厥了。

“这是从2007年我买到的一枚陨石中提炼锻造，而且经过了几乎所有测试，确保不含放射性元素……”

“两秒钟之内结束这个，Mark。”Eduardo冷静地警告他，Mark闭上嘴，把戒指给两人戴上，一阵巨大的欢呼声、掌声和口哨声响起，一会儿后，Elliot推开门：“Seriously，Mark？我们花了几个亿，请了最顶尖的团队准备帮你在F8大会上策划一个求婚仪式，你就不能好好把戒指锁进保险箱里之类的？”

Eduardo注意到Mark一直弯起唇角，就像被粘贴了一个微笑模板在脸上一样，他怀疑自己现在也傻得一模一样，然后Sheryl也走了过来：“Boys，出来，我们给你们办个订婚派对。”

他们被气球、鲜花和香槟包围了，Eduardo数不清自己接受了多少人的祝贺，Rosanna最后走过来，她拿着一个大大的黑色礼盒，眼睛闪亮地说：“Mark准备的订婚礼物，Mr.Saverin，我快要好奇死了。”

“你可以继续保持好奇。”Mark示意她走开，Rosanna难以置信地看着顶头上司，Mark不为所动地继续用眼神示意她赶紧走开，Eduardo打开礼盒，那里面放着一份文件和一直黑色签字笔，他翻开才看到第一页就愣住了——那是一份赠予协议，Mark.Zuckberg将99%的财产赠予Saverin&Zuckberg基金会，基金会由Eduardo.Saverin所有。

“Mark……”

“钱对我来说只是数字，但我相信你能让这串数字用到正确的位置。”

Eduardo将礼盒塞给他：“我不能——我绝对不能接受这个，Mark。”

“你不想接受我的钱？”

“不——”Eduardo恼怒地瞪了他一眼，Mark挑起眉：“你担心你做不好。”

“不，我是非常确定我现在还做不好。”

“全球第四个千亿慈善机构的掌舵者，你确实有可能做不好，Wardo，你甚至还可能会伤害到一些人，不管你如何小心，金钱毕竟是一股过于庞大的力量，但我相信你不会忘记初衷，不停失败，然后总结教训，继续尝试——That’s how Bruce.Wayne became Batman。”

“……我以为你只会把自己比作Batman。”Mark将礼盒还给他，他唇角弯起一个小小的笑弧：“I can Share。”

Eduardo深吸一口气，他签上了自己名字，Mark拿来香槟和他碰了碰杯：“Let's make the world a better place。”

黑色的对戒在他们手上闪耀着幽蓝的光泽，Eduardo注视着他，他也举起酒杯，香槟杯相碰的清澈声音回旋在微醺的空气中——“Let's make the world a better place。”

End.


	26. Mark番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 灵魂伴侣三要素【爱，尊重，理解】

One，轻慢情人

天赋，灵感，运气。

这是属于千禧一代的成功规则，当Facebook刚刚诞生时，它对Mark并没有那么重要，19岁的Mark.Zuckberg拥有最顶尖的天赋，源源不绝的灵感，他是天才中的天才，那些常人跋涉千里苦寻不得的灵感对他来说就像砂砾一样可以随意挥霍，他只是想Make something cool，那个时刻，Facebook和学期中的其他11个项目还没有那么大的区别。

诚然，在那些宿舍夜谈中，他们都认为社交是网络世界的未来，但那时候每个学校都有人在做这个，市场上还有Friendster和MySpace两个巨头，而Mark才是19岁的大一新生，啤酒、派对、Wardo、女孩、性……他的大学生活才刚刚开始，总会有什么别的人去干这个，不一定得是他们，就像Neo在看见世界的代码之前，他也并未觉得自己就是“the one”。

他在刊头写上“Eduardo.Saverin，Co-Founder and CFO”，但他也在Facebook每一个网页底端加上“A Mark.Zuckberg production”，在他极具侵略性不可撼动的自我意识中，Facebook是他的造物，他的玩具，他可以去向父母要那笔启动资金，但玩具应该和朋友分享。

至于CFO，他从不认为Wardo是他的CFO，他只是他的朋友，CEO、CFO是个听起来很酷的自我标榜，但如果Wardo坚持想要扮演大人CFO，他能勉强忍耐听他的意见十分钟，或者是和他一起去见一下广告商，毕竟人们在幼儿园就应该开始学到，如果你想要和朋友一起，他陪你玩击剑，你也需要陪他玩一玩象棋。

没有人知道哈佛秋天的白蜡树什么时候落下了第一片叶子，当改变发生的时候，人们往往一无所知，某一天早上，Mark从睡梦中醒来，玻璃上结了一层细盐般的霜，Wardo坐在他床边的飘窗上赶作业，他光着脚走到电脑旁，179封邮件塞满了他的邮箱，他收到过无数次其他学校请求他去那儿开通Facebook的邮件，Mark没有在意，他打开Facebook的后台系统——1.3万用户，一夜之间，Facebook增加了1.3万个用户。

这就是那个时刻，那个真实的代码世界在Neo眼前展现的瞬间，天赋，灵感，运气，在那一刻，Mark意识到了命运的垂青，他在不经意间精准地握住了时代的渴望，比Friendster、MySpace、UN社区，一切社交媒体都要更加精准，这不再是某个玩具，这是一道闪电，一道能径直将他带至世界之巅的闪电，他有惊人的天赋，取之不尽的灵感，但运气，任何人都不敢确信宿命般的好运气会一再光顾。

Mark立刻在网上租好了一个离斯坦福只有两个街区的房子，并在他的Facebook首页上发布了今晚十点招聘实习生的计划，Wardo坐在飘窗旁叫他，让他去食堂买早餐，他因为虐待动物的指控，一个月都不准备再踏进柯克兰食堂一步了，他走过来将自己那件昂贵的羽绒外套裹在Mark身上，告诉他要一定要记得顺便给Dustin带一份，Mark能感受到他指腹的温暖，他白皙脖颈上细小的绒毛，几颗雀斑从喉结散落进衣领中，他是他的朋友，Mark喜欢在心里称他为My CFO——尽管他并不那么认为。

他需要，他想要他的朋友——这一个朋友来到帕罗奥图，但他并不需要他的CFO，这是个谎言，他不相信象牙塔里的巴西青年能搞定硅谷错综复杂的投资形势，但他只是需要他来这儿，尽管Mark并不知道这是为什么。

他曾经试图向Wardo说明Facebook的独一无二，它会如何改变世界，但哪一次Mark做出的软件不是用改变世界作为开场白呢，人们总以为改变世界伴随着先知般的电闪雷鸣，就像猜测拿破仑必然在来到巴黎的那一刻就预料到他的王冠，华盛顿必然在特伦顿打下第一场胜战时就知道他注定铸造伟大的新罗马。

当账户被冻结时，Mark从愤怒、羞辱和恐惧中回过神来，他意识到Eduardo.Saverin——每一次他称赞他为改变世界的天才男孩，他其实并不那么认为，他看不见Facebook的价值，他从未相信过他真的会改变世界，毕竟现实中没有先知和预兆，他只是出于某种自己也搞不懂的原因，喜欢将一切称赞给予他。

有时候，我们会被爱情的盲目所震惊，因为它不仅能掩盖白痴，也能掩盖天才，如果你们靠得太近，优点和缺陷都不复存在，你眼中所见只是一尊爱的意象。

Two，永恒之夏

夏天，每个男孩都喜欢夏天，它属于泳池、啤酒、比基尼、短暂到近乎不存在的夜晚。2004年夏，加利福利亚，Mark的人生进入了一场永恒之夏，阳光永不结束，波士顿的冰雪消融，他几乎得到梦寐以求的一切。

Facebook正在席卷校园、创造传奇。

它对你意味着什么？I can’t breath without it。

所以你需要掌控局面，如果你交出控制权，就是在为自己套上绞索——金门桥下的水很冷。

Peter.Thiel有Mark此时此刻所需要的一切，惊人的富有、惊人的聪明，也惊人的可怕——别搞砸了，Mark。

Mark不会让任何人把Facebook搞砸，他会抓住这道闪电，不论代价如何。

他们拿到了50万美元的初期投资，还有绝不会干预Facebook运行的承诺，Sean是硅谷的摇滚明星，他在Facebook身上寄托了自己的一切遗憾和渴望，而Dustin，每个人都喜欢Dustin，他和Mark一样几乎住在公司，Facebook就是他的生活，完美的合伙人已经就位——而不完美的那个需要被剔除。

Mark精心准备了一份陷阱合同，即使Eduardo审读其中的每个字，他也会在上面签下自己的名字——用原本30%结构性防稀释的优先股置换34.4%的普通股，将股东投票权授予Mark。

他不会在乎是优先股还是普通股，更不用说让Mark代替他投票，因为Eduardo会相信他不会让自己的利益受损。

当死亡结果揭晓时，报复的快意和不知所谓的颤抖在他心中并存，Mark已经看清他们彼此轻慢的现实，但他还看不清帷幕之后的东西。

他可以证明自己的正确，Eduardo确实不具有成为CFO的资格，他是这个公司的CFO却搞砸了自己的财务决定，而且他会继续证明Facebook有多么伟大，证明Eduardo对他的轻视有多么离谱。

他会继续走进永恒的夏天，在这个夏天中，那场漫长的诉讼只是阳光之下一些微不足道的阴影，2005年，Facebook扩张的速度令人震惊，服务器的费用远远超出了他们的想象，50万很快耗尽，他们夜以继日的工作试图保证Facebook的正常运行，Sean用一个对赌协议为他们带来100万的风险贷款，另一次融资迫在眉睫。

第二次融资中他们被市场估值8700万美元，获得AccelPartners的1270万融资，Facebook成为最令人瞩目的独角兽。

他们的官司最初只有文书往来，后来有一些取证录像，顶尖的律所会确保他们的客户做个体面人，尽量将一些不体面的撕扯在台面下完成。

2006年，Eduardo从哈佛毕业，结束了他的大学生涯。Mark在别人的Facebook照片中看到了他，他建立了一个面孔搜索软件，将每个有Eduardo在里面的照片检索出来，拼接出了他在整个毕业典礼上的活动轨迹。

那时候，Sean已经离开Facebook，并把他的董事席位留给了Mark，他们进行了第三次融资，他们被估值5亿美金，距离Sean第一次在纽约提出10亿的概念才过去一年半。

此时的 Facebook 是如此成功，它向几千所学院开放了注册，用户数量井喷式增长，而Mark大权在握，他完完全全掌控着他的造物。

5月的时候，他们进行了第一次面对面取证。Sy显然事先知道什么，所以他在取证前反复让Mark保证，绝对不能打断Gretchen的话，这很不绅士也很不礼貌，然后Mark不得不坐在那里听完了Erica说的那堆狗屎，他能看到Eduardo的眼神里写着——我不敢相信你对一个女孩那么混蛋，我居然当初还觉得你是需要安慰的那个。

Mark感到愤怒在灼烧他的理智，他试图尽量心平气和的强调这不是真的，但对面那个金发Bitch显然知道怎么掀起他的怒火，他再三强调他没跟Erica说这些，嘲讽她妄图让他看起来像个混蛋好逼迫他和解，Sy在旁边几次试图打断他，他跟Mark强调过，别显得情绪化，一旦表露出情绪，对方就知道你的软肋在哪里了——但他最大的软肋就他妈坐在那个bitch旁边，Mark不觉得自己有什么忍耐的必要。

她宣誓了——我猜这是第一次有人宣誓之后再撒谎？

Mark讽刺她漏洞百出的证明逻辑，然后他看见Eduardo被这句话逗笑了一瞬间，巴西青年低下头藏住这个笑，偷看了自己的律师一眼。

有人永远不会错过Mark独特的幽默感。

5月下旬，Facebook的增长进入了瓶颈，他们碰到了大学和高中用户数量的天花板，一台无法盈利的“烧钱机器”最不能做的就是陷入停滞，这会让融资信心发生雪崩，Mark决定向成年人开放Facebook，他开发了Work Networks——之后十几年，无数杂志、报刊、新闻评论人，将它称为“这是Mark.Zuckberg在 Facebook 所做的最错的事。”

这是他犯的第一次错，他永远正确的神话就此打碎，而最可怕的是，这还是他最大的错误。

现在痛苦、后悔和恐惧像海浪一样袭来，几乎让他窒息，他害怕他会搞砸一切，甚至有时候懦弱地期盼自己没搞过这个程序，而且……他如果不再正确，那他该怎么证明那份股份稀释协议的合理性？

2006年6月，Eduardo试图在华尔街找到一份工作，在被拒绝了十几次之后，他明白了自己的名字意味着什么，一个彻头彻尾的笑话，有人让他变成了一个愚蠢的笑话。一个亲自签下死亡合同的哈佛经济学院高材生？一个连找个律师审读合同的常识都没有的投资人？他努力了那么多年，试图从家族的阴影中挣脱出来，现在，他却连找一份工作养活自己都做不到。

Mark强迫自己不断工作来摆脱这些情绪，但他开始不分场合地经常性昏厥，Facebook里人心惶惶，没有人敢公开谈论他的身体状况，Work Networks带来的负面影响与日俱增，人们在谈论，是否Facebook只能在学生中取得成功，如果它不能走向社会公众，又意味着什么？

2006年7月里，他们连续进行了第二次和第三次面对面取证。Mark从他那堆衣服里找了一件干净的T恤套上，他要在Facebook最失败的时候，去见被他踢出公司的前合伙人，但不知道为什么，他没有感受到可能遭受羞辱的恐惧，反而升起一股即将前往安全之地的渴望。

当被问起，他什么时候第一次将这个想法告诉Eduardo时，Mark说，在犹太兄弟会派对，那是……加勒比之夜。

他叹息的尾音消散在会议室中，Eduardo告诉他的律师——我告诉他这是个好主意。然后他把头偏向Mark一公分，他说，那是个伟大的主意。

现在你知道它是个伟大的主意了。这句话出现在马克的脑海中，但它并不是一句带有攻击性的指责，它更像一句抱怨，一句来自过往的忧伤呢喃。

接下来Eduardo完美的复述了，在那个加勒比之夜，他向他描述Facebook时说出的话——甚至更好。

他说在社交结构就是一切的社会中，这就是“The thing”，这是个独一无二的巨大工程，而他需要为之编写成千上万条代码。

Mark时刻备战的攻击意识，软绵绵地缩进了温暖中，一直到Eduardo指控他是为了1000美元才来找他，并且嫉妒他被凤凰社邀请时，Mark才从这种快要睡着的放松感中醒过来。

他说他现在可以买下蒙特奥本街，将凤凰社变成他的乒乓俱乐部。Sy急着让书记员停止打字记录，Gretchen带着微妙的笑意，任由Mark继续说出任何话，并一字不漏的写在她的记录本上。

Eduardo露出一个——我不敢相信你他妈刚刚说了这句话的表情。Mark在心里想，很好，你现在知道我是什么感受了。我他妈也不敢相信你真认为我是为1000美元去找你，因为嫉妒你被凤凰社邀请，所以才把你踢出公司。

他们在彼此尊重的边缘摸到了一点头绪，但还远远不够。

第三次的时候，虐鸡事件被Sy翻出来，Mark试图阻止他，尽管他知道这件事在其他人——包括自己眼中都很搞笑，但他知道Eduardo有多么抓狂。

作为报复，Eduardo很快向律师说出他期末考试作弊的事情，在Sy为他解释之后，他又看起来愧疚得红了眼眶，Mark耸耸肩说了一句“opps”，他打了好几个哈欠，困得快要睡着了，他在帕罗奥图有严重的睡眠问题，但这间会议室有某种让他想要睡去的魔力。

Mark在接下来的一整个月，都在期盼下一次面对面取证，他甚至准备在下一次穿上衬衫打个领带之类的，说不定自己看起来会像个成熟帅气的CEO。

8月的时候，Facebook在质疑的浪潮中迎来了一项重量级的认可，Myspace和Google达成一项价值9亿美元的广告合作，来自最大对手的光芒也映射到Facebook身上，Myspace证明了社交网络中有一座巨大的金矿。

接着，他们开发了动态新闻功能，在短暂的质疑声之后大获成功，Facebook正从失败的阴影中走出来，永不落幕的夏天仍在继续。

Eduardo继续在纽约碰壁，他不再去看心理医生，快要付不起自己公寓的房租，还有接下来的律师费。最终他又一次接受了父亲的帮助，进入摩根斯坦利，但作为回报他软弱地拱手让出了这场诉讼的主导权，Gretchen更新了他们的要求——3亿美金。

10月，Yahoo带着10亿美金的收购价格回来了，这个时刻距离Facebook向所有公众开放注册，只有不到一个星期。

Work Networks失败的阴影缠绕着他，Mark不敢确定，自己是否有信心去揭晓开放注册这个答案。然后3亿美元和解金的新条件寄到了他的办公室，很好，10亿美元按照他们最初的约定三七开，他拿走3亿，完美的计算。

他以为Eduardo已经意识到了Facebook有多么伟大，但最终它在他眼中就是一笔钱。

Mark把这几张纸撕碎冲进了马桶，他洗了把脸，然后终于坐在洗手间的木地板上，泪水从他眼中流了出来，他会去揭晓开放注册的答案，伟大或消亡，他必须证明Facebook的伟大。

开放注册的第三天，用户突破了1000万，10亿美金？已经成了一个可以被扔进历史的笑话。

Mark等不及在下一次的面对面取证中嘲笑他的浅薄和短视，但下一次被一推再推。

Mark不知道，那时候Eduardo正在抑郁症中苦苦挣扎，他不想再回到谈判桌上，因为从和解协议被重新修订开始，就意味着那里只有生意没有朋友。

2008年春，当他们最终坐到一张谈判桌上来的时候，Eduardo全程背对着他，那份股份稀释协议的问题被重复问两遍，他最终回过头来只说了一句话，I’m your only friend，you have one friend。

【——No，that’s a lie。】

Mark回到帕罗奥图把Gretchen给他的和解协议书扔到他真正的朋友的办公桌上，他告诉Dustin，看，他从始至终都只想把自己的投资变现，他根本不在乎Facebook是什么，他只想要钱。

别那么难过，Mark。

Dustin小心翼翼地看着他，我才没有难过——Mark在心里想，但不知道为什么，他被这句话抽走了所有的力气，他瘫倒在椅子里，一种从他骨髓深处开始蔓延的痛楚慢慢爬了出来。

我们也不只是把Wardo踢出了公司，我们也损害了他的名声，他在投行中被人看不起，如果这能帮助他挽回声誉的话，我觉得你应该付了这笔钱，Mark，你们这次吵架吵得太久了，我有点害怕。

我也有点害怕。Mark在心里想。

接下来他飞去东海岸参加温克沃斯兄弟的诉讼取证，他被问到为什么会去找Eduardo要启动资金时，Mark几乎感到厌恶，他想说就算不因为他是我最好的朋友，仅仅从合作伙伴上来看，他也比你们俩要可信得多。

Eduardo是哈佛投资协会的主席，他一个夏天能在石油上挣30万——Eduardo是哈佛投资协会的主席，Mark在说出这句话之前，他好像从未在脑海里记住或者理解过这句话，他得到了那么多不可一世的未来顶尖投行精英的认可，他是哈佛投资协会的主席，为什么在人人都看得见Facebook千亿级别IPO的现在，他会想要拿一大笔钱抽身而走？

Facebook现在几乎还没有实现盈利，他很难抽出那么一大笔钱，但从一开始，Mark就准备在诉讼中付出超过10%的股份，按照正常的稀释比例，他现在应该持有Facebook大约13.8%的股份，Mark需要立刻把他踢出公司，拿到控制权，但他没准备侵吞他的财产。

Mark黑掉了Gretchen的私人邮箱——所以这是Caderon.Saverin的主意。他感到挫败又恼火，因为在那些纽约到帕罗奥图的电话中有无数次争论，Mark每一次都在快要说服他的边缘，被Caderon.Saverin挡了回去，他在Eduardo的争夺中失败了无数次，而他讨厌失败。

Mark决定接受这份和解协议，他不介意帮他挽回名声，而且他要尽快结束这次争执，他不能让Eduardo继续跟他父亲搅在一起。

新修订的6亿美金和解协议摆在他面前，Eduardo脸色苍白地瞪着它，Gretchen告诉他Mark可能准备接受这个，他即将从Facebook抽走一笔天价资金，他又干了一次近乎冻结账户的事，Eduardo被自我厌恶填满了，他吐了出来。

这场漫长的诉讼进入了最后阶段，他们进行了最后一次取证，Mark心中只有冰冷的愤怒，他已经准备妥协，他们已经可以和好了。但一个星期之前，Chris告诉他，Eduardo.Saverin即将移民新加坡，所以什么挽回名声，什么家族压力都是假的，他就是想要拿一笔钱离开。

一个声音在Mark心中告诉他，他需要安抚，他被那次伏击伤害到了，Mark得主动去求和，他不应该怪Eduardo不能理解那个决策的正确性，毕竟不是任何人都能像自己一样，跳出主观视角和情感干扰来看问题。

一切能回复如初吗？

Mark向Erica发送了好友申请，如果申请被通过，他就去像Eduardo求和，在他刷新了一千次之后，Mark还是打了这个电话，最终，他得来的只是羞辱。

Mark坐在那间空旷昏暗的会议室中，电脑在他面前发着微光，Facebook的蓝色占据了视野，他伸手在虚空中握了一下，这是他的造物，他的王冠，他的利剑，下一次，当他提出要求，Eduardo不会有拒绝的资格，而Caderon.Saverin，他会让他跪在他脚下祈求怜悯。

一年之后，Facebook在2月超过4亿活跃用户，7月，这个数据变成了5亿，他们的增长开始用亿来计算，社交网络的霸主已经锋芒毕露。

永恒的夏天仍在继续，太阳永不沉落，他生命中微不足道的阴影已经远去了，当夏天不再有阴影，那就不再是啤酒、泳池和派对，那是阳光炙烤的旷野，他只有开始自己的征服，夏日永不结束，战斗永不停止。

Three，纯真年代

【永远有孩童般的纯真，保留去爱的勇气。】

这是概率盒的其中一版广告语，一部分人把自己在社交网络上伪装得太光鲜亮丽，严重影响了概率盒的准确率，Facebook的工程师们投票选出了这句广告词，衷心希望人们能真实点，别影响他们的年终考核。

Mark把这句广告词贴在了自己一抬头就能看见的地方，没有人会认为Mark.Zuckberg缺少勇气，但面对未知的迷雾时，迟疑和恐惧镌刻在人类的遗传基因中，没有这种基因的，都灭绝在了人类发展史中。

概率盒只是一个意外产物，最开始Mark是想要搞懂爱到底是什么，他准备按照最严谨的科学课题方法来开展研究，但他研究出来的东西坚持认为Lily是Sheryl的灵魂伴侣，然后Sheryl鼓励他走进迷雾中，去注意那些非逻辑的，让人搞不清楚的部分，发现他爱Eduardo的过程，几乎是一场心理凌迟，他爱上世界上的任何一个人，都会比这一个简单得多。

最初，他以为Eduardo很快会过来找他和好，毕竟他给了一切他想要的，还把他的名字加回了联合创始人栏，而Facebook是如此成功，千亿级别的公司，足够证明他做了正确的商业抉择，Eduardo是个顶尖的投资者，他不相信他会盲目到连这也看不清。

但他总是让Mark失望。

Mark知道他不用Facebook，但概率盒中还是被写进了一条基础代码，任何时候，只要Eduardo.Saverin登录，概率盒会跳出来用最显眼的字体告诉他——看，Mark.Zuckberg，这就是你命中注定的真爱，快来找他！

所以也就不奇怪为什么Mark在回答记者提问时，他会提到那个名字，因为他是Mark创造概率盒的原因和结果，他最初没想把他搅进来，但既然一切开始了，Mark也不准备停下来——他已经有资格为Eduardo准备一项无法拒绝的提议，既然每次都是你父亲赢，那这次就让他亲手把你送过来。

那天晚上Mark在屋子里走来走去，Jarvis随着他的脚步把灯打开又关上，Mark被烦得冲过去拔了它的主控电源，很好，现在他必须自己去开门了。他本来准备等在客厅，这样等Eduardo好好在他对面坐下之后，跟他讨论一下这个新协议里存在一个未来陷阱——看看Caderon.Saverin以后还有什么资格来教训你——他觉得这应该能让Eduardo高兴。

显然，Eduardo并不觉得高兴，他毫无自觉地和他父亲站在一起，认为Mark又给“他”签了一份陷阱协议，Mark感到怒火烧干了他的理智和逻辑，他们在门廊幼稚地吵了一架，Mark决定现在就去销毁了Jarvis7.0，如果不是它，他们本来应该坐在沙发上心平气和的谈这个。

销毁Jarvis的计划推后，Eduardo回到了他的房子里。

Mark在和Sheryl探讨概率盒的时候问过她，如果没有性，爱是否真实——因为他从未觉得自己对Eduardo有过任何性欲，这是他们一直维持友谊界限的根本逻辑。

在柯克兰的时候，他们讨论女孩，谈论性，挤在一张单人床上睡觉，没有人觉得会和自己的朋友发生什么，后来Mark在性上面有过足够多的探索，他数不清自己睡过多少女孩，但没有一个让他有半点想要恋爱的想法，但Eduardo？Mark确定他愿意和他永远待在一起，如果没有性，他们就作为朋友待在一块儿似乎也无所谓。

柏拉图，Sheryl说，如果有谁还能用传说中的柏拉图保持恋爱关系，我想可能就是你了，但我又觉得，Mark，你是那种欲望强烈的类型。

Mark不认可她的后半句话，所以刚开始Eduardo在他身边时，Mark有时候会看着他想，我知道你爱我，我也爱你，但既然你自己发现不了，我也不准备提醒你，做朋友就已经够好。

时光倒转，一切似乎都在回复如初，直到这一切的幻象在他眼前破灭，那一瞬间的感觉就像突破了某种承受阈值，Mark感到自己的一切情绪都被封闭了，他只有一种麻木的清醒，他们脚下往昔情谊构建的桥梁布满裂缝，他只能拉着Eduardo向前走去。

保持童真，勇敢地走进那片迷雾中。

Mark无法否认，即使是他，也会对未知的迷雾充满恐惧，什么是爱，这是一次从未起航过的探索，Mark并不知道迷雾里有什么，他向他展示了自己一直掩藏的弱点，引诱Eduardo跟着他走进来。

如果你想，你一定能让我屈服。

Eduardo最终跟着他走进迷雾，品尝了Mark交予他的这个咒语的魔力，他前所未有地看清了Mark真实的自我，他注定会选择Peter.Thiel这样可怕的投资者，他注定会选择充满危险和机遇的Sean.Parker，永远想要向前一步的Sheryl，尖锐到令人不安的Elliot.Schrage。

他为战斗而生，他注定赢得每一场战役，只有一个例外。

他曾经想要保护的那个不谙世事的极客男孩，只是他心中的一个幻影，他们如此靠近，Eduardo反而看不清什么才是真实，他自以为的保护一度变成了束缚他的绳索。

Mark不知道当年加州的雨夜，Sean那句“Nothing”对他意味着什么，Eduardo优雅俊美、风度翩翩、聪明绝顶还家世显赫，他应该是不可一世的骄子，没有人会认为他有自我否认的倾向。

Mark之前并未意识到“我父亲”这三个字后面的沉重，直到他也说出“Nothing”，他在又一次的加州大雨中，才看清楚Eduardo并不是一直想做daddy的乖宝宝，只是他深陷泥沼中太久，想要挣扎而不得，而Mark又把他往自我否认的泥潭中踹了一脚。

童年创伤，Mark不该站在岸上嘲笑在其中挣扎的人，他应该走过去把他带出来。

他们开始谈恋爱，柏拉图的那种。

Mark能察觉到Eduardo在游艇聚会上故意躲着他，他猜他不想让Dustin和Chris发现点什么，但既然他们准备柏拉图，Mark也不觉得有特意指明的必要，毕竟这看起来可能和朋友也没什么区别，他们喝了很多酒，Mark的啤酒度数最低，所以他看着其他人醉成一团，Eduardo趴在桌子上睡着了，Mark看着他的棱角柔和的脸庞，他是如此纯真，Mark从未见过比他更具人性之人，有人在生活中变得冷漠、傲慢、仇恨、嫉妒……但Mark怀疑是否有任何力量，能将最本真的人性从他身上剥离一丝半缕。

Eduardo睁开眼，他带着酒意看向他，Mark从他目光中察觉了某些非同寻常的东西，他在看他的眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇、喉结……那是男孩们看女孩大腿的那种目光，包含侵略和性意味，他可能在幻想一些不太柏拉图的内容。

Mark想，自己有可能搞错了，他们未必会谈柏拉图的那种恋爱。

所以，NO-Plato。最开始只是一个吻，Mark发了个短信给Lady.Slone，让她把Kiss camera对准他，因为他有些后知后觉地察觉到，一天之内，Eduardo起码有两次想要吻他的冲动，虽然Mark当时都没搞清情况，而且那个红裙子的亚裔女孩——总之，他需要尽快满足Eduardo。

Mark觉得自己是掌控局面的那个，毕竟他至少睡过一打维密超模，但显然另一个才是，一个吻就搞坏了他天才的脑子，他搞了一堆bug程序出来，简直要被钉在编程史的耻辱柱上。

第二次他掌控住了局面，Eduardo在他目光下颤抖，Mark轻轻吻着他的脚背，他光滑的小腿肚还有膝窝，Mark能察觉到自己的生理反应，但另一方面，他正陷在难以描述的情绪中，甚至对性都提不起很大的兴趣，磅礴的爱意像母胎的羊水一般包裹着他，他第一次意识到，他甚至不需要做什么，他只需要站在那儿，Eduardo对他的爱意就足以支撑他跨越一切阻碍。

我们快要走到进化的终点，但人类的情感与理智仍然并不相通，在这片迷雾的终点，Mark摸索到了一个荒谬的答案，它如此荒谬又如此真实。Mark用理智统御自己的行为，如果他坚信一件事是正确的，那他的情感绝不会跳出来说——我不同意！

但人们却不会因为正确就不再痛苦。

这个答案不需要符合逻辑，它永远无法融入Mark的逻辑，但Eduardo向他证明这是真实的，他是真实的。存在即合理，Mark或许漏掉了某一环，导致他无法读懂这个脉络，但他知道了它的存在，Mark无法否认一项真实存在之物，他必须承认自己错的离谱。

人类只有在改造世界中才能改造自身，Mark鼓励Eduardo去改变这个世界，他也要从改变网络的规则开始，纠正自己在逻辑中出现的错误，The Brain是关于未来，关于人类文明的苍茫历程，而Eduardo是关于现在，是关于苦难个体的挣扎救赎。

永远有孩童般的纯真，保留去爱的勇气，保留去改变世界的勇气。


	27. 番外三：海岛婚礼

“……你愿意嫁给你面前这个男人吗？不论贫穷还是富贵、健康还是疾病，一生一世忠于他，尊敬他，陪伴他。”

随着牧师的声音落下，沉默在教堂中蔓延开来，慢慢在喜悦中发酵出了一丝不安，站在圣台右边的新郎不安地看向身边带着洁白头纱的新娘。

  
  
“Yes，I do。” Valentina终于说，所有人都松了一口气。

“Now you can kiss the bride。”

  
  
她掀起头纱主动亲吻了新郎，婚礼仪式在掌声、气球和花瓣雨中顺利结束，宾客们转移到教堂后方的花园中进行晚宴前的预酒会。

  
  
夏威夷的植物长势疯狂，金色和粉色的绸带将茂盛的花园装点得犹如仙境，Mark穿着夹板拖、卡其布短裤和一件深蓝色T恤，站在角落一尊天使雕像的阴影里，透过墨镜看着Eduardo满场穿梭着打招呼。

  
  
他耳朵里面塞满了80%的葡萄牙语、19%意大利语和1%的英语，炽烈的阳光下，冰块在酒杯里迅速融化，杯壁上凝结的水珠滑落下来沾湿了指缝。Mark把酒杯放回来回穿梭的侍者端着的托盘上，他甩了甩手向Eduardo走去，他正和父母还有一位巴西老太太站在一块儿。

“Hey，Mark。”Eduardo朝他绽放出一个微笑，“这是Marjorie姑姑。”他用葡语对老太太说了什么，Mark准备行吻手礼或者最多贴面礼之类的，但Marjorie姑姑伸出双手捧住了他的脸，然后爱怜地捏了捏他的脸蛋，Mark僵住了，Eduardo忍住笑说：“Marjorie姑姑夸你长得可爱。”

  
  
Calderon在旁边轻哼一声，Mark不动声色地退到Marjorie姑姑够不到的地方，Eduardo推他一把：“去给我拿杯酒。”

“你要喝什么？”

  
  
“和你一样。”Mark靠过去吻他，Eduardo回吻过去之后，才意识到这是在他父亲面前，他迅速退开，握住拳掩饰性地放在唇边轻咳了一下，又推了他一把：“我等会儿去找你。”

  
  
“他应该踮起脚尖吻你。”Calderon有些嘲讽地说，Eduardo咬住唇让自己别笑，他再一次不自在地咳了一声：“父亲，Mark挺高的，和我也差不多。”

  
  
“和你差不多？”Calderon盯着他，Elisabete走过来挽着儿子的胳膊：“Edu，陪我散散步吧，让爸爸和Marjorie聊一会儿。”

  
  
Eduardo点点头，他跟父亲告辞，陪着妈妈在花园小径上走着。“您还习惯这儿吗？”

  
  
“当然。”Elisabete温柔地对他展露微笑：“夏威夷很美，来这儿度假的人比本地居民更多，气氛很轻松，而且也很像圣保罗。”

“我昨天又听到您开始弹钢琴了。”

  
“那是小Alessandra，我在陪她练习。”

“我听Val说他们要去度蜜月，所以Alessandra暑期和你们待在一块儿，您需要请帮手吗？”

  
  
Elisabete拍了拍他的胳膊：“她是大女孩了。”

  
  
“Alessandra在钢琴上和Val一样有天赋吗？”Elisabete笑了起来：“我会说比她妈妈更有天赋。”

  
“我听见有人在说我。” Valentina跳着舞旋转过来把Eduardo拉走了，Elisabete站在原地微笑地看着他们，Valentina推开原本正在和她共舞的新郎：“Nicola，去给我拿杯酒。”  


“Yes，my Bella ragazza。”她的新婚丈夫Nicola.De.Rossi优雅地鞠了一躬，转身走向餐台，Eduardo和姐姐跳了一会儿舞，顺便问她：“你刚刚为什么要沉默这么久？所有人都要被你吓到了，我还以为你要在圣坛前反悔。”  


Valentina停下脚步靠在喷泉上，若有所思地说：“我只是在想……为什么一个女人结第三次婚人们还觉得正常，第四次就会有人觉得她是荡妇，3这个数字到底有什么魔力？”

  
“没有人觉得你是……没有人这么想你好吗！”

  
Valentina微微皱起鼻子好笑地看了他一眼：“相信我，Edu，这儿至少有超过一半的人这么想。”

  
“起码Nicola的亲戚们不会这么想，他们可是意大利人。”

  
“意大利人——你知道吗？在意大利的一些村庄里，如果男人敢提出离婚，女方家里的兄弟有权开枪打死他，我听说那里的警察会睁一只眼闭一只眼。”

  
Eduardo被她噎了一下：“我是禁枪主义者……Val，如果我从今天开始练枪，拜托告诉我你至少能把这段婚姻坚持到我学会瞄准的那天。” Valentina笑出了眼泪，她一连说了好几个“天呐”，金棕色的长卷发在阳光下闪闪发光：“你终于搞懂了讽刺和幽默的共通之处。老弟，我以为你一本正经到根本没有搞清这个的那一天。”  


“他找到了一个老师。”Mark走过来递给Eduardo一杯威士忌，站到了他旁边，Valentina心情不错地看向他：“你和Edu准备什么时候结婚？”  


“我们已经结婚了。”  


“去法院登记一下不叫结婚。我听Edu说你是在你办公室求的婚？What the hell，Mark？拿出你0.03%的资产出来，就足够办一个超过英国王室的世纪婚礼。”

  
Mark眼神不善地看着她，Eduardo连忙出来打断：“时机不太适合，Facebook的全球大脑计划正在关键时刻，这种时候如果我和Mark准备办婚礼，Facebook的公关部门起码得花一个月先做个评估书出来，我们暂时都还没有心思搞这个。”  


Nicola拿着香槟回来了，Eduardo拉着Mark准备闪开：“Nicola，把你的新娘还给你。”他搂着Mark的腰把他带走，他们走到一株巨大的棕榈树下，Mark摘下墨镜：“你故意在Valentina面前搂着我的腰。”  


Eduardo摸摸鼻子，他有点被拆穿的尴尬，Mark对他扬了扬下巴：“跟我来。”

  
他们从花园边缘的树丛里穿过去，举行婚礼的小教堂是Elisabete住到这儿之后为她修建的，这座私人岛屿上绝大部分地方仍然被热带植被覆盖，穿过一片草地就是岛上唯一的别墅群，Mark带着他穿过一间又一间屋子，海岛午后的阳光照进来，深棕色的木地板反射出一种神秘的光泽，静谧的气息在空气中浮动，这里只有他们两个脚步声在回响。  


Mark推开一扇门，一座图书馆出现在他们眼前，Eduardo觉得这里莫名熟悉，他跟着走进去，那层阻隔回忆的轻纱自然就被拂开了——这里的布局和装饰几乎和哈佛怀纳德图书馆一模一样，而且还是他在四年中流连最多的经济学区域，他发出一声惊叹，靠过去抚摸过那些书架，一些刻痕从他指腹划过，Eduardo疑惑地回过头，Mark对他挑眉一笑：“怀纳德图书馆的复制品，我告诉过建造这里的设计师，我需要它们一模一样，哪怕是一条刻痕。”

  
“你还记着那个？”Eduardo忍住笑，Mark靠过来把他逼近角落：“你发过誓你一定要在怀纳德图书馆的书堆里做爱，我觉得可以为你实现誓言提供一点帮助。”

  
Eduardo的背靠上了书架，他眼睛中溢满笑意：“哪种类型的帮助，Mark？硬件设施方面的……还是，做爱方面的？”  


Mark的手指穿过宽松的亚麻衬衣抚上了他的腰线：“我不知道你在说什么，Wardo。我们是朋友，当然只是硬件设施方面的，你居然还想让我和你做爱？”

  
Eduardo大笑起来，他抬起一条腿让Mark帮他把裤子脱掉，一串湿热的吻落在他大腿内侧，在他的期待中，Mark把他含了进去，Eduardo扬起脖子发出急促的喘息，湿热柔软的舌头舔过柱身，然后整个头部被含进口腔，下面饱满的双球也得到照料，Eduardo颤栗着反手抓住书架支撑自己，每次在这种时候，如果他敢抓住那一头卷毛都绝对会受到报复，一颗鹌鹑蛋大小的小圆球抵在穴口，Mark微微用力，突破穴口的环状肌把它推了进去，两根手指转动抚摸着炙热的内壁，一寸寸把那颗小球推进了肠道深处，Eduardo大腿轻轻打颤，Mark捞住膝弯撑住他，唇舌离开了已经彻底挺立起来的阴茎，湿润的气息靠近他，一个什么东西被塞到他齿间，Eduardo用手拿出来，发现那是一个安全套，他眼眶微红地瞪着Mark。

  
“这也是硬件设施的一部分，给我带上。”

  
Eduardo闭上眼睛低低喘息了几声，他拉下Mark的内裤掏出那根已经完全勃起的阴茎，用牙齿撕开安全套给它套上，润滑剂黏在他指缝里，Mark靠过去含住他的耳垂，湿漉漉地舔进他耳朵里，Eduardo就着润滑剂给他手淫，肠道里那颗固体润滑剂已经融化，两根手指在里面抽插搅动，带出黏腻的水声，Eduardo难耐地呻吟出来，亲吻从耳垂沿着脖颈往下，Mark舔过挺立的乳尖，轻轻用牙齿咬着，他抽出手指，挺腰插了进去，湿热的甬道紧紧含住他，他试着往外抽出一些，Eduardo发出一声带着哽咽的呻吟，攀着他肩膀的手指留下了一道抓痕。

  
“Mark……啊——”

  
他被含住的乳珠被狠狠咬了一口，然后又被湿热的唇舌抚慰，他一条腿被抬起来，Mark手指划过他面前站立的另一条腿，轻轻安抚着他：“把腿抬起来，Wardo。”

  
“别，Mark，不行……”Eduardo颤抖着想要后退，但他已经紧紧靠在了书架上，他知道如果他两条腿都挂在Mark腰上，这个姿势会被进得多深。  


“你可以抓着书架，Wardo……把腿抬起来。”Mark饱含威胁意味地用牙齿拨弄红肿的乳尖，Eduardo闭上眼睛，他深深喘息几下，然后将所有力量都放在了Mark托在他膝弯的手掌里，他骤然下沉，整根阴茎粗暴地插进最深处，Eduardo发出一声尖叫般的呻吟，他紧紧缠住Mark的腰，抓住身后的书架想要脱离那根钉住他的性器。

  
“Mark！不——不要这么深……”  


“我们不止一次量过你里面的深度，你不会被弄坏的。”Mark气息不稳地回答，书架在他们身后发出不堪承受的嘎吱声，湿软的内壁紧紧绞着他，每一次进出都艰难又磨人，Eduardo忍受着从后穴到腰椎的胀痛，他被进的太深，前列腺被阴茎撞击碾压的快感像火星一样在痛楚中闪现，然后火星终于变成了窜上神经的尖锐电流，他脱力地松开一只手，抓住了Mark的头发，湿热的空气中，汗水顺着他的鼻尖滑落下来。

  
撞击的频率越来越快，偶尔尾椎磕到书架上的痛楚都一并汇进激烈的快感中，Eduardo仰起脖子，紧紧闭上眼睛，发出破碎的呻吟——在他体内的性器突然停住了，由于激烈操干颤抖不已的肠道还在传达出源源不绝的快感和渴望，他茫然垂下眼帘，Mark静静看着他，然后一串凌乱的脚步声由远及近响起，图书馆的门被推开了，他听到几声熟悉的轻笑，Eduardo紧紧皱起眉，门边的人用意大利语低声说着什么，很快响起湿润的亲吻声，Mark顶着后穴里的腺体蹭动，Eduardo腰肢一软，眼神严厉地阻止他，他深吸了一口气：“Valentina！去另外找个地方！”

  
调笑和亲吻声停住了，几秒钟后，Valentina怒气冲冲地大声喊了出来：“Edu？What the fuck……你他妈一定是在逗我！”

  
Eduardo吼了回去：“Go away！”高跟鞋和长长的裙摆拖曳在地板上的声音向他们靠近，然后Nicola低声劝阻，过了一会儿，脚步声终于朝反方向而去，门“啪嗒”一声被关上了。

  
“我他妈不敢相信你连门都不锁。”Eduardo捂住脸，他紧绷的大腿肌肉放松下来，Mark抱着他离开书架，两人跌跌撞撞地交缠着倒在地板上，Mark扯掉已经破掉的安全套，重新套上一个，抬起他一只腿，用力顶了进去，湿软的肉穴推拒着含进他，肉体撞击的声音和交合的水声响起，Eduardo难以忍耐地紧紧抓住他的胳膊，室内的空气渐渐变得炙热无比。

  
他们在地板上再做了一次，然后又在桌子上做了一次，两个射满精液的安全套扔在地上，Eduardo浑身发软地躺在那儿，他蜜糖般的眼睛蒙上一层水雾，微微张开嘴喘息着，被汗水沾湿的额发黏在脸颊上，修长白皙的双腿间插入另一条腿，他们大腿汗津津地紧紧贴在一起，Mark能感受到那双长腿上肌肉细微的抽搐，他伸手抚摸着它们，指尖陷入软腻的皮肤中，刚刚经受了高潮而过于敏感的身体在他手指下颤抖不已。

  
Mark躺在他身边，靠过去亲吻他的下巴：“Wardo，你还能站起来吗？”Eduardo敏感地瑟缩了一下，躲开他细碎的亲吻：“再给我五分钟，婚礼晚宴还有多久开始？”

  
“十七分钟。”

  
两分钟后，Eduardo撑着酸软的双腿站了起来，他们收拾了残局，然后冲到房间简单洗了个澡，Eduardo尽量从衣柜里挑了和刚刚看起来差不多的衣服，他把T恤和短裤扔给Mark，站到穿衣镜前面准备扣上衬衫，然后他怔住了——右侧红肿挺立的乳尖在亚麻衬衫下清晰可见……

  
“Wardo？”Mark穿好衣服拿着一瓶水走过来，然后他看到了那颗在刚刚性爱中被舔咬得肿起来的乳珠，他立刻预感到危机地进行补救：“……我可以去帮你找个乳贴。”  


“滚开！”Eduardo脱下衬衫砸到他脸上，他重新换了好几件衣服，然后拎着最后一件衬衫瞪着罪魁祸首：“Mark！”

  
Mark态度端正地站直了，认真给出建议：“你可以穿正装。之前天气预报说会有飓风经过，我们都带了室内晚宴的正装，现在室外温度有38℃，但致辞之后你就可以溜走，只需要坚持五分钟。”  


Eduardo崩溃地看着他：“你最好赶紧给我想一个听起来正常的借口。”  


婚礼晚宴在海滨的草地上举行，海浪声中，穿正装打领结的伴郎正在礼台上致辞：“……这套礼服是我在Valentina的第一次婚礼时定制的，我穿上它，因为从那一刻到现在，我希望我亲爱的姐姐永远幸福快乐的愿望从来没有改变过，我也相信你会永远幸福，Val，因为你是我见过最有勇气追逐爱的女性，勇气应当被颂扬和赞美，爱情也不会因为迟来而褪色，祝贺你们因为爱情的结合——Nicola，Valentina。”  


Valentina捂住嘴，带着泪光看向他，致辞结束后的音乐响起，她走上前坚持要和弟弟跳开场舞，Eduardo不得不牵起她的手，将她带进舞池，他浑身都是汗，简直要从里到外烧起来，音乐声舒缓悠扬，Valentina笑着问他：“赞扬勇气？你记着我说的第四次结婚就会被视为荡妇这句话是么？”  


“我说过没有人应该这么看你。”  


“Very sweet，Edu……我决定勉强原谅你和Mark在我的婚礼上乱搞。”  


Eduardo尴尬地避开眼神接触，Valentina微微皱起眉：“……你需要把外套脱掉吗？你看起来很热。”

  
“这套衣服有重要意义，我不热，Val。真的。”Eduardo在心里咬着牙，漫长的酷刑持续了很长时间，然后这段折磨人的舞曲终于结束了，Eduardo在被姐姐放开的一瞬间冲进了人群，他一路跑回房间，室内的冷气让他松了一口气，他拉开领结，甩掉西装外套，脱下被汗湿透的衬衫、内裤，然后一丝不挂地给自己到了一杯加冰的威士忌，走到浴缸里躺下，清凉的水流漫过全身，他喝了一大口酒，从里到外都凉爽起来。

  
水从浴缸漫出来，Eduardo静静歇了片刻，然后走出去把一整瓶酒都拿了过来，在地毯上留下一串湿漉漉的脚印，他重新躺回水中，惬意地眯起眼。

  
Mark推开门，看见散落一地的衣物，还有一串水痕通往浴室，他走过去才发现Eduardo在浴缸里睡了过去，他捏了捏他的鼻子，响起几句柔软含糊的葡语，Mark弯下腰把他抱了起来。

  
余晖被夜幕遮盖，Eduardo在一阵热潮中醒来，他有些头晕，而且呼吸都是热气，他花了几秒钟来判断自己有可能是发烧了，他不该泡那么久的冷水。他试图坐起来，才发现腰上环绕着一只胳膊，Mark紧紧贴在身后抱住他，他们两个都浑身赤裸，Eduardo勉强转过身，他这才发现Mark也烧得满脸通红，热度比他还高。

  
“Mark，醒一醒，我们得叫医生。”Eduardo试图把他们两个弄起来，黑暗中缠绕在小腿上的被单绊了他一下，他拖着Mark一起摔到了床下，一声无意识的低语从他耳后传来，Mark从背后抱紧了他，不让他从地毯上起来。

  
“这么晚了你还要回艾略特楼吗？”Mark含糊地低声说，Eduardo有点被吓到，他意识到Mark可能烧糊涂了：“让我起来，Mark，你发烧了，让我去给医生打电话。”

  
“你可以在柯克兰住一晚，明天再回去。”毛茸茸的卷发在他肩膀上蹭了蹭，然后一条腿插到了他腿间，Mark不太清醒地说：“为什么我们都没有穿衣服，我觉得有点奇怪，Wardo。我们都不穿衣服地睡在一块儿。”

  
Mark含糊的声音简直有点少年时期的稚嫩感，Eduardo涨红了脸，他手脚都不知道往哪里放，结结巴巴地哄他：“我们喝多了酒把衣服弄脏了，Mark，让我起来，我去给我们拿睡衣好吗？”  


后面好一会儿没有声音，炙热的呼吸喷在他背上，Eduardo几乎以为他晕过去了，他挣扎着想要转身，Mark收紧搂着他的胳膊，他不太确定的小声说：“Wardo……我觉得我喜欢这样，我们可以这样吗？”

  
“……”Eduardo说不出话来，Mark在他背上轻轻磨蹭，卷发挠着他汗津津的皮肤，他带着鼻音嘟囔：“Wardo……你跟女孩一样软。”

  
“……”Eduardo绝望地发现自己硬得跟石头一样，阴茎简直能在地毯上戳出一个洞来，因为高烧而烫得惊人的性器蹭在他屁股上，前液将股缝涂得湿滑腻人，Mark有些不知所措地不停唤他，Eduardo不得不伸出一只手向后扶住那根肉棒，哑着嗓子说：“从这里插进来。”不停收缩地穴口温顺地吸吮住阴茎的头部，Mark低喘着，沉下腰一点点磨进去，高热的内壁紧紧裹住入侵者，每一次抽动都像要把肠肉一起拽出，后穴难以控制地在每次抽出时绞紧，又在被插入时放松，近乎饥渴地吞吐着肉棒，Mark像是根本不愿意从肉穴深处离开一样，动得缓慢又磨人，抽插中肠道渐渐泛起湿意，两人下身传出黏腻的水声，Mark在他耳边低声问：“Wardo，你被……操出水了吗？”  


Eduardo崩溃地呻吟起来，他忍不住挺腰在地毯上磨蹭自己胀痛的阴茎，两根手指塞进了他口中，Mark靠近他耳边，小声说：“嘘……别叫这么大声，你要把Dustin他们吵醒了。”Eduardo含着手指发出一声哽咽，他头晕目眩，恍惚中觉得他们真的是在柯克兰的宿舍里偷偷做爱，而Dustin、Chris……他们的朋友还一无所知的睡在黑暗里。  


Mark伏在他背上深深律动，太热了，他们都发着烧，全身赤裸地贴在一起，汗水从每一个毛孔中沁出来，Eduardo恍惚觉得他们已经被高温融化为一体，他毫无体面地迎合那根阴茎，舔咬插进口腔的手指，在地毯上蹭着自己，他射得又急又多，精液在地毯和小腹之间蹭得一塌糊涂。

  
Mark停了下来，他停在深处感受着高潮中肠道的痉挛，低声问：“Wardo，我能射在你里面吗？”Eduardo用最后一丝理智阻止了自己说“好”，他用舌头推出Mark的手指，说：“不行，Mark，我没有力气去浴室清理了，拔出来，射在……”他声音低了下去，“你可以……射在我腿上……”

  
“射在你腿上？”Mark迷茫地重复了一遍，他不太确定地问：“Wardo……你是说腿交吗？”刚刚发泄过的阴茎抽搐着跳动了一下，Eduardo低喘了好几声才找回自己的声音：“拔出来……Mark。”被肉穴含吮得水光淋漓的阴茎慢慢抽了出去，Eduardo合拢双腿，滚烫的性器挤进细嫩的腿根，龟头从细腻湿滑的会阴蹭过，Mark高热的指腹抚摸着他颤抖的大腿，低声说：“Wardo，你的西裤太贴身了……你的大腿和屁股能把它绷得紧紧的，每次你站在那儿，大腿之间没有一丝缝隙，就像没有任何人能侵犯的处子一样……我会把你弄脏对么？精液会从你的腿根流下来，滴到你黑色的皮鞋上，谁都会知道你被干了什么……”  


“Mark！Mark……”Eduardo浑身抖得不成样子，他难以忍受地发出带着哭腔的呻吟，Mark喘息着说：“你叫得整个宿舍都能听到，Wardo。”随着最后几次快速的冲刺，炙热的精液射到了他腿间，Eduardo全身都软了下来，他茫然睁着双眼，像是真的不敢吵醒任何人一般小声喘息，Mark脸颊贴在他汗湿的脊背上，修长的手指一节节数过他的脊柱，数到第七节时，Mark不再含糊稚嫩，清醒又懒洋洋的声音响起：“刺激吗？”

  
“……你没有烧糊涂？”

  
“当然没有。”

  
“…………”  


Mark在他背上蹭了蹭，他打了个哈欠，小声说：“我现在好像真的有点晕了，我觉得你可以给我们叫医生了，Wardo。”


End file.
